This Wonderful World
by Raguna14
Summary: People say that I have high standards. That I'm perverted, a brute, the mortal enemy of panties and a hard sadist. Never in my life have I been into a masochist like a certain crusader out there. I'm also not a lolicon for a certain crazy explosion kid. And... There really is no way that I loved this goddess at first sight! But.. One doesn't really rely on sight right? (UPDATED!)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Updates, updates and oh yeah... UPDATES._**

 _Chapter 1: Our Change_ (REVISED)

 _Change..._

 _It has a lot of forms. Adaptation, adjustment, modification, refinement, and etc. But they all have one thing in common... The person becomes better._

 _Whether it would be for a perverted masochist crusader, an explosion crazy arch wizard, and worst of all...a self proclaiming useless goddess._ _Change always happens when you face off the WORST of the three problems on This oh-so wonder Wonderful World._

 _And sometimes...the WORST one experiences this too._

* * *

 _(The story begins just after Episode 7 of the anime...)_

 **Kazuma POV**

"Gah~…" Sighing, I continue to stare at the ceiling. "What to do?"

 **'Nothing comes to mind... The fact that we still have our debt in destroying the city gates because of some party member that actually summoned a natural calamity in point blank range... Yeah, nothing really comes to mind.'** I stare blankly as I lay in the fertilized horse-crapped hay.

The life of laying on a haystack, love NOT blossoming with a party member, no harem in general, and a whopping debt in the hands of my party. I do have money, but...I don't want to spend it because of a low reason like, paying the debt this party member caused on her OWN!

Proves to be the reason why I can't even think of something to do.

 **'Tch! Our effort of killing Verdia the Dullahan, is handed back to us in full throttle.'** Unconsciously my eyes turned into a glare.

"I'm doing my best to save up so I can leave this..." I take a look around my... _"our"_ room. **'If you can even classify this as a room...'**

 ** _*stare~...*_** A rope tied in the ceiling, hanging some clothes...

 ** _*stare~...*_** A pitiable sized table just in front our bed.

 ** _*stare~...*_** Feeling something solid-liquid thing in my elbow.

"...This is where animals live... literally." I just shake my head in disbelief, as I shoo the fertilizer off my elbow.

 **'Hmmm... How about I think of my party members' perspective when they get their hands on moooneeeeey~'** Even the thought of money makes me drool.

I stand up... Pretending of a cape flowing through the wind... I hold my left eye... And bend my knees...for height.

"Explosion...of money! I am the loli with a small body but with a one-shut punch!" I exclaimed happily~.

"Oyyy! Shut-up there! Be that crazy explosion girl somewhere else!" The landlord yells as he bangs next stable-door.

 **'...You actually recognized who this is?'** I shake my head blankly, as I realized I'm getting off topic.

"Uehehe! Money? . . ...EXPLOSION~" I exclaimed as I take off my imaginary eyepatch.

Not...gonna happen. Don't need to spend my precious money for some weapon I rarely even use... Oh yeah, I don't really use my sword since I'm the brains here.

I just shrugged as I switch to another perspective. "Ahhhh~! Ahhhh~! Ahhhhh~! Ahhhh~! More~!" I wriggle as I get in the mood.

"Shut up there! The horses are getting uncomfortable here!" The landlord yet again complained like the complainer he is. "One more and you're dead!"

I... ignore that warning.

"Motto~! I want new gear to keep up with the Strong! Firm! Hard! Blows of the buffed-ass monsters~!" I screamed, imagining something gushing out of me as I followed our crusader's perspective.

 **'Now...I think that was too much of masochism right there...'** I signed as I remove my wrapped arms slowly out of my body.

Gear... I don't like big gears anyways... I'm pretty comfy with my gear, don't need to spend for expensive equipment... I don't get hit much anyway...

Not because I'm afraid of getting hit of course... I'm just good at dodging. **_*...whistle~*_**

"...Well! I'm changing to my adventure gear.." I beamed up as I remove my tracksuit.

Hmmm~ Hmmm~ Hmmm~* I hum calmly as I do so... Feeling like I'm forgetting something again.

 _..."Nandeyoooo~"_

I shake my head as I heard something scream pitiably in my mind...

" ** _*plop!_** * Oh yeah, I forgot about one last perspective..." I hit my palm as I finished changing into my adventure gear.

 **'...How did I forget?'** I stare blankly in disbelief.

I relaxed for a while... I slowly hold out my hands, like I'm delivering a divine speech.

"Hm!" I unleash my hand holding an imaginary beer mug.

"Hut!" I unleash the other hand holding my fan for party tricks.

"Guehehehe! Witness my new party trick! Nature's Beauty!" Imagining the fountain emerging from my imaginary fan, I feel the flower sprouting out of my head.

 **'I can't believe that I can copy her properly...'**

I memorize her actions like a book. Her actions are so natural to do.

My body slightly shivers because of that thought.

I know this useless goddess like the back of my hand. Probably because...I've known her the longest.

"I have only one useful skill. I'm so physically weak that I always stay at the back of the party, and when worst comes to worst I'm always the the very first one to run when danger comes." I describe in that annoying tone of hers.

Feeling something red emerging in my very soul I let it out. Not hearing the gradually increasing sounds of unnatural big feet stepping into our horse room.

"I always have huge spiraling debts! Wasting my skill points for the most useless kind of skills! Gah~!" I clutch my shaking head as I reach the end of my outburst. "NATURE"S...USELESSNESS~!" Bending my back, I scream almost unleashing all the remaining parts of my tongue.

"What's wrong with you!? The horses are shaking in fear!" The landlord bulldozed into the room.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I panicked as I did the 1st thing that came to mind... I grabbed the neatly folded pajamas of my useless roommate, using it as a sacrifice to block his vision, I then dashed away out of the stables.

"YOU DESPERATE PERVERT!" The landlord yelled towards me.

 **'Now you made me look like a pervert!'**

" ***sigh~~!*** No choice... Guess I'll walk around the town for a while." Saying that lazily, I slowly strutted my way to town.

Making my way into the town square, I saw Darkness, our blindfolded masochist of a crusader and Chris the thief girl... Who taught me the Thief skill I adore and love for its _"usefulness"_ of course.

"Hey, guys. What you up to?" I just walk casually to them, as I hide my hyper right hand at my back.

"Oh, greetings Kazuma. Me and Chris here, were just talking...about something." The first comment, she was normal... But the other half triggered something in her again.

"Oyy! Darkness! Don't tell him that!" Chris with a slight tinge of red in her face, nudged Darkness.

"Tell me about what?" Curiousness triggered.

"I-It's none of your business!" Chris embarrassed, yelled with a loud tone.

"Ohhh... Is that how it is?" Revealing my devil grin, I summon the demon right hand, that made countless of girls run home, screaming "Pervert.."

"O-Okay! Ihhhh~! This is your fault Darkness!" Chris clearly mad at the crusader. "I-It's just that... I was asking on where can I find pants here." She said looking down.

 **'Pants?... Why?'** Clearly surprised, I just stare.

"Why?..."

"So, she wouldn't wear panties anymore and you wouldn't be able to steal them-!" Darkness being the honest type as she is, is interrupted by Chris's shaking.

"What is wrong with you Darkness~!?" Chris with tears in her eyes just shakes her friend, that is currently in delight.

"Ohhhh~ Is that so?" Unbelievable amount of aura shines in my right hand.

"Ihhhh~!" Chris, crying in as she shakes Darkness, only closes her eyes.

"If that's the case then this is the last time that I'll have to steal them." I pull my hand back."Steeeeeal~!" I just scream as I did not chant Steal.

"Darkness, have you seen Aqua?" I whispered to Darkness.

"I think she's working in the construction area, first thing in the morning." Darkness grinned slightly as she enjoys Chris's expression.

 **'She's...working?'** I widened my eyes in shock.

"Thanks.. I'm off then." After saying goodbye I just walk towards the construction site. Chris's eyes still shut tight as she's waiting for the feeling of _"freedom"_ on her shorts.

* * *

Making my way to the guild, and with the the events of meeting our crusader earlier, of course I saw Megumin snarfing down her daily meals for her _"still"_ growing body.

" Hey Megumin." I greeted holding a hand up as I went to her table.

"Gr-Greetungs..." she barely managed to say as her mouth was still busy chewing.

" Don't talk with your mouth full... It's rude and overly disgusting." I said probably in a blank tone.

Hearing my statement, Megumin quickly chewed the food in her squirrel like cheeks and gulping down, she raised a brow and pointed at me. "Hey, just because I'm a little girl-" she twitched for a second. "Doesn't mean you can tell me off."

'Oho~? Finally accepting it?' Weakening my piqued interest, I try to return back to my earlier goal.

"Hai, hai soooorrryyy~, have you seen Aqua by the way? I wanna see what she's up to." I said, while Megumin was starting another snarfing session.

"Yip...Siw hir wirkeng ierlier... _(Yep... Saw her working earlier.)"_ she let out, clearly forgetting my warning earlier.

'I thought Darkness was just hallucinating earlier... So it really is true.' I thought out, clearly shocked in what I heard.

My thoughts quickly died out as I saw our _"still"_ growing arch wizard desperately trying hit her chest.

"W-W-W-W-." she muttered out to me.

I just shook my head to her as I walked slowly away... after I chanted "Create Water" in a glass of course.

She drank it eagerly, giving me a thumbs up slowly after. "Arigatoooo~!" she exclaimed wiping off her mouth.

" See ya" I waved and went to find the useless goddess.

* * *

My feet slowly took me to the very first place I gave off blood, sweat and tears in my whole life. Seeing my very first blue haired co-worker and the best plasterer this construction site ever had (Not a feat), the useless- goddess with no heroine route whatsoever.

"Hey~! Aqua!" I yelled , trying to catch the useless goddess's attention.

" Nani?!~" she yelled back, trying to move a boulder.

 **'I think she has a fever or something... Why the heck is she working?'**

"Can I talk to you for a second?!"

" W-Wait a minute!" she replied, trying to quicken the pace of her work.

 **'Oyy, oyyy I don't think that's a good idea. I can already see that Aqua's arms are already shaking from the weight, doing it quickly will really make it worse.'**

"Don't rush or you might hurt yourself, useless goddess!" I tried to warn her.

And unfortunately it triggered her self proclaiming act with her cocky goddess face.

" Huh?! You think this rock is to heavy for me? You still don't know the beautiful goddess of the Axis sect Aqu-!" Aqua then tripped to a nearby pebble. With the boulder making her fall much more heavier, it made the impact much more worse. "I-ITAI~~~! KA-KAZUMA~!"

I only sighed away as I ran...slowly towards her.

"I warned you."

Aqua sat up holding her injured leg, with a painful expression on her face.

"Itai~! _***hic!*.**_.. _***sniff~!***_ " she cried like a little kid, holding her leg. Her ankle then started changing color, damaging the beautiful color of her skin. One of the only things going for her.

I think she twisted her ankle, good thing the rock didn't damage her in a more lethal way.

" Aqua your ankle is starting to swell. Good thing it's just a sprain or you could've really been injured badly." I said to her, checking the injury. "What a baby." I exclaimed.

Hearing that, Aqua quickly sniffed out as she tried to lift herself up. "H-Hah! This is nothing!" Again, with her cocky persona.

She stood up and then tried to walk slowly. She looked at me with a shrug of her shoulders.

" See? Im not hur-"

I ran quickly to her and grabbed her arm to stop the fall. I really don't want to deal with her crying again.

"Doesn't look fine to me... Just heal the damn injury... Use the only spell you've got going for you." Remembering what happened this morning, still made me have a bad taste in my mouth. I expected a light bulb hang from her head but unfortunately I get a pissed off face. And unfortunately Aqua starts saying her usual pride-talk.

" If the followers of Axis see me make a big deal out of just a sprained ankle, I'll lose their devotion _("Absolutely.")_! If it gets out that I used my magic from a little injury the name of the beautiful and stunning Aqua-sama will fall by the wayside! _(It already has.)_ "

And here's my usual comeback, she gets loans from everybody, also a good and hard drinker most of all. And boy! Can she puke after drinking and eating too much! She even drools while she sleeps in the stable. It's just a little too late to complain about being _"dirty"_.

"Just heal it, useless goddess!" I said blankly.

"Never, Hiki-NEET!" she replied back.

I look at her pouting face and just sighed. I think she's not going to give up at this debate... I've got no choice. I don't want to bother fighting with her.

" ***sigh~*** Ok fine. Wait here." I leave Aqua for a while and I go to the boss of the workers.

"Hey, boss is it ok if I take Aqua home? She sprained her ankle trying to move a big boulder." I asked.

"Huh? What'd you say punk- Oh it's you Kazuma." The Boss said widening his eyes. "Sure, sure I don't mind. Been a while since we saw your wife's amazing plastering technique, I won't deduct her pay so don't worry about it." he said slapping my back.

 **'For some reason... The first day we worked here, everyone thought out that me and Aqua were engaged... I can see why they thought of that... You wouldn't see a girl(goddess) being the best plasterer _(Not a compliment)_ in this age.'**

" Arigato." I bowed, turning around I felt a slap being made on my butt. **'Oh yeah, the boss always has a soft spot for me and slaps my butt... That's a pretty normal skinship between co-workers...Right?'**

Shaking my thoughts, I slowly returned to where Aqua is.

"Nee Aqua, I asked the Boss for you to take the day off. He said yes and also said that he'll also pay you for your work."

Hearing this made her release a sigh of relief as she stretched her arms.

" ***sigh~*** I can finally rest." Aqua tried to stand up and almost fell again. And again, I stopped her from falling.

"I'll get you a walking stick stay there." I said blankly towards her.

"I'll look stupid! No way!" she complained.

"Then I'll get Darkness, she can carry your horse weight body."

"I'm not a horse, Hiki-NEET! And no! I don't need any help!" she complained again as she shrugged off my hand.

 **'Tch... Fine then.'** I thought out with gritted teeth as I walked ahead first.

After gaining some distance I looked back towards her.

"I...tai~... It hurts... It really hurts..." she expressed out, trying desperately to walk, her face showing out a pained expression.

I just shrugged my shoulders as I continued walking.

 _"Hey...Hey.. Look."_

 _"The sadist adventurer is back at it again."_

My walking stride suddenly halted as I heard the whispers on my back.

 _"What'd he do this time?"_

 _"It seems he's bringing home an injured girl this time."_

 _"Uwah~ What a creep."_

I only stared blankly at the floor as I heard the gossips of the townspeople.

 _"First, he brought back Giant Toad slimed girls, then a locked up slave on a cage, and now he brought back a physically injured one."_

 _"Perverts like him are the ones who stain our perfect world."_

 _"Yeah, and sooner or later he'll do the creepy movement in his hands."_

 **'I have no choice here...'** My eyes again went to the goddess walking limply behind me. **'They'll think that it's one of my fetish to beat up women... And I can't live with a town that are traumatized from seeing my face!'**

I walked back to Aqua.

"What is it?" she questioned, as she stopped in her tracks.

I faced the other way, and knelt in one knee. "Here." I muttered out angrily.

But instead of a _("Arigatou, Kazuma-san! I'll forever be in your debt!")_ , she instead backed away with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Aqua said covering her body.

"Kazuma desu~." I only said, not giving a crap anymore.

"Huh!? You're not Kazuma! That NEET is NOT like this! And will never be like this! Impostor! Impostor! You're a clone!" She sarcastically screamed. "He only targets barely legal girls and a decoy work loving sweaty knights!" That comment of her made the townspeople look at me with worsening disgusted expressions.

 **'STOP IT~! You'll start spreading terrifying rumours about me again!'** I just casted my gaze down to the floor to try and ignore their piercing gaze.

"Oh come on! I'm trying my best to help you! Be thankful that I'm not leaving you! You useless-goddess!" I screamed back at her.

" Shut up you shut-in NEET!" she yelled again. "If that's the case, then I give you permission to carry the great water goddess-" As she went on I just walked away. "Gume! Gume! Come back, Kazuma-san!~"

* * *

Aqua slowly limped closer to my back. I was a little surprised as I felt her hand touch my shoulder. **'Huh... I never noticed that her hands were really like the hands of a normal girl... And completely forgetting that she was a girl is clearly a huge feat on its own.'** I only stared as I thought of that.

"I feel like your thinking about something rude about me again." she expressed as she gets ready to put her injured leg to my hand.

 **'...Her legs are pretty smooth... And again I forgot she was a good looking girl again...'**

I heard her grunt in pain as she finished placing her injured leg.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly...for the very first time.

Aqua sensing this had a slight blush hitting her face...also for the very first time. "O-Of course I am!" she answered finally placing the last leg. She tapped my shoulder hinting that she's ready.

 **'My arms...Please be strong... Don't dislocate on me...'** I prayed... to a god that doesn't exist in this parallel world.

Getting ready, I now stood up...rather easily. **'Huh?... She's not that heavy?'** My eyes widened to the sudden realization...

For only for a while.

Suddenly my legs started to tremble and my arms also started to shake to the suddenly heavy _"horse"_ in my arms.

"I'm not heavy, Hiki-NEET!" she yelled next to my ear, shaking my shoulders.

"Yes you are! My arms are already being hurt here, useless goddess!" I complained, trying desperately to walk.

"You shouldn't say that to a girl, Hiki-NEET!" she smacked me in the head. "It's because your just composed of skin and bones! You don't have any muscles!"

"HUH!? YOU DO KNOW WE WERE LABORERS RIGHT?!" The anger that was kept within me was suddenly unleashed. "If this body, that was trained through hell and back, can't carry your saggy fat body... Then your FAT!"

...A light breeze just passed our body accompanied by this uncomfortable silence.

"YOU WENT TOO FAR KAZUMA!" Aqua wailed as she now shook my head.

"Your the one who went first!" I yelled, trying to remove her hands of my head.

That went for a while, my legs _(That were currently being abused)_ now took us to the public baths.

"Kazuma, wait here her for a sec, I still have to take a bath." Aqua, finally calming down, turned my head to the side as she pointed at the public baths.

"Oho~? Finally being conscious with your smell?" I let out a smug smile as I asked.

"N-O, Hiki-NEET!" she said with a little blush entering her cheeks. "You do remember that we always took a bath after working right?" she said blankly as I walked towards the baths.

I went closer to the entrance and slowly brought her down. And boy the moment she got off was the best moment in my life, even my birth is only second compared to this moment.

"Wait for me there." she said pointing at the spot where she always sat when she waits for me. And afterwards she slowly limps towards the womans' bath.

I only breath out a tired sigh as I just stretch my exhausted arms.

' **Oh yeah...'** My eyes slightly widened as I thought of an idea.

"I better buy pain nullifiers."

* * *

"Be thankful I'm carrying you." I said kneeling in one knee again.

"You said that with a gentleman tone?" The not so thankful goddess replied blankly.

She again slowly puts her legs and gently puts her arm on my back. With a light pat, I slowly stood up from my spot.

 **'Thank god, I bought those pain nullifiers.'** I thought out gratefully as I didn't feel the arm breaking pain I was getting earlier.

 **'But...'** I looked at my arms, the arms that were shaking so much from this weight.

"This is way worse than our laborers jobs." I muttered out as I started walking back towards our stable.

"What'd you say, Hiki-NEET?" Unfortunately Aqua had sensed my complaint.

"Nothing~." I whistled blankly.

The night sky showed its full splendour as I continue to walk back towards our stable. Mysteriously enough, there were no townspeople walking around the area. But the most unbelievable thing right now is the useless-goddess's silence. The limit of her big mouth is only for about 10 seconds, so this is her biggest achievement so far.

 **'Speaking of her silence...'** I turned my head, seeing her looking at the sky with a serious expression on her face. **'She really is cute...'**

Aqua noticing me looking at her, she gave off a grin and raised a brow cockily. "Finally seeing how beautiful I am Kazuma?" she smugly said.

 **'Really, if she can just shut her mouth...'**

Silence again surrounded us as my steps continued to take us to our destination. I suddenly remembering my curiosity throughout the day.

"Aqua why are you working in that construction site again?" I asked her.

She let out a gasp, and she averted her gaze from me. "W-Well you know, I have debts I have to pay." she said nervously.

"Figures." I said with a shrug. "What kind of debts you got yourself this time?" I let out an irritated tone. "Keep in mind Aqua, we still have to pay the huge debt _"we"_ made. Keep in mind to make sure to not have anymore debts since we're doing our best to pay off that huge debt YOU made." I felt anger fill my voice. "Here you are still making debts not even giving a care in the world to pay off the debt WE should be paying BECAUSE of you."

Silence filled our atmosphere again... Suddenly feeling slightly guilty on the words I just spat out unconsciously, I tried to find the words to cover them up. I tried to look behind me again.

"Hey-" My voice suddenly went off as I saw the useless-goddess.

She was covering up her eyes as she silently bawled at them. Huge amount of tears flowed down her face as she tried wiping them off. I didn't notice until now, but I felt my back being wet.

 **'Crap.'** Now I felt like a scum making her cry like this... I mean I do make her cry all the time but not like this...

"O-Oy sorry for saying that... I didn't mean every word I said so ... just stop..." I tried saying it gently, as I felt coldsweat flowing down my body.

" _*hic!*_ You...went too far _***sniff~***_ , Hiki-NEET!" she cried out wiping the ever flowing salt water on her eyes. "I... _ ***hic!***_ was just trying t-to help... _ ***sniff~!***_ "

"Huh? Help with what?" I asked.

"Pu-Put me down! _***hic!***_ " she demanded with tears in her eyes.

And that I did. Setting her on the ground, I turned towards her direction, seeing her rummage through her boots, she pulled out a little money pouch. And still trying to wipe her tears she held out the money pouch to me.

"...Eh?" I muttered out shocked.

 **'What the heck is happening right now?'** I mentally thought trying to analyse the situation right now.

 **'I see Aqua working- I complained on how useless she is- She cried genuinely this time- She said she was just trying to help -And she's giving the money she was hardly working for throughout the day to me.'**

...What does that mean!?

To start things off I took the money pouch on the still crying goddess in front of me. **'This has to be a joke! Yes! It's probably a prank!'** I shook my head, as I unzip the money pouch. And again my eyes widened as I saw the little bronze coins inside the pouch.

 **'5,000 eris... The worth of one Giant Toad'** My gaze turned towards the still crying goddess wiping away her tears.

"I _***hic!***_ wanted to at least help _ ***sniff~!***_ the debt I made..." she confessed sadly to me.

I just stared at her, completely overwhelmed. Seeing her crying and giving me this miniscule amount of money to try and help and apologizing genuinely for the 1st time really hit me.

Miraculously a blush entered my face...

The very first blush this useless-goddess made me...

The useless-goddess who I didn't even think of a heroine...

Realizing my line of thought, I tried and shake my head to remove this miracle emotion I felt from her. "Oy, useless-goddess."

Getting her attention, I immediately threw the money pouch to her, and forcefully carried her on my back again, not caring the injury she made earlier.

"I-Itai! _***hic!***_.. What is up with you, Hiki-NEET!" Slowly her usual self tried to return, so that helped me also return to my old self.

"SHUT UP! Don't look at my face! " I yelled, trying to shake off the feeling.

Aqua just blinked in surprise as she sniffled. Her face got closer and she saw the expression on my face. Her face that was currently crying turned into face that was utterly confused on what she was seeing. "Why is your face red?" she asked oblivious.

 **'Thank God she's so dumb.'** I heave of a relived sigh. **'There's just no way I can tell her that it was because of what she said... There's no way at all!'**

"I-It's nothing." I said trying to avert my gaze.

"Do you have a fever or something? Want me to heal it for you?" she asked...rather sweetly _(creepy for me)_.

 **'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'**

"I thought you shouldn't use your healing spell that much as it would damage your great name?" I asked giving off a raised brow.

"That only goes for me, but when it comes to other people I always use it. Even if its just for a light injury." she replied.

"... Who the hell are you?" I tried to not scream at this person who was trying to be the useless-goddess. "The useless-goddess I know would never think of this... She would just use all the eris she pleases and use her own money (or the money I lend her) to pay off her own debts and just drink around booze all day, not even of trying to work." I said with an irritated tone.

And that saying made the fake useless-goddess puff out her cheeks to try and not cry in what I had just said. " _ ***uhhh~!* *sniff~!"**_ she does her best to not retaliate with what I said.

And the most unbelievable thing she did...

"I'm... _ ***sniff~!***_ sorry for being a useless-goddess..."

"..." I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

 **'...She apologized...'** Instead of being happy in this situation, I was instead unbelievably scared.

"I'm ***hic!*** sorry alright, Hiki-NEET!" she finished, yelling at me.

And mysteriously enough, the anger I felt this morning had completely removed off my chest... But the most unexpected thing that happened, was the small smile forming in my face.

"That's a useless goddess for you." I finally replied with an exhausted tone.

"I apologize OK!?" she yelled again.

"Gah~! Stop yelling in my face!" I yell back wanting to pick my ears.

"I APOLOGIZE, HIKI-NEET!" Not caring about what I said... She again yelled almost making my ears deaf.

"YOUR NOT USELESS OKAY!?" I yelled as I turned to her, wanting to shut her up, not realizing what I had just said.

 _"...Eh?"_ We both muttered out as we stared at each other. Aqua stared at me her, mouth open-wide, her eyes still storing tears.

"That...was just a joke... You are useless." I said nervously as I continued to walk, trying to get away from this situation. "I was just trying to shut you up... So, just continue apologizing about how your a useless goddess and all."

" _ ***sniff~***_ Naniyo!? Just when I was thinking that your finally being nice to me." she said finally wiping off the last of her tears.

 **'Making me feel guilty because of that line will not work on me... It will not...'**

"Well... I guess your not THAT useless, I guess?"

 **'It will not work in the future anymore.'**

"..." Aqua again only stared... _***bonk***_ until she lightly hits my head. "Then why do you always say that to me!? Everyday you make me feel like a failure because of that!" she confessed as she shook me.

 **'...I guess that's true.'** I felt slightly guilty as I knew what she had always felt when I say this.

"Well... usually you are quite useless." I said blankly, hearing her getting hit by that comment.

"You spend money every chance you get."

"Guh!" she cringes.

"You get drunk almost every night, whenever you have the money."

"UGH!" she grunted.

"You pick the worst quests, and whenever we do the quest YOU requested, if it gets troublesome your the 1st one to run away ALWAYS (Me being 2nd)"

"Ugiii~!" she muttered out in pain, holding her head.

"And..."

"S-Stop, Hiki-NEET. I don't want to hear anymore." she interrupted almost on the verge of crying again.

"But... in serious situations, you do matter." I confessed trying to look away again.

"...Why do you think so?" she asked rather embarrassed.

Unexpectedly my mouth didn't stop blabbering irrelevant information. "If it wasn't for you, this town would have already been dominated by that Dullahan. The townspeople wouldn't have an archpriest that can always resurrect someone. The city wouldn't have the cleanest toilets...And."

"...And?" Her face again tried to get closer as her face started to blush at my sudden change of attitude towards her.

"If it wasn't for you... I would have killed by that Winter Showgun now, I guess?" I finished, feeling a blush being released from my face.

I blinked questioningly as I slowly realized what I had just said. I stared horribly ahead of me as I cursed my big mouth.

 **'She's not going to let this die... And she'll always rub it in my face...'** I thought out my last thoughts as I get ready for the endless onslaught of her.

Turning my head to look, I now saw her lips turning into a smug grin as held her chin expectedly. "Of course! Of course!" she said nodding. "This town would have been dominated by that Demon Lord commander, the town wouldn't have a great and powerful arch priest like me, and of course! You'd already been dead by now and had been reincarnated as a flea if it wasn't for the great Aqua-sama!" she finished pumping her fist in the air.

I just gritted my teeth as I felt a vein pop out in my temple. **'Keep calm... Keep calm... Stay freaking calm...'**

And...suddenly I felt her arms slowly wrap around my neck as I felt her body gently leaning on my back. "A-Arigatou for the compliment... Hiki-NEET." she finished hiding her face in my back.

"I-It's not a compliment, useless-goddess." I managed to squeak out trying to avert my line of vision. I just continued my walk back as I don't want to bother talking anymore.

* * *

 **'Tsk... Just... Who the heck are you?' The two thought out in sync as their faces burned.**

* * *

Reaching the stables, I entered inside and NOT feeling the scent of hone sweet home, I then entered to our room _(horse stable)_.

"You need to spoil the great water goddess more, Kazuma." Aqua blankly said as she eyed the room.

"Shut up." I replied with the same tone. As I slowly brought the horse weighted goddess down. And the moment she removed herself from me, then I realized how hungry and tired I got carrying her.

"Come to think of it... I still never had dinner." I said holding my chin. "Hey, Aqua. I'm going to eat at the guild for a sec."

"I'm coming too! Wait for me, I'm still finding a change of clothes." she replied going around the room.

' _ ***sigh~***_... So much for my effort in carrying her home. I have to repeat them all over again. And I don't think the pain nullifiers can help this time.' I just facepalmed as I let out a groan. 'But...'

"Where are my clothes... They were folded neatly here this morning... Oy, Kazuma! You didn't give my clothes to a random pervert did you?" she said as she pointed at me.

 **'Seeing her usual self like this... And realizing she does have some good points... Maybe can make my efforts worthwhile.'** I let out a troubled smile.

"Just find them later, I want to go eat now." I replied as I stretched my arms for Round 2 of Horse back riding. "Let's go not...so...useless-goddess..." My voice trailed out as I finally saw her feet.

Aqua let out another smug grin heard what I said. "What's wrong?" she let out happily as she walked towards me.

My hand slowly pointed out in anger. "WHERE'S... YOUR... INJURY?" I slowly spelled out as my finger pointed at the spot where her injury was made.

"Huh?" Aqua looked at the spot where I was pointing at. "Oh yeah~, I healed it when I was in the bath earlier!" she remarked scratching her head. "I couldn't take a bath properly with an injury like that so I healed it halfway through." she finished happily.

 **'...My hands that were completely abused throughout the day... It was all... It was all...'**

"Come on~. Carry me now, Hiki-NEET~! Let's go eat~!" she cooed out shaking me.

"YOU REALLY ARE USELESS, USELESS-GODDESS!" I yelled finally bonking her head.

"ITAI~!" she screamed in pain, disturbing all of our neighbors.

The huge unnatural big steps of the landlord quickly shook the hard floor again, as the footsteps slowly went towards our spot.

"I'VE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, KAZUMA!" The landlord broke through the door as Aqua's pajamas were still intact in his face.

 _"KYAAAH~! PERVERT~!"_ The two of us screamed out hiding in our crap filled haystacks.

Yeah...

This is ABSOLUTELY the WORST change hands down, I'll ever experience in my whole ENTIRE life.

 _CHAPTER 1 END_

A/N: Okay! This summer vacation, I would update and enhance the old chapters with proper dialogue and scripts. May you guys enjoy it, and have a great time reading it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Only wanted to update the font of the old chapters... With slight word changes and slight increase on words too.. Not really important updates so no need to read again for my old viewers :)! If the story hit you fancy, then I'm really grateful for also reading Chapter 2! Thanks and please do enjoy my story!**

 **Disclaimer: KO-NO-SU-BA! is not owned by me of course!**

* * *

Chapter 2: One Shot

 **Note: Kazuma knows Drain Touch and Tinder in this chapter.**

Kazuma POV

 **I...need...money...**

But cash is not given for free however. You need every single ounce of sweat and hardwork to earn your life saving money...

Especially if you live in a stable...

As my allies look at me, their eyes shining with delight and excitement.

 **'They already know what I'm about to say...'**

"Yosh, okay guys let's take a quest today." I said to the gang.

And then they say their usual lines as usual.

"Let's take a quest with a lot of small fry monsters! I wanna blow them all up in one blow!" Said the lil midget who started wriggling at her staff.

She's a demon, no scratch that a crimson demon to be precise...Exploding everywhere like a pokeball like creature somewhere...

" No, let's take a quest that has big monsters that give you a pleasurable blow!"Said the hopeless-type masochist, as her face starts getting red with...excitement?

 **'Excitement huh?...'** I've felt that once... And it was horrible.. Getting all excited that I'd live in the parallel world, living the parallel life, with my parallel wife.

It's time for the main event~~

I glance at the main event~

She makes her signature pose~

Arm up! Clenching her fist!

" No, let's take a profitable quest I don't have to pay my tabs today so it's fine." Said the girl who I brought to this good for nothing world.

My one and only not so uselessy-goddess.

And as the trio waits for my answer, I just point at the quest board.

" Well let's take a look on the quest board for now." They all nod with excitement.

 **'Now time to look for some decent quests.'** With slight excitement in my body, I just search for a decent quest.

"Kazuma! Kazuma!"

"Yes I'm Kazuma?"

Megumin pointed at a quest paper.

"Let's try and take this one!" She said in excitement.

I looked at the quest she was pointing.

 **"Quest: Kill the 10 million fire resistant bee swarm!**

 **Reward: 300,000 eris."**

I looked at Megumin, imagining what would she look like if her face got stung by 10 million bees.

"Do you wanna explode by being stung by 10 million "FIRE-RESISTANT" bees? Hmm~~?" I said slowly.

I expected something like a face filled with horror but- all I heard is the creepy screaming OST and-

"My name is Megumi-!"

"Shaoooooooo!~~~~" I karate chopped her before she starts doing her so long~ introduction before firing her signature and only move.

" You didn't even let me finis-!"

"Have you found any quest guys?"

I hear something like a curse or some sort... Must be my imagination..

"Ohhh~! Ohhh~!"

Was that a moan?! I slowly look at where the creepy sound was coming from.

 ***Censored*...**

"How about you Aqua?" I wish she'd pick something reasonable..

"Let's give this a try Kazuma?" She points at it.

 **Quest: One-Shot Bear**

I look at it's bounty… 900, 000 eris!

"That just means that this guy is super strong! Even it's name is terrifying!" I said terrified.

 **'I don't want to be beheaded again or even worse! I don't want my body to explode with only one shot. That's terrifying!'**

" Come on Kazuma, we should take a risk sometimes! Look at our levels! We're more stronger than before!And you don't have to worry! The beautiful Aqua sama will heal you everytime you get hit." She said full of confidence

 **'Well at least we have Aqua so even if we really get injured she'll heal us everytime…'**

I look at the 2 eager faces behind me, waiting for my answer.

"…..Fine but whenever this turns really bad, we'll retreat right away." I said, heaving a sigh.

 **'This is the first time that we really know what we're facing. I'm a little worried.'** I quickly subnoted.

"Yosh!" The three said in unison, raising their firsts.

 **'But, I'll try and trust my team mates more.'** A slight smile emerged from me.

"Okay guys get ready! We're gonna do the quest tomorrow so prepare! Dismissed!" I punch the air above, being the team leader and all, hoping that Kami-sama would help us.

The three walk away, I call Megumin.

"Oy Megumin! Be sure to buy mana potions. Maybe this monster won't be defeated with just one explosion."

"Sure Kazuma but how many times will I cast Explosion?"

 **'Hmmmmm...'** I think for a while.

"Hmmmm just in case be ready for 5 times. Can you do that?" Slightly worried, that her body won't take it.

"Yes I can, but I need to be healed too."

Ohhh. then I'll leave that to Aqua then.

I can't help but think of possibilities that would happen tomorrow.

 ***Inhale*** We can do this Kazuma, don't be worried. We're already levels 17-20.

"Okay, buy mana potions Megumin. Aqua's in charge in healing you." I salute to you.

"Hai Sir!" She saluted back, as she runs off.

I walk back to the stable to rest for the big day tomorrow.

 **'I think I'll buy a Mana potion, just in case.'** With the backup plan in my mind, I walk to a nearby store.

* * *

 **Night Time**

I stare at the ceiling...I can't sleep...

 **'I wonder what happens when if Aqua gets hurt first...'** I clench my first just imagining Aqua's lifeless body in front of us..

 **'If she dies then we all die.. I really need to think of a good strategy.'** The life of my party is in my hands, so I need to use my cards right.

 ***Squirming***

I look at the source of the sound... Aqua's staring at me.

I can't help blushing a little when I see her light blue eyes looking at me seriously.

'I forgot... She really is as beautiful as a goddess.' I slightly shiver, as her personality really made me forgot her good looks.

"W-What?" I asked, slightly embarassed.

"You look like your thinking of something serious." She said, as she continues to look me in the eyes.

 **'We're actually pretty close...'** A slight reminder entered my head.

"I'm always serious you know!" I exclaimed, raising my voice a little.

"Hai,hai. So what are you thinking about?" She shrugs.

 **'Is...she worrying about me?'** Huh, this is actually the first time.

"Oh it's nothing. Just go to sleep, I'll try and sleep so...Goodnight." Feeling pretty scared at this clone?, I just try to sleep.

I expected her to snore already, with her hand rubbing her stomach, saliva flowing down her open gaped face, and her worrying state would vanish, but unfortunately she still continues to look at me.

"I'm not gonna sleep until you say what you're thinking about."She crosses her arms, as she excaims.

 **'If she doesn't rest properly. We'll instantly die!'** Cold sweat appeared at my face.

I'm just gonna try and lie this one.

"I'm just thinking that One Shot Bear is like the bald guy in-"

"You're lying." She interrupts with a blank look.

 **'What...is wrong with you today?...'** I just gasped in my mind.

"What are you talking about?" I consult the clone...

"Oh come on Kazuma. We're always together, so of course I now know what you're thinking." She says like it's second nature to her.

 **'It's been just 3 months, and she knows that much about me now?'** A slight acceleration happened in my chest, as I remembered that Aqua...knows me the longest.

 **'...This is the first time someone knows me that mu-'**

"And it's because I'm a goddess so I can sense it when you're lying." She interrupts with a smug look on her face.

"Say that in the first place!" I shouted at her.

 ***Bang! Bang! Bang!*** A loud banging sound emerged from the wall.

"Shut up there!" The landlord complains, yet again...

 ***Gasps!*** **We flail our arms apologetically.**

"Sumimase!" We said in unison.

 **'Really... My heart seriously skipped a beat at the thought of that.'**

 **...Why?!**

"Now back to the topic. What are you thinking about?" Aqua said, as she lays back down.

 **'*Sigh* I got no choice anyway. Might as well tell the truth.'** I just shrug as I can't lie on this one.

"No. Im just…. Worried you know? This is the first time that we know what we're facing, unlike the time with the snow sprites. I think this One shot Bear is even more stronger than that Winter Shogun. So I'm just trying to think of a strategy." I said, staring at the ceiling.

I hear a little giggle beside me.

I take a look at her face. I've never seen her giggle before so I'm a little surprised.

Normally her face just displays an old man laughing whenever she laughs at me.

But right now, she just...looks like a normal girl.

" Don't worry Kazuma, I heard that even level 25 adventurers can beat that thing. And no that thing is not stronger than the winter shogun." She lightly punches my chest.

 **'How did she even know that?...Did she research about it before she went to bed?'**

I...want to tell her some more...

"Also, I'm just scared that you might be the first one who gets hurt...And if you die then we all die with you." I speak a little depressed as I imagined again Aqua's lifeless body in front of me.

Aqua just opens her mouth.

 **'She's surprised huh?'**

Speaking of first times...

"This is the first time your worried about me Kazuma.." She smiles a little, as a slight tinge of red appears on her face.

"R-Right back at you." I replied, with the same tinge of red... Only "slightly" redder than hers.

 **'...She's actually right... This is really the first time I worried about her.'** Slight realization, hit my mind.

I just couldn't worry about her before because she was an eyesore. Scratch that, a complete hindrance...But... ever since she saved me when I was killed.. I started to be... a little conscious of her.

"Th-That just shows that we're changing bit by bit." I try hiding my embarrassment.

She just nods her head. "We've been through a lot together Kazuma. So just trust us more this time ok? Trust your allies more!" **She shows me her signature prideful smile.**

I can't get any words out of my mouth, as I just stare at her.

 **'…Yeah... If we have each other, we can face anything.'** That single thought makes me smile.

"Oh and also that bear's weakness is fire so Megumin's explosions can really damage it. And even if it's attacks can one hit us , it's still very slow so we have the advantage." She explains, as she disrupts my train of thought again.

 **'Oy... I'm getting worried by those attacks. How slow are they?'** Cold sweat appeared in my used-to-be decapitated head.

" At least you'll heal us when we go down right?" I show her my cocky grin.

" Of course! Leave it to me!" She grins back…

 **'Why do I feel more confident with that smile. It just…makes me happy.'** My body accelerates to another gear again as I realized that thought.

The thought makes me blush and face away from Aqua.

"G-Good Night Aqua!" I just slightly yell.

" Hmmm? Yeah goodnight." She replies, slightly weird.

 ** _'Wonder whats with Kazuma?'_** _Aqua thoughts to her self as she closes her eyes._

 _Thinking that Aqua instantly fell asleep._

* * *

 **The Next Day**

This is it, the big day.

After gathering our equipment we now set out.

I saw Aqua leaving without her winter hat.

 **'Did she forget it?'** I thought to myself as I go back to the stable to get it.

"I...don't want her to complain, my ears off." I just made an excuse for myself.

This bear lives in the high plains. No creature steps on its territory so the plains are his property. And since the plain is in the high mountains,we brought our winter clothes.

 **And as we progress more and more to the top. Somebody finally complains.**

"Brrrrrrr, it's cold. Good thing I brought my sweater. Guess One Shot Bear likes living in the cold huh?" Aqua said rubbing her arms.

 **'Of course it lives in the cold. Didn't you see it's picture? It's fur is for bears. That's common sense.'** Savagery right there.

I look at the gang and saw that every one is excited to battle the bear.

Especially Darkness….I can really see that creepy look on her face **.**

To save Darkness from her destiny. I give her words of advise.

" Hey Darkness don't charge and battle the Bear at first sight. If it hits you once, then you're out." I blankly gave her a warning.

"I'm not even saying anything Kazuma! **"** Darkness blurted out.

"Oh come on I know what you're thinking."

Darkness pouted " I have some common sense you know!"

" Yeah Yeah."

We continue our journey.

As we get closer to the destination. I look at my allies joyful interactions, I start imagining the possiblities again...

Aqua's lifeless body... Everyone dies... My body starts to shake... The cold snow doesn't help...

My allies saw my strange body reaction.

"G-guys you go a-ahead of me for a while.. I-It's pretty c-cold." I stutteringly said.

The 2 just nods then goes ahead...Except Aqua, she just looks at me.

"W-w-what?" Aghhh I can't speak properly..

Aqua's trying to prevent her laugh..

"P-pfft! Gahahahaha!"...And fails...

 **'She's not helping!'** I glare at her, still shivering.

"Y-Y-You're not h-h-helping!" I try shouting at her.

"Hahaha! Okay okay I'll help you!"Aqua said happily as she starts walking towards me.

 **'What's she gonna do this time?...I'll drop kick you!'**

She holds both of my hands..

"W-W-W-What-"I fefeel my body warm up a little.

She just shushed me as she puts my hands near her mouth..

"*Exhale* *Exhale*" She exhales her warm breath to at least warm my hands a little..

 **'...I will not do my almighty drop kick...for now.'** I cannot help but smile at her...

"That's not helping you know?" Recovering little by little. I try to tease her for payback.

"What do you want?! I exhale my warm breath at your whole body!?" She shouted, a slight tinge of red in her face.

Instantly my body fully recovered. Feeling my body warmed up to the max. I can even feel my face burning! And my body stops shaking..

"No thanks!" I quickly get my hands back...

Aqua notices my embarrassed look. And just grins at me..

"Let's go~~~" Aqua then starts walking with her smirk still plastered on her face..

Aghhhhh, I start walking as well. Not bothering talking back at her.

 **'But... I still appreciate what she did and so it's my turn!'** I rummage through my bag.

As Aqua walks while happily humming, I see her head being filled up by snow, I make my move.

I took out Aqua's winter hat (The cicada hunting costume of hers).

I stop in front of her while hiding her hat behind my back.

"Huh~~? Want more of my warm breath, Kazuma~~?" She grins at me with a smug.

 **'Ohhhhhhh, you're asking for it now..'** I grin back.

"No thanks! Hey Aqua some snow is building up in your head.." I said while walking towards her..

"Eh? Is that so?" Aqua slightly surprised, tries to look up her head..

"Of course you can't see it." I gently remove the snow off her head. I then show her, her hat.

"You were complaining earlier, how cold it was. Here, I'll put it on you.." Not giving her the chance to talk back, I quickly but gently put it on her.

"Ahhh~! Kazuma I can't see!" She starts flailing her arms around me.

 **'...Huh?'** **I look closer at her. I actually covered her eyes!**

"Ohhh! Gume!" Realizing my mistake, I gently and properly fixed her hat...

 **'...There!...'** Fixing it neatly, I look at her again.

...Huh?

"Ahhhhh~ Much better!" ***Signs in relief*** " She said happily as she rubs her eyes.

 **'I'm so close at Aqua's face... This is the first time I saw her face close-up.'** I stare at her... She really does look like a dumb kid going cicada hunting at the middle of winter... But she's pretty cute...Only a little though..

We both look at each others faces.. Both of our face starts burning up..

"Oyyy! Aqua,Kazuma! Come on!" Megumin shouts at the top.

Me and Aqua quickly backed off until she starts walking up again.

"Ahhhhhhh. Thanks." I thanked her, as I rub my head sheepishly.

Aqua looks into my eyes and smiles.

"We can do this, ok Kazuma?"

"...Yeah.." I smile at her and we continue our journey.

* * *

And finally we see the bear.

We hid quickly from its sleeping form.

I told my carefully thought out strategy to my allies.

After the final adjustments, me and Darkness both take out our sword.

"Lets go Darkness!"

Darkness readied her sword and we both start running. I scream to Aqua.

"Aqua NOW!"

Aqua quickly chants " Increase Speed!" **Yellow light surround me and Darkness.**

" Darkness distract One Shot bear for a while."

Darkness nods and runs ahead of me. Darkness pls becareful this bear is 6 foot tall and I really don't want to battle this thing for long. Darkness slashes her sword at the bear. The bear quickly became angry and starts using its claws to slash her.

But, Darkness easily dodges bears attacks. I used the Lurk skill that I learned and start going behind the bear. It didn't notice me, and at that moment….

"Megumin Now!"

Megumin starts to chant " Darkness blacker than black, and darker than dark-"

While Megumin chants, I quickly chanted also. " Create Water!" I blast the bear with my elemental magic and followed up another spell "Freeze!"

The bear instantly freezed. I quickly screamed at Darkness " Darkness! RUN!"

We run away from the frozen bear. Just in time for Megumin's explosion.

"-the ultimate magic! Explosion!" She screams as she lets out her signature scream.

The bear is blasted with a strong force that we even felt the intensity of the explosion at our spot.

 **'But….this isn't over yet!'** I clench my teeth with pressure/

Aqua quickly heals and gave a Mana potion to Megumin.

 **'It will take half a minute for the potion to kick in.'**

So, me and Darkness again distract the bear, so it doesn't notice our two allies hiding. We run to the bear and saw it stand up in two legs. It's damaged but not that severely. Might be a one fifth of it's HP.

 **'Good thing I told Megumin to be ready for 5 explosions.'** I high fived myself in my mind.

After standing up, the bear shakes its head. It turned around, and we saw the bear's bloodlust eyes.

Fear completely filled my body, but I never back down….

I look at my allies and determination filled my body….

I'm not alone! We're gonna survive this! So…..

"Darkness! Run! Let it chase us!"

"Huh!? Kazuma!?" Darkness started to run also and came beside me.

"Oy what are we doing?" She asked completely bewildered by my actions.

I smiled "We're gonna observe how it's fighting style changed when it stands on two legs."

I look at Aqua and nodded. Aqua chanted again " Increase Speed!"

As light started surrounding us, the bear starts charging at us.

 **'Here it comes!'** I let my luck take over.

The bear's attacks changed its strength and speed. It combines punches and slashes with fast reflexes.

 **'I can't do the same trick twice!'** Thinking that, an idea gets in my head.

"Darkness can you distract the bear for a while?!" Not waiting for an answer I quickly chanted Lurk skill and ran off unseen by the bear.

Darkness desperately tries to attack the bear but always misses. But, its still a good way to get the bear distracted.

I go to a spot not too far away but its also not noticeable. I feel the ground with my feet, it has huge amounts of snow on the ground.

I chanted " Tinder!" and shot at the ground creating a hole. I covered the hole and quickly go back to Darkness.

When I got back, I saw Darkness got punched and thrown by the bear.

"Darkness!"

Worried, I quickly ran back and shot the bear with Tinder on its face making it blind for a few seconds. I go to Darkness and saw something terribly wrong….

Darkness's face is bright red and has a really huge grin on her face.

" Really Darkness!?"

A one shot for everything can't take down the Darkness with only one shot.

"More! More! More! Mess me up more! Shame me! Humilliate me!" Darkness stands up terrifyingly, with huge amounts of red visible in her face..

The bears face clearly states a sign of fear and discomfort. Not wasting my chance, I quickly come up with a plan.

" Megumin go!"

Megumin starts to chant, I chanted back " Tinder!"

I fire the bears face with fireballs making it blind again. I also blasted its arms with water and froze it so it cannot use it hands for stopping the burn on its face.

I hear the last sentence of Megumin's chant and ran away with Darkness…..

 **'Take this bear!'** I slightly grin, as I feel confident in winning.

"Explosion!' The vast plains feel the power of the crimson demon's power yet again.

 **'But it's still not enough! I do see the bear damaged….but it's not enough!'** Aqua again does what she has to and I scream to Darkness.

"Darkness we're go-"

Instantly, the bear rose up to its feet and with a flash, punches Darkness sending her flying away…..

Helplessly, I look at Darkness's flying body as it lands to the ground…I noticed a grin in the bear's damaged face…

She's not standing up….. **'Darkness?.'**

.. Still not standing up…. **'Come on Darkness you're supposed to stand up and say that you want more right?'**

 **... 'You're masochism is stronger than that right?'...**

"..."

 **'Come on now, stop joking around…'**

 **'She's not moving an inch….'**

As depression starts to surround me. I saw Aqua hand gesturing me to distract the bear and lead it to the hole. She grins and gave me a thumbs up.

I….start to smile. I remember Aqua's words.

 **"Don't worry about a thing! You have me! The great Aqua-sama!" "Believe in your allies more!"**

Those words…. Gave me hope, and noticed Megumin giving me a thumbs up also. Giving me a sign that she's ready again…

Filled with hope I used Tinder in my blade heating it up. I charge to the bear.

The Bear's arm starts going to my direction, ready to punch me…. I grin

"Steal!"

I'm not stealing anything from the bear. I just need… light!

As the bear closes it's eyes because of the skill I quickly stabbed it to the chest, making it roar from the pain of burning its flesh.

I quickly ran away from it, heading to the trap I laid out.

I had a head start since the bear stuttered from the damage I gave it. I mean, who can not stutter if their flesh is burned like that.

.. I saw the bear's face clearly saying that he's not happy about what I did and it starts chasing me in all fours.

"Scary! Scary!"

I run faster and faster until finally! In front of me now is the trap I laid out. As the bear closes in, I screamed at Megumin

"Now!" As Megumin starts to chant, the bear falls to my trap. Falling down to the water I laid out in the bottom of the hole.

"Freeze!" The water surrounding the bear instantly freezed.

I slowly walk away from it. Trying to all look cool and stuff. Waiting to hear the last words...

"Explosion!"

Hearing the very last roar the bear rests in peace.

"Yata! Yata! Yata!"

 **My 3 allies start laughing and celebrating for what we've done.**

" We did it Kazuma! I told you we can do it! I need my reward! Now lets go home get our reward and feast! I'm super tired!" Aqua screams happily as she runs to me.

I just close my eyes, held my face in disbelief, as I smile and laugh.

"Still because of money and food huh?" I just laugh, in disbelief.

"What are you laughing at anyway!?" Aqua pouts as she narrows her eyes.

"Hahaha! Nothing! Now let's go hom-!"

As I open my eyes…. My eyes immediately widened…

The bear is just behind the pouting Aqua.

Blood all around it's body. Eyes red, some of it's flesh is burned and summoning the last bit of its strength, its readying the last attack it will do before dying….I stand there blankly and...

Before I knew it, my feet move on their own….

 **'Why?... Is it because if Aqua dies we all die? Or is it just because I want to save her?'**

 **...I wonder why? She's just a troublesome, a hard drinker, a laidback person, a gambler and a person with the worst kind of personality.**

 **Even if she is the most troublesome person I've ever met….. For me,**

 **I hated that smile... But now...**

 **I STILL WANT TO SAVE HER!**

 **I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!**

 **I DON'T CARE IF MY FEET GET SWOLLEN!**

 **I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!**

 **JUST REACH!**

"LURK!" I screamed as I chanted.

* * *

 _Aqua POV_

 ** _'I wonder what's up with Kazuma?'_**

 _He's got a really serious look on his face._

 _Is he getting angry with what I'm saying?_

 _Then if he's angry then why is he running to me?_

 _After running to me, he pushed me with a great amount of force that I even tripped when I was pushed._

"Oy! What's wr-" I glare at him as I regained my footing.

 _There I see it huge, amount of red liquid explodes to the ground._

 _A body is also tossed with a great amount of force. I wonder who's bod-….. As the body lands in the ground, I quickly recognize the body and depression and anger surround me._

 _I look at the suspect and saw the heavily injured bear…it's grinning…_

 _I walk to it slowly._

 _Glaring at it...I summon my Requiem._

 _"...God's Requiem..."_

I dash to it with my bloomed and flaming requiem, not giving it a time to react. I pierce it to the chest.

"Die, and repent for your sin."

 _With one final roar, the bear dies…._

 _Instantly I go to Kazuma, I quickly put his head in my lap._

"Oy Kazuma wake up!" I shake his head.

 _Blood is oozing out of his body..._

 _Megumin and Darkness runs to me._

"Aqua heal him!" _They both demanded_

 _I nod and tried to heal him._

" Heal!"…

 _...It's not working…_

 _I said with a higher voice._ "Heal!"

 _'Why?...'_

 _I shouted_

"Heal!"

'... Wh-'

" I don't have any mana left? I didn't do anything that mana-costing..."

 ***Gasps!***

 **Flashback**

 **"Nature's Beauty!" I show my signature party trick to the kids.**

 **"Woahhh! Again! Again!" All the kids said with excitement.**

 **"Hehehe. I guess I've got no choice!"**

 **Let's make this a little bit awesome.**

 **"Nature's Beauty!" I take out my 2 fans.**

 **(Create Water!)**

 **My fans then releases like a long water gun. Simply imitating a fountain.**

 **"Ohhhhhhhh!" The kids said in awe..**

 ***30 minutes later***

 **"Let's go guys!" Kazuma said the words..**

 **"Haiiiii!"**

 ** _*Flashbacks end*_**

"This can't be happening..." _I said in despair.._

 ** _'But...I cant give up! Think! Aqua think! Think!'_**

 _I quickly had an idea._

" Megumin! Do you have any Mana potion left!?"

 _I expected her form would jump up with joy...But.._

" I don't have any left. I used it all."

 ** _'No way…. No way… If I don't heal him up right away! He'll really die!'_**

 _I look at Kazuma's bleeding body... I grit my teeth.._

 _But if he even has a little HP left he'll live! I need to wake him up!_

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Wake up!"

 _I shake his lifeless body. I cant go back to the city! Its way too far and it will take a long time!_

 ** _'So, please wake up Kazuma!'_**

 _I start shaking harder._

 _ **'Please! Please!'** I shake harder that my arms are aching._

 _.. Tears start to flow down on my face. I look at my party members hoping they have any idea._

 _Darkness justs kneels and bows her head and Megumin's just hiding in her hat._

 _ **'..Don't tell me that there's nothing we can do.'** I shake my head, now tears in my eyes._

 _...I look at Kazuma's face. I can't think of anything left so I tried to shout at him to wake him up._

"Kazuma please! Wake up!"

 **No response**

"Come on stand up! Laugh and say you're joking!"

 **No response**

"Please criticize me that I should not drink or eat too much!"

 **No response**

"Prevent me from having more debts!"

No response

"Pls….. wake up."….

My shaking gets weaker. Feeling more helpless I said

"Come...back to me... Please.. I..need...you..hikiNEET.."

... **(Clink)**

 _I saw a Mana potion coming out of Kazuma's pocket. I quickly opened and drank the potion._

 _Focusing all my mana... I chant..._

"Heal."

Chapter 2 End

Note: Just wanted to fix the chapter a little xD, For those who are disappointed in the story. Pls forgive me! This is just the first story I've ever written so, sorry if II ruined the magic of KonoSuba xD. For now I'm fixing the chapters one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updates and updates can really teach an author about his mistakes... Chapter 1 was really the cringiest thing I've ever written xD! Some font change and sentences change here and there. Not anything major, but only major changes. So, no need to read again xD!**

Chapter 3: The Unpayable Debt

Kazuma POV

Death... Everyone fears it.

Every living thing does their best to fall into this sad act.

Even animals with brains much smaller than ours, give their utmost effort to stay alive.

We humans have better consciousness about our actions, since we have the better brain.

We mortals have that advantage... So, how did this happen?

* * *

 **'It's dark, I can't see a thing...Where am I?... Did I die again?'**

 **'But if I did die then why am I not sitting on a chair? And where's Eris?'**

 **'... Oh wait. My eyes are just closed. I can't open them.'**

 **'Wait…. Ouch! I feel like my body's been slashed into shreds…'**

I'm pretty surprised that I survived the One-Shot Bear's One Shot Slash, that didn't also One-Shot Darkness with only One-Shot. Must be because I used Lurk, so the One-Shot Bear didn't hit me with full accuracy with it's One-Shot attack.

...One-Shot~! The bear should be bald, for that to work.

 **'So... I saved that useless-goddess huh?'** I just smiled in my mind, as I can't in my body.

I wonder why... I should be irritated that I died again but... My body disagrees so...

Is it because I finally saved someone? Unlike the girl I risked my life to save from the wave of the driver in the tracktor... That memory sucks, I really wish to remove it and be forgotten forever..

I finally... paid the debt I owe from Aqua.

I'm still conscious, but I can't move a muscle.

"Oy Kazuma! Wake up!" I hear Aqua's voice, as I feel my head being put in her lap.

 **'...If my body was functioning properly, I would have NEVER blushed at this.'**

I also feel 2 persons at my sides. Probably, Megumin and Darkness.

" Aqua heal him!" With impatience in their voices, they rushed Aqua.

I feel 2 hands gently pressing in my chest...

"Heal!"

Aqua's trademark spell flows though my ear... The spell that 100% works... The spell that she always uses for us... The spell that she always chants for me... The spell that... should be working right now..

 **'...Huh?'** ...I expected that my strength would be back but I still cant move a muscle. I cant even open my eyes.

"It's not working….I don't have any mana left?" Aqua...said in a sad and quiet voice.

 **'...'** The fact that she has no mana didn't surprise me... Aqua... The useless-goddess that is always a deadbeat,... the goddess that isn't fazed by anything sad,... the goddess with a voice full of mockery..., and the goddess that always laughs at my misfortune..

"Megumin! do you have any Mana potion left!?" Aqua, having a nice idea once in a lifetime asked Megumin.

 **'The fact that... she's like this...'**

" I used them all up… I don't have any left…." Megumin said, with depression.

 **'The fact... that she's desperate because of me, surprises me the most..'**

...But why am I happy in this situation?

... I'm gonna die, but I'm not even sad that I'm dying right now.

Suddenly, my body that has already been torn to shreds, was being shaken strongly.

 **'...Maybe, she thought that even if I have a little HP left I can still live?..'**

Suddenly her shaking just got more powerful that my wounds are aching from it.

 **'...Itai..'** I feel the injuries of my torn-up body... But I feel something else aching from me.

…...I suddenly felt water going down my cheeks. "... ***Hic!***... ***Sniff...*** ... ***Hic!*** "

 **'...Is Aqua crying?' I'm surprised that she can actually cry in this kind of situation... I think that she's just laughing from this and her saliva are the ones streaming down my cheeks... '** Eeew!...'

 **'NO! I think,it's just Megumin or Darkness!'** I do my best to let the other cause be forgotten.

But... "Kazuma...don't die..." "You...haven't done anything to me yet..." I hear a voice from someone with the big witch hat, and the other one with all the armor but no accuracy ..I felt water streaming down from both my arms.

 **'Aqua's…. really crying huh?'**

"*Uhhh~ Hiki-NEET..." I hear... the blue-haired property that I brought in this parallel world.

The goddess that cries on the most silliest reasons...

The goddess that only cries when there's not enough booz,... the goddess that cries when she needs money,... the goddess that cries while running away from tough monsters that she can actually beat but lacks the damn courage to do so, and.. the goddess that cries when I make my words dropkick her...

 **'Then... Why is she crying in this situation!?'** My mind suddenly jolted in anger as I feel something else aching again and again...

"...Nande?... *Sniff..*" I hear her clearly.

 **'Aqua come on! Laugh! … That's what you always do right?!'** I wish I can shout...

"Why...is it always like this?" She said in despair..

 **'Make fun of me right now! That's what you did when I died right!?'** I wish I can just wake up and scream at her...

"Why... do you always do this to me?" She said in between sniffs.

 **'It's what you did when I got decapitated last time! Why don't you do it right now!?'** I wish that I can just drop kick her... with my words that is.

"You... always make me cry.." That statement made my body ache the worst.

 **'Stop crying...you...'** I thought irritated more than before.

She starts shouting, that my ears can be deaf from the volume.

"Kazuma please! Wake up. Come on stand up and say you're joking! Please criticize me that I should not drink or eat too much! Prevent me from having more debts! You always leave when you want to!" She shouts as she shakes my body.

"Please….. wake up. Come back to me...please..I..need..you..hikiNEET.." Finishing that... Her shaking starts getting weaker and weaker.

 **'...Why am I getting angry?'**

She always does this to me...

 **'... Why do I really want to wake up right now?'**

She...always makes me submit to her commands..

 **'...Is it because I'm getting uncomfortable?'**

Whether I like it or not...

 **'...I want to stand up and start laughing and say it was a joke..'**

I...always come back to her...

 **'...So I….. can stop Aqua's crying.'**

I...always wonder why...

 **'I...don't want to die.'**

I...always think that I want her gone... But...

 ***Clink*** Something in a form of a glass falls to the snowy floor just below my pockets.

 ***Gulp!*** ….. I hear someone gulping it down...

"Heal!"

 **'But...I always forget about that thought...'**

* * *

I open my eyes. I can finally see... I see Aqua's face. The face with the outfit of a dumb kid that is out hunting cicadas in the middle of winter.

The face when she's really crying. A really messed up face….

I'm currently lying on her lap. The very first spot, after I got resurrected by her...

I smile to her. "You useless-goddess... Don't lose the only spell that works.. That's the only spell going for you." I shake my head in slight disbelief.

She widened her eyes in shock, and surprise... "... I'm back." I announced gently.

Tears of joy come out from the 3 then they all hugged me... Even Aqua, which she never did before...

"Kazuma!" They all said in unison.

I lay there, being happy that the gods gave me a third chance to be alive.

Is luck really the worst stat for an adventurer?

 **A minute later**

...

 ***Sobbing* *Crying***

...Now this is too much...

I know I should be happy right now, but that happiness turned into embarassment..

This is getting too awkward! Time to make a joke!

"Ahhhhhh… I didn't get to see Eris…That loving goddess..." I said in a sarcastic and sad voice as I close my eyes.

 **'Did that joke do it?'** I open my one eye slightly.

Aqua then stands up and put her arms together….doing the turtle stance.

"A-Aqua?" I asked nervously, feeling that I saw this stance on a tv show.

She starts doing….. the Dempsey Roll!

 **'The Dempsey Roll!?'** How does she know that move!?

This usually hyped me up when I see Makounouchi do it.

But... what I'm feeling right now is fear and horror combined.

"Then…..I'll send you back there to her!" She charges...

I promised myself not to make anymore jokes at that time.

...I finally knew how Aqua get's angry.

...And how painful Ippo Makounochi's punches are.

 ***After some time***

"Itai!" I rub my aching cheek..

We proceeded to go home.. I'm currently walking like a crippled wolf coming back from a fight with a bear.

'Well, the important thing is that I'm still alive and kicking!' I pump my chest.

I look at my party.

"Okay, Darkness I get 50,000 eris more, since I'm the only one who damaged the bear." Megumin exclaimed as she pumps her staff.

"Megumin that's unfair! If me and Kazuma didn't distract the bear, you would have been b-beaten *slightly moaning* u-up by the bear!" ...Darkness exclaimed... motivated

 **'...Really Darkness?'** I could only narrow my eyes yet again.

"Huh? If I wasn't there you two would have both died!" Aqua joins in on the fun as she told off the 2.

 **'...I guess that's true.'** If I was my past self, I would have spat on the ground as I heard Aqua's statement but... I changed already.

Hmmm, I guess you guys deserve a reward...

"Okay, Megumin I'll give the 50,000 from my reward. So don't take Aqua's and Darkness's share." I said with a smile.

 ***Silence***...The 3 stopped walking, and just stares at me. They're faces feel like they've just seen a ghost of the One Punch~~~ Bear.

" What's the matter? Is something wrong?" I turn my head..

The 3 then formed a circle.. Like they're forming some sort of plan.

'What the hell are they talking about?' Narrow...eyes...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"I'm scared...I'm scared...I'm scared..." Megumin is so scared ,she's shaking.

"Who is this person? Is it a clone? Did he got po-possessed *Slight moaning* by the bear? Or maybe-" Darkness is shaking from all the perverted fantasies she's making.

"Did I chant the wrong spell? Was there something in the potion. What the hell did I do?!" Aqua starts shaking from anger. Anger from killing the real Kazuma with her wrong spells.

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

They turned around, facing me. They ready their guard, feels like they're facing a clone or so.

"Who are you? What did you do to the hikiNEET known as Kazuma Satou. Who died from shock illness?" Aqua seriously asked me.

 **'Hey just because you saved me, that doesn't mean you can make fun of me you cute goddess...'**

... What the hell did I think about her?

"The Kazuma I know is a cheap person, who doesn't give his money to anyone else...except Aqua. He's also a huge pervert who takes away my panties!"

 **'Take that back, you loli pantied kid!'**

"I agree, the Kazuma I know isn't like you! He'd always abuse me mentally and physically! He doesn't consider the time and place and he publicly shames me!"

 **'...You perverted masochist..'**

" ***Sigh*** I'm just in a good mood today since we've won that battle. I just wanted to reward you guys for your hardwork and improvement today. I'm also really happy since I'm alive today. Thank you for everything up to this point." I seriously speaked to my party. I wanted to tell them the truth, even if they make fun of me after.

They all looked at me with gentle eyes.

"We should be saying that to you Kazuma." Megumin happily said to me.

"You made us your party, knowing that we were really some troublesome people. We are really grateful to you, from that alone." Darkness said to me, without a single hint of pervertness.

"...If we didn't have you back there, then we three would have been really killed." Aqua quietly said to me.

They all smiled, teary eyed and said "Thank you, leader..."

"You guys..." I can only gush out my words.

"You i-idiots... Don't say that to me you ho-horrible party!" Tsun-Tsun...

I feel my eyes watering, so I quickly turned around, not wanting to show them my face.

"Yo-You better be!" I said stuttering.

I think my voice gave it away, since I heard giggles behind me... Aghhhh!

"Let's go home! I'm super hungry, so let's have a slight feast." I quickly walked away.

"Wait for us!" My 2 party members happily replied.

I look at Aqua, she's walking a little bit slower. I wonder what's wrong? Is she super hungry or something? If that's the case then we should go home quickly.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

The 3 of us are currently eating like a pack of wolves of some sort. I see Aqua a little bit gloomy. Is she not hungry or some sort? I'll try cheering her up a little. I use the words she used at me at that time.

"What's with you? You brought me back to life today Aqua! There's nothing wrong with a reward of this size, is there? I put a little of the reward from the quest into it, too!" I try to imitate her face...

I expected Aqua to agree then start eating like a horse. But. Unfortunately she did the exact opposite of what I thought.

" Gumen, minna. I don't have the mood to eat right now.." She said with a half hearted smile as she rubs her head... " I'm gonna go take a bath and rest now, since I'm so tired….. I used all my mana up" She continued...

I know she's lying. She said it perfectly but I know it's not true...

 **'I also know it when you're lying, Aqua... I've known you the longest here... It's quite obvious actually...'**

"Sure then Aqua you go rest now. Good work." I said casually...

After hearing Darkness's and Megumin's goodnights, Aqua then walks off to take a bath.

I stand up and then told my ex-construction workers to have a feast with my two allies. They humbly accepted and ate with the two.

"Goodnight you guys. Thanks for helping me with the quest there. I'm stuffed now so go eat, and have a good time without me. I need some rest also." I slightly grin as they already know the reason.

"Goodnight! Kazuma, take a good rest." Megumin replying with a teasing grin, as she and Darkness wave... With a slight grin on their faces.

I waved back at them and I go to the counter.

 **'I know that goddess is hungry...'** A slight grin escaped, as I look at the menu.

"Umm can I take out some of the food here."

I go to the stable with the tray of food I brought. I go to our room, and saw Aqua lying down.

I silently walk so she wouldn't hear me, I sat in the corner of the room and closed my eyes.

 **'Countdown for launch in 5…4…3…2…1.'**

 ***Grumble~Grumble~***

I smile to those sounds as they enter in my ears.

"Uwaaaaaa~ So hungry~" She complained, while rubbing her tummy.

 **'The horse is hungry for supper!'**

"You hungry? I brought some food." I present the tray of food I brought.

She was surprised. "I'm not hungry!" Until she saw my face and made a pout.

... ***Grumble~Grumble~***

"Sounds hungry to me..." I grin,as I gace her the tray.

She quickly accepted it and finally starts eating like the horse I know…

 **'...Now that was fast...'**

Her face sullens, as her eyes widened.

I prevent myself from laughing then put a straw in her drink.

Since both of her hands are currently occupied I put the straw in Aqua's mouth.

I blush a little, since Aqua looked at me surprised. With a small hint of crimson forming in her face, she starts drinking from the straw.

Breathing a sign of relief after drinking.

"Arigatou…" She said in a calm voice.

I look away blushing...

And she starts eating her food again like a madman.

 **'Ahhhhh~ this is gonna take a long time huh?'**

* * *

After eating, I put the tray in the trash. Then I changed into my favorite pajama's: the tracksuit.

As I try to lie down, I grunted a little since the bear's damage has still not completely wore off.

Aqua heard my grunting and then had the gloomy look on her face again. We both lie down, faces against each other..

… I tried to break the silence.

" Why are you looking gloomy Aqua?" For her to be like this is completely new to me.

"I'm not…gloomy." She said slowly, obviously lying.

"Doesn't look like that to me."

I hear a grunt from her as she turns to face my back.

"Then do you wanna know why?! It's because… I almost lost you today okay?! If you haven't had that Mana potion you would have been completely dead! I told you that if I was there everything would be okay. I told you to don't worry about it but-" Tears start to form again in her eyes.

"Hey be quiet over there!"...Ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry~ *Sniff~!*" In between sniffs she still tries to continue.

"But I lied to you. I couldn't save you. You saved yourself. It's also my fault that you even got injured the first place. I really felt helpless when I cant think of a way to save you. ...You must hate me huh? ...This problematic,stupid,lying and weak goddess... I'm not a goddess." She finishes as she turns around again.

 **'..Why.. are you always like this?'** I turn around, seeing the blue-haired troublemaker curled up in the haystacks.

"Face here Aqua." I commanded her.

She turns around to face me... And I finally see her face. The face that always has that irritating smug written all over her face, is yet again crying at every trivial thing.

"Problematic and stupid... Why do you only realize that now... Your so problematic that I regretted that I ever brought you here... But... I always forget it anyway! Stupid, heh of course you are... But why are you a walking Encyclopedia then!?...Yeah you are a liar... You always lie to me about the most important things even if its really obvious that you're not telling the truth! You are weak at the most silliest moments but when it really matters, you are strong! Stronger than everyone I've ever known! And if it wasn't for you... I would have already died in our very 1st quest with the Giant Toads! I need-"

"OY! What did I just say!? I said be quiet over there! I can't dream because of your noisy lover's quarrel!"

"I-Im sorry!" I realize what I was saying, as I saw her surprised crying face.

 **'Oh craaap... I said too muchhhh!'**

"Alrightgoodnightseeyoutommorow." I quickly face against her as I quickly declared.

"Oyy! *Sniff* What was that last line Kazuma!" She whispered behind me as she doesn't want to be interrupted again by the landlord.

"I'll...tell you tomorrow." I blankly whispered.

"Ihhh~ What is it~?" Aqua quietly groans as she jabs my back. "What is it!? What is it!? What is it!?" I feel her sit up, as she shakes my body. "Kazuma~ Kazuma~ Kazuma~ Tell me~" She whines as she continues.

I could only reply with a groan.

"I saved you earlier~ At least repay my good deeds~" She pouts as she continues to shake me weakly.

'And now you're back to your "normal" self' A small smile came to my face as I try to sleep.

..."Nature's Beauty." *Whoop* A spray of water hits my head.

"Oyy! What was that for-"

Aqua seeing a chance, holds my face with her hands as she faces my beautiful face to her's... I'm not blushing right now...am I?

"Hehe~ I oversmarted the Brute of this city~ Kazuma of the HikiNEET race~." She shakes my head as she declared her report.

"I need you here, Aqua of the useless-goddess race." ...Did I just blurt that out.

I cursed myself for saying that last line, I just blurted that out for no reason!

 ***Silence…***

I'm really expecting Aqua to be holding back her laugh right now so I'm not looking at her face, as I expect that her cheeks are already inflated as she holds out a laugh.

"Do you really mean that? Do you….really need me?" I hear her whisper to me, so quietly that even the ants can hear it.

I blushed a little and just narrowed my eyes. "You useless-goddess, why do I have to repeat every single time-" I see it. My eyes saw the image of it. Even if my eyes are slightly covered with my wet hair. I still saw it clearly.

The useless-goddess showed me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen..

 **'… Even better than Eris.'**

She hugged me with both her arms.

"No one's ever said that they need me before. Even from the people in the Axis sect. So…. I'm happy that you said that to me….. Thank you Kazuma.."

My eyes widened, the scent of my party member enters my nose.

"Tch, why am I always looking out for you?.. Your really troublesome.." I just complained as a deep blush converted my face.

…. Her smile,

...her actions, and

...her words…

My heart starts beating outrageously and I hesitantly use my arms too, to hug her back.

"I should be saying thank you in this situation you know?"

Aqua giggles a little.

"No, it's the girls job to say thank you to the boy. Even if that boy is an hikiNEET like you"

"You're no girl."

Aqua's eyes widened and looked at me… I looked into her waterly colored eyes, and grinned.

"You're a useless-goddess."

"Ihhh~ HikiNEET!" She whispered angrily as messes up my wet hair.

"Hey! If I get a cold tomorrow it's going to be your fault! I can't see!" I whispered with the same low voice.

"Don't worry! I, the great Aqua-sama will just heal you!" She pumps her chest quickly as she fixes my hair. "Your hair is a mess Kazuma, are all shut in have messed-up hair like this?" She whispered, slightly surprised as she removed my bangs.

"Oy, take that back you chip-eating goddess..." You disrespected all the shut-ins in the world.

"Make me!" She puts her tongue out.

 **'You just activated my trump-card!'**

"Blue eyes white drago-!"

 ***Bang!*** Our door came spiraling out to our stable... Me and Aqua just looked with horror in our faces.

"I TOLD YOU... BE QUIET! I WANT TO DREAM~!"

"It's this useless-goddess's fault!" "It's this Hiki-NEET's fault!"

 **Chapter 3 END!**

Author's Note: I wanted to update for a while xD. See you in the next chapter guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updates! Yahoooo!**

Chapter 4: Bit by Bit

Is "Fast" always better than "Slow"?

Everybody thinks so... I admit I do too. The fact that I want to win races, want to earn money, and finish waiting in line, proves so.

We always want everything to be fast so it will end... We eagerly rush to get the result.

But...There are things that we don't want to be "Fast".

We always realize in the end of these things... It was fun when it lasted.

We should not always rush everything... We should continue, we should make it last bit by bit.

* * *

"Hey Kazuma, can you help me with a quest?" Aqua asks me, with a voice like she's in a good mood today.

 **'...I wonder why I sometimes get suspicious when SHE is actually in a good mood.** ' I lean in my hand as I look at her.

We are currently sitting at the very table we first sat in when we entered the guild... And I wonder why I remembered that.

"Depends on our quest, but Aqua it's only two of us. Darkness and Megumin have businesses to do today. Well, of course since the reward from our quest with the bear, really filled their wallets. Especially Megumin, since I gave her a bonus." I just shrug in my head as I remembered the event.

I remembered like it was just yesterday... Literally.

* * *

 **Literally Yesterday**

"I'm rich! I'm filthy rich! I'm explosion-ly rich!" Megumin jumps frantically as she gets her reward.

The reward from the "should be bald-headed" One Shot Bear is 900,000 eris, meaning we get 225,000 eris each. Keeping my promise I give Megumin the extra 50,000 bonus... Since she's a kid.

" ***sigh*** Like giving candy to a baby." I sigh as I shake my head.

"Awww~, don't cry Kazuma! You just don't have to spend your money until we get another quest!" Aqua exclaims, getting her reward as she slaps my back.

 **'You want me to die of hunger woman!?'** I slightly grit my teeth, not because of the bonus... But from that abnormally strong slap in my back.

"If you would like Kazuma, I would give you some money from my reward? I don't really have to buy anything right now." Darkness said not as a creepy, perverted masochist freak of nature, but as a true friend.

"As much as I love money, I'm not the type of guy that would take my friend's belongings when she wants me too." I smiled as I explained.

"...Is that so?" The 3 looked blankly at me, especially the blue haired one.

 **'Now I feel stupid for smiling now...'** I thought as I narrow my eyes.

"So you're saying... ***fidget*** Your the type that would take someone's belongings when they don't want you too?" The pervert puts her hand in her mouth as she now drifts to the other world.

 **'Why did that demon inside you, flare up now!?'**

"Now that's why." The crimson eyed magician spoke blankly.

" ***nod*** Never expected anything from this Hiki-NEET." The blue eyed goddess spoke with confidence.

"Touche~ Useless-Goddess." I nod back.

"Nandeyooo~!?" Slamming her fist on the table, everyone from the guild just ignores the ruckus as its already part in their morning routine.

The crusader and the arch wizard just smiles at the sight.

"I'm going to go back to my home town for a while Kazuma." Megumin slightly boasts.

"Oh, what a coincidence. Me too, actually." Darkness slightly gasps surprised.

"Why are **"What did you mean by that!?"** you both going home?" I ignore the useless-goddess's shaking as I asked.

"I need to discuss something to my father about a few things." Darkness explained, feeling a serious aura surrounding her I never asked further.

"How about **"Don't ignore me~!"** you, Megumin?" Ignoring the goddess's tears I just ask.

"Hehehe." She throws her eyepatch, not knowing she hit someone dead in the face with it.

 **'Look at where you throw that damn thing!'**

"I am Megumin! The magician with the strongest spell here! It's no surprise that I would buy the most powerful staff in my hometown before I return here yet again with my powerful **"Bakuhatsu"** spell!" She declares as she steps on our table, not minding her muddy boot almost splashing in our faces, dirtying the table.

 **'I think Aqua's "Sacred Water" is a lot more stronger than Explozion-'** I facepalm myself as I realize I'm thinking about this useless-goddess again and again.

"Yeah, yeah, now get off the table and clean your boots! **"Hiki-NEET~!"** One cat likes his boots clean." I shoo them as I push Aqua's crying face that was being too close right now.

"Ahh! I didn' know my boot was full of mud!" Megumin finally realizes as she sat once again and looked for a tissue.

"Ahhh, gumenesai! My friend gets out of board sometimes." Darkness scratches her head as she apologizes to the person Megumin hit with her eyepatch.

 **'*sigh* Well, at least this city will feel peace once again.'** A slight smile formed in my lips as I just closed my eyes and leaned in my hand again.

"Why is everyone ignoring me~!?" Aqua clutches her head.

...The town will feel 66.6666666667 percent of peace.

* * *

 **'66.6666666667 percent is not enough for this town.'** I grimaced as my memory ended.

I look at Aqua's excited look as she waits for my answer.

"...Sorry."

Aqua's eyes just widened as she heard my answer. "Eh, is that so? Then...I'll just go alone then." Her shoulders slumped, as she slowly turned around-

"What were we talking about again?" I quickly followed as I just hold my chin to remember.

"How did you already forget, I just told you 10 seconds ago!?" The slumped Aqua was no more as she hits the table.

"Oyy! Don't judge me! Your more forgetful than I am anyway!" Wanting to forgot the tiny shriek I let out earlier I also slam the table.

Finally explaining the situation again with a pout, Aqua again waits eagerly for my answer.

"So whats the quest?" I asked, fully expecting that this quest will be totally unreasonable.

"Don't worry Kazuma! The quest is just like last time. I'll just have to purify a lake-"

Quickly remembering the trauma that mentally damaged her, I quickly snatch the quest paper out of her hands.

"Your not doing this quest." I seriously looked at her. "That quest traumatized you to the bone, and made an embarrassment out of me when we were returning." Not thinking of what I'm saying. "I'm not just going to sit here and watch you be traumatized again."

"..." The noise from the cafeteria were not heard in our silence.

 **'...What did I just say?'** Realizing my choice of words I just feel a tinge of a primary color hit my face.

"..." Aqua also emitting that same primary color, her mouth slightly open.

My face filled with horror, as I just banged my head in the table as I clutch it. Waiting for the old-geezer-laugh of hers to be heard even in my sleep.

"Pfft! ***giggle*"**

Her old-geezer-laugh not being heard I just look at the sight of her being a normal girl again.

"L-Look a-at t-the q-quest H-Hiki-NEET! Ukusususu~" Tears now visible in her eyes, she just holds her stomach.

I slowly move my eyes to look at the quest paper.

 **Quest: Purify the Mysteriously Abandoned Lake!**

 **Never fear! As there will be nothing attacking you here! No monsters, no animals, no insects, and even no dangerous plants! Nothing will touch you as you purify these abandoned waters!** **The best quest for deadbeats!** **But only becareful getting a sunburn!**

 **Reward: 400, 000 eris**

"Gh!" I almost crumpled the quest paper as I read the last part.

 **'...It's like they're mocking me or something.'** I just glare at Aqua as she wipes her tears off.

"So what do you even need me for?" I spoke deadpanned, hoping to forget the incident.

" ***sigh~*** What do you mean?" Heaving out a contended sigh. She tilted her head as she didn't get my message.

"This quest is only a one man- a one woman- ***ehem*** a one deadbeat, useless-goddess job, so why do you need my help?"

"...I'm not asking help or anything." She scratches her head as she thinks of a reply. "I just need some company as I'm purifying the lake! Of course you'd get lonely at least if your by yourself for 6 hours."

 **'Well,...I guess.'** "

Ehhh, I don't think I'm in the mood." I slump back to the table as I leaned in my hand again, closing my eyes-

"Come on Kazuma! Come with me~!" Aqua pulls me.

"...No." I just close my eyes as I relax.

 **'I'm still relaxing with the worlds' 66.6666666667 percent moment of peace right now.'**

"Ehhhh~ Kazuma~! You need to come~!" She messes and pulls my hair.

"Make me." And I ignore the mess she's making with my hair.

"Maybe some animals will suddenly appear and attack me if they saw me purifying the lake!" She commented as I feel her making the 2 sides of my hair pointy.

 **'...I can't believe that statement made me flinch!'** My reason for not going multiplied.

"Then let them attack you! You survived from the alligators anyway!" I stated as I now feel my being tied up.

"You're so mean! After saying something sweet earlier!" Now leaving my hair, I hear her shouting in my ear.

"Don't make me remember it~!" I banged my head in the table as I remember.

My eyes widened as I gave out such information. I slowly turned my head to look at Aqua.

And there...I see it. The devil grin that shouldn't appear from a goddess's face.

"Ahhh~" Aqua shakes her head in delight. "I think I'm going to tell the other guildmembers about this~?" As Aqua turns around slowly, her hair flowing like the wind, and steps slowly taking her to the other members.

"Don' ' 'tgointohertrap." I just lay in the table as I sweat buckets when I saw her going to the other guildmembers tables.

 **'She's just faking 's just faking 's just faking it.'** I wish to a shooting star even if its daylight, I wish even if it wasn't my birthday, and I wished to my ancestors who I don't know their names of.

"D-i-d y-o-u-" Her voice was like the voice of a scary old man when it was heard in slow motion... Sending chills onto my spine.

"K-n-ow Kazuma here- ***hmphh!*** "

I quickly ran to her side as I covered her mouth. "Got it! All right! I got it! I'll come with you, so shut up!" Feeling a sense of deja vu as I covered her mouth, I didn't see the quiet snickers from the other guild members from my hair.

* * *

"This sucks... This just sucks." I just grumble as I sat in the carriage seat.

Packing up our things,...mostly food. We rented a carriage with only one horse.

Aqua took me even against my will to the lake. For her to get some easy earned cash, and for me only watch and see her getting some easy earned cash.

 **'She gets some easy cash, and I only get a sunburn after this.'** I gritted my teeth in jealousy.

I glare at the goddess beside me.

"Hmmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~" She just hums, her eyes closed, as she dangles her feet.

"..." For some unknown reason, my gritting teeth, turned into a small smile.

Aqua opens her eyes, seeing me looking at her, and copying my small smile to hers.

"Did you finally see me as an undeniably beautiful goddess, Kazuma?" She hides her smug with her hand, as she asked me.

 **'If you aren't cocky like that, then I've already fell in love at you at first sight!'** I just narrowed my eyes.

"Honestly, your more beautiful than the models I've seen in Japan." I face away as I tell her.

"...E-Eh?" With a deep crimson blush on her face, she just brings her face down.

"...When you're only quiet though." I added quickly.

"Y-You Hikki-NEET!" She crosses her arms as she looks away with a pout.

"Pay back from earlier, useless goddess." I bump her.

"Kazuma the Brute." She bumped back.

We just bump each other until we reach the lake.

"...I thought Aqua's Luck was the lowest as possible." I just stare at the lake.

The lake not that dirty in terms of smell, the water not as clear as a clean one, no animals or monsters living in the area and not even any dangerous plants in sight.

"Nee, Aqua how many hours will you purify the lake, if it's not that dirty?"

"Just 4 hours, I'm actually surprised that its not that dirty... Hehehe, easy money!" Aqua smiles happily jumping off the carriage.

"Now get started then." I said as I followed suit.

"Hai sir!" Aqua runs to the lake, taking off her boots, she then sits in the shore.

"Hahhhhh… The water feels great! This is just a vacation, not a job!" She happily exclaimed as flails her body in the water.

I just lie down in the grass, just behind her. I feel the nice breeze throughout the area, my body feeling great as I feel nature at its best.

 **'This is actually better than the 66.6666666667 percent of peace earlier.'** I thought as I stare at the blue sky.

I peer towards the goddess playing by the shore like a little kid. I feel my sadist nature filling me up again.

"Don't pee their, Aqua! Well, you are a goddess of "water", so maybe your pee can also be used by the creatures to live."

"There's no way I'd do that hikiNEET!" She splashes me with water..

 **'Oh geez! Now, I'm wet! Incredibly wet!'** I look at my dripping wet clothes.

"Umaiwa!" I screamed at her, as I take off my shoes.

"I'm gonna see if you can breathe underwater!" Taking off my cloak, I quickly ran at her.

"Wahahahaha! A pervert stripped his clothes and is chasing me!" She quickly stood from her spot, she dashes as she laughs.

I wonder why... I can just blast her with a Tinder spell from afar, and here I am chasing after her.

"You think you're faster than me?! Heheheehe! Let's see about that!" I grin as I easily caught up to Aqua.

"Ehhh!?" She gasped, actually surprised.

Aqua looks farther to the lake then smiles mischievously.

"Lets see if you're fast in water." She dashes toward the lake.

She jumps, shooting both her arms toward the air as she dives.

 **'What was that form!?'** I just stood there in disbelief.

"Who are you Michael Pelps!?" I screamed as I dive in after her.

Feeling the lake at its fullest hit my body, I try to open my eyes underwater... Immediately seeing Aqua right in my face.

"Uguu!" I gasped underwater, I quickly covered my mouth.

Aqua, despite being underwater, is able to laugh like an old man. We somehow had a competition on who can hold their breath the longest. Looking at her, I can only look at the water goddess light smile as she looks back at me.

"...Pfft!" Aqua tries to contain her laughter as she looks at me.

 **'I wonder what she's laughing at again.'** I just narrow my eyes as I feel my body finally needing oxygen.

I inflate my cheeks as I try to hold on longer. Aqua seeing this, raises an eyebrow as she mocks me with a grin.

My face finally feeling green, my cheeks as inflated as possible, I look as Aqua's face gets closer to me, mocking me even more. I blow bubbles at her face as I go to the surface.

"Bwahh!" Reaching the surface, I finally get some oxygen fill my lungs.

"Bwahh!" Aqua, her hair being quite a mess just laughs as she saw me.

"I told you I can breathe underwater!" Aqua declared as she pumps her chest.

"What are you, a fish!?" I feel my body slowly recovering as I look at the water.

 **'This water is really not that dirty. I don't smell anything bad also.'** Looking at the water, I finally see my reflection.

My face lightly panting, my hair in pigtails-.

...PIGTAILS!?

"Oy Aqua! When did you turn my hair into a doll!?" I yelled as I painfully try to remove the hair tie.

"You didn't notice!?" Aqua just screams in disbelief, feeling the angry aura from me, she swam further away.

"Aghhh! It hurts!" Finally removing the last hairtie, I unleash my deadly glare. "Come back here, Aqua~!" I swam after her.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me, Kazuma~!" I see her face emitting her trademark water spell... Tears!

After a while of chasing after her, I finally grab her arm.

"Oh you're not getting away this time..." I just grin as I let my body take over me.

"Hyahhh~!" Aqua desperately tries to escape my hold.

"Just give up and give yourself to me..." My words easily could get misunderstood.

'That words...probably came from my ancestors. They're not from me.'

"K-K-Kazuma! Th-Th-There's something behind you!" Aqua's face turned completely serious, as she points at something behind me.

 **'I thought there weren't even any dangerous plants here!?'** I feel dread fill up my body.

"Hyahhhh~! Let's get out of here Aqua!?" I quickly held her hand as I desperately try to swim to the shore.

Feeling Aqua's body not following beside me, I just turned around, seeing her face trying to hold in a laugh.

"Pfft! Hahahaha! You should have seen your face, Hiki-Neet!" She just laughs at me as I look at her.

 **'...You useless-goddess. I was really worried back there.'** I just grit my teeth as I look at her.

"I thought we were going to die back there!" I splash water at her laughing face.

"I actually drank that!" Aqua tries to process what to say about the taste.

"...Pfft! Hahaha, is it delicious?" I just laugh as I saw her face trying to hold in the barf.

"Have a taste!" She splashes water, directly shooting it in my mouth.

"...Actually tastes normal actually."

 **'Is it because she purified it after she splashes it?'**

"Huh!? No way!" She splashes it again and again in my face.

"Ahhh~ Purified water is the best!" I just welcome the water with open arms...and mouth.

My body not getting splashed anymore, I quickly opened my eyes to see the reason why.

 **'I have a bad feeling about this.'** I thought as I opened my eyes.

I see it... The huge tsunami, the floating hair of the water goddess, and the devil grin appearing in her lips.

"Aqua… …..Please don't…. ….Have mercy…. ….Please I'll do anything!..." I try to beg for forgiveness to the goddess right before my eyes.

Aqua grins more…. As she shoots her hand.

"I might die again please!" I just shout my last prayer to her.

Aqua starts to chant the deadly spell…

"Sacred!WATER!"

Huge waves of water then approach me… I look in horror.

 **'Is this it?'**

Is this how I die? Being brutally murdered and drowned by my own cheat item that actually isn't. Being able to drink fresh water as my last food source when I die? And feeling my skin having a sunburn as I die?

As I feel the waves touch my skin, I suddenly feel a body on my own.

I open my eyes… I saw light…

"Is this heaven?" I stare at the luminous light.

There's a head in front of me…. I got my vision and saw Aqua the goddess.

"Is this hell?"

Aqua's mounted to me, covering my body…

She might have protected me when the waves hit.

She looks to my face then

…..smiles..

"Want some more purified water, HikiNEET?" She asks with a devil grin.

"I got waterlogged back there!" I feel my insides have too much liquid. "It even went to my nose!" I feel some liquid streaming down my nose as I commented.

" ***pfft*** Ahahahaha!" She just laughs there, still mounting on to me.

"Don't challenge me when we're in a body of water, Kazuma." She giggles.

I just lie their in the shore dumbfounded, just looking…in her eyes.. …..Her face is really up close..

"I learned my lesson,… Aqua-sama." I gushed as I wipe my nose.

I smile back to her.. She turns red a little. Then gets off me.

"Is that so? Then good!"

She sits again in the shore.

I sit beside her, since I'm already wet anyway.

"But I think you went too far….. It's like I saw a big Tsunami hit Japan again."

She giggles.

Silence filled this lake. I wonder why... But this silence is not the awkward silence I always experience when I'm with a female species.

But, a silence that is natural and comforting.

 **'Probably since she's a useless goddess.'** I just stare at the lake.

We're both tired… No, I'm exhausted. Due to the fact that I ran, swam and bashed by a wave. And my opponent being a goddess of water, that is technically a fish and has tsunami powers.

I feel the exhaustion filling up my body, as my eyelids hint that I need to rest.

"This...is bad." I whispered as I let my body take over.

* * *

 _Aqua POV_

 **'** _ **Pheeew~ I'm tired.'** I let out a slightly tired sign._

 _I flex my muscle, closing my eyes and let the wind blow my hair. "Hehe, I can cast Sacred Create Water for 5 times! Isn't that impressive for a goddess like m-"_

 _ ***thud!*** _

_"Eh?"_

 _I feel my lap being heavier than usual._

 _I open my eyes and saw a crime that would make every living female kind would cry of. A perverted molester, lying on his face in my lap._

 _"Y-You finally realize my beauty, Kazuma!" Feeling my face flush for some reason I just nod my head in agreement._

 ** _'Man did he took so long to finally succumb to his desire for a divine arch priest like me!'_**

 _But unfortunately we gods and goddesses must not perform such a vulgar act like thi-_

 _"Oy! Say something already!" I turned his face over._

 _" ***snore~*** Ugaaa~" As soon as I did I always see the face that I "always" see if I wake up first in the morning._

 _The face that a Hiki-NEET only does when he's fully exhausted, a open gaped and drooling face._

 _" ***pfft!*** You should follow a prime goddess's way of sleeping, Kazuma." I snickered silently._

 _" ***squirm*** You...wish." Mysteriously hearing what I said, he just commented with a monotone voice._

 _"What does that mean~!" I do my best to keep my voice low as I really want to scream._

 _His snoring filled the lake for a while, his body squirmed trying to make itself comfortable, and my lap is irritated by the wet hair sprawled in my lap._

 _"Tch! Your wet hair is itchy!" I only grunted as I try to move my lap._

 _ **'Hmmmmm~ Ahhh!'** An idea popped my head as I feel my face showing its grin._

 _I ready my lap on my plan, and just closed my eyes._

 _"1...2...3!" Counting to three, I quickly remove my lap on his head._

 _His head hitting hard on the shore, and a weak splash hits the water._

 _The second he hit his head, his eyes were already illuminated with green light, as his eyebrows slowly turned into a glare._

 _"Eh?" I could only feel my face filled with cold sweat._

 ** _'I made an horrible mistake.'_**

 _"I'm going to kill you, useless goddess!" He suddenly sprawled on his feet._

 _"Hyahhhh~!"_

 ** _BAD END_**

 ** _"YOU think that you can just load a save and start over, right?"_**

* * *

 _"That would probably happen if I did that." I could only -o- in amazement that it would really happen._

 _ **'Grr~ There is another idea anyway.'** I could only nod, as I really couldn't take my itching lap anymore._

 _"No choice!" Hitting my palm, I try to lift Kazuma's head off my lap._

 _"Ugaaa~" He could only gush out as his body moved._

 _"Ugh!" I could only puff out my cheeks._

 ** _'He's pretty heavy!'_**

 _Does he eat like a horse!? There's no way that I would be this heavy!_

 _With maximum effort used in my body and the support spell "Powered". I finally lifted the Hiki-NEET's head and placed it on my shoulder._

 _" ***sigh~*** Much better~." I let out a tired sigh as I scratch my irritated lap._

 _And he could only, "Ugaa~" in reply._

 _"Ugaa~. I wonder where'd you get that word anyway." I could only offer a small smile as I feel his head on my shoulder._

 _For a while I just stare at the lake. Feeling the wave slowly going to the shore, the constant "Ugaa~." filling my ear once in a while, and slowly feeling my eyelids copying the NEET beside me._

 _" ***yawn~*** Might as well copy this molester on my shoulder." I could only feel my eyelids imitating the head beside me, and I fully lean my beautiful aqua blue head to his._

* * *

As Aqua fell asleep, she was evolving.

"Ugaa~" She gushed out as she opens her mouth and some saliva slowly flowed out.

"Ugaa~" Kazuma already have been gushing, another stream of saliva dripped out again.

The two slept peacefully with their fully open-gaped faces leaned at each other.

..."Ugaa~"

* * *

Kazuma POV

"Aghhh, my beautiful head." I slightly grunted as I shake it.

Feeling my consciousness coming back, I realize I have a slight head-ache due to the fact that my hair is a little wet.

'How'd I get my hair wet anyway?' I asked to myself, still not opening my eyes.

"..."

Feeling the "Adventure Begins" BGM playing as I recap what happened earlier. And my face being filled with horror as I remembered that traumatizing event. Seeing a giant wave appear before me didn't even compare to the figure at the figure in the center of those waves.

 **'I felt exhausted and just let my body took over-'** I froze.

When I think about it... I'm still in the shore... I probably slept while sitting up... And.

 ***squish***

 **'What is this soft feeling at the side of my temple?'** I shook my head for a while, feeling this comfortable soft feeling. I finally notice the hair-like strand rubbing on the back of my neck.

My eyes quickly opened itself as I saw the beautiful purified lake in front of me. Seeing the clear water of the lake, now being occupied by different kinds of animals.

My smile quickly turned upside down as I saw the "cheat" item I'm leaning on.

The form that I always see when I always~ wake up first in the morning. The face that has a un-natural open gaped face for the female species, and the shining saliva flowing down her mouth. "Ugaa~."

 **'I really wonder why you sleep like that.'** I could only heave out a sign. There's really no way that anyone can sleep like that.

Feeling my head ache go away, I could only take my head off her shoulder. Not minding the apple color in my face.

"Guuu~." Aqua grunts as her pillow is gone. With her eyes still closed she finds something to lean on.

 **'What is she doing?'** I could only snicker as I see her leaning through thin air.

"M-Mahh phillow~." She could only state drunkenly as her body slowly falls to the shore.

 ***catch!***

...Unknowingly, my arms reflex system didn't even let me processed on what I was going to do. I caught the falling body of the Sleeping Goddess, being almost a few centimeters in the shore.

 **'...What am I doing?'** I could have left her head fall face first in the shore anyway. She has hidden gills, so she can breathe underwater.

"What am I turning into?" I try and lift the familiar horse weight, and not really comfortable on placing her in my lap. I just put her head in my beautiful shoulders.

And during the whole process, there was an, "Ugaa~." being gushed out.

Feeling a new sensation in my shoulders, I do my best to not look at this excuse of a goddess in my shoulder.

My face being a spaghetti sauce, I just looked at the lake, with the sun almost setting.

"What am I doing~?" I could only facepalm to myself as the goddess drools beside me.

 **'I should be disgusted right now!'** I grit my teeth in frustration.

"Ugaa~." She again gushed out as she just continues her sleep.

"Ugaa~, my ass!" I could only reply with a tone.

 **'Your probably the only one using that word, you useless-goddess!'** Being in a bad mood I just bump her head in the process.

I just watch the lake for a while, hearing the sounds of the animals' sounds of proof in living, and the "Ugaa~." that always interrupts the beautiful sounds of nature.

And as the sun sets, at the very last second, the morning yawn of the goddess finally escaped her lips.

She rubbed her eyes sheepishly after yawning. "Ohayou~." She stretched her body...still leaning on my shoulder.

"Don't "good morning" me. It's already night time!" I could only yell at her.

"It's been a while since I had a great nap~. ***yawn~*** " She only ignores me as she still hasn't removed her head.

"You sleep like a complete moron. And here you call yourself a goddess with that **"Ugaa~."** word of yours!" I click my tongue

"Huh!? Your the one who uses that **"Ugaa~."** , sleeping with a waterfall flowing down your mouth, Hiki-NEET!" She replies, also giving me a headbut in the process.

"Huh!? There's no way that I would copy your way of sleeping ever since we slept together, useless-goddess!" I payback with a headbut.

After bickering for a while, we managed to calm down. Probably because of the beautiful, purified state of the lake.

"Hehe~ Are you impressed yet again by the beautiful Aqua-sama, Kazuma?" She could only puff out as she grins at me.

...And I could only grin back as I couldn't deny it.

"Hai, hai, Aqua-sama."

After all the energy we used, our body wanted to be refilled, as our stomachs complained at the same time.

"Now, remove your sky colored head off my, beautiful shoulders Aqua-sama." I shrug the occupied shoulder.

"Ohhh~, I'm sorry Kazuma-san. I did not know I was leaning through skinny bones here." She could only cover her face as she comments.

"I'm not that skinny! Besides, You just said a moment ago, that it's been a while since you had a good nap! Meaning you slept great because of my shoulders which you refer as, bones!" I said as I pat my shoulders.

"I-I didn't say that!" She turns her eyes.

And we ended up bickering until we reached the city.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

"What happened at you both!?" Megumin, with a newly upgraded staff, mimics the crusader, Darkness.

"...Sunburned." We could only say in sync as we both stay completely still.

"...Can't...you...heal...us, useless...goddess." I said in between painful twitches as I stay perfectly still.

"I...don't...want...to...move...Hiki...NEET." Aqua did in sync.

 **CHAPTER 4 END!**

 **A/N: I think I made this chapter more OOC than the old one HAHAHA! Anywho, if you guys are wondering why I had changed Chapters 2-4 and left Chapter 1, because! Chapter 1 probably has the biggest change of this whole story. Due to the fact, I'm changing the whole concept except, I'm still following the ending of the 1st Chapter. Thank you for reading and please keep supporting me :).**

 **Fun Fact:**

 **1\. Aqua's "Sacred Create Water" is actually stronger than "Bakahatsu"! Learned in Youtube xD**

 **2\. Megumin does upgrade her staff every now and then. This is shown in the anime, due to the fact it changed it's orb and has been applied with magic feathers.**

 **3\. Darkness has abs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the story! When I saw the views, I punched a wall from a joy XD. I'm also currently thinking on writing a fight scene. And you know, it will take some time for me to create a good one for Kazuma. I don't own KonoSuba. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Recruitment

"Again what to do~~~."

 **Darkness and Megumin still haven't returned. It's already noon and I'm still lying in our haystack in ma tracksuit. When I woke up, Aqua's already** **gone.**

"I wonder where she went?" Is she gonna buy a new sake again? Make debts again? Is she gonna mess with Wiz?

"I can't just leave her, she'll start a tragedy wherever she goes."

 **I'm not making excuses or anything. I'm just really worried about the people, surrounding her. I just want to prevent her from doing anything bad**

 **…. Yeah, that's right….**

 **I stand up, and change to my adventure clothes then set out to find the troublesome goddess.**

"Wonder where is she?"

 **I walk all around town searching for her. I heard some guys talking.**

"Did you see the powerful looking party in the guild?"

"Yeah! I think they're already past level 50. I wonder what they're doing here?"

 **Ohhhhh…. New adventurers huh. I wonder what they're doing in a city full of novice adventurers? Better go check….. I then go to the guild.**

"Wow, there's a lot of people here."

 **I wonder what's the commotion here. They're surrounding the expert adventurers. I then go closer, so I can take a look.**

"Now that's a party." **I said impressed….**

 **The party consists 5 members. I think the boy and the girl with great armor and swords are probably crusaders. There are also 2 girls with a witch hat and staff, probably arch wizards. And then there's a guy with a large staff, maybe an arch priest.**

"I wonder why such a powerful party, is here in a city of novices."

 **Are they here to take a quest? Probably not, since the other cities have better quests. Then why on earth are they here?**

 **It doesn't make any sense…**

 **They're currently talking to someone… I wonder who is it….. A girl with blue hair and blue eyes, wears a short and sleeveless blue dress and has a hair tie….. She's pretty cute...**

 **...Aqua!?**

"Are you the Arch priest who defeated the Dullahan?" The Arch priest asked.

"Yeah, that's me…." Aqua blantly said.

"Then,….. can you join my party?" The priest suggested…

"EHHHHHHHHH!?" Everybody shouted in disbelief

"…Why?" Aqua asked surprised.

"We are currently in the last city. The city that is closest to the Maou's castle. Even though our city was the furthest and strongest place of adventurers. We heard the news about the death of Verdia. We were surprised that such a strong arch priest lives in a city for novices. So we travelled all the way here so we can recruit this powerful arch priest. We've already discovered the Maou's castle. The only thing left, is to kill all of his guards that hold the barrier in his castle. Pls join us, so we can bring peace to this world." The priest bowed.

"Ohhhh, is that so?" Aqua said embarrassed.

 **The people around them, cheered.**

"Go Aqua! Defeat the Demon Lord! Bring peace to the world!"

 **…..I grip my hand …**

"Join them Aqua! Be the strongest party ever!"

 **…..Tighter…**

"Aqua! Aqua!Aqua!Aqua!"

 **Everyone's happy'**

 **….except me**

 **I look at Aqua…**

 **...She's standing there**

 **Rubbing her head.**

 **.. ...So she's leaving huh?**

"Aqua!Aqua!Aqua!"

 **I**

 **….don't want to hear her response…. I just**

 **...can't**

 **I should be happy here…..**

 **...She's finally gonna leave us…..**

 **This…mean (No,you died of shock. Hahahaha! You're the first human who died in a bizarre way!The first human to die because of shock!)**

 **….crybaby (*Cries* Arigato *Sobs* Kazuma *Hugs* Arigato! (She stinks!)**

 **….debtful (Kazuma san! I thought my reward for this quest would be pretty hefty. So I used up all the money I had! So I have a tab of 100,000 eris!)**

 **…..troublesome (*sings* A used-up goddess is being transported along…I'm sure they're taking me away to be sold…The outside world is scary, so I wont come out for a while.)**

 **…..stupid (Hey,Kazuma,this isn't right! It's not working. Verdia's not affected!)**

 **….(tears start forming)**

 **…dresses bad (You look like some dumb kid going cicada-catching in the middle of winter.)…**

 **.eats like a horse (*eats* There's nothing wrong with a reward of this size, is there?)**

 **….caring (Now,return to us Kazuma! How could ypu get yourself killed already? It's too soon for you to die!)**

 **and….she's….realiable (Episode 1: It'll be fine. As long as you have me, it'll be over in a flash….. You can count on it!)**

 **…..(Tears flow down)…..**

 **The truth and reality hurts huh?**

"I don't deserve her….." **I walk away….**

 **I start walking back to the stable.**

"I need…to see her off.. With a smile at least.. I need to be strong here.."

 **I bought some confetti cannons, then headed home.**

 **I just sit in the haystack, waiting for her.**

 **She probably doesn't know that I saw it, since I was in the middle of the crowd**

 **…. I hear steps approaching….. *Inhales* ... I ready my confetti... *Exhales*... I put up the very best fake smile I've made in my entire life...**

"Kazuma! There were really expert adventurers out there! They invited me to join in there party! I said-."

 ***POP** *

 **I popped the canon, I don't want to hear her response.**

"Congratulations Aqua!" I greeted her, grinning.

"…..Eh?" Aqua just stands there, surprised..

"You'll finally leave! Hahaha! You can now start an awesome life! You'll finally live in a mansion, not a puny stable! You can finally go home! You guys will definitely kill the Maou!" **(Our very first promise is broken)**

 **It hurts…**

"I can finally have the stable for myself!

You don't need to wake up early anymore!

You will always stuff your face with food and sake!"

 **It really hurts...**

"Let's keep in touch okay? Send me a letter if you defeated the Maou! Okay, I'll help you pack-"

 ***SLAP!***

 **I feel a sharp pain in my cheek….**

 **...Did she slap me?..**

 **I look at her**

 **…. My eyes instantly widened…**

 **Aqua's….crying….**

"I ***hic*** tho-thought, you ***hic*** s-said ***hic*** yo-you needed me, hikiNEET! You liar!"

 **Aqua runs away…**

 **…..Huh?..**

 **What just happened?...**

 _Aqua POV (First thing in the morning)_

"*Yawn~*" _I stretch, I think it's almost noon…Better go check the menu for breakfast._

 _I dress to my usual short skirt and sleeveless dress. I tie my hair up. I look at Kazuma's drooling face._

" *giggle* I'm out hikiNEET." _I whispered before going out the stable._

 _I go to the guild's dining room. I look at the menu and then the big boob accountant talked to me._

"Ahh Aqua san, there are adventurers looking for you in the lobby."

"Ahhh ok?" _I wonder who they are? I start going to the lobby and saw the powerful party._

 _The guy with the large staff starts walking to me…He might be the leader.._

 _People start surrounding us.._

"Are you the Arch priest who defeated the Dullahan?" _He asked me._

"Yeah, that's me…." _I blantly said._

"Then,….. can you join my party?" _The priest suggested…_

Ohhhhh. "…..Why?" _I'm slightly getting embarrassed here._

"We are currently in the last city. The city that is closest to the Maou's castle. Even though our city was the furthest and strongest place of adventurers. We heard the news about the death of Verdia. We were surprised that such a strong arch priest lives in a city for novices. So we travelled all the way here so we can recruit this powerful arch priest. We've already discovered the Maou's castle. The only thing left, is to kill all of his guards that hold the barrier in his castle. Pls join us, so we can bring peace to this world." _The priest bowed._

 _Ohhhh! They visited this city, just to invite me to their party!? Hehehee, Well I am the great Aqua sama… They probably live in an awesome mansion! I can drink any sake I can! I can also go home quickly. Leaving this parallel world quickly!_

"Ohhhh, is that so?" _I said embarrassed._

 _The people around us, start cheering for me._

"Go Aqua! Defeat the Monster Lord! Bring peace to the world!"

 _Hehehe, I rub my head in response._

"Join them Aqua! Be the strongest party ever!"

 _Hehehehe._

"Aqua! Aqua! Aqua! Aqua!"

"Then I'll-"

 _My eyes widen….I can't accept the recruitment….. I don't want to leave my party…. I'm that guy's property.._

 _…I wonder why I don't want to leave…this guy.._

 _That reliable (Um, let's head back for today. These guys are more than we can handle. Let's do this after we get more equipment together.)…_

 _..perverted (What's this? H-Huh? That's strange. What you steal should be random…)…_

 _..mean (Save lines like that for after you've done something a goddess would do, like guiding the hero or buying time by sealing the Devil King until the Hero can stand on his own. You're a deadbeat who's only useful for party tricks!)…_

 _..cheater(*sheathes sword* All right, I'm in. Here I go! Steal!)_

 _…Eris lover(Goddess change!)…_

 _..and the guy who brought me here, for revenge (Episode 1: Pick one thing to bring to this parallel world, right? *points* Okay, I pick you.)…. I'm really grateful to him, Ever since I started living in this world….Everyday is an experience and been the happiest days of my life….. I think I'd want to stay with that guy much more than that request.._

"I'm really sorry, but I can't accept.." _I proudly said._

"….Can you tell me why?" _The priest asked, surprised._

 _I just smiled and said._

"Someone …..needs me here." _I start walking away._

"Eh?" _Everyone said, dumbfounded._

 _I start walking back to the stable. Wanting to tell Kazuma what happened today…. I grin….. I want to make him jealous a little.._

 _Hehehe.. I got invited and he doesn't…_

 _As I enter the room, I was instantly greeted by Kazuma.._

"Congratulations Aqua!" _He said happily smiling…_

"…..Eh?" _I can only say that word, surprised._

"You'll finally leave! Hahaha! You can now start an awesome life! You'll finally live in a mansion, not a puny stable! You can finally go home! You guys will definitely kill the Maou!"

 _I thought that…we're gonna kill the Maou?...You…..said….you…need me right?... (Tears start forming) He's not looking in my direction…._

"I can finally have the stable for myself! You don't need to wake up early anymore! You will always stuff your face with food and sake!"

 _I thought you didn't mind my personality_

 _... You said you're okay with me right?_

 _...Were you just lying from the start?..._

 _*Tears flow down*_

"Let's keep in touch okay? Send me a letter if you defeated the Maou! Okay, I'll help you pack-"

 _Can't contain my anger any longer_

 _…..I slap him…_

 _You were….lying all along….huh?_

 _...You don't need me!_

 _...You just want me to leave!_

""I*hic* tho-thought, you *hic* s-said *hic* yo-you needed me, hikiNEET!" _I run away from him. Not wanting to see he's reaction…._

Kazuma POV

 **I just stand there….Just there…My hand on the cheek Aqua slapped…..**

"Why did she slap me?" **…. She's the one who said "I'm an arch priest, the most advanced job there is! Anyone would kill to have me in their party!"**

 **Then why did she slap me? I congratulated her and even asked if I can help her pack…..Then why?**

"I need to know why!" **I start going after her..**

Chapter 5 End!

Author's note: How is it? I really wanna know how is it! Also important news! I wont be able to update a new chapter after a week or 2,since we would be going to a place with no Wi-Fi! BUT! I will be writing new chapters to make up for it! Especially dat fight scene I was planning to! Thank you for reading and wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, the story! If people liked this fanfic, then I'll also try and make a fanfic for Darkness and Megumin. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: Determination

Kazuma POV

 ***Pant* *Pant***

 **"Where the hell is she?" And how can she run that fast!?**

 **...As I'm running in the city, I saw the professional party. They are having a meeting somehow. I casually walk so I can hear they're conversation.**

"I wonder why she declined our invitation." The priest said to his allies.

 **She….declined it?**

"She said that someone needs her here.." Said the crusader..

 **I stop at my tracks…..**

"Hahhhh, our journey was just a waste of energy. Let's go home, we can kill the Demon Lord ourselves." They start walking away.

"But, what a waste. That girl must have been stronger than you, leader."

"No way….. If that's the case then let's meet her again, when her party reaches the last city." Then they start walking off.

"Is that the reason why?"

 **…That self proclaimed goddess wouldn't decline a really good offer. That offer was her best ticket home, her best ticket to a better life and her best ticket to…..be happy..**

"WHY DID SHE DECLINE!?"

 **Frustrated, I start to run. I'm really gonna have a serious talk with that goddess. *clenching my teeth***

 **First place that comes to mind, is of course the guild.**

"Hey guys, have you seen Aqua!?" **I shouted, I'm just making this quick.**

"No, we just saw her walk away after she declined the party." **The big boobed girl said.**

"I wonder why she declined that golden offer." **They sadly said.**

"…..Yeah, I wanna know why too." **I agreed with them.**

"I'm off, guys."

 **Not waiting for an answer, I run to the next place.**

 **It's almost noon….I still haven't found her…. I've already searched through Wiz's shop, the construction site, the lake and every rental rooms.**

"….Maybe she changed her mind and joined the expert party.." ….

 **If that's the case….Then I should just go home….**

 **I start walking slowly to the stable… It was already night time when I got home..**

 **And as I open the door…I finally found the goddess…..She was just there sitting in the haystacks, while hugging the Snow Sprite she caught.**

"Aq-"

 ***Grumble* *Grumble***

 **...Eh?**

"I'm so hungry~~~~~" She said in a sad voice.

*sign~~~~~* Well that's just like her. I stay composed.

"Come on Aqua, let's eat." I smiled.

Silence….. Come on~ Don't leave me hangin..

"Why should I come?" She said irritated.

 **Finally a serious talk.**

"Then why shouldn't you come?" I said back.

 **She twitched.**

"You want to know why?" Aqua said standing up.

"Of cour-!" I was interrupted.

"God Blow!" Aqua screamingly chanted. She punched me in the face, sending my body flying to a wall.

"Hey! Be quiet over there!" I heard the landlord scream…

"I'm sorry!" I shout in the wall.

 **Aqua starts walking closer.**

"That blow was powerful. You must be really angry at me." I said to her.

 **God blow represents a goddess's rage and sorrow. Everything it strikes perishes…..She wasn't lying huh?**

 **I try to look at her face…. But I can't see it…. It's dark…**

 **She then puts her hand up….**

 **Is she gonna slap me?**

 **...I ready my face…**

 **...I deserve this…**

 **As she goes in…. I can finally see her face…**

 **..She's crying…**

 ***Slap!***

"Why are you inviting me to eat?!... You… hate me right!?"

 ***Slap!***

"You hate me so much, that you …want me to leave this place!"

 ***Slap***

"Do you hate me that much?! That you even want to help me packup!?"

 **Her slaps get weaker..**

"I thought you …..said that…you don't mind my mistakes."

 **I feel her tears, flowing down my face…**

"Do you hate all the memories we've made?"

 **She's just touching my cheeks again and again.**

"Were you just lying to me? You…don't even…need me right?"

 **Her hands are just resting in my cheeks.**

"Why?...Kazuma… Onegai..Tell me..Did you re-really lie?" She just keeps crying…

 **…. I grab her hands…**

"I'm really a hikiNEET huh?...I'm always making you cry." I calmly said to her.

"Yeah, you really hate me so you always make me cry." She sadly said.

"If I do hate you ever since we've met….then I've already gave you away to another party, I would not bear the troublesome things you do, I would always avoid you, I wouldn't sleep in the same stable as you, I wouldn't have saved you from the Giant Toad, I wouldn't help you in your great debts, I wouldn't have cared about your crying, I wouldn't even think about you, and I wouldn't need you…. Even if all our memories are a little unpleasant…..They were still the best times in my life.. So pls don't say that I hate you.."

 **Even if I embarrass myself, it's ok.**

 **Aqua just keeps crying….. I wipe her tears away…Even if the tears form again and again….**

"Then….why were you so eager to see me off, even after I declined the invitation." Aqua looks at me.

 **Do I really have to say it.. This is embarrassing..**

 **I look away.**

"When I heard the party inviting you. I just…..don't want to hear your eager "Yes!" to them. So I just ran away before I heard your answer."

 **Aqua gasped. Then... looks away.**

"Then why didn't you want to hear it?" Aqua asked shyly.

"Y-you….already know the answer to that.."

 **I really don't want to embarrass myself anymore.**

"N-no I don't. I have a low intelligence stat right? T-then you should explain it properly to me." **Aqua said shyly.**

 **...No way am I going to say it!**

 **I stand up. With a determined look on my face, I look at Aqua.**

"I'm…..going out to eat!" **I run out of the stable.**

"Oyyy! Come back here!" **Aqua then chases after me..**

"NOOOOOO!"

 **I will tell her someday…SOMEDAY! Okay?!**

 **KO-NO-SU-BA**

 **Next Day**

"Hahhhhhhh. Where are those 3?"

 **I'm currently waiting at them guild bridge. It's already night time, and today is the long awaited festival. The festival is just like Japan's. They wear kimonos, and yukatas. And also, the booths are also like Japan. Oh, I'm also wearing a normal green kimono.**

"I wonder how they got the idea?"

"Kazuma! Thanks for waiting for us!" I heard the crazy one.

"Man…. What took you so lo-" I instantly stared at my party.

 **…**

 **What the hell is this!?**

 **….This ….is not my party… I can tell you that! Megumin is wearing a dark colored yukata designed with the red magic circles (The circles that appear before the explosion) and her hair is tied into a ponytail. Is she really the girl that's addicted to explosions?…Darkness's yukata is a bright orange designed with flowers and her hair is tied into a bun. They're beautiful...**

"Um who are you guys?" I said dumbfounded.

"Now that's rude!" They said in unison.

"You two are too stunning to be the Darkness and Megumin I know."

 **The two gasped and just put their head down in embarrassment.**

 **Oh yeah!**

"Where's Aqua?"

"Aqua's hiding back there. She's embarrassed because it's her first time wearing a yukata. We tried to get her out but she's resisting very badly." In unison, again.

 **Hehehe! She's embarrassed huh? I finally have a chance to tease her..**

"It is a waste since Aq-" Before they finish I interrupted them.

"You guys go on ahead! Oh yeah, Darkness the thief girl was just there looking for you two. See you later guys!"

 **….. I run off.. Not waiting for an answer.**

"Now where is she?"

 **I can't see her immediately. Since there are a lot of people... Of course, since it's a festival.. I look around.**

 **I reveal my devil grin…**

 **I see a girl with blue hair..**

 **There she is!...**

 **Hiding behind a tree….**

"Hehehe! Lurk!" I silently walk up to her….

 **….Eh?... As I'm in front of her I finally see her kimono….**

"Aqua i-is that you?"

"K-K-Kazuma! How did you find me!?" This beautiful girl stood up..

 **My eyes really widened… This girl is wearing a light blue yukata tied with a pink ribbon. Her yukata is designed with bubbles..With her hair, tied into a pony tail…. …I can't describe her with words…..I can't….take my eyes off her...**

"Hah! Tease me all you want Kazuma! I know, I know… I look stupid…" She said sadly.

 **Unfortunately, my mouth starts talking immediately...**

"Your beautiful, stunning, pretty, cute, gorgeous, breath taking, lovely-"

"You don't have to tease me that much!"

 **I smile at her words.**

"No seriously, you ...really look beautiful. I can't describe you in words only..." I calmly said to her, not a bit of doubt and joke in my voice.

 **Aqua gasped, a slight blush is starting to appear at her face..**

"I-is that s-so? I-I k-knew that, y-you don't h-have to tell me." She said stuttering. She looks away

"Is that so~~?" I look at her face. Grinning.

"Of c-course!" She looks away again..

"Hmmmm~~~" I look at her face again

 **Aqua then starts pouting.**

"Okay! Okay! Thanks for complimenting me."

 **She finally said it….**

"You're welcome."

"I was just so nervous since it's my first time wearing a yukata."

" And now you and I know, that you look great in one, so let's go!"

 **I start walking away, expecting her to catch up.**

"I'm not going! I don't want to! It's embarrassing!" Aqua stays there blushing.

"Oh come on~ A lot of people will compliment you, so let's go…"

"N-O!" She stands her ground…

 **Hmmmmmm…Ahhh!**

"Don't you want to taste the delicious food and sake? I'll treat you to anything~"

"Guhhhh~" Aqua mourns

 **You can't reject this offer~ Just accept~~ This goddess will accept any offer if there's sake and food in it~**

"You thought of something rude noh?" Aqua said with an -_- face..

"Of course not~!"

"I'm not that weak to food! I'm not going!"

 ***sign* I look at my surroundings**

 **…. Ahhhh!**

 **I walk to Aqua.**

"Stay there for a while."

"….Eh?"

 **I then go to the booth that sells masks..**

"Here you go. Now they won't even recognize you."

 **I hand her the mask, I bought..**

"Ehhhh!? Why does it have to be the Winter Shogun?" Aqua complains.

"Your yukata is a light blue so, the right mask would be the winter shogun. Since his armor is also colored a light blue." I blantly said.

 **Aqua continues to pout.**

"Then what's your mask?"

"Don't need one…"

"No! You chose me an embarrassing mask. Then I'm gonna choose one for you too! REVENGE~~~"

 **Aqua puts her Winter Shogun mask…. She looks at me...**

 ***snork* She looks stupid Bwahahaha!**

"Don't kill me again! You Shogun!" I scream at her.

"Just you wait Kazuma~~ Bweheheeheh~!" She starts to walk at the mask booth.

 **Creeeepy~~ Heh~ She's just gonna choose a corny mask anyway. She's not bright enough to pick a good one to tease me with.**

 **1 minute later**

"Hehehe here you go." **Aqua then gives me my mask.**

 **Heh! You can't choose a good one because of your stats….. I look at the mask….. Oh come on!**

 **The mask represents a green Giant Toad.**

" ***Twitching*** Oy Aqua….. Why does it have to be a toad….." I desperately try to stay calm.

"Ehhh~ You said that your mask should be as the same color as your clothes right~? **She said teasingly.**

"Hahhh! OK! Fine!"

 **I grabbed the mask then put it on. I look at Aqua.**

….

"Bwahahahahahahah! K-K-Kazuma! You look like a toad with a malnourished body! Bwahahahaha!"

 **Grrrrrrrrrrrr!**

"Come on! We're going!" I start walking away.

"W-W-Wait for me, Toad! Bwahaha! Pls don't eat me! Ohhh you stink!"

 **Aqua laughingly follows me..**

 **Time passes…**

"Oyyyy~ Kazuma~ Are you angry~?"

 **I'll try giving her the silent treatment. That's her punishment…**

 ***Sobs* Who wouldn't be angry if some kids throw rocks at you, because they thought that you were really a malnourished toad? Everyone would feel like a freak…**

"Oyyy~ talk to me~" Aqua keeps bugging me.

"Hmmmmm~"

 **I think she's thinking about something. I can't tell since she's also wearing a mask.**

"Ahh! Ok, Kazuma let me tell you a reason why our masks are special."

 **Hmm? I look at her..**

"How then?"

"They're….the monsters that made us, give our first time to each other….." She said innocently..

 **Huh?**

"See?" She touches my mask..

"When we were in our first kill quest, you saved me from a Giant Toad. That was the first time you saved me." She shyly said to me

 **! Oh yeah…**

 **I touch her mask too.**

"And this is the kill quest, when you saved me, when I was beheaded. The very first time you saved me from such a scary death."

 **Aqua giggles a little.**

 **Aqua then takes off her mask a little, so I can see her face.**

 **She smiles**

"Arigatou, for saving me… Toad."

 **I also take off my mask a little. And also smiled….**

"Arigatou too, Shogun."

 **And at that time…~Grumble~ ~Grumble~**

 **We laugh at each other's hunger. We both put our masks on.**

"Then let's go eat."

 **We both walk away, to find the food booths.**

"Being eaten by a Toad is a much more scarier death you know?"

"I don't think so, being eaten is pretty common actually. Especially in cartoons."

"What's a cartoon?"

 **... I want to take her to Japan**

 **Time passes**

 **This really isn't peaceful as I've expected.**

"Aqua! Where are you!?" I shout while I wave my arms up.

 **We've lost each other, 5 times already! There are really a lot of people here.**

"Kazuma! Here!" A hand appeared!

 **What should Kazuma do?**

 **Fight!**

 **Run!**

 **Catch!**

 **Gonna Ketchumall!**

 **I run to the owner of the hand. And saw the Shogun again. Aqua then starts complaining again...**

" ***sign*** I just want to eat….."

"Me too….. I'm really hungry now!"

 **We then again walk to the crowd…..**

 **We again try to squish ourselves….**

 **I look at Aqua..**

"Sorry~~ Excuse me~~"

 **She's saying that to everyone she bumps into!**

 **She's falling behind again!**

 **At this rate, we'll get lost again! And I don't think my stomach can hold back any longer.. Cliché as it maybe, there are 3 options.**

 **1\. Leave the goddess. (That's pretty mean)**

 **2\. Don't eat anymore. (Equals death)**

 **3\. Hold her hand, to not get separated. (CLICHÉ~~~~~)**

 **No choice here. I want to make it up to her. So I'm not going to leave her…. I wait for Aqua to get closer to me. And as she did.**

"Why are you stopping Kazuma?"

 ***Inhales* I hold out my hand.**

" Come on, let's hold hands. I'm really super hungry right now.. I really don't want you to get lost anymore." Saying that ,I look away.

"Is that so~? Well I AM hungry , so I'll hold your hand." She said teasingly.

 **Aghhh! Why am I always the one embarrassed here… Payback time….. Remember kids, reverse psychology.**

 **Before Aqua can hold my hand, I quickly pull it back.**

"No it's okay Aqua. I don't want to force you in doing something you don't want. Let's continue the quest!"

 **I start walking away,….. when I feel a tug on my sleeve. I grin.**

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Can I hold your hand now?" Aqua said demanding.

 **I look at her.**

" Do you really want to~~?" **I said teasingly.**

 **Aqua pouts.**

"If you really don't want to, it's f-" Before she pulls back, I tightly hold her hand.

"Just a little payback for teasing me." I smiled at her.

"You really are a hikiNEET." Aqua tightly grabs back.

"Pretty cliche right?"

"Your an idiot~" Aqua smiles at me.

 **We then search for a food booth. Determined to make it up for Aqua.**

Chapter 6 END

Author's note: Sorry guys for the out of characterism! Of course because when you fall in love with someone, you change of course. How was the chapter? Pls tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I've not uploaded in a while. I just can't start the chapter since I can't think of how to start it. And for the people who are disappointed in this story. I want to apologize since this is just the very first story I've ever written, so sorry to disappoint you. And here is the new chapter! Pls tell me on how I can improve the story, so I can help relieve your Aqua x Kazuma ship xD**

Chapter 7: Misunderstandings?

*Chatter, Chatter, Chatter,*

 ***Points at me***

"Wh-Who are you!?"

 **Megumin shouted, holding her new and improved staff….**

 **Where did she even hide that?**

"…..Huh?"

 **What the hell?**

 **An hour ago**

"Hey, hey look at that couple!" By Girl A…..

"Awwww, they're so cute!" By Girl B…

"But their masks are a little weird.." By Girl C…

 **…Shit.. We're getting everybody's attention! Kusou~ This is embarrassing! Good thing we have our masks on, or this would have been more embarrassing..**

 ***Grumble~***

"Kazuma-san~, let's eat~~" Aqua said, still holding my hand.

 **Agh! I wish I had her "don't care about anything but food" personality! I'm the only one getting embarrassed here, and here she is just waiting for the food..**

"I haven't seen any food booths, so you need to wait." I said, a little bit irritated.

"Hurry up~" Aqua cries.

 **Tch! I wish she would at least appreciate it when I treat her to food.**

 **I looked at her for a while.**

"Ugh~~~" Aqua said weakly.

 **I can tell that she's super hungry even with her mask on.**

 ***sign* I did promise myself that I'd make it up to her. So I'll quickly look for a food booth now.**

 **And after all that effort, we finally got to the area of food booths!**

 **Aqua let's go of my hand, then runs like a little kid.**

"Kazuma! Kazuma! (Yes again, I'm Kazuma)" Aqua said excitingly, while pointing at a Cotton Candy booth.

 **Hahhh. She's really just like a kid…. I chuckle at myself for bringing her here, in this parallel world.**

"Huhuhu~ Huhuhu~" I hear her battle cry.

*Cringe!* I ready my money bag for battle.

 **As we enter the area, we instantly smell our expensive feast. We both take our masks off, so we could enjoy this fattening area.**

 **And as I look at Aqua…..**

"*drool* Ohhhh.."

 **She's getting ready…**

 **I grip my money bag… If I spend food for the both of us, then it's really game-over for me! I don't think I should spend that much money… But..**

"Finally food~!"

 **I smile….**

 **I don't break my promises.**

" Okay Aqua, pick your first round."

 **Hmmm. I don't want her to know that I'm treating her….. So I'll go with this one..**

"I talked to owners. They said that you can eat as much as you want, since they want to repay what you did for the town."

 **This is really gonna make me cry..**

"So pick anything you want."

 ***sobs***

"Really!? Then!" She runs off to the takoyaki stall.

"Hey! Hey! Is it true that everything's for free for me!?" She asked the owner..

"E-Eh?"

 **The owner looked at me dumbfounded….**

 **I close my eyes and nod, doing my best to not cry.**

"Ahhh. Yes, Aqua-san you can pick anything you want for free!" The owner said happily..

"Hehehe! Of course! I'm the great goddess of Axis Sect!"

 **You cocky~ goddess~ You better be thankful that I'm not gonna make you mad today..**

 **Aqua then grabs a pack of takoyaki and she bows her head.**

"Arigato!" She said before running to the other stalls.

 **Ehh? Her smile seems to be forced.**

"Ahhh Kazuma-san?"

 **Yes, yes I know. I'll pay.**

"Sorry for the trouble."

 **I smile apologetically.**

"Is she your girlfriend now?"

 **...Eh?**

"How do you say that?" I ask surprised.

"You've changed your attitude towards her. Usually, you've already hit her by now. Her attitude doesn't make you angry anymore and you're even willing to spend your money for her."

 **Well... I just wanted to make up to her.. That's the sole reason...right?**

"Ahh! Well I better get going now. Thanks for the food!"

"Ah! Thank you for your purchase! Goodluck with your date!" She said wavingly.

 **Normally this statement would make me disgusted. But…..it seems to have the opposite effect.**

 **Owner POV**

"He even forgets to buy food for himself."

 **So people do change for the person they love dear.**

 **I giggle at the thought.**

 **15 minutes later...**

 **Kazuma POV**

 **Oyyy, oyyy I really want to roll on the floor crying! Aqua has now bought from 7 different stalls and she is not showing any signs of stopping. And besides...**

"Ohhhh! Umaiiiii! I'm saving you for later!"

 **She's not even eating it all!**

 **Kusooo! It's like I just wasted my money for nothing!**

 ***Grumble***

 **I really feel like crying.. *sob***

 ***giggle***

 **Eh?...**

"Here you go, Kazuma." With a gentle smile in her face, she hands me the bag where she left her unfinished foods.

"Huh? How did y-"

 **Wait a minute...**

"I already knew from the start. *giggle* You really are a hikiNEET. You always lie to me. Here-"

 **She takes out the pack of takoyaki she was eating earlier.**

"Please eat, I'm already full so it's okay."

 **I feel my heartbeat going up...**

 **I take the takoyaki out of her hands. I could only stare at her, as I say the only question I can ask.**

"What gave it away?"

"Hmm. Ever since in the takoyaki stand. I've noticed you closing your eyes and nod at the owners, with a face almost ready to cry."

 **Naniiiiii!? *munch* *munch***

"You made me go through all that embarrassment and effort."

 **I'm not angry….. I'm just a little sad, of the outcome. I was planning on surprising her after the festival. I thought that she would even love the surprise. This sucks…*munch* *munch***

 **Aqua POV**

"Is something wrong? Are you not hungry after-all?"

 **He's making a disappointed look on his face.**

"You look a little….sad"

"Is that so?" He asked, still munching on my leftovers.

 **If he's not going to say anything, then I'm just going to ask him.**

"Kazuma…"

 **Let's have a little bit of tension.**

"*still munching* Hmm?"

"Why did you just let me take any food I want?" I asked him seriously.

 **It just doesn't make sense…**

 **Firstly, he's super sensitive about his money…..Second, he would have already hit me by now, because of my uncontrollable hunger.**

 **And lastly….**

"*munch* *munch*"

 **He's always happy when he's eating, he even makes me jealous of his food…**

 **Was he planning something?**

" *munching* I was planning on treating you, to eat anything you want." He said with a little hint of sadness in his voice.

 **…Eh?**

"I wanted to surprise you, so….." I sense a little bit of anger in his words.

"So?" I feel my heartbeat going up.

"So…..I can make it up to you… And I've failed… *munch*" A sad face formed in his face.

 **He….what?..**

 **I feel butterflies sprouting from my stomach..**

 **A mix of joy, happiness and embarrassment fill my heart..**

 **I can't help showing these emotions…. Oh no, it's…..**

 **It's happening again….**

 ***hic* *hic***

 **Kazuma POV**

 **Hahhhhh…. Now I feel full.. I clap my hands to remove the leftover crumbs from my hands.**

"Are you sure you're full-"

 ***hic* *hic***

 **I stare at the crying blue haired girl in front of me.**

 **This girl who's always a prideful, tough, and happy go lucky, is crying again.**

 **I look at the countless tears flowing down her face.**

 **Those tears…..**

 **I… hate them.**

 **I reach out to her, hold her face, and I gently wiped the thing I hate about her.**

"*hic* *hic* *hic*"

 **And no matter how many times I wipe her tears off, they just form again and again…**

 **I wanted to make it up to her, and then I made her cry again…**

 ***hic* *hic***

 **She then proceeds to hold my hand, not caring about her surroundings… Not caring about the countless stares surrounding us. And eventually…..I did too.**

"Please…..stop crying.." I pleaded her.

 **And finally, after all those tears. A smile finally formed in her face.**

"How can I not cry in this situation? I can't suppress this happiness right now. *hic*" She tried her best to not stutter in her sentence.

 **Her beautiful sky blue eyes, gazes into my green emeralds. I feel my heart beat going up.**

 ***gulp***

 **I summon my courage, as I hold her other hand, gripping it lightly.**

"You won't look beautiful, if you just keep crying." I joked at her.

 **She also grips back.**

"Mouuuu~ you're a hikiNEET, so don't say cool lines like that. You're already out of character." With the last of her tears gone, she rubs her face in my hand.

"Like you're the one to talk." I sign in relief, to see her back.

"*giggle* I really wander why you don't have a girlfriend or friends in that world."

"What was that?" She was mumbling about something.

"Nandemonai!"She was finally back to her original bubbly self.

 **'Now that's the Aqua I know'**

 **But I have a bad feeling..**

 **I then finally remember the situation we're in. A hint of horror and shock fills my face, as I slightly turn my head around.**

 ***chatter* *chatter***

"Ohhhhh~ Look at that sweet couple! They're so cute!"

"That guy sure is the worst, making a beautiful girl like her cry though."

"Damn you! You're so ugly, but you have a girlfriend as beautiful as her!"

 **That last statement was pretty harsh. And as I turn around to Aqua, I see her already wearing her mask, giving me the thumbs up.**

 **I grin a little, I also wore my mask and gave her the thumbs up. After having a good laugh at each other's idiocy. We look at our Round 2, the game booths.**

"Now that we're full and ready. Let's have some fun!" I said with excitement.

"Yes!" A hint of eagerness in her voice.

 **Yeah….this festival isn't over yet…. A smile forms in my covered face, I walk forward.**

 **After 5 seconds.**

"Where the hell is she!?"

 **Man, just after 5 seconds we're both lost again. We got that wonderful mood going on earlier and then it leads to this!?**

 **After searching for at least 5 seconds I finally saw her again.**

"What is wrong with he-!"

 **Aqua hasn't even left the area I've left her in**.

 **A guy is blocking her.**

"Come on~ Hang out with us! And take off that ridiculous mask! Show us your pretty face!" The guy took her mask off.

"Get off me! Give that back!" Aqua struggles to get out of the guy's grip on her hand. I can see her face showing a little bit of pain, from the guy's grip on her hand.

"Hehe! If you agree to hang ou-!"

 **Not wanting to see more, I brushed his grip out of her arm. I took Aqua's mask from him.**

"Hey! What's your problem!?"

 **I glare at this guy. Controlling myself not too punch him in the face.**

"Touch her again, and I'll end your life." Making my tone as angry as possible, I'm even clenching my teeth in anger.

 **I'm not going to hesitate on this one, if it's a fight he wants, then I'll gladly do it.**

 **The guy shows a little hint of fear in his eyes and carefully ran away, fearing for his life.**

"Phew!"

 **That was the first time I felt that angry actually. I look at Aqua, with a surprised look on her face.**

I held and checked her hand "Are you hurt? He had a strong grip on you."

 **A slight blush forms, Aqua just shakes her head, unable to speak.**

"Hahh. If you had just followed me, then all of this shouldn't have happened." I gave her a sign.

She finally speaks, "Oh yeah! I should be angry!" She then made a face with a pout.

"Hey, why are you the one getting mad?" I gently asked her.

"Think of the reason why! You hikiNEET!" with real life anger in her voice.

 **I sign, okay….think!**

 **Before getting lost I walked forward not knowing Aqua didn't follow me. I think of a reason why... Before, I made sure she doesn't get lost by holding her-Ah!**

 **I looked at her pouting face again.**

"Pfft! Hahaha!" My urge to laugh completely bursts.

 **For real!?**

"Why are you laughing!?" She shouts at me.

 **Not wanting to make her anger worse, I just smile at her.**

"Wh-what are you smiling at?" A hint of embarrassment in her voice.

 **Seriously, you're too cute!**

"Okay, I'm sorry pls forgive me." Saying that, I placed the mask on her.

 **I stare at her. Her face already forming a crimson blush.**

"So-sorry for what?" She faces away from me.

 **I smile at myself for being with this girl.**

 **I feel so lucky right now. So that's why I have great luck in my stats. My life in this parallel world isn't so bad after all.**

 **I took her hand and gripped lightly, as I slowly and gently took her to the game stalls. I put my toad mask on.**

 **I again receive a lot of stares at our path.**

 **Everyone would surely misunderstand that we're a couple.**

 **I look at Aqua, dropping her face from all the embarrassment she's receiving. Instead of just hiding her face to protect her identity and to hide her status. She's somehow ok for the others to see who she's going with.**

 **It's like she does want them to misunderstand...**

 **...Even for me, holding her hand seems so…natural**

 **…A smile formed yet again in my face.**

 **'I think I'm in love with this goddess after all.'**

 **And END!**

 **Sorry for the super late update guys! xDD I'm planning to change the POV's thoughts after a day or so. I just really wanted to upload a new chapter. I wanted to make an embarrassed Aqua this time, but the next chapter will be Kazuma's tsunderism! Pls review if there's something wrong about the chapter or tell me if I'm improving little by little xD. This is my first story so, sorry for the readers who I irritated because of my rookie mistakes! Well peace out home dog! See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys been a while. I'm sorry for those who don't like the story xD. But I still want to continue it even if I look like an idiot, so please put up with my stories xD! And for the loyal viewers, I'm really grateful to you guys. Oh and for info, this is the first story I've ever made so mistakes can not be avoided. The reason for the really late update is, I'm only 15 years old xD. So school….**

Chapter 8: The Best Stat

 **Love blossoming with a party member huh? So I fell in love with her, so what? No matter how much you love someone, its bullsh#t if you can't say it. Being an otaku, I'm confident enough that I'm not like those dense harem motherf*ckers!**

 ***sign* Even if I drown myself with my fantasies, the thought of holding her hand still doesn't leave me. Even the heat from my face is clearly not going to leave. Embarrassment and happiness filled up my body for a while now. And I feel it spreading again and again.**

I look at Aqua…

"Ahhh!" She gasps, as she desperately tries to hide her blushing face from me…. Despite-

" You have a mask you know." As I smile at her actions.

"I-I know that, you h-hikiNEET!" She blushes even more in realization.

 ***Sign* I fell in love with the most the most troublesome party member of mine. Is there something wrong with me? Is it a disease or am I just an M like Darkness?...**

 **No way am I reaching her level though. I wonder what would be the reason if I fell in love with Darkness though? Megumin's pretty cute, personality wise and….cute. Otakus are experts when it comes to choosing the best route.**

 **So, what the hell happened to me? I wonder why I fell for this one, despite having 2 good options…. I think I'm being like those harem kings. Aghhhh!, what am I thinking?** **Need to be loyal here.**

 **And as different scenarios flow to my already blushing face, we finally made it to the booths.**

A smile crept to my face, as I look at the familiar scene in front of me.

" The exact same as the other world huh?"

 **Well even for a loner, I do go out to festivals. And every time I go, I always smile when I see this moment.**

 **Everyone having fun, not a single person left out, getting angry in their ripped fish scoopers, a crying kid in the middle of the crowd, people cheating their way in the shooting prize and couples holding hands.**

 **There's always a mix of happiness and jealousy in me, when I see this sight. And I've always wondered…**

 **'Can I be happy like them?'**

 **'Am I going to have a friend? Or even a girlfriend?'**

 **'Can someone remember me until the end of their lives?'**

 **'Will someone accept me for who I am?'**

 **'Am..I going to be alone for the rest of my life?'**

 **Kuso, I can't get emotional right now. I'm with Aqua. I need to smile and get some inspiration. With that thought in mind, my eyes look at her in reflex.**

"You okay Aqua?" A worried expression came over me, as I saw her staring in the scene.

"Hmm? Ah yeah!" Surprised by my voice.

 **Again, I feel like she's not telling me about something. Even before I fell in love with her, I can always tell if she's not honest. It must be because it's obvious, or….maybe some other reason.**

I shake my head, I need to remember my goal here. I must make it up to her, for all the sh*t I've brought her.

"Come on, let's go." I pull her to the stalls. And she happily nods in response.

 **Our first game is the Goldfish Scooping….and it's not going well.**

"Ihhhhh! Why can't I catch one!?" She yells in frustration.

 **Here she is, in her 6th retry of the game. And I'm here just sitting there, holding the bowl and watching this goddess act like every cliché anime character who desperately tries to catch a goldfish.**

"Catch one already, I haven't even tried to catch one." I try to give some support to her.

"Nice support there Kazuma." She replies sarcastically, as she tries to scoop another one. Which again rips as the goldfish smiles happily as it swims back to its school.

"Grr, how can I scoop them with this flimsy piece of paper? This is a rip-off!"

"So don't do it. Even if you caught one, you wouldn't know how to take care of it…"

"No! I want one!" She replied like a little girl.

"*Sign* Guess I have no choice." I stood up, and bought a scooper from the owner.

"As long as I catch one, will you be happy then?" I ask her casually.

"Y-Yeah.." She only nods in surprise.

 **Okay, who am I gonna catch? The pool is filled with a lot of different kinds of fish. It consists of goldfishs, stingrays, sharks, piranhas, crocodiles, alligators, and toads. I wonder why the pool isn't filled with blood by now. They're all just minding their own business.**

 **I check the school of goldfish, and instantly found a great target. You need to wait for the fish to swim in your area. Fortunately this one is really hyper, like the girl I brought here, its color is a beautiful aqua blue. It finally swims in my area and I just gently scoop it out and put it in the bowl Aqua's holding.**

"Phew~, that was so hard~" I sarcastically said to her.

"Ehhhhhhh!? What kind of trickery is this?! You scooped it up slower than mine!? Why didn't yours rip?!"

 **With all the commotion she's doing, the owner checks what's going on.**

"Ahh! Sir, you are very lucky. You got the scooper with the strongest paper. Those scoopers are very rare as you only get it once in every festival." The owner said surprised.

 **Hehehe, luck is the worst stat for an adventurer? Screw you, big breasted accountant lady.**

"HikiNEET! You're a cheater!" Aqua said grumpily.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm very lucky." I reason with her.

"Hmph!" Acting like a little girl, she just looks away in my direction.

"*Sign* Here, use my scooper. Its paper is probably still strong. Your goal is to catch only ONE fish." I get the bowl, and gave her the scooper.

"Hehehe~ Easy! Only one?" She cockily said.

 **If you can even catch one Aqua. I grin at her.**

"Heh, if you cheat then I cheat." She said while putting her finger in the water.

"Hey! You might get attacked by the sharks, piranhas, alligators, crocodiles and toads there!" I said in horror to try and save the woman I love.

 **And my worried expression instantly vanishes, as she replied with a grin. She closes her eyes and silently chants.**

"Shara…Water" As those words leave her mouth, the water completely shines with a bright light. Aqua takes her finger off the pool, and every fish quickly swims to the spot where Aqua put her finger in.

"Now that's just…..unfair." I said astonished.

"Hehehe, don't mess with a goddess." She replied with a thumbs up.

"Now you can catch everything…..If you can." I said also giving a thumbs up.

 **But seriously every animal in the pool is swimming near Aqua**

"Hehe, I'm going to catch that one." She said pointing in the loner goldfish.

 **...Except one**

"…Seriously?" That goldfish looks…terrible.. It's color is green.. A color not really fitting for a goldfish.

 **Aqua goes to the goldfish's spot, gently scoops it out the water and puts it to the bowl I'm holding.**

 **Be thankful I lended you my lucky scooper.**

 **Aqua POV**

"Phew~ that was so hard~" I sarcastically said to him.

"Heh, you only caught it because of my lucky scooper." He said grinning.

"Haha, it's also because of ma skill~"

"Aqua why did you catch this alien colored of a goldfish?" He asked me seriously.

"Why didn't you catch a shark, piranha, crocodile, alligator and well not a toad."

"Pfft! Hahaha! You really want to know?" I laugh at his last statement.

"If you tell me why you caught yours, I'm going to tell why I caught this one. Not a bad deal right?"

 **Good enough for me.**

 **I feel a slight blush as I'm about to tell him my silly reason.**

"This little guy is really smart. The only fish that didn't get tricked by me. He's probably a loner, a meanie, a cheater but deep down I know he's a really kind guy. It really reminds me of a guy I know." I look at Kazuma's burning face and just smile at him.

"So, what's your reason for catching that hyperactive of a goldfish?" I asked him curiously.

 **Seriously, I think that goldfish is pretty spoiled. Being the first one to react to my spell and raced with every other fish to get to the spot first. Even if it has a really beautiful color, I really thought that Kazuma would catch a less troublesome one.**

"This goldfish is just too cute for me." He said with a blushed smile.

"I really think that it's probably too spoiled, too demanding, and too much for others to handle, all despite having a beautiful color. It reminds me of the attitude of someone. I really hated that kind of attitude before, but now I really think otherwise." Kazuma scratches his hair as he continues his reasoning.

"I realized that being with someone like that really changed my life for the better. It may be hard, confusing, frustrating, and angering to be with someone like that. But it made my life so much fulfilling, and happy. So much happiness fills my body that I completely forget all the hardships that I experienced. Even if she gives me so much trouble, there's no way I'm giving her to someone else." He looks at me seriously as he said that last sentence.

 **I desperately try to relax myself. Doing my best not to shed a single tear. Overflowing with butterflies in my stomach, not wanting to him this embarrassing side of me again. Why the f*ck don't you have any girlfriends or even friends!?**

"I-Is that so?" I look away, feeling the embarrassment as I repeat the things he said about me.

"So, what are we going to name them then?"

"Ok, I'm naming my fish and you name yours." I happily suggested.

"Ok mine's name is Sui (Water). Hehe, pretty clever right?" He grins at my lookalike goldfish.

"What's yours then?"

"Hiki (Short for Hikkimori)."

Kazuma slightly cringes. "You mean goddess! Now you're just being rude to me and the goldfish. Despite me giving your lookalike goldfish a nice name."

"Hahahaha! I can't think of anything else!" I give him my honest reason.

"Grr, you're too unfair." Kazuma sarcastically said.

"*giggle* I know you like the name, Kazuma." I took the bowl of our goldfishs and took it to the owner.

"Ahh, can you please put our goldfish in 2 separate plastic bags? We're taking them home." I politely asked the owner.

The owner slightly tilts his head. "Why does it have to be 2 separate bags?"

"Yeah, Aqua why would you separate them? Wait…..you mean goddess! Don't tell me you're a sadist when it comes to fish?" He teases me.

"No way in hell! You'll see why later." I playfully smile at this hikkiNEET.

"Sir, you really have an outstanding luck. You got the strongest scooper, and you have this perfect girlfriend. Ahh~ to be young again." The owner gently smiles at us.

"I-I guess….." We put our heads down in unison.

 **Why didn't you deny it hikiNEET!? AND WHY AM I HAPPY!? What's happening to me!?**

 **Kazuma POV**

 **Phew, I really feel overjoyed with this. The fact that everyone's thinking that we're a couple is a pretty great achievement, even for me. Well of course, the majority of it would probably be us holding hands. Everyone would surely think of us as a couple when they see us holding hands.**

 **After buying a simple Fishbowl for our goldfishs, we leave the Goldfish (with other animals) Scooper.**

"Here." Aqua hands me Sui's plastic bag.

"The hell? Why didn't you just put them in one plastic bag then?" I asked, really confused.

"Gender Equality." And she gave me a bullsh*t response.

"Bullsh*it." I said jokingly, as I hold Sui's plastic.

"*giggle* Let's go to the next game!" Aqua said excitingly as she gently holds Hiki's plastic bag.

 **Hahaha I think you just want us to look cute. I grin at the thought.**

 **10 seconds later**

 **"*inhale* *exhale* Okay I can do this." I whisperingly said to encourage myself.**

 **It has just been 10 seconds now, and I can't stop looking at Aqua's free hand. Should I hold it? Can I hold it?, Will I get a God Blow in return?, Will she accuse for being a sexual harasser?, Will I be arrested?, Should I?, Will I? The most important question would probably be: Do I want to?**

 **…..Aghhhh! Ok, here goes nothing!**

 **I go in the same pace as Aqua, she slightly tilts her head wondering why I'm getting too much closer to her. And being the man…..I am trying to be. I casually intertwine her fingers with mine.**

"The last thing I want is for you to be crying in the middle of the crowd for being lost." Giving the cliché bullsh*t line of every anime character. I look away to not show my embarrassment.

"…Yeah….you better make sure I don't get lost…..hikiNEET" She responds with tightening our intertwined fingers and putting her head down in embarrassment.

 **Oh God….I love this goddess… I really love this o so troublesome goddess.. Who can resist falling in love in this situation… No cheat skill can compare to her…**

 **1 minute later**

 **Hahahaha! Screw you real world! Now you won't come and traumatize me now!**

 **In the real world, we all know that some guys are SUPER NERVOUS when holding a girls or goddesses hand. Our hand sweats as F*CK, when we are really nervous. Hehe, I learned Tinder and Freeze for 2 separate reasons. One, these skills really come in handy in adventures and are the average skills of an adventurer. Two, so I can adjust my hands sweat just in case I hold a girl's hand! When my hand is too hot and sweats as sh*t, FREEZE! And when my hand is just too freaking cold from the sweat, TINDER! HAHA! I win at life~. If Aqua knew this, she would probably die from laughing.**

 **Unknowing of me, Aqua notices from the start that I'm using Tinder and Freeze. Due to my weakening face from the mana lost.**

 **2 minutes later**

 **As me and Aqua walk by to check our 2nd round, we heard a man calling out.**

"Hey you there! You sweet couple! Come and test your luck here in the Mystery Prize Box!"

 **We turn our heads behind us in unison.**

"Eto…. Us?" I asked the man.

"Of course you guys! You're the sweetest couple I've ever seen in this festival." The man laughs in his statement.

 **I felt a slight grip on my hand, as we put our hands down and walk toward the man.**

"HaHa! Because you two are too cute! You both get to draw in the box. And if you're lucky enough you might win a prize!"

 **Aqua beams up in excitement as she gently gives me Hiki's plastic bag, so she can draw.**

She grins at me. "You'll finally see a goddess's luck Kazuma!" She pridely said as she puts her hand in the box.

 **Heh, as if you're lucky. I close my eyes as I remember what Aqua has been through ever since our adventure started. And I clearly do not remember a single time when Aqua's a not so happily lucky girl or goddess.**

 **She sticks her tongue out and shuffles her hand in the box…..for quite a long time.**

"Come on already!"

 **And finally as she does a victory pose and holds out the winning draw she thought she had.**

"Miss….you won a prize!" The man smiles at her achievement.

 **….Seriously?**

"Did I actually win!?" Aqua jumped up in happiness, and asked "What did I win?"

 **My face beamed up with excitement to know what Aqua won.**

"You won the 10th out of 10 prizes mam."

 **Ohhhhh, well it's still a prize so it's probably good!**

"That's good enough! What is it!?" Aqua excitedly wanting to know what she won with her luck for the first time in her life.

"You won a….Toad's Slime!" The man blows his mini confetti canon to celebrate.

 **W-T-F?**

"What!?" Aqua really surprised lets out a cry from her soul.

"How can you even call that a prize!?" She needed an answer from that.

"Mam, if you do not know. Toad slime can be sold for 1,000 eris a jar."

 **Aqua almost barfs as she imagines a jar filled with her mortal enemy's insides.**

"I just didn't shuffle my hand enough!" Aqua regrettably screamed at me.

"Haha, nice luck there goddess." I grin at her.

Only to receive a pout from the woman I love.

"*sign* I guess I'll try and win something." I patted her head and handed her Hiki's plastic bag. Only keeping Sui"s plastic bag for luck.

As Aqua receives Hiki, she immediately shares her pain. "Hikki~ why~ why~" She screams in pain as Hiki only stares at her in amusement.

 **Hehe, like lookalike, like fish.**

"Now it's the boyfriend's turn. Try and win something for your girlfriend okay?" The man gave me a thumbs up.

I calmly put my hand in the box, not bothering to shuffle the papers. I grabbed the first paper my hand sensed. And I calmly gave it to the man.

And I get the surprised, widening eyes from the man.

"U-Unbelievable….. You won the 1st prize sir." He said in amazement.

"Hikki~ Why~ Why~ Am I cursed~" Noticing some tears in her eyes as she heard the man's words.

I smile at my own Luck. Check this out you big breasted accountant lady.

"What did I win?" Really hoping its money since I'm really making a grave for my pouch.

"You won a…..month's supply of bread!" Lighting up the grand confetti canon.

"…..What?"

"Pffft! *Laughs* Hikki! I'm not cursed! Hahahaha!" She laughs with my lookalike Hiki.

Hehe, not really that bad though. It may be Hiki's and Sui's food supply so all that begins bad, ends well.

"Stop your laughing there Aqua. It's Sui's and Hiki's food supply." I go with the flow.

"Hahaha~ I can't stop! Hahahaha!" And she just keeps laughing and laughing with Hiki in her hand.

 **Well two can play it that game.**

"Haha, due to your favorism to my prize. You will only eat bread for the next month." I said threateningly.

Aqua quickly stops laughing. "You wouldn't!" She said in despair.

"Haha! Not so funny now huh?" I laugh menacingly as I took Aqua's hand and intertwined it again with mine.

I quickly said to the man. "We'll take our prizes tomorrow. Thank you sir." Not hearing the screams from the woman or goddess I love.

"Much obliged! Thank you for playing!" The man waves at us. As I gently waved back with Sui in my hand and the woman or goddess I love in the other.

 **Sometime Later**

 **Not caring about the time, me and Aqua played through different game booths together. The owner of every booth we visited, would always say that we're a perfect couple. And every compliment would always put our heads down in unison. And every time we leave that specific game booth we both would casually hold hands, intertwining it and gripping it ever so slightly.**

 **Now, we would race each other on who would hold each other's hand first. And as we gently walk through the festival with Sui and Hikki in our hands, we finally decided that this will be our final game booth. The Prize Shooting Game.**

"Phew, finally our last stop." I gently let go of Aqua's hand so I can pay the owner.

"Hahaha! Nice last choice Kazuma!" She looks through the prizes.

"So what's your pick?" I asked her as I gently took Hiki from her so she can shoot properly and not kill Hiki.

"…I'm going for that one.." Aqua points to a nearby doll.

I look at the doll she's pointing at and saw that it's a Snow Sprite doll.

"Ohhh! Nice choice!" I admired her good eye for just this once.

And for the first time, I didn't hear her prideful or cockily talk. Instead she just touches the hand I'm holding Hiki and Sui.

She looks at me and gently smiles. "For luck." As she picks a rifle, adjusting her aim, closing her left eye, she inhales and pulls the trigger.

 **…Why does she seem so educated in this?**

Being like the Sniper in Team Fortress 2 she gets the Snow Sprite…..in one try.

"Yata….Yata!" She quickly hugs me, careful on not slamming on Sui and Hiki.

"Why do you seem like a pro when holding a gun? Anyway, congratulations!" Feeling really happy and proud for the woman or goddess I love.

"Hehehe!" Her ear reaching smile never ends until she gets her Snow Sprite doll.

"Your turn Kazuma!" She gently gets Sui and Hikki from me.

"Hehehe I'll show you the power of my stat!" I said while loading my gun.

I look for a great prize, and my eyes instantly widened as I saw this catastrophe.

"Aqua….why do you have a lookalike doll?" I asked her as I pointed the lookalike suspect.

"Ohhh! That's my appearance last year actually. Didn't know they made a doll out of me." She said casually.

 **Her attire is longer than her usual one. Wearing a longer blue dress, with her hair free and having some p*****s for the kids. And no matter what attire she has, she still has that beautiful goddess feel on her.**

"I'm going for that one." There's no way I'm wasting my chance here.

 **And besides I have a great amount of luck so I'm just gonna get it in one try.**

 **And as when I pulled the trigger, I expected the doll would fallout but it didn't.**

"…..HUH?" I only asked bewildered.

"Did your luck ran out?" Aqua asked surprised.

"I don't think so? Let me try it again." I loaded my gun.

 **1 minute later**

 **Now this just sucks. I'm now in my 6th try. And I've barely made it move. With only enough money for only one more shot. I need this to be my last. I close my eyes as I try and remember what Aqua did in the game….. And it hit me, like the bullet she fired like a pro. I chuckle at myself for being cocky and prideful like her.**

 **I look at that girl, wearing the beautiful yukata that she wore today,**

 **seeing her face as she watches me play the game,**

 **seeing the face full of tears because of her laughter,**

 **laughing from my misfortune,**

 **badmouthing me and telling her insults about me to Hiki and Sui,**

 **and seeing the face of the girl or goddess I fell in love with.**

"*sign* If you don't have any more luck, then get some more." I gently touch the hand which holds our lookalike goldfishs, the hand of this girl or goddess I love.

"For luck." I smile at her.

 **She only stares at me in embarrassment and disbelief.**

 **I aim at the gun, feeling a little bit guilty since it feels like I'm really shooting Aqua in the head. As I finish aiming, I just close my eyes and pulled the trigger. And the prize falls out. A sign of relief leaves my body as I hold the doll in my hands.**

"Hehehe, I felt a little guilty though since it really felt like I was shooting you." I said to her, as I showed her the doll.

"You idiot." She gently said, as she smiles for the 100th time.

 **Aghhh! Stop smiling already!**

 **To try and forget her smile, I used the last of my money to try and shoot for one more prize.**

 **I look through the line of prizes, every doll I see are just Aqua's mortal enemies. The Green Giant Toad, the Giant Purple Alligator and my nemesis, the Winter Shogun.**

I shrugged my shoulders as I just closed my eyes, and randomly aim somewhere.

Feeling good about this spot, I pull the trigger…

.I expected another laugh from the goddess, but I only felt silence as I opened my eyes.

"What did I shoot?" I asked Aqua.

Aqua just looks away from me, not the playful way but it seems like she's angry.

"Sir, you sure are lucky. To be able to shoot Goddess Eris with only one shot and with your eyes closed!" The owner happily said to me.

 **Whoah! There was an Eris doll there!? Why didn't I see it then!?**

 **I got the doll from the owner, and I grin at Aqua. Expecting her to laugh and smile at me again, she doesn't look at my direction. Is she angry?**

 **I walk towards her.**

"Aqua you okay?" I gently asked as I try to look in her eyes.

 **She doesn't reply as she just looks away from my face. Even Sui and Hiki swims away in my direction.**

 **Now what did I do this time!? A little girl interrupts us, as I was about to go into my thinking mode.**

"Ohhhh! Goddess Aqua and Goddess Eris!" The little girl's beams up as she looks into the 2 dolls I got.

"Haha, do you love these goddess?" Like a guy giving candy to a kid, I gently asked the little girl.

"Yes! But I love Goddess Aqua more!" The little girl happily exclaimed.

 **Hahaha, if this little girl talked to my past self. I would have probably told her the truth about Aqua. But, unfortunately love can drive a man crazy.**

"Mister…Can I have Goddess Aqua?" The little girl shyly asked.

 **Without a second thought I handed her Eris.**

"Sorry, little girl but you can have Goddess Eris. I made a promise with someone." I apologetically smiled at this girl.

"Aww, still thank you mister. You have a beautiful girlfriend!" She waves as she runs ahead.

 **Your 100% right about that. I thought, as I waved back.**

"See? Even a little girl notices your beautiful in that yukata." I try to tease her, to get her mood back.

"…..Why?"

"Why what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"….Why did you give her Eris? Why didn't you give me?" She asks looking down.

 **The gears in my head instantly started working, as I finally knew the reason why she's angry. But now, I'll try to be serious here.**

"Why would I give her the goddess Aqua? This girl thinks this goddess is better that Eris. She thinks that this goddess is kind, beautiful, polite, a savior and a faithful person. She doesn't know the truth."

Aqua just grips her lucky Snow Sprite doll, ready to throw her lucky doll at me.

"But I know, that goddess is a lot more better than what she thinks. Better than what everyone thinks. I promised that goddess, that I will not give her away both literally and mentally." I smile, as I see her dumbfounded eyes.

 **I walk up to her, took the happily swimming Sui and Hiki, and held her hand with my ready Tinder Freezed hand.**

"I'm too smart to be told off by a little girl. I know you're a lot better than Eris now." And with that last statement I look at her already flushed face.

She only responds with intertwining her fingers with mine and gripping tightly. As she can only master saying 2 words.

"I…..win." She shows me a victory pose, as I remember our little race.

 **Okay, I really love her. Doing my best not try and confess now since, it might be one sided. My face instantly reddens as I almost say the important 3 words. I put my toad mask on to try shutting my mouth. Since these words are really trying to burst out.**

 **And speak of the crimson demon…**

 ***Points at me***

"Wh-Who are you!?"

 **Megumin shouted, holding her new and improved staff….**

 **Where did she even hide that?**

"…..Huh?"

What the hell?

"Darkness! Aqua is being abducted by a malnourished toad! Look! That toad is taking her stuff!" Megumin explains the situation to her party member, Darkness.

"Ahhh Megumin, that's-" Darkness justs smiles in Megumin's cluelessness.

 **Unknowing of us, Megumin already chanted her Explosion.**

"Die, you mortal enemy!" We all scream in horror as a magic circle appears below me.

 **30 minutes later**

 **I proceed to wipe myself with a towel outside the stable, after taking a bath. With Aqua right beside me, already finished with her bath. Hiki and Sui already asleep in their bowl in our room.**

"Damn that Megumin, she almost killed me with her deadly spell." I angrily exclaimed.

 **Seriously my clothes were already burning, when that magic circle appeared.**

 **I'm a little thankful to her though since she helped me forget about those 3 words.**

"Only the kids thought you were really a toad. So why did Megumin- ahhh. That's why." Aqua jokes.

After a good laugh from both of us we look at the festival's last event. The bonfire dance.

"Honestly…." Aqua with a serious expression in her face.

"I never experienced what it's like to be in a festival." She honestly admits.

 **Is this the reason why she was just staring earlier?**

"I'd always look through other people's experiences. I just watched as they happily spend their time in the festival. Happily eating, happily playing and being so happy that they even forget their own kids."

 **That last statement's pretty much a problem though.**

"And I've always wondered if I can experience that. I was happy seeing those people but I also felt jealousy. I wanted to know if you can be truly happy if you attend in this events. I do love my job, but I also get lonely you know? And I now know how much happy you can really get when you go to these festivals. And it's all thanks to you." She happily looks at me.

"Hehe, ditto. I exactly feel the same way." I smile at her.

Not knowing that our hands were already holding each other. Maybe it's because of how many times we held each other's hand today. With the right timing of the music from the Bonfire Dance. An idea popped into my head.

"Mam, may I have this dance?" I jokingly acted like a gentleman asking a lady to the dance floor.

"It is my pleasure." She acted back, as I pulled her up.

I think we look stupid since we're already wearing our pajamas. But we don't care, since people don't really come here.

"Ahhhh, how does this work?" She admits it.

"You seriously don't know?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course I don't! This is my first time doing this.

 **Ohhhh, well good thing I studied in the real world.**

 **I proceeded to put Aqua's right hand in my shoulder, and I put my left hand in her stomach.**

"Hey~ That tickles! *giggles*" She tries not to break our position.

"I can't help it! It's how we do it!"

 **Our first try didn't go to well. Aqua would step in my feet over and over and over until finally in our 5th try, she finally got the hang of it.**

"Haha! Look Kazuma, I can dance!"

"Because of me." Back to her usual self, I feel ecstatic.

"*giggle* *giggle*" Aqua just giggles as she can't believe that she can actually dance.

 **We dance like that for a few minutes, until the last verse of the music came. Both knowing that our dance will be over, Aqua leans her head into my chest. We stop our dance still maintaining our position.**

 **We're just standing there, bathed by the moonlight, both of our faces as red as a tomato until Aqua finally speaks up.**

"You're a hikiNEET. You took all of my first times, Kazuma the Brute. The first guy who saw me in a yukata, the first guy I spent the festival with, the first guy who defended from others, the first guy who tried surprising me, the first guy who held my hand. Everything, you gave me everything Kazuma. Thank you so much." Can't contain her happiness any longer, she finally cries in my chest.

"Baka~ Don't cry in my chest. Why do you always cry you troublesome goddess. I should be the one saying thank you here Aqua. You also got my first times Aqua. The first girl who made me stutter in my words, the first girl I complimented, the first girl I held hands with, the first girl who I almost punched a guy for and the first girl who made me realize that this world is bad at first. But made me realize this world is a truly wonderful world. You're the sole reason why my Luck stat is so high." I proceeded to pat her head to stop her from crying.

 **Even if its tears of joy, I really don't want to see her tears.**

"*cries* *cries* You better be welcome HikiNEET! Wahhhhh!" With one final scream she finally releases everything. She wraps her arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm really thankful." I proceed to wrap my arms around her too.

 **And after a long minute of crying, I finally hear the pokemon Snorlax emerging from my loved one.**

"*Snore~* *Snore~*"

 **A girl who can sleep while standing up. Seriously, your too much for me.**

 **I gently carried her bridal style, as I proceeded to go to our room. Really sure that whoever would see me doing this, would seriously think I'm a really lucky guy.**

"Luck sure is the best stat." I whisperingly said to myself.

 **Unknowing of me, the beautiful smile forming in that goddess's face.**

 **Chapter 8 END**

 **Author's note: Really made sure to make this chapter really long. Payback for not updating for 2 months. I'm really sorry if I changed Kazuma for the worst. And thank you for reading such a bad fanfiction. BUT! Even if it's bad, I'm still gonna continue it! Haha! See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Since I am really inspired by my future schedule of the plots, I wanted to update pretty early. Thank you for everyone who reads the story, even for those who just visited my story, I am still pretty grateful if you found my story a little bit interesting. And I'm sorry if I ruined the magic of KonoSuba. Only 15 years old xD, also a student and a Pilipino. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Just a Dream

 **'…Everything you want…..doesn't go your way'**

 **Normal POV**

 **In a dark room…..**

 **Trashes of cup noodles and chopsticks…**

 **Stashes of anime, games and magazines…**

 **Newly bought RPGs and limited edition noodles…**

 **Dripping drops of water from a kitchen sink…**

 ***Computer screeching***

"Ugh…"

Kazuma POV

I scratch my eyes, attempting to wake up. The sound of my RPG game not helping me so, adding the noon stomach grumbling noises. I desperately try and standup…..

"Aghhh!" Only to trip face first to my trash.

 **'Now that certainly woke me up..'**

I sit up to view my surroundings.

"The usual day huh?"

My dark apartment, my stash of anime goodies, the trash I've yet to take out, my food supply of cup noodles and my computer screen right in front me.

"Boy, was that route great." A slight chuckle escapes my lips, as I saw the blue haired girl my avatar fell in love with.

 **'That route sure was troublesome, but it sure was very worth it. '**

I stood up, shut down my computer for it to rest, and heated up the kettle.

I proceeded to look at my food supply, choosing a cup noodle that I'm in the mood in, only to choose the one with a flying cabbage design on it.

"Flying cabbage? Don't make me laugh." I grimaced as I imagined a world with flying cabbages in it.

With the right timing of my kettle whistling steam. I prepared my meal. My usual meal of cup noodles and tea.

I clap my hands together, "Thanks for the meal."

My dark room fills with the sound of slurping. As I scratch my hair irritatingly.

 **'Agh, I feel like I really had an awesome dream. Why can't I remember it?'**

I just shrug my shoulders in the progress.

 **' Probably me bathing myself with anime goodies '**

But I feel like that isn't the case.

I feel like I've lost something important…

But what!?

"How can I lose something, if there's even nothing in the first place."

I look at my dark room, I put my head down, as my usual depressing state kicks in.

"Life of a hikkimori huh?" I gingerly said to myself.

 ** _Hikikomori_ (ひきこもり or 引き籠もり _Hikikomori_?, literally "pulling inward, being confined", i.e., "acute social withdrawal") is a Japanese term to refer to the phenomenon of reclusive adolescents or adults who withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement. The term _hikikomori_ refers to both the sociological phenomenon in general and the people belonging to this societal group. _Hikikomori_ have been described as recluses, loners, or "modern-day hermits."**

I twitch as I remember the reason why I became like this.

Trying to bury it deep down in my heart to try and forget it.

But no matter how much I try, that memory keeps haunting me forever.

 **(Flashbacks)**

 **When I was in middle school, I was bullied for being different.**

 **I wanted to stop going to school, but I didn't want to burden my parents, so I forced myself to everyday.**

 **And each day that I went to school, day after day it gets worse. Being the most quiet student and being the most distant of them all was really a problem. Whenever my classmates would talk to me, our conversation would always end awkwardly.**

 **My classmates would make fun of my chuunibyou tactics, every girl I've met would be disgusted and may spread rumors and lies about me, everyone would make advantage of me and use my money.**

 **And just when I thought I made friends, those "friends" would only backstab me the following day.**

 **Just then did I realize, you don't need anyone, you only need your family.**

 **So I became a loner throughout middle school. I didn't care about anyone, I just cared and loved my family as always.**

 **Until highschool, when the teachers asked us what career we would take on. I immediately thought on becoming an animator. I was really confident about my decision, and was excited to tell my family.**

 **In our family dinner I first mentioned to them that our teacher asked us what career we would take. And just when I was going to mention my career, Dad immediately spoke up.**

 **"Kazuma, you need to have a great job." He said seriously.**

 **"Well I would recommend being an engineer, like me!" He said with a smile.**

 **"Yeah, yeah your father is a really great one." Mother butts in.**

 **I choked, my words never left my mouth and I just nod in the process.**

 **"Everything for you guys." Giving them a fake smile.**

 **Japan's parents are really cruel. Pressuring their kids to go and continue their parent's steps. The kids doesn't have any choice but to surrender. Because their love for their parents are stronger than their desires.**

 **I just shrug off my dream, and continued loving my beloved family.**

 **…..But I wasn't the only one.**

 **"I want to be an engineer just like you dad!" My little brother beamed up in excitement.**

 **"Hehe, then you better make me proud Kazuto!" My father giving his best smile to the youngest one.**

 **"But, honey Kazuto doesn't need to be an engineer. Kazuma will be an engineer, so Kazuto can just choose what any career he likes."**

 **That comment shot me in the chest like a bullet. The pain becoming worse because it came from my mother's mouth. My mind instantly thought of scenarios about my family.**

 **"Ohh, that's right. You don't have to be one Kazuto. Just choose what path you want to take." My dad gave the youngest an reassuring smile.**

 **I expected Kazuto would surely thank my parents for letting him choose but, all we got was the opposite.**

 **"*shakes his head* I really want to be an engineer, whether you like it or not." Kazuto grins to our parents.**

 **And I saw the most genuine smile from my parents. The smile that I've never seen them give to me.**

 **Feeling like an outcast just like in school, I immediately took my plate and left. "Thank you for the food." I blankly said to them, not bothering to hear their reply.**

 **That night, was the starting point of how I became a hikkimori. It was also the night when I started to doubt my family's love. But I just told myself that I love this family, even if they don't love me back. That was my motto.**

 **I wanted to make my family proud so I started studying for my engineering course. That engineer course was my last hope on making them proud for the first time. I studied for 2 months for that entrance exam. I would study for 24 straight hours, not even tried to eat or sleep and even pee. But, it doesn't matter how much you study, you can't study properly if your subject doesn't even interest you. So, I failed the entrance exam for that college I'm gonna be attending after I finish highschool.**

 **The good thing was that I didn't tell my parents about the entrance exam. But, that wasn't the reason why I left my family. I was beginning to be depressed every day. Until the day that changed my life came.**

 **"Mom, Dad! I passed the entrance exam for the college of engineers!" My beloved brother mentioned to my beloved parents.**

 **My little brother, who is 2 years younger than me. Passed the exam meant for adults. I can't think of anything but that statement.**

 **My eyes went numb as I saw my parents crying tears of joy, as they hug Kazuto. Right in front of me. That was the first time that I cried in my whole entire life. I never cried because of school and everything else, but my motto was completely shattered.**

 **'How can I love something, that doesn't even need me.'**

 **I just chuckle to myself for being stupid. As a new motto came over me.**

 **'My family…..doesn't need me'**

 **Ever since, I've never left my room. Only leaving It to go to the bathroom.**

 **Everyday, locked in a very dark room, thinking that no one would ever need me in their life.**

 **Until I remember a show that my classmates always talked about.**

 **"Ahhh, what was it again? A-Anime?" Thinking that there's nothing left to do. I watched an anime series.**

 **Anime helped me forget about my family. Wanting to forget them more made me play those games called RPGs. It was then I decided to leave my family and started living by myself.**

 **(Flashback End)**

Until now, my motto never changed. There is really no way that I'll meet someone that can change my life now.

Besides anime and games really helped me become more intelligent and cunning. I would easily trick my classmates and even made me pass my exams.

"There's nothing I need except-"As I was about to say that final word. The dream I had earlier would not settle down.

"Aghhh! If your irritating me so much then how can I not remember you!?" I screamed, throwing my already empty flying cabbage designed cup noodle to my other trashes.

"Tch! My head hurts now." I rub my aching temples.

 **Ok fine! If that dream really wants to come true then I'll gladly start today! I'm gonna buy every goodie that's on sale!**

I ready my tracksuit and otaku backpack, and left the apartment.

"Will I finally be okay if I just buy those goodies." I complain at my aching head.

And as I walk through the road, my steps become dizzier and dizzier.

Until my head just really felt like it was splitting open. I walk like a complete drunk, until I heard something coming towards me.

A flash of white light blinded my eyes as I desperately try to see what is coming.

"…..A truck" Those words leave my mouth. Not even trembling by the sight of these man made machinery.

For some reason my feet don't move, it was spinning like crazy earlier but now. Mere seconds of being hit, mysteriously a smile formed in my lips.

The truck hit me like a bulldozer. Knocking me off the air, my blood bursts as it leaves through different parts of my body, feeling every bone broken, my eyes still open, landing to the soft grass just ahead.

Surprised, that I didn't instantly blacked out. My consciousness still there, but slowly fading.

My eyes fixed to the dawning sky.

"…Ha…ha..making…..me…say….my…dying…thoughts…" I slowly tried speaking, as I feel my voice already becoming deaf.

 **'I…wonder how my family would feel about this?'**

They may laugh, cry or just shrug their shoulders as the weight from their shoulders finally drops.

I didn't achieve anything huh? Only the achievements from my games though.

Will my family miss me?

Besides them will anybody do?

 **'Boy, I sure do want to experience someone crying over me-'**

That thought felt like a puzzlepiece in my head. Thinking that it was just my imagination, I continue my last moment.

 **'I….wonder if I'll meet God.'**

Well, I'm not being picky or anything but I want to meet a goddess-

Another puzzle piece, as my eyes widened. Starting to remember something.

 **'I….wonder if I can be sent to a parallel world'**

Especially like bringing something with me to help-

Fragments of memories started feeling my brain.

 **'I…wonder if I can bring someone powerful but with a big disadvantage'**

It would really be a disadvantage if that person or goddess would be probably useless and stupid-

The blood in my body continues to flow out of me. As I finally remember that dream.

 **'I….wonder if I can have other party members but again with a disadvantage each'**

Not really in the mood for a blind swordsman and a one hit only magician-

I continue to stare in the sky, as I force a smile in my bleeding lips.

 **'I….wonder if I can be strong and smart'**

Like conquering a Dullahan, Toads and even flying cabbages-

I twitch a little at the thought of flying cabbages.

 **'I….wonder if the thing I brought is sweet-'**

Being able to apologize about her imperfections-

I feel my consciousness fading.

 **'I….wonder if she's beautiful'**

Especially having beautiful blue hair, and aqua blue eyes-

My eyes start to feel numb, is it because of the blood?

 **'I….wonder if she can save me'**

Like saving me when I get beheaded or even slashed by a one shot bear-

Eyes feeling numb, not because of the pain.

 **'I…wonder if she needs me'**

Like crying over me for almost losing me.

I feel water in my eyes, and it's not blood.

As the sun almost rises.

' **I…wonder…if I can be happy'**

Like being so much happy for being with this person or goddess in my life. So happy that I can completely forget about my parents. So happy that…I would want to be with her forever.

I feel the water in my eyes flowing down, a grin almost reaching my ear, the sun shining me with its magnificent light and my eyelids closing as I say my final words.

"Thank….you….you...useless..goddess..."

"….Aqua"

 ***Birds chirping***

I open my eyes…

Breathing heavily…..

I feel every part of my body…..

I look at my surroundings…..

A stable, designed to be a room…

I smell the air….

Smells like horse crap though..

"I'm…back" I whispered to myself.

Wait…..where's the person beside me?!

"Hmmm~ Hmm~ Hmmm~"

I hear someone humming.

With the voice I fell for so much.

I slowly turned around…..

Looking at the goddess in her pajamas…

Feeding Sui and Hikki with the bread she's eating…

"Morning Sui and Hikki! Starting now we will only be eating bread. HikiNEET told me that we are only eating bread for the next month. Baka HikiNEET making me eat only bread for the next month." This useless goddess happily told our goldfishes.

I grit my teeth in frustration as I again admit over and over again that I love this goddess.

She…..*eyes watering*…..is just….*tears flowing*…..too much…

I quickly dashed to her and embraced her from behind.

"*chokes* Kazuma! You surprised me there! I almost choked to death-"

"Kazuma?"

I just bury my face in her hair, as I try to not say those important 3 words.

"Aqua….you won't disappear…right?" I try not to choke on my own words. But to no avail as she already knows that I'm crying.

She reaches for my hair and gently rubs it.

"I won't." She said seriously.

"Promise me that." I asked back.

"I promise if y-you promise me too." She embarrassingly demanded.

I look at our 2 lookalikes swimming happily, smiling ear to ear as the last of my tears flows down.

"I promise, and the one who breaks it will swallow a thousand needles~" I playfully said back to my usual self.

"Hehe, make that 2 thousand needles!" She playfully answered back.

"Why you!" Overjoyed, I started tickling the girl I fell for.

"Hahahaha! Stop it! H-HikiNEET! Hahaha!" As she retreats and hides in the haystack.

"Haha! No way!" As I dive in as well to chase her.

AS we both entered the haystacks, we instantly remembered why we put covers in it in the first place. Knowing when we got out there was some shades of brown in our heads.

"This is your fault Kazuma!" Aqua screams as she runs off.

"Yare, yare… I really do love her-"

"Be quiet over there!"

 **-KO-NO-SU-BA-**

"Uhhhh~" I mourn on our usual dining table.

"Uhhhhhh~ Uhhhhhhh~" I think my cries can be heard throughout the dining room.

"Kazuma shut up! I can't eat, with you crying like that." The lil shorty complains.

"Uhhhhh~" Not stopping.

"What's wrong Kazuma?" Darkness worriedly asked.

"Uhhhh~ I just build a grave for my money pouch." I say the ugly truth to my comrades.

"Tch! Tch! Tch! Oh Kazuma you must stop being reckless with your money, like me." Lil shorty lies.

"Bull sh*t! I wasn't re-reckless with it." I look away, remembering the events of the festival date.

 **'It's exactly the opposite though. It was so worth it!'**

"I'll die with no regrets. Thank you guys for everything." Feeling my soul finally leaving my body.

"Kazuma! Don't die! You haven't even had a girlfriend yet! You'll die being a brute and a pervert!" The 2 said in unison.

 **'I don't know if that statement would make me feel better or would make me angry.'**

"Haha! No way I'm dying now of all times!" I stand almighty, feeling an spotlight shining over me.

"Ohhhh!" With a combination of claps and cheers from them.

After a few seconds, I immediately slump down in the table again.

"But seriously, I can cry right now due to my money pouch."

"Awww, that's ok Kazuma. You have us." Feeling Megumin and Darkness patting my head.

"Don't pity me! My pride as a man would be shattered. I'm the man in this party!" I shake my head out of their gentle hands.

'Only Aqua can do that-' The hell am I thinking again!?

Speak of the goddess.

"Hey! Hey! Guys I found another great quest!" Aqua happily declared among us.

"Nani!? What is it!?" I dash towards her.

"Hehe, just like last time. But this time, it's a river."

 **'A river huh?'**

River being much bigger than a lake. Also can be populated by different animals.

"So, what monsters live their?" I asked seriously, as I remember Aqua almost being killed by those alligators.

"Eto, I asked the big boobed secretary. And she said to only becareful around these Bitter Sharks." She said putting a finger on her chin.

 **'Sharks huh? Wonder what's with the Bitter part though? Maybe those sharks are bitter when you cook them?'**

"Ok, Darkness, Megumin ready your gear. We're going to protect Aqua while she purifies the river." I seriously declared to them, being the party's leader and all.

"Aye, sir!"

"E-Eh?!" Aqua being embarrassingly surprised.

"What, you don't want to?" Not really wanting to see her being abused again by these animals.

"Thank you Kazuma, that's sweet. But, I think I can make do with the cage again. Being the Quests reward being 800,000, so if the cage gets battered again the reward will only be slightly deducted." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

 **'Tch, giving me that smile again. No way can I resist it.'**

"Ok, but if you really want to stop. Just shout at us ok?" I asked worriedly, like being a good boyfriend.

She happily nods. "I promise!" As she smiles at me again.

*sign* Yare, yare. As I smile back.

 ***whisper* *whisper***

I heard the whispers of our 2 comrades. It was so obvious that they were discussing something important.

"What's going on here, Lieutenant Darkness?" Lil Corporal Megumin reported to her mate.

"Yeah, something's a bit off with those two." Lieutenant Darkness agreed.

Doing my best to not blow our cover. I just smack those two in the head.

"I order you to stop talking and get moving." I order them.

"Itai~" Crying over the little bump in their heads.

 **15 minutes later.**

The party sets off to the river. With the 2 of my comrades riding our horse.

Being the gentle the man….that I'm trying to be. I just walk, not bothering to ride the horse or sit in the carriage. The horse is probably crying on the inside on how heavy the carriage already is, or how heavy Darkness is.

I just walk beside the carriage carrying Aqua's cage.

I hear a slight humming from her.

"A used-up goddess is being transported along…~ I'm sure they're taking me away to be sold~…" Singing her own original song.

"I was kind of expecting that you'll sing that song." A slight smile emerging from me.

"Hehe, I wonder if I sold this song. You think I'll be rich?"

"Haha! I think no one is gonna buy a song only consisting 2 lines. Besides you will sell only sell it in a high price, course no one will buy it."

 **'Except me though haha!'**

"Then I'll just make more lyrics then!" Closing her eyes as she thinks.

 **'...Is she seriously going to make one?'**

"Hm~ Hmm~ Kazuma used me up so much~… He steals every girls panties~… He is a pervert~…"

 **'I don't think I can steal your pants though hahaha!'**

"Grr, now you're just making fun of me now." I took a little pebble in the road and gently threw it at her.

"Ihhhh! You're gonna pay for that!" She sarcastically screams.

"Hahaha! No way!"

Our conversation continues. Unknowing of me that our 2 comrades were watching and again obviously whispering with one another. Then suddenly we arrived in the river.

There's a saying that when you're with the person or goddess you love, time passes quickly.

I guess that saying is 100% true and proven.

As we gaze at the river, we already noticed how badly shaped it is. Dirty water, blood puddles from the helpless preys and those terrifyingly big sharks. If Megalodon was real, then it's probably this big in the real world.

I heard Aqua shivering from the sheer size of those sharks, and remembering her traumatizing experience in the lake. I can't blame her though, even I'm slightly shivering from just imagining those things closing in on me.

"Ok let's go guys!" Aqua recovers.

We were surprised, Aqua took the initiative to go. Even when she's already trembling.

Normally she was always the first one to run away or even be scared.

I wonder why she's even doing this? I know she still has plenty of cash stored up.

I just shrug my shoulders as we ready Aqua's cage.

 **5 minutes later**

"Aqua, call us when you really want to stop okay? I seriously said to her.

"H-Hah! Wh-Who do you th-think I a-am!?"

"Don't stutter if you're acting tough Aqua."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Just…..promise me you'll call us if you want to stop." Not expecting an answer I return to our carriage, keeping a close eye on Aqua.

 **1 minute later**

"Hiii!" Aqua shrieks as a shark slightly bumps in her cage.

Only a minute has passed and we already witnessed something pitiful.

Aqua curled up in the corner of the cage. Not even bothering to look in the river as she hides behind her knees.

We're a little bit far from her but I can clearly see and tell that she's shivering.

 **'Tch! I told you to tell us if you want to stop! Even if only a minute or a second only passed.'**

"Hihhh!" Aqua shrieks again as the cage was slightly bumped.

 **'What's making you do this Aqua!?'**

 **As my eyebrows show that I'm really irritated by it.**

"Ohhhh! I really want to be in that cage with Aqua!" Darkness said flaming up her masochism.

 **'I don't think I can take any more of this. Even if only a minute just passed. I can't just look at this anymore-'**

"What did you say again Darkness?"

 _Aqua POV_

 _'Uhhhh~ I think I'm starting to regret I did this.'_

 _No way am I going to regret it! Not even a single bit! I knew in the first place that I'm going to regret this sooner or later._

 _"Hihhh!" I scream yet again when a shark slightly bumped in the cage._

 _'Purification! Purification! Purification! Purification! Purification! Purification!'_

 _Feeling helpless, I just chant in my head as I hug my knees tighter._

 _I feel helpless again, I clearly remember when I was in this cage before._

 _Alligators attacking my cage, doing their signature death roll tactic that they use in the wild. HikiNEET just watching me from afar._

 _Being abused for 12 hours._

 _I cried and I cried until no tears were left in me that day. And I completely forget I was even a goddess that day. But now-_

 _"Hihhh!" I shriek again as I felt a part of the cage being opened up. Water forming in my eyes, I ready myself for a Jaws sequel._

 _'Yeah…..now I've changed.'_

 _I look at the reason why I've changed so much…_

 _Helplessness disappearing….._

 _'Yeah…..everything has changed.'_

 _"I told you to call us if you wanted to stop."_

 _"…Kazuma?" My tears flowdown as I stare at him._

Kazuma POV

"I'm just paying you back from what I did earlier." I look away from her blushing. Knowing that she knows the true reason why I'm here.

"Look, you're already crying from this." I sit beside her.

"N-No I am not crying! *sniffs*" She obviously lies, wiping her tears away.

"Here." I handed her a hankerchief.

She nervously takes it, then proceeded to blow off her snot. Not even using it to wipe her tears.

 **'The tears, not the snot!'**

After half a minute she gives it back and I finally asked why she's forcing herself to do this.

"Aqua….why are you doing this?" I look her in the eye.

"I know you still have some money left, and I KNOW that you wouldn't do something like this again after that traumatizing incident."

 **'Not going to include the fact that she cried herself to death here in this cage.'**

Need to know the reason why, as she again doesn't make any sense.

"…I thought you would have already figured it out hikiNEET." She said a little surprised.

A question mark instantly appeared in my head.

"…..Figure what out?" I asked really dumbfounded.

"*signs* I thought you were smarter than this Kazuma." She says as she crosses her arms.

"Now, use your gears and think of a reason why." Looking me in the eye.

 **Alright then.**

 **Gear 2nd!**

 **Aqua would not do it for herself, since she already has money and she hasn't made any debts yet and even bought any sake or beer (saying it's a bad influence for Hiki and Sui, I don't know). Aqua would not do it for Darkness and Megumin so is it because of me then? Well I do need the money because- seriously?**

"…Is it because of me then?" Feeling embarrassed, I asked her.

Aqua just blushes and looks away from my direction.

 **'*sign* Can't believe how happy I am right now.'**

"Why would you do this for me then Aqua?" Already knowing the answer, I still asked her.

"I-I really wanted to pay you back Kazuma." She looks in my direction but lowers her head.

"You spent a lot of money for me. Even though I don't really deserve it. I saw you crying earlier, and I couldn't help but feel guilty since I'm the one to blame for that. And I know how much you love your money, so-"

Not wanting to hear more I quickly spoke back.

"You think I'm so desperate for money that I'll let you go through that traumatizing experience again?"

"Eh?..." She looks at me blushingly.

" Idiot~ If you want to pay me back then, don't do it in a way that will end up hurting you or even make you cry. That money isn't going to be worth it if I saw you getting hurt because of it."

 **'I feel like I'm consulting her for doing a bad thing.'**

"Don't get me wrong Aqua. I'm happy for what you're doing for me. In fact I'm overjoyed of what this special goddess is doing. Besides, I'm not regretting that I spent all my money for you, not even a little teeny winy bit. It's the complete opposite though. It was completely worth it since." My eyes look away.

"…Since?" She looks me in the eyes.

 ***sign* No harm done.**

"Since I saw you smile. I saw you laugh. I held your hand. We got Sui and Hikki. We danced. We played games. I made you happy and it made me happy." Knowing my OOC is overflowing I just lean through the bars in the cage.

"HikiNEET~ Don't act all cool and stuff~" She sings it off.

"Sorry for telling the truth then." Hearing something going closer. And hearing water dripping to the river.

"*hic!* *hic!* Y-You do k-know I d-don't deserve you r-right?" I feel her head leaning against me.

"*sign* I told you not to cry. And I'm really going to say this once…. I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this because I want to. Do not cry. I'm just a really really really LUCKY undead guy that met the best thing that ever happened in his life. And I'm doing my best to prove to her that she's special to me."

 **'Too much OOC can kill you.'**

"*sniff* I'll carve that words to my brain then." Aqua says as she leans her head against me.

"*sign* You better do, useless goddess." I reply as I lean my head against hers.

"Hmmm~ Hmmm~ Hmmm~" Now back to her usual self she proceeded to again make lyrics for her upcoming original song.

Another shark bumps the cage, but Aqua not caring what just happened, proceeded to just close her eyes and continue humming.

 **'Evolve and Overcome.**

 **–Kha'zix'**

Not bothering to disturb her from finally having a peaceful moment, I just speak through my thoughts.

 **'Man those sharks are terrifying. Can't blame her for being terrified just from being bumped by it.'**

The shark's probably the size of 1 big school bus. Good thing I went inside the cage with Aqua.

That thought hit me like a bullet as I remembered an important fact.

 **'We're... not... alone'**

I turned my head slightly careful on not disturbing Aqua.

I turn my eyes through my peripherals and saw something scary.

Our 2 comrades staring blankly from afar.

We stared blankly at each other until one of them breaks the ice.

"Ahh~! Darkness~ We need to leave them be~! We're ruining their moment~!" Obviously being sarcastic there.

"Yeah~! We should leave them alone~! We're being 3rd wheelers here Megumin~!" Masochism isn't flaring up at all.

 **'Here comes the misunderstandings'**

Well it's not making me feel disgusted or angry at least. In fact! It's doing the complete opposite haha!

"Ahhh! Look at Kazuma! He's smiling! So it really is true!" Megumin pointed at me.

"Yeah, look at that devilish smile. So he did threaten Aqua on doing that! Ohhhh~ I wanna be threatened by a pervert too~!" Darkness screamed flailing her hands up.

"In fact, I saw Aqua crying earlier! Kazuma you perverted BRUTE!" Megumin glaringly screams.

 **'Yeah misunderstanding.'**

 **…..How did you end up misunderstanding this!?**

*sign* I just shrugged my shoulders in my mind, and just adjusted my head to make Aqua more comfortable. Not bothering to listen to my 2 comrade's worsening screaming misunderstandings.

I just close my eyes, feeling Aqua's head against mine, instantly falling asleep. Unknowing of me Aqua giggling as she heard every misunderstanding of Megumin and the perverted fantasies of Darkness.

 **3 hours later**

"*yawn* What a nice nap~" Feeling great, I stretch a little as I make myself more comfortable with the soft thing I'm leaning on.

Leaning too much that I feel something ticklelish going through my face.

 **'Smells nice actually.' I thought to myself as I breathe this familiar smell.**

*inhale* *exhale* *inhale* *exhale* The water boggs it all down for me though. Especially the bars I'm leaning on right now.

…..Wait water and bars?

My eyes instantly opened as I remembered what is happening right now.

And the first thing that I saw is Aqua staring at me with a face preventing itself not to laugh.

"You were like a drug addict their Kazuma. Sniffing my hair like a maniac." Putting a hand on her mouth, preventing to laugh.

"I was just checking my nose if it's working properly or not! The water smells pretty bad so I really wanted something perfumish for a change!" I get off her as I just sat upright.

"*giggle* I never said I hated it, though." She just tenderly smiles as she leans against me again.

"No way I'm doing drugs though." I blankly told her, as I regret what I did to her hair.

"Being a drug addict and a pervert, is not a good match though."

"Oh shut up, you're an alcoholic though."

"Heh, alcohol are pretty common in gods and goddesses."

 **'Yeah right, Aqua.'**

I look again to our 2 comrades back. Seeing them shaking their head as they glare at me while they eat their lunch. Well Darkness looking at me in her usual dirty fantasy look though.

"Look at what you did Aqua. You made me look like a pervert." I said, returning my attention to her.

"You were already a pervert from the start though stealing every girl's panties and all."

"Hey that's what makes you special though. I can't steal yours." Acting like a sweet protagonist I look in her eyes.

"Because I'm not wearing any! You hikiNEET! How can that make me special!?"

 **'Hahahaha, it doesn't!'**

Having a great laugh together, we just look at the cleansing river and our heads still leaning against each other.

"Remember the last time we did this? It was exactly like that time." She sweetly asks me.

"No I don't."

Only to receive a playful headbutt from her.

"Ouch…Of course I do. How can I forget that?" My head hurts a little though.

"HikiNEET… That was the time we both started to change huh?" As she just looks to the familiar sunset from last time.

"Yeah, we changed for the better huh?" I stare at this wonderful sight.

She nods. "So…do you like this change of mine then?" She plays with the water surrounding us.

 **'Not going to lie on this one.'**

"Course I do…. Don't get me wrong this change is really great. But I still want you to be the useless, debtful, alcoholic, cocky and troublesome goddess I know." Not a single doubt on this one.

"….You're making me sound like a bad person Kazuma." She looks at me with a mix of dumbfounded and embarrassed kind.

 **'Bad goddess though.'**

"Yeah, I really do like your kind of change Kazuma. But I still want you to be the cheap, perverted, meanie, shutin-otaku, smart, cheater and the kind hearted HikiNEET that I know.

"Guess we're the same huh?" I grin.

"Yeah, we are." She grins back.

With the sound of the soft waves crashing, feeling a really nice breeze in our faces and the sight of the sun setting. There's no reason to slip up.

"Aqua…..I-"

"Oyyyy! You two aren't going to eat? We're going to eat your share if you do not come out of that cage! Especially you Kazuma!" Hearing of my little savior.

The little midget's pulls me back in reality as I almost slipped up.

"Y-Yeah! We're coming! And don't you eat my share Megumin!" I scream back to my savior.

 **'Now that was really too close. TOO CLOSE, I tell you that.'**

"What were you going to say Kazuma?" Aqua asked me innocently.

 **'Phew, good thing she's the dense type.'**

"Haha, it was nothing Aqua. I was just going to ask if you think Sui and Hiki would be hungry now." Not lying though. I was also gonna ask her that though.

 **'No way I'm using them just for an excuse.'**

"Hikki and Sui! They might be hungry! I need to finish this quick!" Aqua screams as she goes in all fours.

"Purification! Purification! Purification! Purification! Purification!" Aqua chants like last time, only this time there's no tears in her eyes.

'And you love them too Aqua.' I just smile at her actions.

"I'm going to get us something to eat. I shall return!" I saluted

"You better be! I'm hungry!" Aqua saluted back.

 **'Now that's the goddess I know!'**

I get out of the cage, and just look at the already cleansing river. But there's one big difference though.

"Where'd those Megalodon of a sharks go?"

 **'They left earlier than the purple alligators did.' That's a mystery I'd like to get in to.**

Well everything fine and dandy so it's okay.

After stretching for a bit I go get our food. My 2 comrades attacked me to the ground as I was getting our food.

"You felt a bit of pity for your new pet huh, Kazuma!?"

"Me too Kazuma make me your pet~!"

"Aghhh! Shut up!"

 **'Ohhh, I've got something planned for you guys.'**

 **4 hours later**

"Seriously you guys are above average when it comes to misunderstanding and when it comes in real life…." I just look away for that last statement.

"What's that supposed to mean Kazuma!?" Megumin tries to smack my head.

After purifying the mysterios river, we set off back to the city. Last time we went back Aqua was in the cage. I freed the rare animal, this time I got 2 not so rare animals.

"Haha! Let's see how you feel when people misunderstand you!" I screamed menacingly as I walk beside Aqua.

"Noooo~! Kazuma you pervert!" Hearing her last screams, we enter through town.

"*chatter* *chatter* Look what Kazuma did now. I think those girls like that kind of torture though."

"Hiyaa! Kazuma stop this! I-It's t-too much!" Megumin's really easy to misunderstand speech finally appears.

 **'Darkness's enjoying it though.'**

"Yes~! Yes~! Motto! Humiiate me more!" Darkness exclaims as she looks through every person she comes through.

"Wow, I never got any attention when I was in that cage." The girl beside exclaims surprisingly.

"No way, you attracted more people actually. Probably due to you singing like a rare animal."

"Hehe, that's when my song hit rock famous!"

"Hai, hai let's just take our 2 animals and get your reward."

"Hehehe, "our" reward of 800,000 eris!" She jumps up as she bumps me.

"….Yeah" I agreed blushingly. Not hearing the horrifying screams of Darkness and the pitiful misunderstanding cries of Megumin.

 **1 hour later**

After fixing our equipment, returning the cage in mint condition, setting free our 2 rare animals and getting our reward. We finally returned to the stable.

As we enter our room, Aqua immediately checks on Sui and Hikki.

"Sui~ Hikki~ Sorry we're late~!" Aqua bows like a servant and her master.

In reply, Sui just happily swims as Hikki just stares in amusement.

 **'Nice reaction there Hikki' As a smile appears in my face, feeling like a father to that alien colored of a goldfish.**

"We're home guys." Giving only a simple yet genuine call.

Aqua then proceeds to get our month's supply of bread. Preparing them in little pieces for them to eat.

"Here's your dinner guys! Make sure you eat up properly! Especially you Hikki, Sui needs to lessen up a bit!" She talks to them as she feeds them.

I feel my heart beat going up. As I can't help falling in love more and more to this girl I'm calling special in my life. My feelings just clouds my head as I can't think of anything else except confessing to her.

 **'Should I confess?! Will she confess to!? What if she doesn't feel the same!? No way! What we're even doing is something what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Aghhhhhh! I'm confessing right here, right now!'**

I do my best to not panick as I just inhale and exhale.

"*phew* A-Aqua, o-ore wa!"

"Kazuma thank you for going in that cage with me." She seriously said as she's feeding our lookalikes.

"I was already trembling with fear and I was almost going to cry earlier. But when I saw your face, all of my fear just vanishes. I already told you not to worry about me….But you still went on your way just to help a troublesome, crybaby goddess… If I am special to you…..Then of course your special to me."

 **'…Aqua'**

"I love you Aqua."

Not containing it any longer, I just told her without even realizing it.

"….Eh? What did you just say Kazuma? I think I didn't hear it right." Surprised, she stops feeding Sui and Hikki.

Tch! I cringe and I just grip my hands, as I didn't not expect that response.

 **'It's too late, I already said it!'**

"I, Kazuma Satou, AKA "HikiNEET" has fallen in love with Goddess Aqua." I just playfully say it to hide my regret and embarrassment.

"Ohhhh! You're joking right!? Hahaha! There's no way you've fallen in love with me! Your voice already says it." She just thinks of it as a joke.

 **'Aghhhhh! You dense goddess! No way I'm backing out now.'**

I quickly pin Aqua to the wall like what every protagonists do in a shoujo manga.

I use both of my hands so she won't escape. I just look into her eyes, showing that I'm not messing around.

 **'My face must be clearly red. I've never done this before!'**

"You really think I'm lying right now Aqua?" I just stare at her.

"I-If it's true, since when then!?" Looking me in the eye showing she's serious as well. Also a clear red showing in her face though.

I'm at loss of words, looking at Sui and Hikki swimming happily as they cheer me on. Giving me the courage I needed.

"Actually I've realized it when we were together in the festival. I know I started to like you before I even realized it that day."

I put my head down, to make me think clearly.

"*chuckle* To tell you the truth, I was really surprised. Ever since the day we fought that Bear, my thoughts would always turn to you. I was always denying it at first, saying to myself that I'm just sick. The fact that I was almost going to lose you, made me realize that I just can't live without you. I cursed myself for falling in love with someone just too much for me." Feeling satisfied, I wait for her answer.

"…..W-What do you like about me then?" She shyly asks me.

 **'I already love you, you baka goddess.'**

"Well…I actually hated everything about you at first. Being an alcoholic, spoiled, waster of skill points for lame party tricks, crybaby, debtful, prideful and cocky goddess.

Aqua cringes from every fact about her.

"Then you don't love me then! That's everything about me and you hate it!"

"Baka! Let me finish!"

 **'This is how me and Aqua roll I guess.'**

"But when I started liking (loving) you, I noticed a lot of good points about you…..The fact that you apologized to me for everything you've done made me realize that everything is not bad about you…And when you started to change and made me fall in love at you. Just….made me love everything about you… Everyone might think that your traits are really REALLY horrible… But for me, that's what makes you special, what made me fall more deeper in love at you, showing that everything alive is not perfect, even a goddess. But you're perfect for me though…." My speech finally stops.

 **'Confessing sure is tiring. Especially when it comes to the dense type.'**

I don't know how red my face is as Aqua just crimsonly stares at me in red is so red that, steam is probably coming out.

"…So, what's your answer?" I just ask her. The most important question I've ever asked to a person.

 **I really want her to say "Yes I love you tooo!"**

 **And we set off to the sunset…**

 **'I want that scenario to happen though'**

But unfortunately….

'…Everything you want…..doesn't go your way'

I think I'm just dreaming again as I saw Aqua shaking her head.

"…..I'm sorry Kazuma…." A sad voice emerging from her.

 **'…Eh?'**

My world just turned upside down, as I heard the word sorry. Even Sui and Hikki stopped swimming from the shock.

I again remember what happened in my school…

And my family…..

 **'Were you just like them Aqua?'**

 **'Were you just playing with me…..'**

 **'Using me…'**

 **'Using my money…'**

 **'I'm special to you huh?'**

 **'Bullshit! Even in this parallel world, nothing changes!'**

I unpin my hands out of her as I just walk towards the exit.

"I-I'm going out. Need some fresh air." Really wanting to run away, I force myself to at least show that I'm not angry.

"K-Kazuma! L-Let me explain!" Aqua holds my hand as she stops me from going out.

I shrug my hand off her.

"You don't need to explain anything, I get it." Not really in the mood for her reasoning, I just quickly made my way to the exit.

"K-Kazuma!...L-Listen to me!"

Not bothering to reply, I just continue walking.

As it was only 2 steps left outside.-

 ***thud!** *

Something felt like an iron stump hitting the ground. And it turns out to be Aqua.

"HA! HA! Really funny Aqua. That's not going to make me go back." Being irritated by her usual actions.

I expected her to try and bat an eye, but she never got up.

"Stop joking around Aqua…" I'm starting to worry.

I'm really expecting her to be up by now. But, unfortunately she isn't showing any sign of getting up.

I quickly walked beside her and turned her body. Expecting a grinning face form her, and all I got is a face breathing heavily.

I immediately checked her forehead. "You're burning!"

I quickly remove my hand from the grill like forehead of hers.

 ***Thunder Cracks!***

 **'Sh*t! What am I going to do!?'**

 **CHAPTER 9 END!**

 **Important Notes: As you can see guys. I like doing if scenarios stories. Especially the if-scenario 'What if Kazuma is really freaking different from the original xD. I'm sorry again for those who are really bothered by the story. And really thank you for those who are keeping up with the story. Really, I'm grateful you're the ones who make me want to continue the chapters. Please tell me if you want some other POVs, if you want more Aqua POVs, if you want normal Povs, and if you want some more interactions with Megumin and Darkness. Also please criticize me if I'm doing something wrong. I really want to make these story better for you guys! Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Update and update, until I ran out of idea or time. Again, thank you for all my readers! 40+ favs and 40+ follows might be low for you guys. But for me, it means a super lot. The reviews are what really inspired me to never be shamed or disappointed in my story. If you're reading this, seriously thanks means a big lot to me. Well, enjoy the chapter!**  
 **Disclaimers: I don't own Konosuba…**

Chapter 12: The Aftermath

 ***Thunder cracks***

With the ear cracking sound of a thunder strike, and the sound of heavy raindrops crashing in our stable. Aqua just breathes heavily and her face, noticeably showing that she's not REALLY THAT sick.

 **'Oh no…..What am I going to do!?'**

She never gets sick! Of all the days for this to be happening is a day where it's raining thunderbolts.

"*inhale…*exhale*" Aqua tries her best to catch her breath. With a face clearly showing that she's in a really bad shape.

Every anger, frustration, doubt and fear I felt a while ago, was instantly replaced by worry, pain, and…..love.

 **'Tch! I should be angry at you damn it!'**

Panicking, my eyes went to Sui and Hikki. Them just looking worriedly at their sick blue haired owner.

Some sort of hope filled my body as I remembered something important when I came to this parallel world.

 **'Yes…I'm not alone anymore'** A smile coming out from me after my first rejection.

My face quickly became serious as I saw the sick goddess that just rejected me a minute ago.

 **'…..There's no way I'm leaving you just from being rejected…We're always stuck together right Aqua?'**

Aqua just breathes heavily as her breathing gets louder and louder.

"I'm going to make that face smile again…There's no way I'll leave you."

 **'It's more like a responsibility though. Like a father caring for her daughter…. That's just wrong…Boyfriend caring for her girlfriend then.'**

I quickly carry Aqua and laid her in our haystack of a bed. Getting a small basin and a cloth, I went out to get clean water from the back of the stable.

After washing the cloth with cold water, I gently laid it out in Aqua's grilling forehead.

"Tch, your burning up so much." A slight anger coming from my voice, as I feel how hot her forehead is.

Aqua shivering, weakly complains. "I-It's …..h-hot… K-Kazuma…" As she breathes heavily.

 **'Seeing her suffering this way…Is worse than her traumatizing event with the alligators.'**

I look through our small, cramped….and stinky stable room. Our clothes are even hanged in a line throughout our room.

 **'Aqua can't rest properly in this place.'**

This room clearly cannot even compare to properly laid out bed. This room already is hot enough, Aqua cannot be dehydrated. She at least needs a fan to help her rest properly. She even needs to change her clothing to make her comfortable.

"Tch…"

My eyebrows twitch for my foolishness.

 **'I can't take care of her here, not in this pig smelled room. Even I'm uncomfortable with it.'**

I hold my chin as I quickly plan how to properly take care of her.

 **'First, she needs proper rest. And the second she wakes up I'll quickly give her some medicine, rehydrate her, change of clothes, give her some soup or porridge can really help and needs to be in proper room.'**

Hehe, I have a lot of knowledge about this stuff! I averagely get sick actually. My family always takes care of me, and I…kinda….got…observant.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ***Door opens***

 **"Kazuma, here eat up. You need to at least have some food in your stomach to help you feel better." My mother holding a tray of her homemade cooked soup.**

 **"Kazuma, I've already bought medicine for your fever. Take it once you're done eating okay?" My dad holding a small plastic containing medicine.**

 **"Nii-san! I brought different kinds of fruit here! Vitamin C can really help a sick person!" My little brother carrying a basket full of oranges.**

 **"There's only orange in there…" I said weakly with a slight smile.**

 **"Ohhh… *scratches hair*"**

 ***Laughter!***

 **FLASHBACK END**

Widened eyes staring at the wall. A tear flowing down my face. A slight chuckle escaping my lips. I wipe away this tear of realization. As I hear the rain drizzling from outside.

"I'm such an idiot. For even doubting my families love for me." I just smile looking at my tracksuit, my only memento of the other world.

I look at Aqua's burning face, breathing heavily. My eyes becoming serious as I hear the drizzle from outside getting weaker but still pretty strong.

"*cringe!* Tch!..." Aqua already twitching in her current state.

 **'No time to waste.. This is my chance.'**

I quickly wrap Aqua's burning body with the blanket. Securing and covering her head properly. I easily carry her bridal style, weighing light as a feather due to my adrenaline rushed body. Stopping for a moment to achieve maximum coolness.

"We'll be back soon Sui and Hikki!" I declared determinedly to our goldfish. As I run outside, into the rain. My face determined enough to face this storm.

 **'It's my turn to take care someone I love!'**

* * *

 ***Thunder Cracks!* *Drizzle!***

Despite the loud thunder strikes and the loud rain pouring mercilessly throughout town. The sound of water splashing through every puddle ran into. Fails in comparison to the sound Aqua's heavy breathing.

"*pant* *pant* *pant*"

My body already drenched from the rain. Doing my best to cover Aqua's burning body to the merciless downpour. My clothes feels uncomfortable as I continue running to Wiz's shop.

My time really limited, the longer Aqua stays out in the rain, the worse her condition will be. Luckily for me, I see Wiz's shop showing off a bright light saying that she's open.

Fortunately, I double covered Aqua with blankets so she's nothing compared to my drenched body. But even still….

"Wiz!" I slammed her door open, quickly running towards her, not caring about wetting my surrounding.

"K-Kazuma san!? A-Aqua san!?" Her surprised look quickly became a face of worry.

"She's sick with a terrible fever! I can't take care of her in the stable so I brought her here. Do you have a bed!?" Not caring about the minor details, I just quickly ask her.

"A-Ahhh! Upstairs! In the first room you'll see!" She said surprised.

"Ok! Sorry about the mess!" I run upstairs not bothering to hear her response.

 ***Slam!***

A nice breeze passes through me as I slammed the door open. Looking at the apartment sized room, I ran towards the bed and gently laid her down. Removing her covers away from her.

"*inhale* *exhale*" Aqua still breathing hardly just laid down to her really comfortable bed. Only after 3 seconds her face slightly became better but not her fever.

 **'Tch! Need a change of clothes and a moist towel for her forehead.'**

The room is perfect for rest.

Wiz runs into the room, as she's going to ask me a question I quickly interrupted her.

"Wiz, can you look after her for a while!? I'll be back with some things. I'll clean up after I get back!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Thanks!" Not wasting anytime I ran back outside.

Seeing the sun surrounding around town.

Its mighty light just there…..dark clouds already away for some reason…..

 **'….You motherf*cker'**

Not minding my ACHING temples I just ran back to the stable.

* * *

After having a one minute bath, I go back to Wiz's shop. My clothes already dried up.

I enter the room and I see Aqua still burning but with a pretty noticeable difference. She's not breathing heavily anymore.

 **'That's great~'**

"Ahhh Kazuma san!" Wiz stands from her chair.

"Yo, I'l clean up don't worry. I brought a change of clothes for her and brought other guards too." I show Wiz Hikki and Sui.

"They're cute~" Wiz stares at our goldfishs, happily swimming after seeing their owner getting some rest properly.

"Ahhh Kazuma san, those clothes." Wiz's eyes widens as she saw the change of clothes I brought for Aqua.

"Well, sorry that I brought this one. I just read that people with fever should wear loose and comfortable clothes. This one was always comfortable for me when I sleep."

Yes! The change of clothes is none other than my tracksuit! It's not because I wanted to see what she looked like when she wears it…..She just needs something comfortable to wear!

I put the goldfishbowl to a nearby table besides Aqua. Getting a mop so I can clean my wet markings from earlier.

"So, how is she?" I worriedly asked, as I mop through the floor.

"It was a really good thing that you brought her here. Even when it was raining-" she whispered something. "(Even though the rain was going stop if you waited for a while)"

"What was that?" Hearing something rude from her, but I cannot quite figure it out.

"N-Nothing! *ehem!* Good thing you brought her here Kazuma san. With the condition she was in, I was able to heal her just a bit to make her rest properly." Wiz became serious for a moment as I just continued moping.

"I'm going to research why Aqua-san got sick. It's really unusual for her to get high fever." She said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, it really is unusual." I replied with the same tone.

 **'I'll leave it up to Wiz then.'**

"Ahhh…..Kazuma-san? Can you go downstairs for a while? I'm going to change her clothes." She said embarrassed.

"S-Sure! I was going to clean downstairs after all."

A hint of shade appears on my cheeks, as I go through the stairs.

 **'Wanted to see her change though.'**

After waiting for a while. I return to the room. Seeing Aqua covered in a blanket, with a wet towel on her head.

 **'Her body's fully covered. I can't see my tracksuit!'**

What a shame….And I can't just look under her blanket…I'll be charged with molesting and sexual harassment.

"Wiz, don't worry about Aqua. I'll take care of her. You go tend your shop." I thankfully said to Wiz.

"Ahhh…Thank you Kazuma-san." She bows appreciately.

"No! No! We're the ones intruding here. I should be the one thanking you for letting Aqua rest here. She can't properly rest in our stable room." I bow respectfully at her.

Sui and Hikki also put their heads down, thanking Wiz.

"Don't worry about it, Kazuma-san." Wiz surprised by my actions probably.

 **'Oh yeah...Maybe I should do this I guess.'**

"Wiz, do you have a kitchen here? If so, where is it?"

I quickly change Aqua's already dry towel with a newly moistened towel. I ran to Wiz's kitchen.

* * *

 **….**

 **"Is that really Kazuma-san?" Wiz's asked herself surprised.**

* * *

 **'Okay…..How did mom make it again?'**

* * *

"Uhhh….."

As I wake up inside, a great splitting head-ache instantly takes over my body. Also feeling a bit hot, but the cold towel in my forehead helped me forget how hot it was. Feeling a little bit comfortable, probably because of my clothes? The haystack, feeling comfortable like a bed? And….why doesn't it smell like horse sh*t today?

I try to sit up. But to no avail, my body can't move.

 **'Am…I sick?'**

So this is what it feels like to be sick. Not being able to move. Feeling really weak and a little bit hot. I try and open my eyes. Only to achieve in opening them half-lidded as a bright light shined over them.

'Where…..am I?'

Unfamiliar scenery engulfs my half lidded eyes. Unfamiliar ceiling, unfamiliar furniture, unfamiliar bed and…..unfamiliar smell.

 **'Was I kidnapped?'** My mind and body unable to react to the shock and fear of that thought.

I then see Sui and Hikki swimming happily just beside my right, in a table. A sign of relief weakly escaped my lips

 **'Phew…guess I wasn't kidnapped.'**

Feeling a little bit afraid, because of my body being too comfortable in this unfamiliar clothing. I look under my blanket.

My eyes only slightly widened weakly, as I saw the clothes of the guy who just confessed to me last night.

My head then reminded me of the events that happened just last night. My already burning face, turned into a tomato as I remember Kazuma's confession for me. Pinning his arms to the wall, blocking my chances to escape, and seriously declaring his confession.

…And I just rejected him….

 **'Is this…..his farewell gift to me?'**

Leaving me with Sui and Hikki, giving me his trademark tracksuit and even giving me a nice place to stay?

 **'Yeah…it's only natural for it to happen.'**

Of course he'll be fed up because of me…..I'm not surprised….Actually, I was expecting for this to happen…

I already expected it then…why does it hurt so much?

My already weak body, weakening even further from having these thoughts.

 **'I'm…..alone again huh?-'**

With the last word of that thought I hear the door open. Looking at it open with my half-lidded eyes. Sadness, regret, frustration is replaced by shock. As I weakly saw the owner of the tracksuit, holding a tray of what it seems to be hot rice porridge.

 **'I…..rejected you didn't I?'**

Then….Then why are you still here?

 **Kazuma…**

* * *

After looking through some recipe books. I made a rice porridge, since it was easy to make, good for people with fevers and my mom always makes this for me.

As soon as I open the door, my eyes saw a pair of half-lidded eyes weakly looking at my direction.

"Oh…you're awake." I said a little bit surprised.

 ***nod***

My body became in a state of worry as I see her face clearly. Still seeing a deep shade of red coming from her because of her fever.

I set down the tray in a nearby table. As I took Aqua's dry towel and put it in the cold water below.

"How are you feeling?" The usual line escaping through my lips.

"Not….so….good…" Aqua replied slowly.

My eyebrows twitch. **'Tch…You're barely able to talk..'**

"Don't waste your energy when you're really sick, bakero."

I present her the tray with my trademark rice porridge.

"I know you're hungry. Here, rice porridge. I made it myself since it's great for people with fevers." A small smile emerging from me as I remember mom's porridge.

Aqua just stares at me in reply…..Just staring…Surprised by my actions perhaps? Or….

 **'Shucks! I forgot she was sometimes a picky eater. Well, I wasn't that confident with my cooking anyway. So I'll get her something else.'**

"Ahh, sorry. I didn't know you hate porridges. I'll get you something else you want to eat. I wasn't that confident with my cooking anyway. Wait right there." I turn around, ready to go out the door.

 ***Tug….***

I feel a weak pull in my clothes. Surprised, I turn around and saw Aqua pulling me.

"I…don't….want…to..eat..anything..else..I..love..porridges..HikiNEET." She demanded weakly.

Butterflies sprout in my stomach as I repeat her words for me.

 **'Man, do I really love you.'**

"I said don't waste your energy. Well, can you move?"

Finally following my orders, she just shakes her head.

 **'*Sign* Well no choice here then.'**

"Okay, I'll make you sit up don't worry."

I walk up to her and remove her blanket.

My eyes widened as I saw what's underneath her blanket.

 **'My tracksuit…I forgot she was wearing it.'**

My face reddened as I cover my face with my hand.

 **'She looks beautiful goddammit!'** Green's pretty great with her too huh?

After removing her blankets, I clumsily sit her up. Just from touching her shoulders I can already feel how hot she is.

 **'Now this is a problem.'**

She can't lean through anything. The bed isn't placed in a nearby wall and so.

 **'Why am I embarrassed? I should be happy with this.'**

I sit in the bed and let Aqua lean through my front.

She weakly looks at me, probably surprised with my actions.

"I'm sorry. There's no wall for you to lean on." I said looking away from her gaze.

 **'Close! Too close!'**

This is another step through our "couple acting business".

My embarrassment vanishes and is replied with a hint of seriousness and worry.

 **'She needs to rest….I can't be embarrassed now…Need to do this quickly.'**

I feel her grilling hot body through my own. I need to feed her now!

"Let me guess, you can't move your hands?" I asked her, a little embarrassed, knowing what's coming up next.

"I…..can…" She replies, as she slowly reached for the spoon.

Only to drop it after holding it.

"Just rest Aqua…You really need to rest…Leave everything to me." I smile at her actions.

Feeling Aqua's breath in my neck, I reach for my rice porridge. My face having a deep shade of red, doing my best to hold the spoon normally.

*Inhale* Doing my best to relax. I scoop up the food, blowing on it a little and guiding it near Aqua's mouth.

*Badum!* *Badum* Being nervous on what the porridge tastes like after being eaten by Aqua.

 **'Why do people don't taste the food they cooked? Anime girls always do this.'**

I rest the spoon in the bowl.

"So, h-how is it?"

Feeling her get closer to me, adjusting her head closer to me to be more comfortable, and a smile that melted my heart.

"….Oishi." She said weakly but….with happiness in her voice.

….My heart almost breaking my rib cage on how loud it just beated in my body.

 **'Aghhhhhh!'** My hand covering my face to desperately try and hide what I'm feeling right now.

"Kazuma…give…me..more." She weakly pleaded.

 **'AGHHHHHHHHH! My heart!'**

I screamed internally, my heart not settling down, my face burning, and my mind almost misunderstanding the "more" part.

* * *

After spoon feeding Aqua, we relax for a while. We just lean on each other for a while. Aqua's eyes closed, just relaxing her head on my neck, and I just relax while breathing her aqua blue hair.

 **'I think I've been drugged.'**

After eating, the sick person must let the food digest for a while so they can't lay down.

 **'I'm not making any excuses for letting her lean to me…. I swear!'**

If you don't believe me then I'll lay her down then!

I shake Aqua gently, waking her up.

"Aqua, lie down so you can rest properly."

"Uhhh~…" Aqua weakly shakes her head in my neck.

 **'Aghhhh! My heart again!'**

"…Y-You don't want to?" Why am I wanting to make my heart bursts for asking a question I already know the answer to!?

"Uhhh~.." She weakly nods.

 **'Aghhhhhhh! My ribcage!'**

Seriousness came over me as I feel her hot body in my chest. But I can't resist being happy in this situation. Whoever would be disgusted by this?

"Haha, come on Aqua. You need to rest. I promise I'll be back with more delicious foods for you." I happily promised her.

Hearing the food part in my promise she immediately nods.

 **'*Sign* I do love you after all'** A small laugh escapes my lips, the thought of she's still the Aqua I know and love even when she's sick, makes me chuckle.

I carefully lay her down her bed and fixed her blankets for her.

"Feed….Sui…..and…Hikki."

 **'*sign* Disobeying my orders for our Goldfishs.'**

"Pfft! I told you to do not waste your energy. And I was going to!" I poke her grilling forehead to check her temperature.

 **'She's still grilling hot but I know she'll feel much better with some rest.'** I thought to myself as I feed Sui and Hikki, and they replied with some happy swimming.

 **'Just keep swimming~'**

I know it will lighten her mood somehow.

"Oh yeah, forgot something!' I punch the palm of my hand.

"?"

I open the window, threw out the water in the basin, chanted 'Create Water' in the basin, washed the small towel with the newly fresh and cool water and walked towards Aqua.

Wringing the towel slightly, embarrassedly putting away Aqua's bangs and put the wet towel in her forehead.

"Hehe! Now you can rest properly!" I cockily grin at her.

Aqua just weakly stares at me, red in her face, staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

 **'Did I do something wrong perhaps? Why is she staring? Is the towel too wet for her?"**

"Towel too wet for you? I'll wring it properly-"

As I was going to reach for the towel, I feel her hand weakly gripping mine.

 **'So you can move your hands!'** I feel her hand shaking a little bit though. Is she forcing herself to just hold my hand? I can't deny that my face instantly rose to deep shade of red as I saw her hand weakly gripping mine.

I look at Aqua's face…And I see again that one thing I hate about her…Only this time, there's no sound effects.

Aqua just silently cries with her eyes open while holding my hand. Despite her hand holding mine, I reach out to wipe those tears away.

 ***sniff***

"Baka, I told you, I hate it when you cry." I seriously said as I look in her eyes.

 **'Well in the past, yeah I was a sadist but again I'm OOC now. Of course everyone won't help but hate it when his love one is crying.'**

I expected that she would at least smile and laugh in my comment. But to no avail, she just cries some more, as she just weakly holds my hand on her cheek.

"I-I…*sob*…t-thought…*sob*..t-that…*sob*.y-you..l-left..me." She said to me stutteringly due to her crying.

The thought of leaving her just shocked my heart. Like a sword just stabbed my chest.

"Huh? Why would you think that?!" I asked her surprised.

"I..*sob*..l-last..night.."

 **'Last night?'**

Hmmmmm, oh yeah! I actually forgot. And how the hell did I forget that traumatizing memory. But no way are my feelings that weak!

"Actually…I forgot that rejection." I give her a slight smile.

"*sob* E-Eh?..." Aqua just weakly stares at me.

"Pfft! You think that my feelings are that weak? I'm not going down with just one rejection.. And most importantly."

I wipe Aqua's tears and gently pinched her cheek.

"I don't think we'll ever be separated from each other. I'm always stuck with you after all. So deal with it! You're stuck with a guy who just loves you so much, and I'm stuck with the girl I love." Not a hint of embarrassment in my voice, so I can show her I'm serious.

That comment just made her cry more.

 ***Sobs!* *Sobs* *Sobs***

"Stop crying already…" I pleaded her.

Aqua then weakly took my hands off her cheek…

….

…..

….

…

*chu* and gently kissed the back of my hand.

 **'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My rib cage hurtsss!'**

My mouth wide open, my brain stopped processing and just stare at Aqua's already smiing face.

"It…looks…like…you're…stuck..with..me.." Aqua happily said to me as she kisses my hand again.

"Ahhh~ You'll pay for this~" Happiness in my voice as I quickly walked away to the door.

Hearing a slight giggle from behind, I leave the room.

As I closed the door I looked at my hand. Still feeling the warmth from it.

 ***gulp***

….

….

….

….I kiss the part she kissed

 **'Hehe! Revenge!'**

Revenge for what actually?

"HAHAHAHAHA! I feel great!"

Feeling good all over I just skip my way down the stairs.

"Hmmm~ Hmmmm~ Hmmmm~" Loudly humming as I go down.

"Kazuma-san?"

"Hmmm~? Yes, Wiz~?" I happily asked her.

" Kazuma-san your being creepy." She said a little scared.

"Is that so~?" Not really bothered by her comment I just kissed the back of my hand again.

"Ahhh. Kazuma-san. I need to tell you something."

 ***kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss***

"Yeah~?" My back hand a little bit wet with saliva.

"It's about Aqua's sickness." Wiz said seriously.

This is the first time I heard Wiz be this serious, so I stopped kissing my hand. I just looked at her seriously showing that she's got my full attention.

"As you know Kazuma-san, Aqua-san doesn't really get sick probably due to her great amounts of mana and strength."

I nod at every facts she's saying.

"But actually that's not the case." Her voice starting to sound depressed.

 **'Huh?'**

"She doesn't get sick because she's a goddess. People from the Axis Sect give her a lot of power and magic power. Even a simple prayer from outsiders can even strengthen her so much."

 **'Don't tell me…'**

"And if she loses those people….Her power and even health decreases drastically."

My eyes widened as I grip the hand she kissed.

 **'No way…'**

"So her people are getting less huh?" With my head down, I just said it unemotionally.

"Yes….Since she left the Afterlife realm, she can't perform the miracles that her people believed and loved for quite a long time." She said sadly.

 **'Tch!...'**

"Some of her people stopped believing in her…."

…Those sick people...They're so greedy about miracles happening to them...

"They probably started doubting that their goddess exists…"

 **'…What a load of bullsh*t!'**

"They probably joined the Eris Sect…Since she probably can perform a lot more miracles than Aqua right now."

 **'So my ex-love is pretty mean huh?'**

"So Kazuma-san, please be ready when Aqua gets worse."

 **'You mean….this stage is just the beginning?...The stage of having a grilling fever, a weak body is just the beginning!?'**

"Ahhh, Kazuma san? Are you okay?" Wiz asked a little shocked.

I realized that I'm practically glaring at Wiz, gripping my hand so hard that it hurts. Regret, frustration, and anger filling my body.

"I…..I need to go outside.." Obviously lying, I still tell Wiz.

Not really wanting to talk anymore I quickly walk outside.

* * *

 **"Kazuma-san….."**

 **'I wasn't finished…There may be another reason why Aqua got sick..'**

 **But…..I'm really surprised…Kazuma-san took it a lot harder than I thought.**

* * *

 **'Tch…This was all my fault.'**

Aqua got sick because of me…Because I took her here in this world…..She can't give her blessings anymore….And just when I thought it was the best thing in my life when I got her… Only to realize that I'm just being too selfish…

 **'Aghhhhh! Why did I bring her here!? If I didn't bring her here she would have-' My eyes widen as the memories flowed to my head.**

 **"Arigato Kazuma! Arigato! Arigato! Arigatoooo~!" She starts frolicking in my back.**

 **"Come…back to me…Pls..I..need…you..hikiNEET.."**

 **"No one's ever said that they need me before. Even from the people in the Axis sect. So…I'm happy that you said that to me….Thank you Kazuma."**

 **"Don't challenge me when we're in a body of water, Kazuma." She giggles.**

 **"I *hic* tho-thought, you *hic* s-said *hic* yo-you needed me, hikiNEET! You liar!"**

 **"She said that someone needs her here." Said the crusader.**

 **"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Can I hold your hand now?" She said demanding.**

 **"How can I not cry in this situation? I can't suppress this happiness right now *hic*." She tried her best to not stutter in her sentence.**

 **"This little guy is really smart. The only fish that didn't get tricked by me. He's probably a loner, a meanie, a cheater but deep down I know he's a really kind guy. It really reminds me of a guy I know." She looks at my burning face and just smiled at me.**

 **"Pffft! *Laughs* Hikki! I'm not cursed! Hahahaha!" She laughs with my lookalike Hiki.**

 **"And I've always wondered if I can experience that. I was happy seeing those people but I also felt jealousy. I wanted to know if you can be truly happy if you attend in this events. I do love my job, but I also get lonely you know? And I now know how much happy you can really get when you go to these festivals. And it's all thanks to you." She happily looks at me.**

 **"You're a hikiNEET. You took all of my first times, Kazuma the Brute. The first guy who saw me in a yukata, the first guy I spent the festival with, the first guy who defended from others, the first guy who tried surprising me, the first guy who held my hand. Everything, you gave me everything Kazuma. Thank you so much." Can't contain her happiness any longer, she finally cries in my chest.**

 **"Morning Sui and Hikki! Starting now we will only be eating bread. HikiNEET told me that we are only eating bread for the next month. Baka HikiNEET making me eat only bread for the next month." This useless goddess happily told our goldfishes.**

 **"*giggle* I never said I hated it, though." She just tenderly smiles as she leans against me again.**

 **"I was already trembling with fear and I was almost going to cry earlier. But when I saw your face, all of my fear just vanishes. I already told you not to worry about me….But you still went on your way just to help a troublesome, crybaby goddess… If I am special to you…..Then of course your special to me."**

"…Pfft! Hahahaha!" I laugh out loud, not caring about the stares of anyone in town. My face having a slight blush, as I have a mini heart attack.

 **'Yeah…..There's really no way I'm regretting that I brought her here.'**

With everything we've been through….

I'm not giving up…..Not today!

I know she's happy and she knows I'm happy. I can't live without her anymore.

 **'She made me so happy….Made me strong….Made me love my family again…And she made me love again.'**

And there's no way I'm giving her back to heaven. I'd rather be eaten by a Giant Toad just instead of giving her back.

I use my gears to come up with a plan.

Hearing some claps nearby, I saw some people singing a birthday song as the birthday boy blows up the candles from his cake. An idea popped into my head.

 **'Hehe! Get ready to be full Aqua!' Grinning like a maniac, I look at the sky.**

New found determination feels my mind as I kissed the back of my hand yet again.

* * *

 **KONO!-SUBA!**

 **THE NEXT FIVE DAYS**

 **'Uhhhhhhhh~ Where is that hikiNEET!?'**

He's last visit was like five days ago! I've been waiting for him for five straight days! Hmmph! After promising me he'll bring lots of foods, that hikiNEET!

"Aqua….You okay? ...You missing Kazuma~?" Megumin asked me grinning.

"H-Huh!? No way! I'm just looking forward about his promise about bringing lots of food!" I said, confident enough that she believed my lie.

For the past five days, Megumin and Darkness took care of me throughout my sickness. My body already feeling pretty great. My fever gone and my body overflowing with mana.

"Just wait for him Aqua. I think he misses you too. Ahhh~!" Darkness squirms a little as she feeds Sui and Hikki with our month-supply of bread.

"Uhhhhh~ I already said I just want the food!" Still lying,

I just complained ever since that guy stopped visiting.

 ***Nature's Beauty!* *whoop***

I shoot the line of water in Sui and Hikki's bowl. They just swim happily, since my Nature's Beauty's water already consisted some Shara in it.

"AGHHH! I want to eat some rice porridge!" I didn't realize that my body just slipped up.

"Huh? Rice porridge? Why'd you want to eat something that simple?" Megumin asked me curiously.

 **'Because he made it obviously!' And there's no way I'll say that to them.**

"*whistle* O-Oh nothing!" I said looking away a little blush on my face as I whistle.

"Something's fishy here Megumin…" Darkness proceeds to whisper in Megumin's ear.

"Yeah….She's even whistling here. She always whistles when she lies." Megumin agreed.

 **'I-Is that true!? I never notice it when I whistle!'**

The two of them got closer to me. Staring at me with half lidded eyes.

"Is it about Kazuma again?" They asked in unison.

I just stare at them in the eye…..I started sweating a little…..Hiding my lips….As I stare at them innocently…But suddenly my eyes slowly looked away….

"N-No way…..*whistle* *whistle*" Doing my best to not whistle too much.

They both looked at me with widened eyes.

 **'SHE'S A TERRIBLE LIAR!'**

"*sign* You're always talk about Kazuma ever since the day we started taking care of you." Megumin said shaking her head.

"Ohhhh~! Look you're even wearing the tracksuit he's treasuring so much!" Darkness just wiggles as she uses her masochism move.

 **'A-Am I always talking about him now? I never noticed….since it just felt so natural.'** I blush at my thoughts as I stare at Sui and Hikki.

I touch my lips, I clearly remember what I did to his hand before he left. As I did so, Sui and Hikki opens and closes their mouth again and again…Like they're laughing at me..

"What are you guys laughing at!?" I get close to their bowl as I just talk to them.

Unknowing of me, the two of my comrades suddenly looked in the window as they just nodded.

"Aqua if you're hungry then want to come with us?" Megumin asked….too nicely.

"Yeah, we're just going to e-eat~ outside." Darkness said….sort of acting the eat part.

 **'Now this is what I call fishy… But whatever, free food!...And maybe I can see that hikiNEET.'**

Hehehe, I'm going out with this clothes. Revengeeeeeee~

"Haha! Let's go! Free food!" I said pumping my hands up.

"Yeah! It's free food!" They mimicked me.

"Hey! You're going to treat me so it's free only for me!"

"Ahhhhh….We don't think so~"

 **'Huh?...What are they talking about?'**

And before I could ask them, they just pulled me downstairs and into the door.

"Where's Wiz? Isn't she tending the shop?"

"Nope there's a celebration today!" Megumin said happily.

"Yeah! A really big celebration!" Darkness exclaimed happily not a single ounce of masochism in her voice.

"Ohhhhh! Then let's go! I haven't drank for a long time so let's go!"

Like time became slower as I pushed open the door…

…The light blinding me for a mere second, my eyes quickly got used to the light as I saw the image outside…

….And a loud bang enveloping my ears.

…..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AQUA!" The whole town screamed in unison…..Megumin and Darkness also greeted me at the same time….The sound almost making my ears bleed, as I can only mutter one word.

"….Eh?" I asked with dumbfounded eyes.

"Hahaha! Look at her face! The plan was a success!" A familiar voice screams as everyone, laughs at me.

"Success! Ohhhhh! Aqua let's go feast now!" Every adventurer we know…Every neighbor and every worker I know pushed me to where the main square is located.

 **'I can only go with the flow due to the shock that I got due from all of this.'**

And as we get closer and closer to the main square. A figure so familiar caught my eye instantly. That figure just grinning like a fool as he saw me running with everyone to go there.

The figure known as hikiNEET, only a few meters ahead of me. Everyone from town just circled around us two and just witnessed the scene.

Kazuma probably knew that I was so much shocked that I can't speak. So he just comes close to my ear as he said something quietly just for me.

"You never had a birthday did you, Aqua?" He asked me quietly.

I could only shake my head in reply.

"I heard you quietly weeping in the stable before….On why you can't have a birthday just like everyone else."

 **'You…heard that?'** My eyes just staring, as my face became slightly flushed.

"So here, I want you to feel to be like a true goddess to this town you saved. You damn-right deserve it. Just party all you want." He said in a grin.

…Something completely filled my body….And it's not happiness.

"Oh yeah…. Are you feeling better? If you still have a fever then don't drink too much beer-" Kazuma stopped speaking as he felt something touch his stomach.

Not containing it any longer I chanted a *God Blow* and just hit him in the stomach….

But to no avail…It had no effect. I hear everyone's ooohhhs for a moment. Until the atmosphere felt silent.

 **'God Blow" is a lethal fist that carries a goddess's rage and sorrow…Anything it strikes perishes…..right?'**

Then why?

Why?

"Why!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as everyone just stared at me, including Kazuma.

"Why!? Huh!? Why didn't *God Blow* work!?" I weakly punch Kazuma's chest, again and again.

 **'I'm not happy right now right!? I'm angry right!? Then why!?'**

"Just why….Kazuma…..why are you doing this to me?" My punches finally stopping, as I just looked at him with my tearing up eyes.

 **'This is not just fair….'**

"Kazuma….You do know that you don't deserve me right? You deserve someone who's not an alcoholic *hic!*, not a debtful person *hic*, not someone stupid *hic*, someone not someone useless *hic* and…..*hic* not someone troublesome!" My tears finally flowing down from me. Dropping at Kazuma's treasure tracksuit.

"Why are you doing something troublesome , for me? Just…..nande?" I look down… not bothering to look at the townspeople.

The mainsquare just silent… With only the sound of my tears dropping to the floor…

…..

"Isn't it already obvious?" Kazuma said seriousness to the max.

And I just look at him in the eyes. Feeling my fever coming back.

 **'No you wouldn't, Kazuma…Aren't you scared on being embarrassed?...Don't you want your reputation to be safe….'** Starting to have a heart attack, as it gets stronger by the second.

The eyes of the people already widened as they get ready for those 3 words.

"It's because….it's useless."

….What?

"EHHHHHHH!?" Everyone screamed surprised.

I just put my head down…..not depressed. As I can only mutter, with my unemotional eyes.

"Is…that so?" I just asked crying because of sadness now.

"Yeah…..it's useless…. No matter how hard I struggle…..I can't deny the fact that I already fell in love with you….."

"Eh?" I said dumbfounded.

"EH?" With everyone mimicking me.

"Ai-shite-ru, Aqua." He said in a grin.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Every one screamed happily as they all jumped up.

"HAHAHAHA! You dang couple! Let's start the feast!" Our ex boss announced.

Happiness overflowing from my body. I grab Kazuma's hand as we run to the feast. Both of our faces flushed, with the biggest grin on our faces, as we are attacked with heart attacks.

As everyone grabbed their food just waiting for the signal. Kazuma first had something to announce.

"Minna! We're now starting the celebration of Aqua's birthday! But first I have a request! Please pray for the goddess, Aqua's cosplaying for! We won't have the Aqua we know and love today without the goddess from the Axis sect! Please everyone!" Kazuma bowed slightly.

 **'What did he just say?'** I asked as I already started drinking.

"Ohhhhhh! Of course we will! We're going to pray everyday! If that goddess was the reason Aqua came, then that goddess deserves a pray or two!" They happily exclaimed, putting their drinks up.

"Now, without further ado!...Cheers!" Kazuma started the toast.

"Kampai!"

"Umaaaiiii! Kazuma this food is the best!"Megumin shot out in happiness.

"I want to be eaten!" ...No comment in that.

"Ohahaha! So Kazuma, why did you requested the townspeople to pray for me?" I, finally drunk a little. Just let my desires flow.

"Ohhhh, well one of the reasons is of course, I wanted you to have a birthday. And the other reason is *whisper* *whisper*" He explains to me the whole reason why he decided to have a birthday for me.

 **'What the f*ck did he just say?'**

"Ahhhhh. Kazuma-san?" Wiz butts in with a shamed look on her face.

"Oh hey Wiz. Come on let's drink! You're the reason why this party was created the first place!" Kazuma said toasting with Wiz's drink.

"Ahhhh…Kazuma-san I don't know how to say this but…..they may be another reason why Aqua-san became sick."

 **'The look on Kazuma's face was that of being crushed by a blue whale. Eyes widened…Jaws open….as he heard Wiz's announcement.**

"It maybe because of the monsters called Bitter Sharks."

Doing my best not to laugh out loud as I see the look on his face.

"Bitter Sharks, got its name due to the 'bitterness' they have when they see a couple."

 **'*Pfft!* "What the hell!?" is probably what Kazuma's saying inside.'** Kazuma clutches his head.

"No! Yamete! Don't say it!" He hits his hed in the table.

"They show their bitterness by, leaving one of the couple with a devastating fever, mostly the girl."

Kazuma stayed silent as I just hide and laugh behind his back.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG ABOUT THOSE BITTER SHARKS!"

Not containing it any longer, I laugh so hard that it was probably heard throughout town.

 **'Yeah…..This is the best birthday party ever.'**

* * *

 **'This sucks….This just sucks…..'**

Why does this always happen to me? *sob* *sob* Those sharks….Those goddamn sharks….*sign* Bitter my ass!

 **'...That party was still a blast though…'**

"Uehehehe! Wahaha! I feel like I can fly right now!~" Aqua walked drunkly, her arm on my shoulder.

 **'Especially for you….You were probably the one who had fun the most.'** I just smile at her, wearing my tracksuit.

"Don't barf anywhere, Aqua…" I quickly warned her.

"Whaaaaat~? *ba-ba* *barffffff~*" Aqua goes to a nearby wall.

 **'And just after I warned her not to do it.'** I just chuckle as I pat her back, to make her feel better.

After her barfing session, she just leans on me for support. Having a mini heart attack as she did so.

"Hahh…Carry me home, Kazuma~." She looks at me with drunken eyes.

 **'Pfft! Can I even disobey you now?'**

 **I kneel with one leg, in front of her.** Remembering this kind of scene from the past. I say that line from before.

"Be thankful I'm carrying you." I smile at her, as she tenderly smiles back as if not drunk.

"You said that with a gentleman face?" Clearly remembering that memory she speaks back.

We laugh for a while…..And I now proceeded the piggy back ride.

"Wahahaha! I'm so happy~!" She hugs my neck so hard, that I couldn't properly breathe.

My face turning violet from the suffocation, I just wait for her to stop.

But suddenly she stopped hugging my neck, and I was able to breathe again.

"…..I'm scared…" Aqua said sadly, hugging my neck weakly.

 **'Is she scared of barfing again?'**

"….I'm scared…I'm afraid that I'll wake up any minute now…Realizing this was just a dream...I don't want to wake up!...I don't want to wake up from this dream…" She hugs my back, with a sad face emerging from my back.

I pinch her leg.

"Itaiiiiiii!" Screaming in pain, she headbuts my head.

 **'Ouch!'** I feel a little bump appear in my head.

"Why'd you pinch me, hikiNEET!?"

"It's your fault for thinking of this for a dream! I did not go through that effort and shame just to be told by you that this is just a dream."

"Demo….I don't deserve-" I immediately interrupted her.

"Here you go again, *sign*. If you didn't deserve it….Then why did the townspeople even participated in the first place?"

"…Huh? Isn't because there's free food in that party?"

 **'Guh!...'**

"Well that's one reason though….But, they wanted to express their appreciation for the things you've done for this town." I looked up, staring at the night sky as I continued.

"Saving them….Being a goddess for everyone… Performing party tricks for everyone…Being our one irreplaceable member….And the reason why I got here in this wonderful world…So you better deserve having a birthday…And the townspeople knows that…" I said happily my heart attack increases bit by bit.

…..

…

…

…

*chu* She kissed my neck..

…

…

…..

 **'Wat…Is this….cancer….'**

I just stand in place not moving…..

"I-If you don't stop being s-sweet. I'll keep doing t-this…" She said, whispering in my ear.

"…B-Bring i-it on!"

 **'Then I won't stop…'** My face,with cancer visible in it.

"HikiNEET….." She snuggles to my neck as she drifts into sleep.

I continue walking to the stable…Put her down in the hay…. Seeing her form in my tracksuit…..A little sad since she's using my pajamas…. I also lie down in the hay….Just looking at the ceiling….Just badmouthing the sharks in my mind…

As I think about the sharks….A little giggle escapes the goddess's lips as of reflex…..

 **'Happy Birthday, Aqua….'** Excited about tomorrow I slowly close my eyes. Feeling that I forgot about something, I just shrugged it off. And drifted into slumber.

* * *

 ***Wiz's room***

Sui and Hikki swimming gingerly in their bowl. As they wait for their owners to pick them up.

* * *

My mind thought a great question before I drifted to sleep.

 **'….I wonder what would have happened if I met Aqua in the real world?'**

Chapter 10 END!

 **Author's Notes: Phew! Finally finished! Again it's OOC right? Sorry about that. XD Thank you for the ones reading! Also writing a bonus story in the next chapter, about that 'real world' thing..Huhuhu, I think you guys are gonna like the concept on this one! So look forward to it! And lastly, I'm very excited about the season 2 coming out this January! It may give a lot of ideas for the story….So, wish me luck guys! Thank you for the support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Holidays! Holidays! No school means more time for stories. Being pressured by the lineup of my plots. With Season 2 coming up, my plots just keeps getting bigger and bigger. With the "slight" OOC already there, yeah I'm "not" really pressured. With this upcoming New Year, there will be new personalities coming! Big thanks for the ones reading and liking the story! Starting now, everything's anew!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KonoSuba.**

Bonus Chapter: The Other Realm

 **'….I wonder what would have happened if I met Aqua in the real world?'**

* * *

There are some places that come to mind when you think of anime goodies.

When you say Hokage, there's Kiddy Land.

When you say Ketchum, there's Pokemon Center Tokyo.

When you say Virginity, there's Otome Road.

And etc.

But for anime?

Yes, it's Akihabara that immediately comes to mind when you want every animated goodies out there.

Even if you don't live in Tokyo, there are still a LOT of people who know these things.

Everyday the stores are open wide and open for everyone to enter freely. Otakus and Hikkimoris alike enter to these area known as heaven/parallel world.

These days, women still stand at the doors of shops, luring customers in with their heroine voices and cosplay outfits, and it's still very noisy, but the area itself holds warmth.

 **'Pfft! You guys are so tempted to enter shops, just because a girl cosplays some RPG character you love.'**

"Burn with the crimson demon's rage.." A waiter "chants" the omelet rice, while holding her eye patch.

 **'Especially me!'**

"Thank you! Where's the line~?" I happily asked, like some sort of kid.

I'm not a normal customer here…..Yeah, not normal that this waiter already knows my favorite line of the character she's cosplaying…

"*grin* Hehehehe." She holds her hand up. As she closes her eye.

"Explosion!" She screamed full of confidence like it's real.

I close my eyes and hold my chin up. Feeling a breeze pass though me and…..a slightly bad breath fill my nose.

"HEHE! Nice explosion." I grin as I show a thumbs up.

"Nice explosion!" She also gives a thumbs up.

The shop that I'm in is what you call a, RPG cosplay café. Waiters and Waitress alike, wear different kinds of clothes in what you see in RPG games.

This waitress is cosplaying a crimson demon. What normal people call, a witch perhaps.

"Hehehe! You must walk with me through the path of Explosion-"

"No thanks, I don't have enough "skill points" for that Megumin."

"Awwwww, see you then Kazuma!" She waves, as she runs away to heed the call of the other customers.

I just grin as I saw a little hint of black below the cape. She's cute, but I'm not a lolicon. She's too young…..But she's cute.

I diverted my attention to something else, to relieve my bad bad thoughts. While munching away my food I saw another waitress entertaining the customer.

"*inhale* *exhale* D-Don't look at me like that~!" She wriggles seductively?, the customer is actually having the opposite effect.

Lalatina…..She's cosplaying a masochist character….And she's doing it too well…

 **'Her eyes are scaring me, even from far away.'**

"I need to go home. I don't want to take the last train going home. It will probably be full by the end." I mutter to myself.

After finishing my food I went to the exit.

"Visit again Kazuma!" The two waitress waved happily, except for Lalatina.

"Yes I'm Kazuma!" I waved back.

I feel a little tipsy after going through Akibahara all day. I would like nothing better than to go home and climb into bed.

 **'Man, I'm so excited to play this new game I bought!'** I squirmed a little with the backpack I'm wearing.

Even If I'm not taking the last train home, the train is still pretty jam-packed.

While waiting for the train to come, I saw a drunken woman lying down on a bench. Beside her is a guy who appears to be her boyfriend. He is trying very hard to comfort her, but he doesn't seem to be very good at it.

 **'Hahaha! One of the reasons why having a couple is bad!'**

It's fun to watch them so I move closer to get a better view of their misfortune.

The drunken woman starts to cry.

"Wahhhhh~!"

"Why are you crying!? Please stop!"

"Pffft!"

I managed to hold a laugh. The boyfriend's face is just too much.

Everybody in the subway is looking at the couple. And here I am, standing very close to them.

"The train is approaching…."

Speak of the devil. I really want to watch this drama unfold, but it's getting late. I have to get on the train.

As the train pulls out of the station, I don't see the couple. They must have stayed at the station.

 **'Hehe, too bad for the boyfriend. If I ever had a girlfriend, I would probably leave her if she's that troublesome. I don't want her to be an alcoholic, a gambler and specifically useless.'**

….Why am I being picky…I don't even think I'll even have a girlfriend… *Sob* *Sob*

"Forever Alone. All by myself~ I want to be all by myself~" I sing quietly to myself.

Inside the train, it's hot; the contact between people generates so much heat. A mother with a baby carrier in her back is just standing in front of me.

 **'Bastards…..She needs a seat here people! Don't you see the signs!'**

I am a pretty kind person despite being a pervert, a cheater and a loner.

The baby wakes up and starts crying due to the train's little jump. I am standing right behind her and I see the baby's face. I hear the other commuters' irritated mutters, which makes me feel sorry for her.

 **'Can I do anything to help?... That's it!'**

When I read a book on how to take care of babies…..For no reason at all….Babies sometimes need something to suck on. Pacifiers are always used for this, but I don't have any.

 **'Maybe a finger may workout?'**

Feeling good with the idea, I put my pointing finger on the baby's mouth. The baby accepts it eagerly, it stopped it's crying and just sucks my finger eagerly?

 **'It's face feels like it's not that happy?'** I shrug the thought in my mind as I just let the baby suck my finger for a while.

"…..*Bweh!*" The baby suddenly squeaked out. Feeling something in my finger that's unbelievably warm but feeling something disgusting.

"…..Did I wash my hands?"

Hearing the unnatural sounds coming from the baby's mouth, and feeling the mass getting bigger in my finger. The baby barfs, some of its barf hit my jaw dropping mouth.

"…..*B-BA-BaR*" I desperately try to hold back my barf, I cover my mouth.

I smell something disgusting in my nose, as some part of it went up.

 **'THE FINGER!'**

"*Ba-BA*" Feeling the omelet I ate going up, I did my best to swallow it.

 **'BWegHH! Bweghhhh!'**

Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!

*Inhale* *Exhale* Feeling the liquid substance going further up my nose.

I remembered that I bought some candy on the way back. Doing my best to not let the barf bursts out of my mouth, I quickly reached out for the candy and with maximum effort finally swallowed the barf.

My eyes clearly showing guilt, I look at the baby and its mother.

"*Wahhh~!*" Baby still crying, as its mouth is being wiped by the mother.

Seeing the stain in my pacifier finger, the mother glared at me. And I just look away in reflex.

 **'I was just trying to help.'**

"The next station is near. Please make way for the passengers who will exit the train."

As the train stops, the doors opening. The mother glares at me for the last time and then leaves…with a clear white stain on the back of her shirt.

 **'Well, screw you.'**

Sometimes we do the wrong things for the right reason right?!

"The train doors will be closing soon. For the passengers traveling, please go in the train."

With nothing to do, I just watch as the train doors slowly close.

"Woah!"

Being surprised a little by the sudden appearance of a passenger…A passenger?

 **'Is she a cosplayer?'**

Long straight blue hair that reaches down to her waist, hair tied into a ponytail-bun, blue clothing, and beautiful blue eyes.

'Her favorite color is not blue I guess?' I sarcastically think in my mind.

I look properly in her body, careful on not being seen staring and being accused of attempted rape or kidnapping.

 **'Her B-W-H measurements are 83-56-83 cm, probably?'**

"She looks cute…" A slight blush appearing on my face as I just stare at her.

"….*hic!*…..*hic*" The cosplayer? walks clumsily toward a pole, with a clear hint of red in her face.

…..She's cute when she's calm and silent….

I still study the drunk cosplayer?, who is leaning against the pole.

"She's silent, so she's cute again!"

I can't help noticing how every time she tries to stand and straighten up, her waist length hair bounces like a model's in a shampoo commercial.

'If only she wasn't a tottering drunk. She seems like a very charming and nice woman.'

I keep looking at her as I think these thoughts. In her drunken state, her eyes cannot seem to focus, and she keeps hitting the pole she's leaning on.

"Barr-baaaarrrf!"

 **'What? Is she pregnant and going through morning sickness?'**

I decided to stand on the side opposite the one she is on. She is currently on the pole at the center. People usually lean on these poles, resting their butts or backs against the metal. I find that if I rest my arm on it or just hold it, girls sometimes end up leaning on me.

The cosplayer? unlike other people who would lean their back against the pole, but instead she presses her stomach against it.

 **'The pole is between her boobs…'**

She keeps tottering about and she runs the risk of hitting a man sitting on a nearby bench. The closest to her position is a baldie, who is busy reading a newspaper. I don't want to look like a pervert or a stalker who keeps staring at her, so instead I look at the posters on the wall or I gaze outside. But even still my eyes return to her.

"Oooohh~."

She starts acting weird. She inhales deeply but doesn't breathe out, with her body starting to shudder.

 **'Something's coming…'** My eyes narrow, cringing as I remembered my pacifier finger accident.

"*Baaarrfffff*….*Bar…..fff*"

"Oh no…"

It's an unfortunate incident, and the aftermath is all over the bald man's head. It all happened so quickly. All eyes are now on the bald man's head. There is a moment of horrified silence before the crowd begins to stir.

 **'I don't want to *Barrr* barf again….'** Remembering the smell of the baby's vomit, I opened another candy.

The bald man's shiny head is covered with…..her barf, and strings of noodles are hanging from it like hair.

 **'Ramen's a b*tch.'**

Noodles and barf slide to his shoulders, then to his stomach. Flowing and dripping…

The baldie seems stunned and at first, he doesn't know what has happened to him. He blinks his eyes for a few moments then uses his newspaper to wipe his head.

 **'He is pitiful. HuHu.'**

"Gosh! That girl is beautiful but is she out of her mind? Young people these days…" The lady next to the baldie head her head in agony.

I can't laugh out loud because I'm standing very close to them, though I admit I am really enjoying this..

 **'Everything's happening at the subway today! It started with the crying girl, and now there's this one. HaHa!'**

Karma won't strike right?

The girl who has some noodles left in her mouth stares at me, eyes seem unfocused.

"T-T…..Take me back~" She grips my shirt, then falls to the floor.

 ***Thud***

"…..What the?"

Everybody's eyes turn to me the moment she falls to the floor.

"Ahhhhh! Miss! Who the hell are you!?" I scream at her like a mad man.

 **'Please don't misunderstand! Please!'**

But it's already too late. The only cosplayer? who can prove my innocence has already passed out. Nobody seems to buy my words. And they are still looking at me now..

The woman who called the cosplayer? crazy turns her attention to me. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Ieeek!...Me?" I try playing dense.

That's it. In their eyes, I'm the boyfriend of the girl who had too much to drink and passed out right here on the train. It feels like everyone's pointing their finger at me for committing some kind of unforgivable sin.

"Waaah! I don't know her I swear! She's a total stranger to me. It's true! I'm only a normal guy!"

The bald man stops wiping his head.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Come here!" He shouts, not caring about passenger's stares.

 **'He is surely going to hit me! I'm scared!'**

I move toward him very hesitantly and slowly.

"Hurry up and clean this mess!"

"…Hai?"

"Clean this barf!"

 ***Sigh***

I know they'll just think I'm crazy and won't believe me anyway if I keep denying that I know this girl even if it IS true, so I just gave up.

"I AM so SORRY~, sir. What should I do?"

"Your girlfriend has drunk way too much. What have you done about it? Why did you leave her alone?"

I can't come up with a reply.

Honestly, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to settle this madness.

I think of ripping up the man's newspaper and using it to clean up the vomit, but it doesn't seem like the right thing to do.

 **'No choice…..*Sob*'**

While the man wipes his necktie with the newspaper, I clean up his head with my shirt.

 **'Man do you stink.'** I snickered a little.

"Young people these days are out of control. My daughter doesn't drink and she never stays out this late." The woman started talking to the one beside her.

 **'Nobody caares!'**

The situation is almost under control now. Although his clothes are still wet, the man looks all right now, as presentable as he's going to be. But nothing can be done about the sour smell that has soaked through his clothes.

"So what can you say right now?" The baldie asked me sarcastically.

"S-Sorry?"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?"

 **'Then what do you want me to say?!'**

"I am sorry, sir. Can I give you some money?"

"I assume you are just a student so just keep it. Talk about bad luck!" With that comment said, the man runs off to the station.

I stay silent. What else is there to say?

A few moments later, I realize my "girlfriend" is still there. She is lying in front of the door, her legs splayed wide.

 **'Did I say you're cute?... I clearly do not remember that.'**

The train arrives at the station and the doors slide open. I wanted to get away as quickly as I can.

 **'I'm getting the hell out!'**

I exit the train doors…But my eyes again went to her. Seeing her face, and the leftover noodle in her mouth.

'*Sigh* Why am I doing this to myself?'

I quickly entered the train before the doors closed.

When more passengers get on the train and see her lying there, they jump over her prone body.

 **'What are you guys, Mario?'**

If she keeps sleeping there, she could get hurt. I grab one of her legs and dragged her to a nearby bench.

* * *

Finally, we get to my station.

 **'Now what do I do with you~'**

I pinch her, but she doesn't wake up, no matter how hard I shake her. Should I just go and leave her like that? Or should I drag her out of the train with me?

 **'Don't look at me you sons of'**

It is obvious people will think I am the kind of man who abandons his drunk "girlfriend" in a subway if I leave.

 **'I'm just going to leave her in a bench at the station.'**

I drag her towards a bench in the station, laying her down there.

"Uhhhhhhh~" My girlfriend squirms as she's not comfortable in the bench.

"You are one spoiled cosplayer." I pinch her cheeks again attempting to wake her up.

Even from just dragging her feet, I can feel how heavy she really is.

 **'This is too troublesome for me.'**

I quickly looked around in my surroundings, and when everybody doesn't look this way. I ran away out of the station.

"Uehehehe, I'm so excited to play you~" I skipped out of the station, using my train ticket to the guard before exiting.

 **'I wonder what would happen to that cosplayer...'** I think of random scenarios when walking.

"Pfft! Hahaha, it's her fault for being drunk and not being able...to wake up..."

I stop walking.

A group of guys might see her...Check her out...Realizing she's far asleep...Bring her with them...

 **"*Sobs* I've been defiled~!"**

 **'...There's no way right?'**

I don't think the guys are into a some sort of cosplayer with leftover noodles in her mouth... She is pretty beautiful-

"No...No...No... I forgot that part earlier."

I look back at the station.

"A man doesn't go back in his word." I continued walking...back to the station.

 **'Do I really have to pay for a ticket~?'**

I tried just going under the entrance, but a guard saw me.

"Ahhhhh~ I found my wallet~" I happily said as the guard glared at me.

* * *

After taking out the leftover noodles in her mouth, I put my bag in the front side and I carried her piggyback style.

 **'Oh my god, you're heavy!'**

With the average weight of my bag, and this weight of a horse, my legs needed to get used to this new weight.

"At least I feel something good behind my back. Hehehehe~" I snickered a little.

"Uhhhhh~" The cosplayer lightly headbutted me, like she felt something wrong.

 **'What are you, a goddess?'**

And this was the start of my long journey home.

After a while, I finally realized something.

 **'...Where will she stay?'**

I don't know any other hotels or motels in this part of town...And I just can't leave her here in the streets since there are CCTV cameras here...

 **'*Sigh* No choice...'**

I just continued walking home...

"You better be thankful for this." I whispered to her.

* * *

With the long journey home now over, I enter my apartment.

 **'...This is the first time I brought a girl in my apartment.'** A slight blush entering me.

Well, the first person who entered my apartment that is.

I throw her into my bed. A little grumpy for what happened this day. And I just sat in my chair, grabbing the new game I bought, I played throughout the night while the cosplayer just slept in my bed all night.

* * *

 **6 am**

"Pheew~ This game is awesome!" I stretch my arms out, feeling great about my progress.

 **'I feel hungry...'**

I walk into my small kitchen, heated some water, and readied an insta-noodle. Waiting for a minute until I opened the lid. The aroma woke up my senses...And it woke up a certain someone in my bed.

"Food!" The cosplayer instantly stood up.

"Ieeeeek!"

"..."

"..."

 **'I'm not budging until you say something.'**

"Where am I~!?" She screams backing out in a wall.

"Did you molest me!? Defiled me!? Noooo~!?" With tears coming out of her eyes, she covers her chest.

I stand up, covered one eye, and grinned like a maniac. "Thanks for the meal~... You were amazing... Remember, Satou Kazuma took your virginity! Uhahahahaaha!" Doing my best to not blow my act.

"Hiyaaaaah~! My virginity~ *sob* I can't be a goddess anymore~! *sob*" She cries in the corner.

 **'...Huh?'**

"What did you just say?" I stopped acting.

"You took my virginity!" She screamed back.

"No! The other one!"

"I can't be a goddess anymore!" She screamed.

"Ohhhh~ So you're cosplaying as a goddess then?"

"Huh!? No! I am a goddess!"

"Is that so~ If so, then what's your name?" I said sarcastically.

 **'She's probably one of the chuunibyou fans.'**

She puts one leg in my bed, as she does a pose.

"..."

"...So?"

"Wait for it~."

 **...*Horns Blowing***

"I am the goddess Aqua. Yes! The goddess Aqua! The goddess of water and the guider of humans in the after life. Yes! I'm the goddess Aqua. The goddess Aqua! Yes!"...She finally stops self praising.

 **'*Sigh* Chuunibyou~... I remember when I was like that in middle school'** I shiver at the thought.

"So~ A goddess huh?" I just shrug in my mind as I'm too tired to respond due to an all nighter.

"Grrrrr~! You don't believe me!? Then watch this!" She points a finger and closed her eyes.

 **'Ohhhh~ This is gonna be good.'**

As she closes her eyes, a divine light suddenly shines in her body. My eyes quickly widened as I look at this unbelievable sight.

 **' A goddess of water... Is she going to flood my house!?'** I narrow my eyes as the light hurts my eyes.

"...Nature's..." She whispers.

 **' Nature's Disaster!? Nature's Disruptor!? Nature's Flood!? Please don't hurt my apartment!'** I just screamed in my head, as the light shines, engulfing my whole room in divine light.

"...Beauty!"

 ***Whoop*** A stream of water lands to my floor... Wetting the floor.

"..."

I turn around, not wanting her to see my darkened expression.

"Soka... Goddess of party tricks huh?" I whisper to myself.

"Oyyy! You look like you're looking at something pitiful." A bit of concern on her voice.

"I guess... I can't help but feel a little bit sad for looking at something pitiful." My darkened expression continues.

"Did... you just say pitiful..." I sensed a little anger in her voice.

 **'Oh no... I feel bad about this.'** My expression quickly became serious as I saw her face reddened.

"Eto, Aqua-sama?" I quickly used honorifics to try and calm her down.

"God..."

*Gulp* I'm scared...

"Blow!" She screams in rage.

Unbelievable amount of fire burst throughout the goddess's fist. She looks at me with an evil grin in her face.

" God Blow is a lethal fist that carries a goddess's rage and sorrow." She slowly walks.

 **'Oh no! This is bad!'**

"Anything it strikes perishes-!"

*Slip!* Everything started going in slow motion. I see her, slipping from the wet floor she chanted on. Doing a professional wrestling aerial technique. A diving headbutt can also be done by a goddess such as herself. This was the bad feeling I got earlier. For her to do a wrestling move that can break my floor.

 **'Tch! There's only one thing I can do here!'**

"Watch out!, Watch out!, WATCH OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

*Bang!* She finally does a Randy Orton RKO as she landed on the floor.

" ***Whistling John Cena's theme***... Oh wrong one." I walked towards her.

"Wahhh! My head hurts~! My head hurts~!" She cries, rubbing her head.

"Pfft! Goddess of RKO now?" I snickered.

"Uhhh~ Be thankful I'm not flooding your apartment!" She blurts out like a kid.

"Okay, okay I believe you. Your a goddess. So... why are you here?" I filled a glass with water.

"Ahhh, hai?"

" Ahhh, how come a goddess like you, here in this world full of mortals." I talked mythology like, as I gave her the glass.

 **'For her RAW match.'**

"Etoooo, how can I explain it." She briefly wonders as she drinks.

 ***Stomach Grumbles***

"Uhhh~ Give me some noodles first." She weakly pleads as she gave the glass back.

"Tch! If you weren't a goddess, I would have already banished you out my apartment."

* * *

I come back with a ready cup noodle in my hands.

"Hehehe! Be thankful that you can watch a goddess such as me, eat before your eyes!"

"Ehhh? Is that so?" I turned around.

"Ahhh! Gume! Gume! Please, give me the noodles. Onegai!" She clings to my leg.

 **'Heh, a goddess huh?'**

"So, why are you here?" I handed the cup to her as I sat down.

"Etoooooo, God banished me here." She scratches her head as she started eating.

"...Eh?" A question instantly appeared on my head.

"Ohhh! This delicious!" She screams in delight.

"Wait, wait, wait. God... banished you here?"

"Yhes. Bechause ghe-"

"Chew first! Chew first before you talk." I handed her a glass of juice.

"*Gulp* Ahhhh! God banished me here because He was angry." She again scratches her head.

"Because?"

"Because... Heaven is short on people... *munch*" She says as she shrugs her head.

"Huh?"

 **'What the hell?'**

"Actually... People in the after life would always choose the parallel world instead of Heaven."

"Huh!? You can go to the parallel world!?" My body jerked up with happiness.

"Ahhh! Wait... Why would people choose the parallel world instead of a beautiful world like Heaven?"

Containing my sanity, I asked like the faithful person I am.

"... I told them to. *munch*" She said looking away.

And I could only narrow my eyes as I ask the one question.

"Why?"

"Etooooo. I always told them. " To tell you the truth. Heaven isn't the dreamy place you all imagine to be. Not only is there no TV, there are no manga or games, either. You don't even have a physical body, so you can't do anything sexual, either. There's nothing to do there but bask in the sun for all eternity. " *munch*"

"OF COURSE THEY WOULD'T GO TO HEAVEN IF YOU TOLD THEM THAT!"

 **'Even I won't!'**

"Yeah, it would have been ok if I just gave them the information that they can go to the parallel world. But I would always tell that big detail." She puts her head down.

"Now I know why God became angry. *Sigh* So, you can't return back to the afterlife realm?"

"Ehehehe! Of course I can! God is a very kind father to everyone! But... I need to pay back all the junk food that I cost in that realm." A darkened expression appeared in her face.

 **'I feel bad about this..'**

"And how much is that?"

"Etooooo, 30,000,000 Yen. *munch*" She looks away in my direction.

"...How the hell did you cost that much money in junk food!? And why aren't you fat!?"

"Hey! Don't scream at me! It's not my fault! I've been in that realm for as long as I remember!"

 **'*Sigh* I can tell this girl is really troublesome.'**

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" I finally ask the important question.

"... Ahhh~! This cup noodle was delicious! Oyasumi~" She threw the empty cup in my face, and lies down.

 **'Ohhhh~ You can't bluff your way on this one.'**

"Oyyy, what do you plan on doing now?" I grabbed her shoulder.

"Hehehe, Kazuma you are very kind! I can sense that you have a kind heart sir!" She smiles tenderly at me.

"...Get out." I drag her toward the door.

"Hiyah~! Onegai! Please let me stay here! I don't have anywhere else to go! Please!"

"No way! I already let you stay in my apartment once and I'm not doing it twice! I'm not that kind a person to help you be forgiven to a sin you've done!" I drag her again.

"You took my virginity! So please! Let me stay!" She flails.

"That was just a joke! I did not take it! Now get out!"

Finally succeeding, I quickly slammed my door shut.

"Onegai! Onegai! I'll do anything! I'll give you my virginity if that is what you want!?" She slams my door again and again.

 **'Are you a goddess or a beggar!?'**

"No thanks!" I screamed back.

'Well I don't mind the virginity-' No what am I thinking!?

*Slam!* *Slam!* *Slam!* *Slam* *Slam*

After a while her slamming got weaker and weaker.

"*hic* *hic* O-Onegai! *hic!* Please let me stay. Please, I beg you. *hic!*" She cries as she pleaded me again and again.

 **'Now you're making me feel bad. But no! I don't want to take someone this troublesome.'**

But... if she can have some kind of deal.

Her slamming stopped... like she read my mind or something.

"If I can't go back to the afterlife realm, then you can't go to the parallel world either!" She screamed, now full of confidence.

 **'Oh no...'**

"Who says that I wanted to go to the parallel world!?" I facepalmed myself for thinking that idea.

"It's pretty obvious that you want to go to that world! Look at all that otaku goods inside your apartment! You hikiNEET!" She shouted happily.

 **'Oh you messed with the wrong man!'**

"Hehehe, if I let you stay here. You'll have to pay me back, in the afterlife." I said when I opened the door.

My eyes saw the goddess's genuine smile for the first time.

"You can count on it!" She says as she holds her muscles.

 **'Hehe, now I can enter that world with godly stats! But first, I need to survive Hell before I go to Heaven.'**

As I let her enter in my apartment again, an important question popped in my head.

"Wait, when I saw you dead drunk last night. What were you doing?" I asked curiously.

" God banished me last night. He let me bring my money here. I thought I was dreaming, so I spent all my money to eat ramen ,drink sake and for poker." She said nonchatantly.

 **'I'm scared of the next question.'**

"... How much did you spend?" I asked terrified.

"3 million yen." She said like it's no big deal.

"You useless goddess!" I screamed as I pinched her cheeks.

"Ithaai~ What did I do~! HikiNEET~!" She screams as she fought back.

*Sigh* Kami-sama, please give me your blessing, to face this trial. Please make my afterlife experience supreme, that I will forget the hardships that I will face starting today. Please help me stay with this goddess!

"*Bang!* *Bang!* Oyy! Be quiet over there!"

 **BONUS CHAPTER END**

 **Author's Notes: Phew! That's a rap! Belated Merry Christmas dear readers! I was actually planning for this chapter to be in the Chapter 10. But I was pretty tired so I didn't make it in time. To tell you the truth, I am pretty happy with my story. Even if it has a lot of mistakes, I am still going to continue writing. My love for KonoSuba is just too much, now that Season 2 is coming! In all seriousness, thank you for reading! This is my gift for my dear loyal viewers! Merry Christmas! Also! Reference to this chapter: My Sassy Girl. If you haven't seen that, then I recommend watching it. It's a great romance movie!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Okay! Season 2 is here now, and I'm very worried for the schedule of my plots. Being a student can really make my mind not focus in the story. Even still, I would like to continue with my writings. And it's all thanks to my readers! To tell the truth, back then, I was actually going to give up with the story. Until a little savior popped up in the review section, and eventually saviors from the favorites, the follows, and the reviews became the reason for my determination to finish this. I can't thank them enough for that, and the only way to return the favor, is to write the hill out of my fingers! Thanks for the 8th time! Well enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Konosuba.**

Chapter 12: The Exorcist and The Assistant

 **'No one can escape time; it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and close your eyes.'**

-...Totally not Kazuma.

Time itself is cruel for everyone. People never notices when they ran out of it.

Everything has a time limit. Whether it would be bombs, games, and the late submission of a student's homework. Time itself can make people change.

But, do people change for the better? Or for the worst?

For me,…. I think my change made everything worse. That may be what people think…

But for me, I think I changed for the best…. But my personality never changed!

Summer itself aimed at me at full speed. Hitting me with summer's curse of love. But eventually winter will come…. And the season of fall never came…

Winter just came out of nowhere. Like love, it's unpredictable.

With the snow building up little by little in our stable. Another usual winter day, and another shivering wind blows throughout the land.

"Achooo~!"

And another sneeze from the woman I recently embarrassed myself from. With a few firewood in my hands I just watch this girl as she curls up with the raiment in her neck, her hands warming up from this pitiful size of a bonfire, slightly shivering from the air this winter sky is giving.

"So cold~. I pawned my coat, too. It's so cold…"

Karma strikes yet again to the complaining goddess, as a strong gust of wind blew from behind.

"Th-The fire!" Aqua panics as she looks around her surroundings looking for an object that can save this pitiful bonfire.

Her aqua blue eyes stares at the "recently washed tracksuit" of mine.

 **'Ohhhh, quit screwing around! What do you think are you gonna do to my only memento of Japan!?'**

Expecting her to the something with my tracksuit, she just left it alone as she quickly pulled some weeds out, in desperation to keep the baby bonfire going.

 **'…..Huh? I'm pretty sure she was going to burn my only memento of Japan, just so she could get warm?'** I feel a sense of déjà vu, as I imagined her burning my neatly folded tracksuit right in the spot.

"Ihhh~! I can't take it anymore! There's nothing else to burn!" She just shouts as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I found some wood Aqua." Feeling a little bit better due to her consideration for my tracksuit.

"Huh!? You call that wood!? You brought sticks not wood!" Aqua not satisfied with my bounty just gets mad at me.

"Technically, sticks are wood! And I would want to at least help that pitiful sight of a bonfire, to live much longer with my long, brown, and thick sticks!" Being irritated by the cold wind, I quickly put the long, thick, brown sticks to the baby bonfire.

My long, brown and thick sticks quickly became fuel for the only source of warmth me and Aqua have in this unpredictable winter.

But the long, brown, thick sticks I'm proud of, didn't make the fire bigger. And it only made Aqua's tantrum stronger.

"Ihhhh! If it comes to this! I'll burn my pajamas, just to get warmer!" She puts her faces near the bonfire, blowing it to at least make the fire stronger.

 **'….. Man, does this change has its perks.'** A slight grin paints my face.

"And if it isn't enough, we're going to burn your adventure clothes Kazuma!" She screams as she points at me.

"… May Karma be with you." I wave my hand.

A powerful breeze passed through us, knocking out the kid bonfire.

"Whoa, wait!" Aqua runs to the dead bonfire, blowing it up to revive it. But to no avail, the baby bonfire rested in peace.

 **'He was so young!'** Pity was all I felt toward the black charcoal than can be used again if I just chanted Tinder at it.

I just look at Aqua's form as she just cries at the ground. She suddenly turns around with the crying face I never liked so much.

"You hikiNEET! If you love me then. Warm me up! Warm me up more!" She shouts at me as her raiment just bounces around due to her crying.

That statement made my face burned a little, as warmth slowly enveloped my body. An idea popped in my head as I remembered the time when I was holding her hand in the festival.

Aqua just cries near the doused bonfire. Seeing this as my chance I quickly chanted Tinder to my entire body. I grabbed her from behind, doing a back hug while sitting down and crying to myself as I follow the cliché steps of those romance shananigans I always see.

"Hii!" Aqua just cutely squeaks in surprise.

"T-This w-warm enough for you!?" I try to shriek, to remove the embarrassment.

Aqua doesn't reply as her face resembled the color of a strawberry.

 **'I'll take that as a yes then.'** I look away also resembling the strawberry's Aqua's resembling.

After a moment of Aqua getting used at the situation at hand. She adjusts herself to make herself comfortable in my embrace.

"It's still cold by the way." She playfully complains.

"You attention whore." I joked as I chanted Tinder at the dead bonfire. Reviving it from its death.

"You should exalt me more. All of you should praise me, praise me, and spoil me rotten" She moves her hands as she boasts.

"If your feats were that astounding, then the rewards, accolades, and DEBT are all yours!" I slowly pull out my hands off her.

"Pay off your debts on your own." I close my eyes as I try and stand up.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" She wraps my arms around her.

"I apologize for getting carried away, so don't abandon me!" She cries as she leans her body onto mine.

"Pfft! There's no way I'll abandon you…. Probably." I look away.

"Seriously, you need to take it easy with the debts nowadays." I weakly headbutted her.

"Hey! What does that mean!? And yes, these days I'm actually racking down my debts." She replies with a headbut in my chin.

"And your debts only decreased by a whopping 10 eris? That was what you're going to say?" I nonchalantly say my expectations.

"H-How did you know!?" She gasps.

"Meh, at least that's a start? I know everything about you Aqua." My voice trails out.

"From top, to bottom. Hehe!" A perverted grin escapes my lips.

"What does that mean!?" She quickly covers her chest.

After our usual "bonding" moment, our conversation finally had a serious topic.

"I don't think we're going to last any longer in that stable." My voice emitted seriousness as I saw the bonfire, burning from the big, brown, thick sticks I got being almost killed again, by the strong winter wind.

"I can tell." She nods knowingly.

"Just this morning… Just this morning… when I awoke in the straw of the stable my eyelashes were frozen solid! If we keep sleeping in that stable, we're going to freeze to death for sure!" A little sob came out of me, as I remembered something.

"Sui and Hikki, almost got frozen to death earlier! Even with your Shara water, I don't think they're going to survive this winter!" I imagine the pain of having a home being frozen solid.

* * *

"….." Sui and Hikki are not happily swimming. They're bowl only consisting of a snow hat, snow ear plugs and a winter scarf wrapped around their bowl.

* * *

"I don't think the winter clothes I bought for them, can help them survive." Aqua shakes her head in disbelief.

"You think!?"

With the winter hearing our complaints again, made the Karma strike again. The winter wind blew from behind us, as it murdered the pitiable bonfire again!

Witnessing this heart wrenching crime, Aqua cries in my chest in sadness and frustration. As I pat her aqua blue hair again and again, wanting her to stop.

 **'I need to be her strength here... I.. need to be strong..'** A small tear flows down my face as I look down on the ground.

"We can't go on like this… We need to do something, and fast." I said in desperation to try and calm Aqua down, as I pat her head over and over.

* * *

 **-KO!-NO!-SU!-BA~-**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Despite the winter showing off its freezing temperature throughout the city. Nature's power has its advantages, the townspeople can use. One, they can use this freezing temperature to dry their washed clothes. As me and Aqua walk to Wiz's shop, our eyes would see the rope used to dry clothes, tied through the roofs.

"Our party is still poorly balanced. But, at least I learned the Drain Touch from Wiz."

I look at Aqua.

"So cold…" She silently exclaims as she rubs her exposed arm.

 **'*Sigh* I am a responsible man.'**

I offer her my cloak.

"Here, I'm not that cold anyway. And I don't want you to get sick again because of a lame-ass reason." I look away, remembering the Bitter Shark's sickness.

Aqua looks away, embarrassed. "Y-You don't have to give it to me. I know your cold so just use it-"

"Just wear it." I put my cloak around her shoulders, and quickly walked away.

I sneak a glance behind me, and our eyes looked at each other. She quickly looks away in response, as she followed suit.

"Oh, by the way you never told me why we're going to Wiz's place." She asks, as she looked at the shop's sign.

"You'll know soon enough."

 ***Creak!***

"Welcome. Ahhh, Kazuma-san and Aqua-sama." She smiles tenderly as we entered.

Aqua gives a weak glare to her, as she just signs and looks away.

 **'Is she grateful at least? For Wiz letting her stay here?'** A weak wish escapes my thought.

"Can I have some tea and snacks here?" Aqua nonchalantly asks before sitting at a near table.

Wiz just gasps in surprise, and lets out a happy smile.

"Thank you, Aqua-sama." She smiles tenderly throughout her.

 **'….Is this actually an improvement towards Aqua's part? And why is Wiz even happy right now.'** I signed in my mind.

I hit Aqua's head with my sword's container.

"Ouch! Why did you hit the woman you love!?" Aqua yelps as she holds her head.

"You really need to change that attitude towards Wiz. And I'm doing this because I love you." I said in a monotone. Aqua justs pouts as she rubs her head.

"Yo Wiz,… it's been a while." My expression turned dark, as I remembered our misunderstanding from last time.

Remembering her mistake, Wiz puts her head down in guilt.

* * *

 **-KO!-NO!-SU!-BA~-**

Getting her freebies, Aqua then munches away.

"*munch* *munch* *munch* This is delicious." Aqua whispers in disbelief.

"Thank you, Aqua-sama." Wiz's bows her head.

I just slowly sip my tea with a sad expression in my face.

"I am really sorry for that time Kazuma-san." Wiz sadly apologizes to me.

 **'Hehe, all a part of my plan. Time to use this into my advantage.'** I grin at my mind.

"Ahhh, Wiz can you help me with something- no, nevermind." I act sad.

"Yes! What do you want me to do? Kazuma-san!?" As expected, Wiz desperately wants her crimes to be forgiven by helping me.

"Ohhh, is that so? Thank you, Wiz." I smile at her.

"Why do you need her help, Kazuma?" She asks me a little irritated.

"Etooo, I want her to teach me the Cook skill."

"The Cook skill? Didn't you already knew it? You cooked me porridge right?" Aqua curiously asks.

"Well, yeah I did. The cook skill can also be self tutored but having it teach to you by a professional can instantly help you improve the level of that skill. By the way, I tasted the porridge after I fed you and the porridge was not even good." I explained to my love one.

"What do you mean?... It was delicious…" Aqua whispers to herself.

"What did you say?" I move my face closer to hers, her face reddening.

"Nothing, hikiNEET!" She pushes my face away.

 **'Why are you even mad?..'** I am so not dense to even know that her face is red in anger and not in embarrassment.

"You really want me to teach you Kazuma san? I-I'm not that good in cooking." Wiz just shakes her head embarrassed, not wanting to believe the compliment is true.

"You really are a good cook, Wiz. This goddess already said so earlier." I pointed at Aqua.

"*munch* *munch* I didn't say that!... *munch*"

 **'You know I love you. *Sigh*'**

"Well, I really am thankful for the compliment but why do you want to learn how to cook?" Wiz asked me curiously.

"Yes, why do you want to cook anyway Kazuma?! We can just always go eat in the guild."

I close my eyes, as a serious aura came over me.

"Do you not get why I want to learn how to cook?" I looked at Aqua seriously.

"Huh?"

"Debt!"

Aqua flails her arms in shock.

"I want to learn how to cook before we have a kitchen. And if we have the kitchen, I can at least help you lessen your debts by always cooking for you."

Silence engulfs the room. Aqua just munches her snacks with a little red in her face. And Wiz just covers her mouth, hiding the blush on her face.

 **'Was it something I said?'**

"You don't need to go learn how to cook just for my sake you know." Aqua looks away.

"What's wrong with cooking for the one you love?" I nonchalantly said.

Aqua's face reddens even more as she puts her head down. Wiz's got worse too, almost to the point that she's going to faint.

 **'Again, was it something I said!?'**

"Just go and cook already, hikiNEET!" She shoos me away.

"Yes, yes." I walk away to the kitchen, bringing the stunned Wiz with me.

* * *

'HikiNEET! Making me like this!' My body feeling great all over, warmth winning over the coldness, as I just hold his cloak.

" You're making it harder for me…." I complain, gripping his cloak lightly.

* * *

"Ohhhh, I see." I watched in full concentration, as Wiz shows me how to cook a fried toad.

"So, did you learn the skill yet Kazuma-san?" She wipes the sweat out of her forehead as she asks me.

"Yep, already learned it." I give her a thumbs up.

"But, do I already know the recipes on everything?"

"Yes, when the teacher already cooked it. Not only the skill will be transferred but also all the recipes that the teacher used will also be transferred." Wiz smiles.

"Ohhh! This is truly amazing! Let me try cooking a stir fried cabbage right now." I grab a flying cabbage in the cage.

'I don't think I have the guts for this.' I felt pity on the squirming flying cabbage on my hands.

"I think I don't want to cook a stir fried cabbage. I'm not in the mood for cabbage." I make up an excuse.

"Just going to make fried toad too. I think Aqua would like her nemesis cooked." I gingerly said as I focused on the task at hand.

Picking a toad meat in a shape of a chicken wing?, I clean the meat first using 'Create Water' and I started heating up the frying pan-

"You really do love Aqua-sama don't you?" Wiz suddenly blurts out.

Almost dropping the frying pan on the floor, I just continue my work as a slight blush appeared on my face.

"You might think I'm weird for falling in love with her. *Sigh* I can't believe it myself either, the instant I knew her, I immediately thought that she wasn't a heroine in my book. But, she's the whole reason why I became this happyand fulfilled in the first place. So there was really no choice, I fell in love the moment I realized that fact." I just explained as the room was filled with the sound of grilling.

"*Sigh* I really want to have that kind of romance too?" Wiz just smiles sweetly at herself.

"That would be hard to find…. Since-" I look at her boobs and returned to my task.

"Love would only be second to lust when it comes to loving you."

"K-Kazuma-san! Please, don't be like Verdia." I received a light slap on my cheek, as she hides her chest.

After a moment of silence, with my fried toad still grilling to perfection. Wiz asked me something.

"By the way, what do you want in a woman Kazuma-san?" Wiz asked me straight out, almost making me drop the grilling frying pan.

"A girl with cuteness all over her, has a very motherly personality, I'm not asking for a big body but I do want her to have some proportions on some parts, oh! and I've always wanted a girl who knew how to cook." I quickly and nonchalantly said.

"Ehhhh, is that so?" Wiz just smiles wryly.

 **'What's wrong with my fetishes!?'**

"But even then, Aqua is still the best in my book. And I don't want her to change. I love her for who she is. Well, I try my best not to get angry at her." I say confidently.

And Wiz just smiles, with a blush on her face.

 ***Creak!*** Wiz's shop door opens.

A middle aged man with his hat in his hand as he wipes his sweat with an hankerchief.

"Is Wiz-san here?"

* * *

 **-KO!-NO!-SU!-BA~-**

The day is coming to an end, with the skies covered in a beautiful orange. My party and I stand at the front of the mansion.

 ***Gates Opening***

"This is the place?" A slight disbelief in my voice.

"Not bad! Yes, not bad at all!" Aqua nods in approvement. "This should be a fitting place for me to live!" With Sui and Hikki's bowl in my hands, they swim happily to see their new warm home.

"This was originally some aristocrat's villa, I hear." Megumin explains.

"But the landlord is certainly generous allowing us to live here as a reward if we can purify it." Darkness followed suit.

"Wiz is apparently known as a famous magician in our city, so people often bring cases like this to her." I explain to the audiences.

"With this, we can make it through the winter without worry! Like they say, "make the best of a bad situation. Nothing less from me!" She proudly states.

"But according to the landlord spirits reappear instantly, no matter how many times they're exorcised." I state the problem to party.

"Leave it to me! I'm a goddess and an arch priest! You could call me an anti-undead expert!" She closes her eyes and shoots her arms toward the mansion. Her arms emit a divine light, scanning the mansion for its past.

And we can just "oohh" impressed.

"I see it. I see it! There was a child born in this mansion to an aristocrat who made a move on his maid, partly in fun, and that illegitimate child was confined here."

And that slip-up was the only thing that made us not interested in the story.

"The aristocrat had a weak constitution, and when he died from illness, the mother of the illegitimate child went missing, as well."

Not wanting to hear more the five of us (including Sui and Hikki) walk to the mansion.

"The girl remained in the mansion and succumbed to the same illness as her father, passing away at a young age lonely and alone, without ever knowing her parents' faces.-"

"I really want to ask how you know the setting in such detail…"

With the night owls starting to wake up, one by one. We continuously cleaned the mansion.

"Pheeew~" Megumin sighs in relief as she wipes off her sweat.

"That'll take care of the cleaning for now." I report to my fellow party.

"We've decided the room arrangements, and we've carried in our luggage, so all that's left is to wait for nighttime." Darkness exclaimed.

I open the window to get some fresh air. "No surprise that it's a little dusty… Huh?"

"The girl's name was Anna Filante Estheroid. Her favorite things were stuffed dolls and tales of adventurers' journeys. But don't worry. This spirit is not a bad girl." She springs up in delight. "She maybe a child, but she appears to like things that are a bit grown-up. She enjoys sweet, hard drinks-"

Not wanting to hear more, I just slowly close the window. I turned around and tenderly smiled to my party.

"Okay, everyone's free to do as they please from now on. Call out as soon as an evil spirit shows up. Dismissed!" I saluted to them as I quickly went to my room, wanting to fix my furniture.

 **'Man, is my luck the best.'** I laughed as I walk through the mansion.

"I can't wait to sleep in a bed-" On the way, I spotted the room Aqua's assigned on.

Wondering how it looks like, I took a little peek.

 **'Woah, is this room nice.'** My eyes impressed with the sight of a Canopy bed. The kinds which people with high positions, sleep in.

"This is so Aqua. I can't sleep in this kind of bed." I slight chuckle escapes.

I walk inside, my feet marks my every step in the dusty floor, visible cobwebs in the corners of the room, and the bed's sheet has little blood stain in the center.

 **'….. Is it wrong to have a dirty mind?'** My thoughts were interrupted by a cough shot out by my healthy lungs due to the dustiness of this room.

I walk towards the window to, wanting some fresh air to come in. "God, Aqua needs to clean up this room-"

And opening it I still see Aqua investigating the mansion's past with a sweet smile in her face. With the sun already down, the winter night sky slowly showed its colors.

"… I hate myself." I leave the room, with a slightly irritated face.

* * *

"So, then with her mind still having regrets. Anna never moved on, and just possessed a stuffed doll. Eagerly waiting for visitors, to tell her adventure stories." With the last detail out of my mouth, my eyes opened.

"Huh? Where did everyone go!?" I shout, a little bit irritated for them leaving me outside. With the cold night wind, passing through my shoulders and my back aching from my packed items-

 **'…..Huh?'** I was fully expecting that my back would feel bad from the weight, and my skin shivering from the cold wind from above. But, my back's not aching and I don't feel that cold anyway.

A familiar feeling touches my arms, as the winter wind tries to defeat the warmth of this item.

"….HikiNEET.." I just hug the cloth as that hikiNEET's cloak protects me from the cold.

My hug tightens as I felt my back. The back that should be aching from the weight of my heavy backpack, instead it's aching from the warmth that hikiNEET's doing to my body.

"Ihhh! I'm going to God Blow that hikiNEET!" I run to the mansion as I shout.

I quickly entered the first door I saw in the mansion. My eyes quickly saw the neatness and cleanliness of this room. The floor not dusty, no cobwebs, the bed of the sheets clean and ready for taking. Not to mention the bed!

"Hehe! This bed is worthy to be used by a powerful goddess like me." I patted the bed with respect.

I looked around, wanting to know who's room is this. I notice Sui and Hikki beside the bed, happily swimming at their bowl. A little smile forms in my face, noticing a paper beside their bowl, I picked it up.

"Sui and Hikki's Visit Schedule: Monday to Thursday (Aqua's room) Friday to Sunday (Kazuma's room)"

 **'Monday is today… So they're in my room?'** I look at them. Nodding their heads as if they knew what I'm thinking.

"Wait… This is my room?" My eyes widened in shock.

 **'I haven't cleaned my room up yet. And this room, obviously was only just cleaned right now… Did the spirits do this?'**

No way Megumin and Darkness would clean my room…..

I lay in my bed in disbelief.

"Kazuma…" My goddess heart, god blowing through my body. As the cloak makes me drowsy.

"HikiNEET! What have you done to me!?" I thrash around my bed.

"…You're really making it hard for me you know?.." Sadness overcame in my voice, as I hug a nearby pillow.

* * *

I lay in my bed in happiness.

"This is great! Having my own room is a wonderful thing!" With the exhaustion of cleaning my room and Aqua's room, my body was deeply fatigued.

 **'I'm sure the evil spirits will be gone by morning. Knowing Aqua, she isn't the type to let evil spirits do whatever they like in her own house. She is an arch priest and goddess, after all.'**

My eyelids slowly closes, little, by little, by little-

"Ahhhh~! Ahhh~!" A loud shot echoes throughout the walls.

"What!?" Immediately knowing that voice, I spring out off my bed and into her room.

"What's wrong!? Hey, Aqua, what happened!? Are you all right!?" Worry came over my body as I saw her sitting in the ground, crying sadly.

 **'Tch! I was too late!'** I grit my teeth in anger.

"*Sobs* *Sobs* Kazuma!" She turns around, and in her hands an alcohol bottle.

"...Hey." I blankly look at her.

"This is super expensive alcohol that I've been saving." She rubs the bottle on her cheeks. " I was looking forward to taking leisurely sips of it after my bath..." She then cries on the floor. "But when I came back to my room, as you can see, it was empty!"

"I , you tomorrow." I wanted to leave quickly as my body is filled with exhaustion for loving this goddess.

"This is the work of the evil spirits!" She regains her ground. "I'm going to go look around the mansion and strike down any spirits that catch my eye!" She stands up with anger in her voice.

 **'Well, goodluck with that.'** ***Yawn***

"And you're coming with me Kazuma!" Aqua pulls my hand as she runs toward the mansion.

"Ehhhh!?" And I can only follow in shock.

"Show yourselves!" Aqua screams as we run towards the darkness.

 **'*Sigh~~~~~!* If I didn' love you, I would have shoved your hand away!'** I just curse in my mind as I have no choice.

Aqua proceeds to exorcise every little thing that seems to be possessed. Like those chairs emmiting a some sort of dark aura.

"Turn Undead! Turn Undead! Turn Undead!"

Like those closets that seem to be moving on their own.

"Turn Undead! Turn Undead!"

And I can only just follow to her exorcism. Like an altar boy assisting a priest-

"Nature's Beauty!"

 ***fwoop!***

"What are you doing!? Don't point that at me!"

She smiles for a moment, but instantly regaining her anger she continues to exorcise. We enter one of the basement rooms of the mansion. Aqua finally let's go of my hand as she exorcises a somesort of overgrown toothbrush? or something? It's pretty pink, and even has a switch in it-?

"Turn Undead! Turn Undead! Turn Undead!" Spirits keeps flowing out of the mansion as Aqua chants again and again.

 **'Agh, no good... My eyelids are heavy...'** With the exhaustion hitting me, I try to stay awake.

My eyelids slowly drop, and I just hug my knees for support.

"Well, I can just sleep... Aqua's just chanting away nearby.." After mumbling to myself, I let my eyelids drop. Falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 ***Hoot!* *Hoot!***

My body squirms from the position I've been sleeping in. I slowly open my eyes half lit as I see the moonlight bathing me.

 **'I gotta go the bathroom.'** I weakly thought to myself, as I turned around.

...Only to see a stuffed doll sitting on a chair, staring at me. I quickly turned around in fear.

"Whoa, scary!"

Wait, was there a doll like that in this room!?

"It can't be! A cliched development like this can't be happening!" I close my eyes in fear.

Feeling something getting closer, I desperately closed my eyes.

"HIH!" I feel something in my body.

 **'Don't open my eyes! The characters in horror movies who do, are always the first one to be killed!'** I will survive~!

... I open my eyes.

"AGH!" My body is surrounded with these Chuckies!

"Hiyaaaaaah!" I run to Aqua's room. "Aqua! Aqua-sama!" I run for my life.

"Scary! Scary! This is super scary!?"

"Hih! Hih! Hih!" The dolls let out a horrifying laugh.

 **'How are you guys flying!?'**

Finally seeing Aqua's room, I quickly grabbed the door knob and went inside. "Aqua! Save m-"

Crimson eyes stares at me in the dark.

"Hiyahhhhhh!" "Aghhhhhh!" We both scream in shock.

"Don't scare me like that, Megumin! I nearly peed myself." Relief in my voice.

"I'm the one who should be saying that!" With a slight blush on her face she sits relaxed, in Aqua's bed.

"Why did you come barging into this room? I thought Aqua was coming back."

 **'Cute- No, I love Aqua.'**

"I could ask you the same. Why are you in Aqua's room?"

"Eh? Well, there were dolls moving around all over the place..." She shakes her body a little.

"So, um, I was going to have Aqua protect me... and thought we could go to the bathroom together." She mutters the last part embarassed.

 **'You too?'** I need to pee.

"Aqua's probably still out exorcising spirits in the mansion, isn't she?"

"Is she? I'm sure Darkness is with her, then."

* * *

"Heh..." Darkness's body filled with pure, wetting, ecstasy, as she searches for more murderous possessed dolls. Holding a mop, as a weapon.

* * *

"Yeah, despite how she is, she's a crusader." ...I need to pee.

I look at Sui and Hikki's bowl. A stuffed doll is currently drowning in their water right now. With Sui fighting it off, and Hikki hiding behind the corals. ...I need to pee.

 **'I feel you, Hikki-'** Feeling something tingling in my under. I try to hold on. ...I need to pee.

Seeing the veranda, I walk towards it. I need to pee.

"Hey, Megumin, look over there and cover your ears for a minute. I'm going to your veranda for a-" I stop in my tracks, as I feel someone tugging on my tracksuit. ...I need to pee.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go. If you don't, my pants and the carpet in this room are going to be in big trouble."

 **'Hey, carpet do you know... I really need to pee.'**

" I won't let you. How can you try to relieve yourself alone?" She looks up at me. With a happy tone in her voice. "Wherever we go, bathroom or otherwise, we go together." She gives a beaming smile.

I try to get out of her grip. "Let go! Don't emphasize our bond as allies only at times like this!" Megumin quickly clinged to me. I should be feeling ecstasy right now, but hell no! "Didn't you say crimson demons don't use the bathroom?! If you want, there's an empty bottle lying over there!" I point at Aqua's empty bottle.

 **'I think it will spill though, but I don't care! ...I need to pee.'**

Megumin looks up with a tomato colored face."You just blurted out something outrageous! "Now, do it! Give it a try! Go pee!" What are you suggesting I do with that empty bottle?!"

 **'What the hell!?'** A bad bad thought entered my mind, but I shake it away since I love someone else! By the way, ...I need to pee.

Megumin finally let's go and misunderstands me as a man who'll molest her.

"I won't let you!" She shows out a fighting pose...And I follow suit. "I can at least shake you behind while you're taking of your business-" Her face darkens as she looks behind me.

"Eh?" I slowly turn around.

... Multiple eyes with different colors stare at us, outside the veranda and the dolls attempting too break the veranda open.

... I quickly removed the stuffed doll in Sui and Hikki's bowl, and ran to the the door, and Megumin followed suit.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" "AGHHHHHH!"

...I need to pee.

* * *

 **KONOSUBAAAAA!**

I try to catch my breath to all the the exhaustion I've been doing this day. My body clearly tired, I just rest Sui and Hikki's bowl at a table nearby.

"Kazuma, are you there?" Megumin asks at the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm here!" "Are you really there?" "I am here!"... "You're really, really there for me right?"

 **'Oh come on!'**

"I'm here!" Aghhhh, I jog to try and lessen the build up... I need to pee by the way.

"I'm right here, and I won't leave you, so hurry up and go!" I jog.

..."Um, this is a little embarassing, so could you sing a song or something in a loud voice?"

 **'Oh, really?'**

"Why do I have to sing in the middle of the night, in front of a bathroom!?"

There it is again... That creepy feeling that you're being watched... I slowly turned around mortified.

The stuffed dolls heads perk up in the wall. Staring at me...

I bang the door. "Hey Megumin, hurry up!" "Please don't rush me like that! I know you're in a tough spot, too!"

The dolls move slowly... towards me!

"It's true that both our bladders are in a tough spot but we've got a bigger problem closing in!" I continue banging the door. "I can't go if you rush me like that!"

 **'Aghhhhh! I need to sing!'** The dolls come closer and closer.

"A used-up goddess is being transported along~! I'm sure they're taking me away to be sold~!" I sing the song that came up to my mind.

..." Pffft! Hahaha! Kazuma, why did you choose that song! You really love Aqua!" She laughs at the other side of the door.

"Grrrr! Now go pee! I already sang!" A little embarassed by what I did.

"I really can't go when you're rushing me like that!"

The dolls only a few meters left towards me. "It's no good!" Having no choice, I desperately try to open the door knob. "I can't wait any longer!" Finally opening the door, I see Megumin calmly sitting in the toilet seat. "AGHHHHHHHHH!~" She screams in embarassment. I close my eyes and grabbed her hand. "Hurry!" Not bothering to get Megumin's pajama pants, and ...undies.

 **'I need to see Aqua's first-!'** What the hell am I thinking!?

I quickly took Hikki and Sui's bowl and proceeded to run towards the basement room I was before.

"How can anyone have so little common sense?!"

 **'Tell that to your suicide move!'**

"You at least got halfway through, so you're fine!" I look at how Sui and Hikki are doing, doing my best to not rattle their water so much.

"What are you talking about? Crimson demons don't use the bathroom."

"You're saying that now!? I'm already at my limit here!"... I need to pee.

Reaching the door knob, me and Megumin. Oh, don't also forget Sui and Hikki. We enter the basement room.

Hearing evil giggles and horrifying laughing just outside, me and Megumin. And also Sui and Hikki, huddle together.

"I can't hold it anymore." I look around the basement room... **'Agh, no good! The only thing that I can pee on is-'** I look at Sui and Hikki's bowl.

Our eyes meet, I see them staring at me like in disbelief or so. They quickly shake their heads to not pee on their delicious Shara Water.

"At this point, I'd sooner use the bowl..." Teasing them a little, the 2 goldfish swam in panic.

 **'No way, I'll do that... Probably.'**

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark," I widen my eyes in shock. "I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson." Not wanting her to blow away our heaven, I quickly covered her mouth.

"What are you chanting? You want to blow away this mansion along with them?!"

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* The door shake from the sheer force from the other side.

In fear, I look at Sui and Hikki. They just look at the banging door, clearly scared from it. Fear quickly escapes my body, and was replaced of the power of fathers!

"Damn... We'll just have to go for it!" I grab Sui and Hikki's bowl, they both look at me in response. I just smile at them.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys." Hearing those words they swam happily in response. "Megumin, take Sui and Hikki! Once I open the door, run! I'll use the Drain Touch skill I just learned and absorb the magic of as many dolls as I can!"

Taking one more look at my goldfishs-, our goldfishs, I unlock the door.

 **'For Aqua!'**

"Bring it on, you evil spirits! I'll sic MY goddess on you all later, damn it!" I quickly opened the door... *CLANK!* Only for it to stop midway.

"Eh?" "Huh" Me and Megumin asked dumbfounded.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahhh" Aqua in the ground with the stuffed dolls, groans painfully knocked out, her forehead showing off steam. And I just stare, shocked. "H-Hey, Aqua, are you all right?" Darkness asked worried. Sui and Hikki looked worriedly.

"AQUAAAAAA!~" I quickly walk to her, getting on all fours puckered up my lips, and going in for the-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAZUMA!?" The 2 members of my party, screamed in shock to what I'm doing right now.

"It's CPR!" I shout, as I close in again.

"She doesn't need CPR! She needs rest!" They hold me back.

"In my country, CPR is always the medicine for every disease!" I fight back, knowing this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

"That's called sexual harassment!" They pull me away.

 **'Tch, I was so close!'** A little bit dissapointment.

"I was just joking, Megumin please take Sui and Hikki back to Aqua's room. Darkness, can you get me a towel and also a bucket of water?" Seriously worried now, I command my party members.

They were shocked for a moment, then nods and took off to do their tasks. I look at Aqua...

"Ahhh... Ahhh. Ahhh." She still groans in pain.

"Damn, I'm sorry Aqua." I seriously apologized to her as I just click my tongue for my mistake.

I carried her bridal style, the familiar weight of a pony hits my arms, the perfume coming out from the woman I hold dear, engulfs my nose. I slowly walk towards her room, avoiding the stuffed dolls on the floor.

A slight smile appears on my loved ones face... And the words just escaped my mouth, as I move her closer. "I love you, goddess Aqua."

After a few steps, I remembered something important.

'I...NEED...TO...PEEEEEEEE!'

* * *

 **KONOSUBA! Yay! Yay!**

After declining the special award from the big boobed secretary, me and Aqua head home. Me, a little disappointment from not getting the reward but I can't accept it because of a thing callked "morals".

"Uhhh~" Aqua groans, as she holds an ice pack in her forehead.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you, Aqua. It was an accident... It's also your fault." I looked slightly away.

"If you just shouted at us from the other side, I wouldn't have opened the door like that..."

"Huh!? I just saved you, and this is how you thank me!? HikiNeet!" She crosses her arm, as she looks away.

 **'It's still her fault though.'** I am a little bit guilty.

She avoids me for a while...

"Oyyyy, it hurts actually hurts me a little, if you're avoiding me like that." I say nonchalantly but a little sweetness into it.

Her face slightly reddens, as she looks at me.

"Why did you even charge in the first place!?" She shouts, demanding an explanation.

I scratch my cheek.

"Well, Sui and Hikki were really scared at that time. So I wanted to protect them." I look at Aqua in the eye. "I wanted to protect them for you, no. For us." A slight smile corrupts my face.

"Eh?..." Noticing our faces close distance, Aqua's face resembled the lights of a christmas tree, as her ice pack melted faster. Seeing on how she's acting right now, my face followed suit.

"Is there anyway I can repay you?" I asked a little bit embarrassed.

She doesn't reply, and after a moment holds her hand towards me. She doesn't look at my direction.

I grin. "What do I do with that?" I asked her in a mocking voice. "It's cold, you hikiNEET! Just hold my han-!" Before she finishes, I quickly held her hand.

I chanted Tinder, for her. With her ice pack completely dried, she just proceeds to walk towards our home. As only a few more meters toward our mansion, I quickly talked to her.

"Hey Aqua..."

"...What?" She looks to me, a tint of red in her face.

"Ai-shi-teru."

"Ihhhhh!" She throws the ice pack that is a water pack right now, at my face.

"HikiNEET!" She screams as she runs to the mansion. And I just rub the cheek, she hit on as I just sighed from love.

* * *

 **KONOSUBA!**

I put the stuffed doll to Anna Filante Estheroid's gravestone. And I proceeded to wipe her gravestone clean. With Wiz watching me from the back.

 **'I want to be at least thankful, for making us live here Ana.'**

"I thought for sure it was all Aqua's wild delusion. Who would have thought it was all true?"

"Kazuma-san." Wiz calls me from behind. "Hello. Are you cleaning the gravestone?"

 **'Obviously.'** A slight smile in my face.

"Isn't it great that you've been allowed to live here?"

"It's a life-safer that the landlord here is such a nice person. We caused you a lot of trouble, too, Wiz."

"No, no. I personally think this was for the best. I'm sure she won't be lonely anymore." Wiz smiles happily.

"I'm sure." I agree with her. I clap my hands together. "I'm begging you please don't cause any more mischief" I pray to Ana.

"Well, I need to tend the shop, I'll be heading back for the day. Say hello to the others for me." She bows.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." Wiz's proceeds to walk away.

 **'And speak of the goddess.'**

"Kazuma! Dinner's ready, so hurry back!" I hear the goddess shout. I stand up with satisfaction. "If you don't, your long awaited lunch will get cold!"

 **'With this, I finally obtained the down-to-earth lifestyle I most desired.'**

"Got it. I'm on my way!" A little grin came over me. "Thanks honey!"

"Ihhhhh! HikiNEET!"

 **'Hehe, yeah this is the lifestyle I most desired in my life.'**

"Aqua, we're out of firewood for the fireplace." Darkness asks Aqua.

"Oh,... then toss my pajamas, and if it's not enough." Pause for dramatic effect. " Then toss "Darling's" tracksuit over there onto the fire!"

I flail my arms in shock! "Don't! I told you, don't try to burn my precious memories!" I quickly run back to the mansion. Towards the party who I can confidently, my family. Oh, and don't forget Sui and Hikki!

 **Chapter 12 END!**

 **A/N: Pheeewww~ Finally finished! Doing my best to keep up with my plots and my tests, so sorry for the slight delay! And actually starting from this chapter, I will make my plots fuse with the anime's episodes. Planning 2 more chapters for ending the Season 1 plot. Thank you for reading! Please, review if you think this change is great or not. Would really appreciate it! I love reviews, especially the ones who like my story so far! I love you guys!... Not in a gay way. Hehe, well Raguna14 signing out! See you in the next chapter! Oh for info, already have a plot for Season 2's episode 1! That episode was really hilarious! I love KonoSuba!**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT NOTES! (Not an update)**

 **For all those who think that I quit the story, you guys are completely wrong! I can explain! Well, here in our country the months of February and March are the last 2 months of our schoolyear. Meaning, a student must not be distracted by other things. We need to do tests, clearance signing, last performance tasks, dancing at lastly plays! Even though I was really busy, I just wanted to say sorry for leaving the story for 2 months. I even promised a dear reader that I'll update a chapter in 3 weeks :( Really sorry for the ones who think I quit the story.**

 **But honestly, there's another reason why I can't update. I think everyone knows that I love the KOnoSuba series. I'm in love with the story I made. And in trying to make this chapter. I was actually disappointed with the way I am writing. You know, the feeling that you make something but it's not worthy to the series. I was discouraged since, maybe you wouldn't like this part and stuff like that. So, I couldn't focus properly. But, even if my story is getting worse, I still want to thank and continue this story. Not just because I like KonoSuba, not just because I like my story, because I love the people who read, reviewed, followed, and favored the story. You guys made me an author, an author that loves his own mistakes and tries to overcome it bit by bit. In all seriousness, I really love you dear viewers :)**

 **So, long story short! I'm sorry for 2 months non-updating. And school is ending this Tuesday! I will invest my vacation in writing, please look forward to it! And I'm really sorry for not updating! Wish me luck my dear viewers!**

 **-Raguna14 (Oh yeah, only 15 years old here guys xD)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Man, it really has been a while guys! Finally graduated from Junior High School and moved to Senior High School! 2 months of sweat and effort for exams, performance tasks, plays, and clearance. And actually, this story has survived for a year! Happy Anniversary readers! May we enjoy another year of laughter, sadness, and cringiness! You know, the very first time I wrote the 1st chapter of this story. I never expected it in making this far. And I never expected, that my story would reach almost a 100 Favorites and Follows... I really can cry right now. I always admired the fics with 100 Favs and Follows... And now, I'm almost going to reach that unreachable path... :) You guys, made me happy... Fun fact, whenever I go home after school, the instant I open Google, I immediately check my story. And I'm not kidding, that happens everyday... You guys might think it's weird but for me it's one of the great joys in my life today... Getting off topic here T-T... Thank you for reading all this time.. Happy Anniversary you guys!**

 **Comeback for Reviews:**

 **ECA: Thanks for understanding :)! Will do my best to not let you down!**

 **Somebody?: You are awesome! Thanks for your patience :). And starting now it's my vacation! I'll and only focus in my story starting now! Thanks for your support man xD!**

 **alex smith: No, thank you! Thank you for reading this story of mine :)! Chapter 1 didn't feel like an achivement for me, but still thank you for loving it! Criticise me more! More! It will help me improve the story xDD! Thanks for the support!**

 **DunZek: Angas! Grabe, 1st time that I saw a Pilipino review! Taglish here xD! Salamat for the review! Don't worry di ko basta basta le-leave ang story nato :). If you want, you can help me with the plots and such xD! Really thank you for your great-great support!**

 **italo0211: That's some determination man, xD! I'll put something for the POV change! Thanks for you inspiring words! :) One of the reasons why I want to write immediately! Thanks, you're awesome!**

 **Nytezie: Cool profile! Thanks for the info about the "map". May Killjoys never die! Thanks for the support! :)**

 **ulttoanova: I think my chapters escalate pretty quickly? Hahaha, may you like this chapter and the concept of it! Thanks for reading a cheesy 15 year old fic xD!**

 **(I think I'm going to stop there... You guys might be getting annoyed here and there. If you do like the comebacks then don't be afraid to ask :).. Always happy to give thanks for my viewers! Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!)**

Chapter 13: Wasted Effort

Bullying… One of the most common things in the planet…. The government always tries to make a solution for it… But, no matter what they do… Nothing can stop it.

….I've always been a victim to it… It doesn't matter where it happens, but it's always one of the reasons why depression attacks…. It can happen everywhere. The internet, school, and in online games (toxic players)…

….But…

…..It's not the main reason why I stopped school…

The main-main-MAIN! reason!...

Is much-much-MUCH! Worse!... And it traumatizes me up to this day…

Its called a promise...

Are promises meant to be kept? Or are they meant to be broken?

All I can say is... Don't make promises when your kids... Well, yeah in mangas, kids always keep their promises...

It happened in elementary school….

I was Grade 6 by then…

"I will keep the key so make sure you keep the "lock" with you at all times and always treasure it." Onidera said teary-eyed, holding the key at her chest.

That was a very important promise on a distant day…

"Then if we see each other again when we grow up… We'll open that lock and take what's inside.. And then.."

 **'My first crush…. My first love… My first promise..'**

"Yup!"

"We'll get married!"

Our eyes met, smiles in our faces, the promise in our hearts and the cheap accessories in our hands.

"Zawsze in lov-" Now I'm just exaggerating in the reference too much! This is not an anime or a manga!

….Do you believe in fate?

Fate that you both will see each other again?

If fate favored you, then you're goddamn lucky and you better be thankful.

However, we unlucky guys face this harsh thing called reality. Fate is always crushed under the power of Reality…

No matter how much we believe about it, reality always comes back to kill this fate.

I was too young, too naïve and too childish to believe in this fate.

I was just too blind…

1 year later this cheap locket has remained unopened.

My mind was always full of her. She became my inspiration, my heart,….my life. I would be happily skipping everyday, with a cocky grin in my face, and the promise going strong in my heart.

…And the moment I got into middle school..

Our promise was immediately…broken..

When I saw a motorcycle parked nearby….

"Hehehe, we're eloping Onidera!" Some guy with two hairpins in his messy hair, happily said to my "soon-to-be" wife.

"Yup! I'll follow you till the ends of the Earth Riku!" She happily exclaims as she hugs this Riku? Guy.

My mind stopped working for a while. My eyes only staring at the breathtaking scene ahead. My body reacts with the sound of the motorcycle's tires screeching in the road. The sight of the figure slowly disappears towards the open road.

 **'…..Huh?... What just happened?'** I rub my aching temples, as my eyes were irritated by the light shimmering in the location where the motorcycle was.

I walk to the spot where the motorcycle once parked...

I pick up the "all too familiar" shining object. Feeling the cheap plastic that you always buy in thrift shops for 20 yen, slowly grasping it.

"Onidera's...key" Feeling my body being torn up bit by bit, I just bit my lip.

 **'Was our promise... Just kids play for her?'** My body reacts in sadness. Body shaking all over, hands wanting to punch a brick wall, head wanting to bang in a door, mind being clouded with different emotions, and most importantly...

... ***Sniiiiiiiiiiif*** Snot slowly flows out my nostrils...

"I ***snifffffff*** thought ***sniff!*** she ***sniff!*** l-l *sniff* loved ***huuuu~*** me!" Trying to contain this semi-liquid germ in my nose, I try to stay calm...

 ***Sniff!* *Sniff!***

After a while, calmness engulfing my body. I finally contain the semi-liquid back to my nostrils... I look at the dead cheap 20 yen key... The other half of our promise... The counterpart to mine... The dead-cheap key... to my dead-cheap locket...

"I...at least want to know... What's in it.." Feeling slightly excited to see what's in it, I take out the other-dead-cheap 20 yen locket...

The promise that should be opened together... Is only being opened by me...

"Uhhhh~ Uhhh~" My body again feeling gloomy, I just continue to ignore the fact that I'm late at the very first day of middle school.

The 2 halves of the promise, both at my hands... I slowly put the key in the key hole... Our promise that should last for at least 10 years, is already broken by 7 dog years...

 ***Click!***... I try to ignore that unnatural sound... ***Click!***... Feeling my body worsening by that sound... ***Click!*** ... Feeling frustrated, I jam the 20 yen key to the 20 yen locket...

 **'No... No... NO...'...*Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!***

After SOME time, I finally got the key inside my locket...

" ***Sniff!*** Please, save me..." I just look tenderly at the early fulfilled promise...

The only thing to do is to twist the key... My hands nervously shaking, the brains' way to tell you to stop...

 **'I... believe in Onidera!'** I smile confidently, as I shake my head...

"I believe~!" Regaining my confidence, I close my eyes as I finally twist the key...

... ***SNAP!***

I slowly opened my already teary-eyed eyes...

The very cheap, easily breakable key... snapped in the already cracked locket...

"Uhhhh!~" I bite my lip...

"Wahhhhhhh!~ I'm never going to believe in a promise again!" I yell, not caring at the pitiful stares from the people.

I threw away the 20 yen dead cheap promise... Like I threw away my heart...

"*Brrrr~!*" I shake from my traumatizing past yet again...

"What's wrong Kazuma? You need to pee?" Aqua asked beside me.

 **'Traumatized kids don't pee...'**

"No way! I'm just slightly cold from the winter sky again.." I rub my arms sheepishly...

"Now, don't blame me! Your the one who gave me your cloak!" She slightly pouts in her misunderstanding..

 **'I don't know what kind of dere you are, Aqua.'** I shake my head in my mind.

"If I didn't love you, I would have already drop-kicked you just to get my cloak." A pitiful smile appeared in my face. As I can't deny the fact that I would have really done it.

"Now that's just too much gender-equality-ism!" Aqua used her low vocabulary of words.

"Nice vocabulary for a goddess..." A slight snicker escapes my mind.

"Uhhhhh~! Hmph~!" With a slight tinge of red in her frustrated face, she walks ahead of me to try and ignores me.

"Oyyyy~ I'm sorry~! Forgive me~! I love you~~" I playfully catch up to her..

...She stands still for a while... My curiosity flamed as I catch up to her.. A cloth of pink wraps around my neck as I did so.. I feel the cloth in my hand as I just looked at her..

"Don't misunderstand.. My raiment is not just used as a defensive item.. It can also strangle and break the necks of those who wear it except me.." She embarrassedly glares at me.

 **'Your strangling my heart, not my neck you goddess..'** I just smile at her gingerly.

"Is this skill as effective as your God Blow skill?" I gently slap her with the pink raiment's sleeves.

"Want a God Blow now, you ungrateful Hiki-NEET?" A luminous light radiates in Aqua's eyes, as her first is already flaming up.

"I am Kazuma! I have faced countless of fearsome foes!" A grin escapes my face again as I see her flaming up like her fist.

"Ihhhh! I'm knocking your teeth out you pervert smiling Hiki-NEET!" Aqua's fist making it's way to my face, I only smile as I know how weak it is.

I block her flaming hand gently, not even feeling a slight amount of heat in it.

 **'I feel like I'm facing a bully here..'**

After blocking, I quickly opened her fist, feeling her small hand with mine and interlocked my fingers with her's.

"W-Who said you could hold my hand hiki-NEET!?" She exclaims as she pulls her raiment in my neck.

"I did..." I try to walk...

"That's sexual harassment, you Harass-ma!" Despite being angry, she doesn't separate from my touch.

"And what you were doing earlier wasn't attempted murder!?" I exclaimed happily as that thought hit me.

 **'Come on, winter sky! Can your winds be any harsher than this!?'** I just screamed in my thoughts to remove my embarrassment.

After a while, we both walk silently to Wiz's shop.. Our hands hugging each other... And our two members following behind us-

"Crap, I forgot again..." "Crap, I forgot again..." Me, myself and her both look behind us in sync.

 **'There are things called a one magic skilled arch wizard, and an invisible blind folded crusader...'**

"...Oh, are you guys finished so soon? Go on, we don't mind being forgotten for an hour~." The eye patched Megumin teased, as she eyes us a meter behind us.

"What should I do~? Being ignored feels good~! Do it more both of you~! Mmm~!" The turned-on Darkness said in delight...Also aroused

 **'2 can play it that game...'** I narrow my eyes.

"You guys won't have this! It will take a miracle for you to have something like this at all." I imply as I show them our hand.

"Yeah! You won't have a god hold your hands!" Aqua proudly pumps her chest as she agrees.

"...*Pfft!*" "...*Pfft!*" ...They both snicker at the same time.

"What does that mean!?" Aqua yells as she lets go of my hand and runs at them.

 **'... I forgot...'** I look at them..

Megumin and Darkness look at me with sympathetic eyes. As they shake their heads in pity while being pulled by Aqua.

 **'I know... I'm in love with the worst heroine here *Sniff*'** I let out a tear, as I hide my head in Aqua's raiment sadly.

"Poor Kazuma..." They both said in sync.

Aqua looks at us in bewilderment and with wide eyes... Not knowing what it is we're sad about..

"Nandeyooo~!?" She yells in frustration and with tears in her eyes.

 **'I'm sorry!...I'm sorry Kazuma!'** I yell to myself.

 **KO-NO!-SU-BAA~!**

"Hey Wiz, we're here." I raise my hand to say hello. My 2 party members looking towards her, except a special someone with a pout still in her face..

"Kazuma-san! And I see the rest of you are here, too." Wiz exclaimed slightly surprised. "Welcome!" She smiles as she greets.

"Sorry to intrude." Darkness, being the crusader...she usually is, replied respectfully.

 **'Like a true ojou-sama...'** I nod knowingly..

"Why did we have to come to the undead's shop?" And Aqua, being the goddess? she actually isn't, said with a pout.

 **'Like a false goddess...'** I nod knowingly, as I gently slap her head to treat her disrespect.

"Again!? You're a sadist, hiki-NEET!" Aqua exclaims as she rubs her head.

"I didn't even hit you too hard! And don't say I'm a sadist, there's an actual masochist beside you anyway!" I pass the blame to our crusader.

"Oyyy! How did I get involved!?" Darkness, now joins in on the fun.

Megumin ignoring the fun? that is going on... Looks toward a girl hiding in a storage of Wiz's items for sale.

The 2 stare at each other for some time... Until Megumin narrows her eyes, and looks toward the other direction with a "Hmph!".

"I know you saw me just now! Why did you ignore me!?" This girl sprouts out in unbelief.

 **'Wow... Now she's another eyesore- I still love Aqua though...'** I shiver as Aqua just doesn't stop haunting my soul.

Regaining Megumin's composure, she again eyes the girl from top to bottom. "Well if it isn't Yunyun, my self proclaimed rival."

 **'Megumin...has a rival?... This girl... that only has one ability... Has a rival?...'** I slightly stare in disbelief.

"I'm not self-proclaimed!" She denies in frustration with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, was I mistaken?" Witnessing a new side of our arch wizard, she keeps on teasing this girl.

"Y-Yes I really am your rival!" Embarassed, she closes her eyes in frustration as she faces Hyoizaburo *snicker* and Yuiyui *snicker* daughter.

"Etoo, are you also a Crimson Mage like One-trick pony over here?" I ask gently as I point this pony over here.

"Haha! Make that One-shot pony!" Megumin maniacly yells as she does a pose.

 **'...Are you actually proud of that?... And one shot?... Tell that to One-Shot Bear, and Verdia... Your already very lucky that I didn't let you face the 10 million FIRE-RESISTANT bees..'**

"Well let me introduce you guys. This is Yunyun (Tch! It's such a nice name!)" She whispers about something but we didn't hear a glimpse of it. "She's from my hometown. Also, a Crimson Mage.. Doesn't have any friends except me... And, yeah she practically is calling herself my rival... (Tch! Boobs!)"

 **'Boobs!?... No way that I wouldn't hear that word!'**

"Oy! Megumin! I do have friends! And I am your rival!" She yells teary eyed with how much she's being treated.

"You two are the same age!? I guess lucks on her side.." I just shrug my shoulders with the thought of that. "Hello, Yunyun pleasure to meet you. Thanks for babysitting our pony right here." I just smile tenderly as I ignore the glare of the pony right now.

"N-No! T-The pleasure's all mine!" She nervously replies, as a tinge of red forms in her face for meeting new acquaintances.

"Eto, I'm Satou Kazuma! This our masochist of a crusader, "Oy! Don't mention that part!" Darkness.." I point at the blonde crusader. "And...this is..." I stop for a moment as I saw Aqua posing proudly, waiting for her introduction.

 **'Don't be involved with her, Yunyun.'** I do my best to not involve Yunyun with this goddess.

"So, what are you doing here Yunyun?-" I try to move on with the topic.

"Oyy! Why didn't you introduce me?!" Aqua pulls her raiment in my neck.

I just looked at her for a while... "She's too innocent to know someone like you, my dear Aqua..." A darkened expression came over me.

"What does that mean!?~" Bursting out from too much teasing, she snaps her fingers... And removed the comfortable raiment surrounding me neck.

"Oyyy! Give it back! I was so comfy in it!" I pull her hair gently, as I don't want to damage it.

"G-Give it back!? It's mine, you hikiNEET!" She fights back with pulling my hair...also gently..

After a while of fighting, I didn't get the comfy raiment back so I just continued. "This is Aqua, as you can see she's very troublesome so don't be involved with her..."

"Ihhhh! HikiNEET!" She pulls my cheek. "That's the ugly truth, you useless(useful)-goddess!" I also pull her cheeks in response.

"Etooo, are these two engaged?" Yunyun asked with curiosity as that question made me and Aqua stop.

Darkness, Megumin and Wiz eyed us suspicously... Waiting for our answer as they raised a brow...

 **'What are you guys implying here!? I am a total advocate of unrequited love!'** I cringe my teeth in embarassment.

"N-" Aqua tries to come up with a reply.

"Of course not! We're not engaged in anything whatsoever!" Embarassment in its fullest, I just blurt out what was on my mind quickly.

...*Silence*...

 **'Huh? What's up with this uncomfortable silence?'**

Aqua releases her grip on my cheeks, and I followed suit... I look at Megumin, Darkness, and Wiz. With their eyebrows narrowed, they stare at me.

 **'Are they glaring at me?'**

I look at Aqua..

She just smiles happily as she looks to Wiz's items for sale.

Yunyun witnessing this silence, just turns her attention back to her rival. "Now, Megumin!" She points at her rival dead in the face. "We may have only just met here by pure coincidence, but what good timing! Let's settle this once and for all!" Yunyun ready for battle!

 _Kimi to mita sekai! Saa hajimari no kane ga naru! We are fantastic dreamers-_ Just kidding! Don't sue me!

 **KO-NO-SU-BA!**

"Come on! Come on!" Yunyun waits eagerly to the challenge, as she looks to Megumin in seriousness.

"Settle this? I'm pretty sure I've won almost every single time you've challenged me." Megumin blankly replies.

 **'You're a savage Megumin...'** I just shrug at this new side of her.

"Oh, shut up!" Yunyun blurts out a comeback to this savagery. She widens her eyes as she saw us again. "Sorry! I don't want to cause any trouble for you, so we'll take this outside." Not a single rudeness in her voice, she apologizes.

"Don't be silly. You've been a regular here ever since I told you that Megumin and these other three often drop by." Wiz casually tells a secret whatsoever.

Yunyun just shows another tinge of red in her embarassment as she charges toward Wiz's shop items to cover up. "Umm...! One of these please! This cool-looking choker!" She points in this actually cool looking choker.

 **'Has she been sulking around here all this time, just hoping to run into Megumin?'** Pretty cute if you ask me-... Aqua~!.

"You know Yunyun. You're always welcome to just drop by our mansion any time." Darkness, in her most not weird form, admirably told Yunyun.

"Really? So if I were to turn up with sweets and juice, you wouldn't be annoyed with me and think to yourself, "Wow, she actually came. Doesn't she know we were just being nice?"? Yunyun asked, clearly expecting that situation would really happen.

 **'...Wow... She's so paranoid with friends.'** I see Megumin with her eyebrows twitching, also thinking what I'm thinking.

"You really are a handful, you know that!?" Megumin, finally losing it, shakes Yunyun in her collar. "If you want to visit us, then just come!" Like a true friend? she invites Yunyun, dropping the choker, from the vigorous shaking. "And? Well? Are we going to duel or what?" One-trick pony ready for battle!

"Wait,Megumin!" Yunyun finally getting a chance to talk, has been stopped shaking. "It's not everyday that I get the chance to talk with this many people, so can we leave our duel until after sunset?" Only to get shaken again.

"Why do you have to be so indecisive?! This is why I hate loners!" Megumin now glaring to Yunyun, just keeps shaking her.

 **'...Loners huh?'** That thought made me look to Aqua.

"Hey, can I get some tea over here. And bring some snacks while you're at it...please?" Aqua, now slumped in a table with her face leaning on her hand as she stares in a distance.

 **'Is she in another bad mood again?'** I just look at her blankly for a while.

"C-Certainly, Aqua-sama! Right away!" Wiz, surprised at Aqua's somehow development? slowly runs toward her kitchen.

 ***Crash!*** We somehow heard a loud crash in the kitchen, where Wiz currently is.

"Are you okay!?" Darkness goes to check the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry! I'm fine!" Wiz replies shyly.

 ***Bonk!*** A random item hits my head.

"Hey, the sun's going down...please." Aqua pleads once again, still in her bad mood.

 ***Bonk!*** Another random item hits my head.

 ***Bonk!*** Another one...

 ***Bonk!*** ...

"Well, they're being a rowdy bunch as usual." I could only stare blankly at this scene.

 **'I'm so used to this, that I'm not even fazed right now...'**

"And I know now, that peace is too much to ask in this situation." I close my eyes in pity.

My eyes caught the sight of the cool-looking choker just in front of me.

"What's this?" I pick up the cool-looking choker, examining the tag at it. " "A popular item seldom sold in our store. This choker will grant any wish." Why would she write "seldom sold" on her own merchandice?" I turn around the tag too see the cheapness of this. "And look at that. A confident 100,000 Eris."

"What the hell? What the hell is up with these breasts?! Did they grow again? What, are they on display for the whole town?" Megumin, boob-slapping Yunyun, lets out jealous cries.

 **'...Don't do that in front of me-'** And again water flowed through my mind.

"Stop! **"Dammit!"** Don't hit mine just because yours **"Wh-What elasticity"** won't grow!" Yunyun, being boob-slapped gets another beating from Megumin's jealous hands.

"Excuse me, this tea is barely even warm. This is why I hate- ***sigh*** Wiz seconds please." Aqua, in her bad mood makes an effort to remember her manners.

 **'My sword container taught her head I guess?'**

"I'm so sorry, Aqua-sama!" Wiz bows her head again and again, with a slight smile in her face.

"What is this potion which supposedly "makes beasts flock to you."?" Darkness, now out of crusader-mode points flames her masochism again. "If I drink it, will I be surrounded by men made beastly by their hunger?" Her face now flushed as she let's out her fantasies fly.

"That's a potion which lures animal-type monsters to its user. Monsters will begin to attack you, one after another, without rest." Wiz explained.

"I'll take it!" Darkness, not wasted a single second after Wiz's explanation, to say yes.

Stare~

"R-Really? They'll keep attacking you..." Wiz concerned with her friend, tries to at least save this masochist.

I could only sign in this situation, as I'm so used to it...

My eyes again went to the girl with blue hair, drinking her tea as she watches Wiz and Darkness. She looks blankly at me for a second until looking away, clearly in a bad mood.

 **'What is she angry again for...?'** I could only just cringe as I can't think of another way to make her happy and smile again.

 **'Tch!... I've saved her from One-Shot Bear,... I've took property of her not giving her away to other parties,... I took her to a date to the festival,... I held her hand,... I've danced with her, ...I've faced Bitter *cringe!* Sharks with her,...I've confessed,... I took care of her in her illness,...I've made a birthday party for her, ...I always take care of her, ...I always worry about her, ...I tease her so much because of how much cute she is...and I've loved her.'**

 **'Is she still unsatisfied for all I've done for her?...'** I just don't understand it...

 **'What the hell should I do, just to make her tell me that she loves me?!'** I just scream in my thoughts in frustration.

 **'I'm scared... If she's like Onidera that will disappear someday-'** I quickly shake my head as I do my best to forget that thought.

"...So does this increase your luck when you put it on, or something?" Doing my best to put my attention away, I just try the choker on.

 ***Clink!***

"K-Kazuma-san!?" Wiz yells in disbelief.

Everyone looks at me, Aqua just blankly looks...

 **'What do you want Aqua...?'** I just cringe at her.

"Th-Th-That..." Wiz nervously points out the choker I tried on.

"Oh, this wish granting choker? Should I have not tried it on?" I asked, as I felt it in my neck.

"Th-That's a magical item which can't be taken off until your wish is granted, and will continue to tighten around your neck!" After that terrifying explanation, Darkness's face instantly flushed.

"It's a damned cursed item!" I stomp my foot in the process.

"No, it's actually quite popular among women!" Wiz explains, as everyone looks at me."Apparently once at the brink of death, they were able to do something to take it off!"

 **'Well, I can see Aqua using it... But even still! It just forces people to grant their own wishes! Are you kidding me!?'** I just twitch my brows in anger.

Finally, standing up in her seat, Aqua looks at me with a face that I don't know, if she's worried or not concerned.

"And? What did you wish for, Kazuma?" Still has her bad mood in her tone of voice.

"Well, I didn't wish for anything." I just tell my dear one.

"That's bad, Kazuma-san!" Wiz clearly surprised. "At this rate, the choker will continue to tighten, and in four days..."

 **'Oh no, not like this!'**

"I'm gonna be killed by this stupid weight-loss device?!" I screamed in anger, as I'm dying again.

"It's all my fault." Yunyun sadly confessed. "I-It's all because I dropped that choker that Kazuma-san is now..."

"It's my fault for grabbing on to you, too." Megumin also confessed sadly.

"No, if Wiz hadn't been distracted by Aqua or I..." Make that 3. "I'm sorry Kazuma. Darkness slightly bowed, as she apologized.

"I'm the one most at fault! I should never have had such a dangerous item on display." ...4

'Aqua~... You don't know~..It's mainly your fault~ If I wasn't distracted because of you~...' I blame her in my mind..

Wiz walks up to me and kneels in front of me. "Kazuma-san... I vow to remove that choker from you, no matter what! Please don't worry!" Wiz declared as a true friend.

 **'Why didn't I fall for you? Despite the age difference...'**

"I'll help, too!" Despite only meeting her a while ago, she wants to help.

 **'Why didn't I fall for you?...'**

"Th-That magical item is child's play for the number one genius of the Crimson Mages!" Trying to raise my confidence, Megumin said in a pose.

 **'Your a child...But, why didn't I fall for you anyway... Despite being branded a lollicon if I did so.'**

"I, too, shall lend my assistance!" Darkness, declared strongly, not as a masochist or a crusader. But, as a true friend.

 **'A masochist and a sadist... Why didn't I fall for you... Despite being taller than me noticeably.'**

I feel happy being surrounded by good friends, but my eyes look at the only person left, not talking.

Aqua looks from side to side, processing what to say.

..."I-I haven't done anything wrong, you know." She nervously said, with a slight tinge of red in her face.

 **'...Why did I fall for you?'** Being a savage in my mind I just stare at this loved one of mine.

"But I'll say sorry anyway." She said slightly happy... A happy voice used in an apology... Is that even an apology?

 **'You better say sorry! It really was your fault!'**

"And if you do die, I'll cast Resurrection on you." She simply smiles, as she doesn't remember the choker is the problem.

I could only just stare blankly at her happily smiling at me.

 **'Making me think that this will all be okay... Tch!'** I really am so~ in the mood to tease her, since she's talking to me now.

"I think I'll just stay dead the next time I die. I'm going on strike from life." I lie, I don't really want to die. But I can't ignore this feeling of teasing someone you love, especially if its something about death in itself.

"Wh-What are you saying? What about slaying the Demon Lord with me?" Aqua, clearly surprised at what I'm saying.

 **'Awww~, you remember that promise?'**

"And don't forget, If I die then you'll have to deal with all of our debt by yourself." I spoke staring at her.

Aqua flails her arms in shock. "Okay, I get it! I just have to help out too, right!? We'll do anything it takes to get that choker out off you!"

A smile formed in my face. "Anything it takes, you say?"

 **DAY 1**

Beautiful day, wonderful sunshine, sweet melody of tweeting birds, and a nice pillow.

"U-Umm, Kazuma-san? **"Hi, I'm Kazuma."** H-How is it? Are you comfortable?" Wiz speaks to me with an embarrassed face.

I just lay in Wiz's lap, unfazed.

"Your thighs feel pleasantly cool, and they're very soft. And..." I look to see Wiz's face. "I'm also enjoying that embarrassed look on your face."

"I-Is that so? You're very welcome, then..." Wiz replies too embarrassed to think of a good reply.

 **'A choker that grants wishes? How very splendid! I've got four whole days until it snaps my neck. I'm sure it'll work itself out by then. '** Kazuma thoughts as he just continues to lie down.

"He's letting his lust go full-stream ahead from wish number one." Megumin blankly tells. "You do know that's cheating right? You love Aqua, but you lust for other women..." She said, with a blank stare.

That comment surprised me, to the core... Especially, Aqua...

"I told you, I didn't wish for anything. So, I'm just asking for the desires I always lusted to do BEFORE I fell for Aqua." I look apologetic, especially to Aqua.

 **'I'm sorry... I'll do my best to pay you back..'** I whispered in my mind, hoping she would get my message.

And apparently, the girl with blue hair slightly smiled, like she got my message.

"Very well! I don't know what you sought before you LOVED Aqua, but I shall accept it all!" Darkness in da mood~, declared with "SLIGHT" moodiness in it.

"Take off your armor and do one hundred push-ups." I quickly replied, pointing at her.

"Guhh~!" She turns her head in delight.

 _Aqua POV_

 _Kazuma, laying on Wiz's lap, now gave his second order of lust that he seeked (sought actually, low vocabulary book of the goddess) before he fell for me._

 _The other 3 victims, me, Megumin and Yunyun could only watch, as Darkness push-ups._

 _"Oh? Well this isn't bad at all." Kazuma looks at his given punishment._

 _"He's looking at me with such an animalistic gaze, yet I cannot escape from it. What immodest form have I taken inside his mind?! Stop it!" Darkness, now in her fantasies, is now screaming in delight._

 _"How horrible! This man intends to use us beautiful women to fullfil his lustful desires!" I writhe I agony as I hide my chest towards Kazuma._

 _ **'How unlucky! This hiki-NEET is in love with me! He's going to make me do his most lustful desire!'** I embrace myself, to get ready to do this command just to save him-_

 _"You, run and get me some yakisoba bread." Kazuma said blankly._

 _"Nandeyooo~!?" I actually ran in tears and disbeliefs through town._

 _ **'*Sniff!* *Sniff!* Baka, Kazuma!'** I just rub my flowing tears away, as I find a yakisoba bread._

 _"He's just messing with me.. I know he got something up in his sleeves!" I whisper, as I went through the crowd._

 _I go to the guild's cafeteria, seeing yakisoba breads in the menu, I quickly called a kitchen staff._

 _"Excuse me! I want to order a yakisoba bread *sniff*"_

 _"Ohh! Aqua-san! One yakisoba bread it is- Wait, are you crying?" The employee checks my face._

 _"*Snicker!*..." And snickered a laugh._

 _"Naniyo! *sniff!*" I just answered with a pout._

 _"Is this because of Kazuma-san perhaps~!" She teases as she gave me the yakisoba bread._

 _"Ihhhh!~ That hiki-NEET!" I just yell in the cafeteria not caring for their looks._

 _I look at the yakisoba bread in the bag... And took a bite of it._

 _ **'Revenge, you hiki-NEET!'** I scream in my mind as I run back to the mansion._

Kazuma POV

In the sun, at the grass just outside the mansion, and a soft pillow.

"You really do love Aqua-sama, don't you Kazuma-san?" Wiz asked me with a slight smile in her face.

 **'Ohhh, she found out.'** I just look at Sui and Hikki 's bowl in my belly.

"Haha, not surprised that you found out Wiz." I just smile knowingly.

"I told you guys, this is the lust I sought (nice vocabulary) before I fell for that goddess. And this is the "lust" I've built up on her before." I make up an excuse, as I poke Sui in the bowl.

 **'The lust of making her a servant.'**

"Hai, hai." Wiz said in delight.

I finally hear the running steps of the servant I commanded, minutes ago.

"Bought it!" Her voice a little weird, like her mouth is full.

"You're slow! And say it more politely!" Not wanting her, to see my acting I just scream.

"I've brought your lunch!" Her voice still weird, she salutes.

I rummage through the bag, getting a hold of the weirdly less weighted yakisoba bread, I finally saw it with eyes... The half-eaten yakisoba bread.

"Hey. You ate half of this, didn't you?" I saw her face, with both her cheeks inflated like a balloon, and even has bits of bread crumbs still intact.

 **'Is this cute or beautiful? I can't tell.'**

"*Chew! Chew!* Nope!" She chews first before answering.

 **'Chew your food before you speak!'** I could only narrow my eyes at her.

"How can you say that with a face like a squirrel!?" And she just chews in reply.

I feed some of the bread to Sui and Hikki, and they eat it happily.

 _Aqua POV_

 _ **'How do you like that, Kazuma!?'** I thought as I just chew my food._

 _"Scissors, paper, rock!"_

 _Hearing the yell of JanKenPon, I turn my head, still chewing the yakisoba bread and saw the Crimson Demons'_

 _Megumin with a scissors, wins against the paper Yunyun. "Such is the law of this world that I should win." Megumin says proudly, in her pose._

 _A skirt slowly flows down in the floor, and it happens to be Yunyun's skirt. Yunyun just tries to hide her undergarments as she tries to battle again._

 _Kazuma just watches unfazed by what's happening. Not even a grin, a bat of an eye or even a slight tinge of red in his face._

 _F_ _eeling a blush of sorts in my face, as I imagined myself doing that kind of game._

 _ **'Oh no... I'm going to be next! Get ready Aqua'** I try to regain some confidence._

 _"Don't tell me you're going to make me do that next, too!" I slowly back away a step._

 _ **'Here it comes!'** I brace myself._

 _"Go and buy me some high-grade alcohol and snacks." He blankly commands me._

 _"NANDEYOO~!?" I run again to town, with tears in my eyes._

 _ **'Baka! Baka! HikiNEET!~'** With tears in my eyes I just went to find some high-grade alcohol and snacks._

 _ ***Sniff!* *Sniff!*** I just rub my tears away while going to the guild cafeteria._

 _"...Does he even love me anymore?" I just whisper my thoughts as I ordered a sake and some snacks._

 _ **'If you love somebody, you at least have some lust for them right?'** I just slump in the table as I wait for the order._

 _"He always looks at every girl...except me." I just pout in the table._

 _ **'Is my body too small?'** ...No, that can't be it... Megumin...Is he a lolicon?... No...No... I don't think so._

 _ **'Is my body too big?'** ...He does like it pretty big... Darkness... He IS a pervert... I touch my boobs to affirm its size._

 _ **'Is it the age?'** ...Like Wiz... But, I'm much much older!... That is a secret by the way._

 _"Then what is it!? Aghhh~!" I just shake my head in frustration._

 _ **'*Sniiff~! Uughhhh~ Kazuma~!'** I pout as I cry his name._

Kazuma POV

Aqua, returned from my command, sits in a spot placing all the goodies in it. I stand up from my pillow as Wiz is already sleeping and walks towards her.

"I said, don't get angry at me just because you lost! Really stop! It'll really rip!"Megumin and Yunyun still battling it out.

"34... Mmm!...35...Ahh!...36... Yamero~!" Darkness still in her fantasies, does her training.

With Sui and Hikki 's bowl in my hands, I sit to the spot where Aqua is sitting... ***Ploop!***

Until she falls down to the grass...

 **'Not those Bitter Sharks again!'** I cursed the Megalodon of a sharks once more, as I quickly check on Aqua's throat with the back of my hand.

"Phew~! She's okay... She's just sleeping..." I could only smile as she always brings out this side of me.

 **'She must be tired from running around town all day.'** I sit in satisfaction, with Sui and Hikki beside me, swimming with satisfaction as their owner is not sick.

I grab one of the goodies she brought, and ate it while looking at her sleeping form. Her hair spread to different directions, breathing slowly as she sleeps, her form really looking like a goddess...

"Guhaaa~ ***Snore~!*** " Until she turns around, suddenly revealing her stomach with her hand happily scratching it, and her mouth open-gaped that a fly might fly its way through it accidentally.

" ***Sigh*** Like a true goddess.. ***Munch Munch*** " I could only sigh and eat.

"Uhaaaa~...Hiki-NEET..." Aqua, still asleep, suddenly said my name.

That name, made me almost choke on my food, as it went into my ears. I felt a slight blush in my face as it processed in my mind.

"You useless-goddess..." I can only fix her hair that's covering her face, the face that has a mouth-gaped open, waiting for what she's going to say next.

"Uehehe~.." With her mouth still open, the moment my hand touched her face she shakes her head in delight.

 **'AGHHHHH~! AQUA~!'** Not containing it any longer, I went closer to her face. Sui and Hikki swam happily as they saw me go close-up.

"You really don't know how much desires I'm building up because of you." I silently whisper to her, my hand in her cheek.

"Uehhhh~?" Like she heard what I said, her mouth just flowed some saliva out.

" ***Snicker*** You really are one of a kind." I wipe the saliva away...Quickly wiping my hand in some grass.

 **'I want to order her to kiss me so badly...** But, I'm not going to lower my chances on her confession to me..' My smile weakened as I thought of that.

"Uhhh~!" Like she heard my thoughts, her brows displayed displeasure. "Idiot...Hiki-NEET~!" She said the "I" word... Right in my face.

"..." I stand up, walked to the mansion.

"Me-Megumin! Don't it's gonna rip!" Yunyun demanded, as her blouse is getting taken off by Megumin.

"67...68...69" Darkness still continues.

"Hmmm~..." Wiz in the realm of her dreams.

I walk inside the mansion, searched for a marker and took my cloak... I went back to where Aqua's spot is.

I put her head in my lap as I put my cloak on her, and put her head in a pillow.

 **'I don't want the Bitter Sharks to bitter my ass again.'** I spat in the ground as I remembered her illness.

"Now to the final task..." *Plick!* I removed the marker's cap and went slowly closer and closer to her open-gaped face.

 **'Jiggaly...puff...jiggaly...puff!** ' ...Draw...Draw...Draw

 **'Jiggaly...puff...jiggaly...'** ...Draw...Draw...Draw...

 _Aqua POV_

 _" ***Squirm~*** What a nice nap~ It's like slept in my bed." I rub my arms as it is slightly cold, feeling the familiar cloth in my shoulder, my face blushed as I do not need to know what it is._

 _ **'My spot is a mess though...'** I look around my spot and saw every bits of food around me._

 _ **'...Why is there a pillow here?'** It doesn't need a detective to solve this crime... The crime of chanting a Steal on my chest. To forget this feeling I look around my spot more._

 _I see Sui and Hikki just beside me._

 _"Huehehe~ Sui!~ Hikki~" I just play with their bowl, as I saw them just looking at me._

 _ **'What are you guys looking at?'** I look closer to the bowl, as I saw them open and closing their mouths again and again..._

 _"Are you guys laughing again?" Finally, I see my reflection in the bowl..._

 _ **'My reflection?...'** There's some black lining on Sui and Hikki's bowl._

 _"We really need to clean your bowl guys." I said to them as I just inspect this mysterious lining on their bowl._

 _As the sun was going down, a mirror from the junk shines through my eyes. I grab the mirror, looked at my reflection,...and saw something horribly wrong._

 _... ***Sniff!~***_

Kazuma POV

Now, the sun is going down, the moon is going to go up, my food is digesting down and my head is resting on Wiz's lap.

Megumin and Yunyun, clothes spread all over the place, passing out while still taking off each other's clothes, and laying down on the grass. It was a good battle... But the clothes looks like they had rough-s... Still unfazed..

Darkness, finally finished with her training, lies on the grass, as she breathes heavily. It was a good workout-session... Her masochism is out of steam for the day... Still unfazed...

And...

" ***Sniiff!*** I've been defiled! I'm a goddess, and yet I've been defiled! ***Uwahhhh!~*** " The water goddess releases the water in her eyes as she is a water goddess. While Sui and Hikki, opens and closes their mouth on her misfortune.

Aqua, with a drawn beard, a drawn X mark, and a one sided lens, cries miserably as her face turned into a drawing book...I'm fazed... Only a little bit...

"Umm, is the choker coming off yet?" Wiz, now awake from her afternoon nap, asked me a question.

Feeling the choker slightly tightening, I could only just narrow my eyes from the slight pain its giving.

"As much as I hate to this, it looks like you'll all have to put up with my wishes again tomorrow." I said slightly disheartened, as I touched the choker in my neck.

And that statement made the crying Aqua stop...

 **KONO-SUBA!**

 **DAY 2**

Another beautiful day... The sun is shining... The birds are flying... I'm drinking wine, first thing in the morning, lying on the couch.

Wiz beside me, not knowing what to do.

Darkness, doing another training, training to strengthen her legs with squats.

Yunyun and Megumin just changing their clothes..

And Aqua fans me out..

'After that, I had the girls grant any and all of my wishes that I could think up.' I thought, as I stare at them

" ***Fan* *Fan*** Why do I have to do something like this?!" Aqua complains, as she just glares at me.

 **'Oy, I'm doing my best, just to give you the easiest ones.'** I complain back to her.

I only made her deliver, wash the dishes, clean the house, do the laundry, and only chores.

"Physical training again today?" Darkness exclaims as she squats.

 **'If we had Mental training then I'd sign you right away.'**

"This is embarrassing..." Yunyun embarrassedly exclaimed, in her bunny suit.

I could only blankly stare.

"I can't help but feel like there's some evil intent behind these clothes." Megumin exclaimed, as she pulls the shirt down.

I stare at them for a while.

 **'I wonder how Aqua would-'** No, No, No.

If you want her confession, then don't make her do something that would make her hate you.

 _Aqua POV_

I look at Kazuma, as he stares at the 2.

 **'You're really a pervert aren't you...'** I silently thought to myself.

Making other girls do what you want... Not caring of their opinion of it... Forcing them to do anything you desire...

 **'... If that's the case... Then why aren't you a pervert to me?'**

Your a pervert to everyone,...except me.

 **'Am...I that unattractive for you?'** I thought to myself as I just imagined myself in a bunny suit.

"I know you're hiding a trick on your sleeve for me, Kazuma..." I whisper to myself as I fan him.

 **'...If you don't...Then you're not in love with me anymore.'** My fanning slows, as that thought hits my head.

 **Day 3**

 **Kazuma POV**

Another beautiful day... The birds are flying again... Steam is coming out of the mansion... And the choker in my neck tightened again from the unsuccessful desires that happened.

" ***Scrub Scrub*** All I have to do is sit here and wash myself?" Darkness asks, now taking a break from training.

"That's right. That is all. And I am sitting here watching." I said unfazed, while Wiz, Yunyun and Megumin scrubs me.

"No doubt you're going to try and defile me,a goddess, today!" Aqua said with a blush on her face. "What are you going to make me do?" She asked, as she hides her chest from me.

 **'I wish!'**

Tch! Don't look at her...Don't look at her... Temptation go away... Come again another day... Little me want to be confessed~

"You can go and find me a natural hotspring. You can do it right?" I took a little peek, as I ordered her.

 **'No...No...No... Calm down man!'**

"Huh? Why?" She asked, surprised.

"Aren't you the goddess of water? Oh, my mistake. Was it the goddess of parties?" Can't help but tease her.

" ***Mm!*** Alright, I'll do it!" She replies angrily, as she puts her hand on the floor. "I'll show you the true power of a goddess!" She screams in triumph, as she closes her eyes and concentrates.

"D-Does it itch anywhere?" Wiz asked, embarrassed.

"Hmm... No, doesn't itch anywhere." I just said blankly.

"I-Is that so? T-Then I'll continue then." Wiz shyly replied, as she scrubs me again.

"It's... ***Hic!*** coming... It's ***Hic*** coming~..."

 **'...Eh?'** I look at where the sound is coming from.

"The...hot.. ***Hic!***...springs... ***Hic***...is ***Hic!***...coming~." She says slowly, as her hands are still on the floor...as she cries.

Silence is all around the bathroom, as droplets of water can only be heard.

I quickly walk to Aqua. "Hey... Stop crying.." I sadly said as I kneeled in front of her.

" ***Shakes her head*** No... It's a command... I need to bring a hot spring." Her eyes, still closed, she just continues to bring out the hot spring.

"Stop...already.." I took her hands of the floor and made her face me.

 **'Why are you crying again...** ' I just slightly clench my teeth.

"* **Sniiff~!*** ... ***Sniff~!*** " She just cries, her eyes still closed.

"Hey... Come on..Stop.." I poked her head, signalling her to open her eyes.

... ***Sniff!*** The sound of crying can only be heard in the bathroom, as she finally opens her eyes... Looking like a mess, her tears flowing down, she just looks at me.

 **'...She's just like a true goddess right now.'** Her blue free hair, her slim but well balanced body, and that aqua blue eyes.

"Why are you cryinng again~?" I slowly wipe her tears away.

 **'It doesn't make sense again! I gave her the most easiest commands! And now she's crying!'** I silently scream in my mind.

"Mmm~!" She points at me.

 **'...Me...Again!?'** What'd I do this time!

"I didn't know, drawing on a goddess's face can leave them this emotional." I just said, the only reason I can think of.

"You... dumb... hiki-NEET!" Finally not crying anymore she returns back to her pre-volved form.

"What!? You useless-goddess! Can't even tell the reason why she's crying."

We're right on each others faces as we yell.

"Your commands for me is the problem, hiki-NEET!" She said like a rich girl.

"Huh!? I'm giving you the most easiest commands, useless-goddess!" I yell back, irritated of her selfishness, and laziness.

"T-That's the problem, hik-NEET!" She replies with her face now being flushed.

"You laz-!..." My mind processed her words.

 **'I said the easiest commands, she said it is the problem...So...What?'**

"What do you mean?..." I asked, really not getting what's going on.

"You...can also ... command.. me for other things.." She said,her face really red.

Can't process anything, my face also resembling her's.

 **Chapter 14 Part 1 End!**

 **A/N: Sorry for the really late update! My mind still needs to be refreshed after the long-long-long! 2 weeks of Sight Seeing with my relatives and such. I'm going to update the other part, in the next 2 days, as I feel slightly pathetic for not bringing out the OVA's potential. Please, forgive me if I made this worse than my other chapters. Even so, I'm going to continue, until I reach Season 2. Apologies, and please tell me if this chapter is bad. I know it is, but I really promise that my Season 2 plots is going to be better than this. Please still give me your support my viewers.**

 **PS: I already finished the bathroom scene but I cut it because I'm not really feeling good on the part that I just cut...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Hey guys, Raguna14 here! Just some really important announcements! We've reached a 100 Favs and Follows! Whooo~! You guys, really are the best! I'm really grateful for everyone, for making me want to continue this fic back then! Actually, I've found a new partner :)))! He's also a Pilipino but lives in Canada. Met him in the Reviews Section which is actually pretty great! His name is DunZek, and he's a really great writer! I think he even surpasses me in writing xD! So, expect some quicker updates here and there and may you guys enjoy the fic even more! Thank you yet, yet! again for reading this fic. Please support us in writing and may you guys enjoy our efforts!**

Comeback is Real: ( Sorry for the long comebacks :) )

 **Light 'Kira' Yagami: Don't really know what you mean xD!**

 **JasonBrody: Thumbs up to you JasonBrody! Inspiring me to finish this chapter finally, I'm really grateful. I just sure hope you'll enjoy this one HUHU! Thank you really!**

 **The Pursuer: I wish I can continue to convert others :)) XD TOO MUCH Megumin here and there!**

 **alfarov70: Please continue to read the story! Please continue to look forward in our story :))**

 **ZeroWT: Forgive me plzz~! I take all the blame here T-T!**

 **s Murd3rf4c3** : **I really wish I can update regularly T-T! But, may the Raguna and the Dunz update early!**

 **Merceni: An enjoyable review, thank you!**

 **chrinuasquiddly: I absolutely love you! Yes cringe, and thank you!**

 **Jugernaut-Ghost:...Yes.**

 **Guest: THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!** **THANK YOU!-XINFINITY**

 **WackyAMA: I think I'm getting old xD Thank you for waiting all this while! I'm really sorry it's taking so long. I'm really getting discouraged by everything... But you guys are really my inspiration for my writing :). May you enjoy this fic!**

 **hanniffaiz21: My writing is getting pretty bad lately HaHa! So I can't update that quickly anymore like when I first started. Since, I really am not contented on how I write xD Anyway, thanks for the support! May your Aqua x Kazuma ship continue sailing!**

 **Emerl G: I really need myself a partner, I can really tell xD! My updates take so long since I can't be confident with my writings now, probably because I finally have some audience loving it so I'm just really getting conscious about this xD! Thank you for your eagerness kind reader!**

 **Oh: Oh no.**

 **GioM. Meow: I'm currently working on the old chapters, so I'm going to update that cartoon part xD. This story's first chapters weren't really an accomplishment for me HAHA! But even so, without those first chapters, I would have never learned from my mistakes and at least improved from my very first chapters from my very first story. Thank you for continuing my story :)**

 **Ren: I feel like you're my cousin xD I really remember those specific words when I let him read this fic HAHA! Thank you for the words of advice! I actually keep in mind that I continue those specific sentences xD**

 **Vincent D' Great: Really sorry for the late update! I'll be much much faster after this hard chapter xD Really thankful that someone looks forward in my stories :)**

 **kazuma: I feel you, Kazuma... I feel you.**

 **Guest: Grabe...Pilipino ulit hahaha! Talaga ngang nakakaselos ito HAHA! Kahit di ako babae nafefeel ko parin ung sakit naun HAHAHA! Salamat kasi nagandahan ka sa fic nato xD, sana bigyan mo ulit ako ng support!**

 **Juggernaut-Ghost: And that is why I madea Aqua x Kazuma fic, since nobody ever made one xD! Thanks for your support and may this story go far :)**

 **Pseudo Nimus: Thanks for your words of wisdom :) Yeah, I agree... I'm still sorry though since it takes sometime for me to update a chapter, so may you give your continous support for this fic! And may the reason for Aqua's suspense make you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for your feedback man xD!**

 **JDIII: Actually doing my best to apply that cute-essence to this goddess xD! At least this Kazuma is much-much-MUCH more out-of-character than yours HAHA! Welcome for my support and thank you for your support man :)!**

 **vincentkayla1923: I'm not going to abandon this one so easily :) This is my very first creation, so it's very special to me xD! I actully slightly cringe on my story man HAHA! The Bitter-Sharks was really cringy for me xD! And yes, Bitter is another word for Hater, in the Philipinnes HAHA! Thanks for you great support man :)**

 **Fiqry Akira: Sorry for leaving you hanging :) Thanks for your excitement and eagerness for this fic xD. And may you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Harper: That's why it's very special to me :) It's my first fic, and the first fic for an Aqua x Kazuma story xD! Thanks for your support man :)))**

 **Memphis351: Yeahhh~ Pilipino ulit HAHA! SAlamat sa pag mamahal sa kwento xD! At sana mas ma enjoy mo pa ang mga chapters!**

 **Guest/Hydrolic06: Are you guys both the same person? Both of your reviews are very much the same, and is one of the reasons to make me want to improve this chapter xD! Thank you for liking it and enjoying it so far! And may the both of you be content with the OVA chapter of This Wonderful World!**

 **DankMastah: Nisekoi reference xD! Thanks for your support!**

 **Dunzek: Hehehe chat mamaya xD At sana mas mapa-angas natin to pre xDD**

Chapter 14: Our Wasted Effort

 **Normal POV**

Lust...

A powerful emotion of the human body... An emotion that can face Love head-on. The emotion that costs most divorces from families, but that doesn't matter.

The mortal body displays this if, the mortal hits puberty due to the rise of hormones from both genders', the mortal body shows signs that it's ready to go _"in"_ for the kill, if the mortal is just a huge perverted brute,...and if the mortal is truly in love with another.

We gods and goddesses have seen this emotion through every being... From the records containing all the humiliation the mortals did in their lives... I would shrug as I can't seem to care about this emotion... I would just watch and laugh as an individual would be pitiably used by this emotion.

But now...

* * *

"What is that Hiki-NEET planning now!?" Aqua yells slightly nervous, as she unties the ribbon of her blouse.

 **'...I'm going to be in a bath towel... with everyone.'** Aqua, red in the face, thought embarrassingly as she imagines herself following a command that perverted Hiki-NEET will order.

Her eyes narrowing as she takes off piece by piece of her clothing. She irritatingly contemplates at the last 2 days of Kazuma's wishy-washy commandment days.

 **Day 1**

 **He just ordered me like some sort of delivery man.**

"Hey Aqua, get me some wine." Kazuma commanded as he still lays at Wiz's lap.

 **'He never moved from that spot the whole day.'** Aqua thought blankly as the nudging feeling inside her never ceased for the entire day.

"Huh?! It's right there beside you! You only need to pour it on the glass!" Aqua points at the wine and glass combo at the table just beside Kazuma.

"Oh no... I think my choker just tightened." He feels the choker in his neck as he tried to lessen to the tightness just a little bit.

"I'm sorry~! I'll do it right away!" Aqua dashes as she takes off the cork of the wine bottle and quickly pours it in his glass.

"I-Is this okay, Kazuma-san?" Wiz shyly asked as she ruffles Kazuma's hair.

"Ahhh~ It feels great~" Kazuma's blank face didn't follow his statement.

 **'...Uhhh~'** Aqua twitches as she saw those unfazed eyes of Kazuma.

* * *

 **Making me feel like a male slave as I watch the others being ordered like mistresses, despite me being the one he loves!**

"Oyyy Megumin, Yunyun." Kazama called the two, hair being ruffled and head still on Wiz's lap.

"Hieeek~!" The two gasped as they heard their names. Slowly, they make their way tp the master.

Kazuma sat up as he whispered something to their ear.

"Feed me that chocolate stick _(Pocky)_." Kazuma pointed at the box, sitting at the table beside him.

The two breathed a relieved sigh. " That was easier than expected." Megumin commented as Yunyun just nods happily.

"Where... ***grunt***... did... ***grunt*** you even find these weights, K-Kazuma?" Darkness, in between lifting weights, and having a grunted face beaming with sweat.

Slipping off one chocolate stick from the box Megumin and Yunyun, sat on the couch where Kazuma is laying on. With Kazuma opening his mouth awaiting the sweet stick arriving to his mouth.

Megumin held a snort as her stick slowly goes to Kazuma's awaiting open mouth. Seeing Kazuma's open gaped face, Megumin couldn't contain her laughter.

"You could have just ordered us to feed you like a baby~." Megumin joked as she, dangles the chocolate stick in the air as Kazuma tried to chase it.

Aqua witnessing Kazuma's attempt to chase the dangling chocostick, laughs as she held her mouth to not let her laughter leak.

 **'Ohhh, you don't want to mess with this baby...'** The mildly humiliated Hiki-NEET thought, eyes still unfazed as he stops chasing the choco stick, having a new order in mind.

"Wahh~ Wahh~ Feed me that, choco stick~!" Kazuma pleaded with a blank face.

Megumin and Yunyun started snickering as Megumin's stick seriously makes it way to his mouth.

Megumin still has that mocking grin on her face, "Here comes the Choo~ Choo~ Destroyer-"

"With your mouth."...

As the choco stick, just mere inches from Kazuma's chapped lips stay to a halt. So did the actions and expressions of everyone.

Megumin, the one currently being ordered, bites her lip as she thinks of what to do.

Yunyun, sitting behind the one being ordered, gets red in the face as she is probably the one doing the order next.

Wiz, sitting beside Kazuma, just hides her face in the palm of her hands, as she embarrassingly peeks through the whole scene.

Darkness, in front of the whole group, freezes to watch the scene, her legs already shaking from taking too much time on standing.

And Aqua, behind the whole scene, her mouth open from the shock, tries to process what she just heard.

"Wh-Wh-What kind of a baby are you!?" Megumin now feeling the embarrassment of the order from the Brute, also felt the major Karma in her actions.

"Tch~..." Kazuma winced... dramatically as he again tried to lessen the tightness of the choker.

"Uhhh~ Sorry! Sorry! ***nom*** " Megumin still red in the face, immediately put the end of the stick in her mouth. With Kazuma just blankly looking at her with those unfazed eyes.

"H-Here you go." Megumin hastily moved her face slowly to Kazuma. Everyone stares as the stick on her mouth slowly inched its way into Kazuma's direction. The worst of those stares would probably be Aqua. Her face absolutely dumbfounded, mouth open-gaped.

 **'I-Is that Hiki-NEET actually serious?'** Aqua's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a click were heard.

Kazuma, with those unfazed eyes, grabs the stick offered to him by the other biter from the other side of the treat. Megumin, whose eyes are trying do its best not to look at the person just infront of her, tries her utmost best not to face the trash in front.

 **'I...though he was just joking...'** Aqua stares, a nagging feeling occurring inside of her. A new feeling that she's been feeling lately... A feeling...that she doesn't like too well.

Silence filled the room, as everyone awaits on what will the Tyrannical Kazuma do next. Find out next week on the next episode of-

"You can let go now." Kazuma, with the chocolate stick in his mouth, he mumbled to the wizard.

Megumin quickly let go of the treat as she quickly backs away from the scary man. "Y-You could have told me earlier!?" Megumin squeaked, hiding behind her rival.

"You never asked." Kazuma replied with a deadpanned tone, still not consuming the stick in his mouth.

"Do-Don't tell me, I have to do that next!?" Yunyun, now freaking out, flails her arms as she tries to back away, only to be blocked by Megumin.

 ***step* *step* *step***

"This is our new match Yunyun, the one who doesn't put a stick on this cheating maniac tyrant, instantly loses!" Megumin declared, pointing at the cheating maniac tyrant.

 **'I'm not cheating here!'** Kazuma clicked his tongue after hearing Megumin's statement. His eyes would wonder to the girl _(goddess)_ from time to time. Kazuma widening his eyes in concern, when he saw Aqua putting an arm on her chest.

 **'I forgot...'** Kazuma slightly gritted his teeth, earning the first bite at the chocolate treat in his mouth.

 **'C'mon don't cry here Aqua~... Uhhhh~!... Don't cry~!'** Aqua clutching her chest, tries desperately to hold back.

She doesn't know when this feeling first appeared and most importantly, why she's feeling this way. Seeing the Hiki-NEET...

...Her Hiki-NEET, doing that with someone. She just really wanted to God Blow it in the face. That face, belonging to Kazuma.

And as Aqua's trademark water spell _(tears)_ was about to build up, "Oy Aqua, come here." Kazuma signaled her to come closer.

Aqua's mood quickly turned upside down, as she just shakes her head with a shrug. "Guess, I don't have a choice!" Her pride now beaming up, she ran in front of them.

Her ear reaching grin not faltering for a second as she awaits Kazu-trash's order.

"Get a chocolate stick." The tyrant pointed at the box beside him.

 **'I knew it! I knew you can't resist commanding this divine goddess!'** A slight blush showed when Aqua added a _"you love"_ on the last part of that thought.

Grabbing a piece in the box...rather quickly. She looks at it for a while, feeling rather nervous of the idea. **'This is actually pretty embarrassing! Our faces will be really close to each other... Who knows what would that Hiki-NEET do! He might kiss me when he gets the chance!'** That last part replayed in her mind, earning the darkening color of fifty shades of red.

Kazuma, still having the barely eaten stick in his mouth, slightly tilted his head as he looks at the blue haired goddess.

Finally calming down, Aqua slowly puts the treat in her mouth, she slightly narrowed her eyes, quickly faced the Hiki-NEET, determined to follow his command-

"Why did you put in your mouth?" Kazuma asked dumbfounded with her actions.

 **'...Eh? You just want me to feed it to you normally?'** Clearly shocked from Kazuma's statement, Aqua still tried to remove the chocolate treat in her mouth.

"If you're hungry you can take another stick if you want." Kazuma's tone of voice was caring, but Aqua, haven't recovered from the shock earlier, was shocked again by another line.

 **'...What is happening?'** She thought, as she unconsciously grabs another piece of the tasty treat. Her eyes not having the same bright light it had earlier.

 **'For all the times for her to have a conscience in food, is the time when I'm specifically about to die.'** Kazuma thought blankly as he saw the goddess timidly get another piece from the box.

Aqua now smiling, looked at Kazuma with full delight, "What now, Kazuma-san?" She asked with sweetest eyes. Earning a slight blush from Kazuma as he averted his unfazed eyes from her direction.

"It's still your schedule today right? So feed Sui and Hiki." He finished, as he really tries to contain the beast sadist within him. **'Don't look at her face... Don't look at her face...'** Kazuma thought with unfazed eyes, his blank lips twitching, trying to hold in the urge.

"Hai sir~" Aqua happily saluted as she skips towards her room.

As Aqua's skips we're getting further and further, Kazuma now faced his other peers.

Their blank look as they held an eyebrow up. Kazuma replied with a simililar expression.

"...Cheater."

I told you, it's not like that!" Kazuma bolted up, as he irritatingly scratches his head.

* * *

"Hmmm~... Hmmm~...Hmmm~" Aqua deliberately hums, as she continues to skip into her room. Holding the two chocolate sticks, she opens the entrance of her room, still having that sweet expression on her. She giggly entered the room, earning the attention of Sui and Hiki, they happily swim left and right, seeking the attention of their other loving owner. Also the fact that they were excited in seeing their owner, bringing something delicious with her.

 _ ***creaaak~***_ As Aqua's door slowly closed, she leaned onto the door from the inside. Sui and Hiki tilted their little colorful bodies, awaiting their blue haired owner's reaction.

"..." Aqua sweetly looked at Sui and Hiki, staring at them with that happy expression for a while.

"... _ ***bloop!***_ " The two goldfish simply did the same, the three of them looked at each other for a while.

"... _ ***stare~***_ "

"... _ ***bloop~!***_ "

"...UHHHHHH~!" Aqua's face immediately turned into something pitiful, as her aqua blue eyes was immediately filled with tears. Her lips quivering so fast, trying to do their best to contain her scream. Sui and Hiki looked at their owner dumbfounded, as to why her expression suddenly turned upside down.

"UHHHHH~ **_*sniff~!*_**..." Aqua still tries to hold back, her lips quivering and quivering more by each second. And Sui and Hiki tilted their body more and more questioningly by each second.

"... _ ***sniff!~***_ I'm okay now." Aqua said sadly as she rubs her teary eyes with her free hand.

Until she had a glimpse of Hiki and his unfazed little goldfish eyes, looking obviously like someone.

"UHHHHHH~!... _***sniff~~~~!***_." Her expression worse than before, her lips quivered into breaking speeds.

Sui bumped Hiki slightly, seeing that it was his fault that their owner got more pitifully sadder because of him. And Hiki swam with a rather dumbfounded look, thinking of a reason why their happy go lucky owner got this upset just from looking at him.

" ***sniff~~~!***... _Uwaahhh~!_ " Finally screaming from tears of unhappiness, Aqua jumps to her fancy bed, earning a pretty big jump from the Snow Sprite doll and Aqua _(Last Year Trend)_ doll. Unexpectedly, the 2 chocolate sticks didn't break from the pressure.

Aqua, still with that pitiful display, put the two treats on the table just beside Sui and Hiki. The moment those two sticks landed on the wooden table, the blue haired goddess immediately thrashed about in her bed...for a good amount of time. Sui and Hiki were scared to death as they were times when their owner ALMOST hit their home sweet home.

As Aqua's rampage came to a halt, laying face first on her pillow, occasionally sadly sniffing her building nose. Sui and Hiki now seeing her calming down, emerge from their hiding spot, looking worriedly at their owner. Especially Hiki, as he still did not know why their owner got upset by just looking at his face alone.

Despite calming down there were still tears falling down the water goddess's face, she turned her head sideways to look at her and the TRASH's goldfishes. Finally earning a small smile on her face as she saw the worried expressions on the two's little primarily colored faces, especially the look on Hiki's face, looking heavily guilty for nothing.

The water in Sui and Hiki's bowl earned a little shake, as Aqua took the bowl out of its original place. She looked closely at the bowl to make sure there were no unnecessary black linings from the bowl like earlier. Clarifying that there were no black linings, Aqua put the bowl in her lap as she was now sitting cross-legged in her bed. Sui and Hiki looked at her upwardly because of the new location. With tears still in her eyes Aqua just hugged the bowl in her chest.

Aqua again settled the bowl into her lap so she can rub those irritating tears out of her eyes. "Ohhh! I forgot about the treats I brought." Trying her best not to remember the command part, Aqua reached for the 2 chocolate sticks at the wooden table, with the first stick putting it in her mouth and the other being broken into little crumbs for Sui and Hiki.

With Aqua pouting as she thought about what happened earlier. "Baka Hiki-NEET. _ ***nom***_ Pedo-NEET. _***nom***_ Sadist-NEET. _***nom***_ Loli-NEET-" With each insult to the Kazuma the Great, earned a bite to the chocolate stick in her mouth. As the infinite insults escaped her mouth, the chocolate didn't last long in her bite.

 **'Tch, just when I was going to the good part. With Cheating-NEET!'** Aqua gushed still with a pout, licking the little amount of chocolate that was left in her lips. **'Should have brought the wholebox with me.'** She finished fuming with regret that she didn't bring the whole source of her embarrassment.

Finally realizing that the only one enjoying the new taste of their new fish food was Sui, Aqua immediately stopped breaking down the bits of chocolate, seeing that Sui was the only one morphing down.

"Hiki, why are you hiding there?" Aqua put the half broken stick into her lap, as she raised the bowl up, and gently turned the bowl to see Hiki's little goldfish face. Seeing that his owner was looking at his face again, the little green goldfish Hiki turned away again, worried that if his owner saw his face again, she would again have another bawling fit.

Aqua dipped her free hand into Sui and Hiki's bowl, her hand going towards the bad hiding spot of Hiki. Seeing her owner's hand visiting their home, Sui quickly rubbed her body affectionately on Aqua's hand.

Aqua gently stroked the head of Hiki, hoping to make him turn to her.

Hiki tried his best to ignore the feeling of Aqua's loving hold. Hiki tried to swim away out of his owners unexpectedly skilled fingers.

"Oyyy! Come back here Hiki!" With her hand following her words, she tried chasing the now swimming away Hiki. But being an aquatic animal gave advantage in water environments. Even going head to head with a goddess of water.

Aqua, realizing she can't chase the Hiki-NEET lookalike, held a finger out to Sui. "Sui! We're chasing that Hiki-NEET lookalike! If you helped me, you can eat all the Pocky you like!" Aqua announced to the other occupant in the bowl, much to Hiki's dismay. Sui quickly nodded as she tapped Aqua's finger like in some sort of tag team match.

 **I did not receive a command like the others later that day, despite having a beautiful body like mine, that Hiki-NEET did not even bat an eye towards me! He was busy all day leering at the other girls with his unfazed, lustful eyes!**

* * *

 **Day 2**

Where are _***yawn~***_ you two going?" Aqua rubbed her eyes sheepishly, having to chase an unexpectedly fast Hiki even after having a partner, still proved a mighty challenge.

Only noticing now the boxes being held by a flushed Megumin and Yunyun, made her fully awake.

 **'What is that guy planning now...'** Aqua thought with a grunt.

"...The cheating tyrant Brute was asking for you, Aqua." Megumin declared, a hint of jealousy at Aqua's easy going days.

"!? Reall- _***cough!***_... Ehhh, is that so?" Aqua coughed completely forgetting her curiosity on the boxes being held by the two. "I'll go see the Hiki-NEET then!" She exclaimed not minding the fact that her feet were rather walking quickly.

Seeing Aqua walking away, the flushed Megumin faced the flushed Yunyun beside her. "Where did the cheating tyrant Brute got this box anyway...?" Megumin asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"Who knows...?" Yunyun replied with the same tone.

And the two could only sigh as they continued their way to the bathroom.

"...What took you so long?"

The moment Aqua entered, she was immediately greeted by the own words words Kazuma, another meaning of Good Morning.

Kazuma now in a bathrobe for some reason... Sat in the couch with Wiz just beside him. Darkness... Again in front of the whole group, just continued to train. This morning her exercise is all about pull-ups.

"Don't blame me! *yawn~*" Aqua rubbed her sleepy eyes again. "I was up all night fishy sitting!" She finished not getting a hint of Kazuma's own way of saying Good Morning.

"...Just because they don't have school, doesn't mean Sui and Hiki should sleep late." Kazuma said unconsciously, instantly repeated what he said in his mind.

 **'Oh no... My common sense is slowly depleting.'** Kazuma thought blankly as he looked at the goddess yet again.

"Uhhh~... I'm tired~!" Aqua exclaimed, stretching herself. Making everyone look at her with an blank look, and everyone having an eyebrow up.

 **'Everyone is undeniably more tired than you! Well... That's what I was planning from the start anyway... Why am I so caring when it comes to her!?'** Kazuma now consisting the shade of red, irritatingly scratches his head.

 **' _*sigh~*_ I really want to experience someone being so sweet and kind to me.'** Wiz thought feeling envious of Aqua's treatment.

The worst of all the thoughts would probably be from Darkness. **'I trained my body all day and all night... And Aqua here complains that her barely called commandments, are tiring?'** She complains trying to forget the thought to the pleasure of having your whole body shaking tremendously.

"So... What were you calling me for?" Aqua suddenly losing her composure, eyed the Hiki-NEET before her with a somewhat perplexed face.

Kazuma seeing her face, sat right up and looked away from her. **'Don't flare up... Don't flare up... DON'T DO IT MAN!'** Containing the major urge to finally command the goddess with a couple-ish request.

His eyes twitched a little as he thought the outcome of his actions. **'I... Really want her to confess to me goddamnit!'** Containing the beast within, he stood up from the couch.

With a snap of a finger, he pointed to the couch. Aqua, widened her eyes for a moment and slowly went to side of the couch where Kazuma pointed and deliberately sat there.

"I'll be back." Kazuma declared, walking towards his room.

As his footsteps were no longer heard, Aqua quickly clutched her head. "Oh no! What is he going to command me now!?" She said in a panic. As she essentially panicked, her eyes saw the gentle smile of Wiz. "What am I going to do, Wiz!?" Aqua continued as she started to shake Wiz.

"I _***mmh!***_ wonder _***mmh!***_ what _ ***mmh!***_ he's going to order you _***mmh~~!***_ for!" Darkness said in between pull-ups. "Maybe he'll order you _***mmh~!***_ to let him lay in your lap!" She finished with rugged breathing.

"Knowing that you're the one that pervert loves, I think so too." Megumin comments hiding behind the entrance door, with an embarrassed look on her face. And an embarrassed Yunyun just nods behind her.

Wiz just smiled eerily. "I don't th-"

"O-Of course he will! That Hiki-NEET just held back yesterday, just so he can command me at full throttle today!" Aqua realized, as her prideful grin from last night plastered again to her face. With a few blush here and there.

 **'So he was just holding back yesterday just for today huh?... Everyone thinks so, so it's probably true... I'm not happy at all! As a matter of fact, I'm disgusted!'** Aqua thought to herself shaking her knowingly, still with that prideful smile of hers.

"Etooo... Aqua-san?" Wiz now blinked, quite surprised at Aqua's actions.

"G-G-Guess I have no choice!" Aqua still with that ear reaching grin on her, arranged her seat in the couch, trying to find a comfortable part in the specific couch. Also calculating the space that the Hiki-NEET will occupy as he lays down, she found the comfortable part just beside Wiz.

Aqua's grin slowly turned into a small smile as she remembered the time when the Hiki-NEET fainted towards her lap. The way his messy hair irritated her lap, the face he was giving when he was sleeping, and the way he would say his rare word _**"Ugaah~!".**_

As Aqua dwells on the past, her eyes went to her bare thighs. **'I don't want my thighs itchy...'** She thoughts as Aqua snapped her finger, summoning the pink raiment from thin air. Aqua happily removed the pink thread placed on her neck, and fixed its place on her lap.

Hearing the footsteps coming towards the living room, everyone panicked, as the scary tyrant perverted commander is returning.

Wiz panicked as she tilts her head to the side, quickly shutting her eyes, faking that she's asleep.

Megumin and Yunyun as they ran all over the living room. "Where do we hide, where do we hide?!" The two of them earned gazes of Aqua and Darkness, due to the interesting choice of clothes. "M-M-Megumin! Behind the curtains!" Yunyun shouts pointing at the curtains, not minding the fact that Kazuma heard the statement.

Darkness quickly returned to her _"intense"_ training as she continued her pull ups. The speed clearly displayed on the _"bounciness"_ of her other body parts.

And the blue haired goddess, Aqua panicked as she saw everyone already ready to face the beast. She panicked as she fixes the place of her raiment in her lap, patting off any dust that might be on the pink holy item. Quickly nodding from her achievement, she closed her eyes, as the footsteps stopped.

Aqua felt her seat earning a slight jump, as a new occupier sat on the couch. The blue haired goddess's eyes were shaking and her face still flushed, she removed her hands from her lap signalling the NEET to lay on her la-.

"Why do you have your raiment out? And why is it placed on your lap?" Kazuma with a dumbfounded expression, asked the goddess beside him.

And everyone cringed on the scene. Aqua just opened her eyes slowly, her expression taking a full reverse just like last night.

" _ ***sigh***_ I don't get you sometimes. Here." Kazuma held out a money pouch. "Buy me a long holding fan... Don't...leave any change." Kazuma commanded with a hint of thoughtfulness on his voice.

The thoughtfulness didn't even occur to Aqua as the sadness of last night came over her again. Multiplied by the situation now, her lips now started to quiver and her eyes now full of salty liquid.

Kazuma not seeing her expression but hearing her trembling cocked his head slightly. "You oka-" He was interrupted by the swift hands of Aqua taking his money pouch and walked briskly out of the room.

 **'Wow... She took the money pouch and just took off... _*sigh~*_ So much for my thoughtfulness.'** He signed internally as he looked at his other peers again.

Everyone having the same expression such as last night. But their lips turned to a somewhat angry turn.

"What are you all angry about?" The NEET asked blankly.

"You... Unfair, cheater."

"What's up with the Unfair part?!" He scratched his head to let out the wasted effort of being a bit thoughtful to the goddess. His eyes turned to the pink raiment on the floor.

 **' _*sigh~*_ This easily forgetful goddess. Even forgetting her own cheat item for heaven's sake.'** His thoughts didn't copy the expression on his face. Picking up the raiment on the floor, he felt the silk on his hands as he put it on his neck.

 **'Lucky her... She gets to use this all the time.'** He thought with a hint of jealousy, even thinking of chanting Steal for this item whenever Aqua summons it.

Feeling rather embarrassed to do this with everyone already watching him with a disgusted look, he still decided to smell the fabric in his neck.

"This smells... just like that useless goddess." He thought out loudly as the fragrance just removed his outside thoughts.

"Useless goddess." He sniffed again.

"Useless goddess." The smell of someone he's always with.

"Useless...goddess." The other owner of Sui and Hiki.

"Useless... Aqua." The fragrance of someone he's desperately trying not to command...

"A..qua." The fragrance...of someone he loves.

"Goddamit... Why am I so in love with her!?" He screamed as he continued to...caress the fabric.

Everyone in the room just looked at the Tyrant disgustedly, since in their eyes he was almost going to... _"relieve"_ himself with just a scarf.

* * *

Aqua walked briskly towards outside the mansion. Trying to stay quiet until she gets to the front yard. Opening the front door of the mansion, she walked outside feeling the breeze from outside.

 **'I... was so sure that he was going to command me...'** She thought slowly, also remembering events of last night.

"Everyone.. _ ***hic***_ thought so too. _***hic***_ Why am I crying because of this anyway? _***sniff~***_ " She said as her tears now started to flow down.

 **'Why am I scared of the reason why he doesn't command me...?'** She thought as she covered her eyes wanting the tears to stop.

 **'...Am *hic!* I that *sniff! unattractive to him?..'** Her nose making her unable to speak, she just thought in sadness.

"Hiki-NEET~!" She cried in a loud tone.

"Hiki-... _ ***hic!***_ NEET~!" Her voice suddenly got weaker, as she thought of the NEET.

"Hiki... _ ***sniff~***_ Kazuma!" The guy that kept up with her after all this time.

"Kazu.. _ ***hic!***_ ma." The pervert even after she rejected, still put up with her.

"What's _***hic***_ wrong with _***hic~***_ me... What _***sniff!***_ did you do to me _***uhh~***_.. Kazuma?" Aqua tried to shout but only let out in a sad voice.

Aqua now tried to rub off the tears flowing down her face. To no prevail, her tears wiped off was quickly replaced. "* _ **sniff!***_ Nandeyo~." She said in a much louder tone, as she started running towards the town.

* * *

 **If we're following an ancient civilization, then Kazuma would probably be the King, the others being concubines, and me...a fanboy. Not only did I just fan him for the entire day, he made me clean the mansion, do the laundry, sweep the fallen leaves, every chore in the mansion was done by me. It was the day that made my back crack.**

Not realizing that she didn't have the pink raiment on her divine pockets, Aqua lay down on her royal bed. Staring at the ceiling, the bowl of Sui and Hiki rested on her tummy, her hand caressing Sui's and Hiki's heads as they stare at their owner. With the slightly excited Sui, expecting another type of delicacy from her owner. And a slightly nervous Hiki, expecting another type of fit from her owner just from seeing his little green face.

"Everyone was commanded." Aqua spoke out, earning the attention of the 2 goldfish. "Megumin, Darkness, Wiz, Yunyun... Everyone was commanded with the most lustful eyes of Kazuma... Except me." Aqua explained covering her eyes with the back of her wrist. Sui and Hiki just put their little heads down, also sad for the way their owner was reacting.

Aqua's eyes were already numb for crying... And for the 1st time, her eyes were already out of tears to cry out. "He... probably doesn't love me anymore." Despite not crying, Aqua's lips were shaking from her own realization.

Hearing their owner's statement, the two goldfish immediately shaked their heads to deny Aqua's realization.

Aqua's quivering lips turned into a sad smile. "I guess that's it... He just can't continue to love me. Every life records I've seen, when a person loves another, their desire for that loved one is above everyone else. Even if someone else has more redeeming qualities, the desire for their loved one is still much more stronger."

Sui and Hiki broke from the caress of their owner's fingers and quickly swam crazily in their bowl hoping their owner would notice them.

"What was I expecting?... I always knew that this would happen after I rejected him... I already knew it... So why does it hurt so much?" Aqua's lips started quivering way worse than earlier. "...I am so selfish... Why do I still want him to continue?... _***hic!***_ " Suddenly her covered eyes let out a single tear. "Dumb... Hiki-NEET... You weakling... _***hic!***_ Giving up on me... _***sniff~!***_ " Her eyes already empty, still let out warm tears.

" I want you to continue loving me... _***hic!***_ Onegai~!" Aqua finished, her newly fresh tears flowed down her to her pillow.

Knowing that they need to stop their owner's delusions, Sui and Hiki in their last resort tried to bite (No Teeth) their owner's finger, that was obviously to big for their little mouths, but still tried to bite her anyway.

"... _ ***chomp!* *chomp***_ " The two goldfish did their biggest bite to their owners finger, but to no avail their owner didn't notice their miniscule bite due to the loudness of her sobbing.

The two narrowed their eyes slightly to their weak attempt, and again panicked to stop their owner's pitiful cries. In their imagination two little light bulbs appeared above their head. They move closer to their owner's finger, with their new plan in fin (Hehe).

"... _ ***nibble~!*... *nibble~!***_ "

The two little goldfishes did a quick nibble on Aqua's finger, a technique passed down by the school of fish that are made to be slaves in the fish spa.

" _***sniff!***_ Naniyo~?... _***sniff!~***_ What are you two tickling me for?" Aqua's attention finally attained, she wiggled her finger in the bowl due to the tickling feeling of a barely called nibble.

In these moments if you're a normal human being or even an animal that can emit sounds, everything will all be over with a few words or a bark or squeak of sorts.

But no. When you're a goldfish or fish in general you need to swim rapidly everywhere just to show or say something to someone. That saying, is what was displayed in the two goldfish's faces, as they swam all around their bowl in great speeds.

"What are you two swimming everywhere for?" Aqua wiping off her tears from her numb eyes, now looked at her goldfishes curiously. "You guys need to pee?..." Aqua repeated what she said instantly. "You guys are already getting unhealthy fat, so no food for this night. Especially you Sui." Aqua scolded, pointing at Sui as she had been spoiled just last night.

The two goldfishes looked now looked upwardly to their owner, having a small breather. The two then tried to shake their heads repeatedly to show that their owner still loves her.

"...?" Aqua just looked at them dumbfoundedly not getting a clue on what they're doing.

"..." The two really wished that they can speak right now. To no avail they still tried to produce a sound, as there really was no other way. Hiki bumped Sui, hinting she go first.

Sui then looked at her owner. Trying to process what she's doing, the little blue goldfish just went for broke. "... _ ***bloop!*... *bloop!*...*bloop*...*bloop***_." In Sui's own words she told her owner, producing bubbles in the water, knowing that this will not work the little blue goldfish still tried. And Hiki just looked at Sui from behind, repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, laughing at Sui.

"..." There was a few moments of silence, everything a standstill. Aqua just stating at Sui, Sui staring back at her upwardly, and Hiki laughing from behind.

...Until. "Kazuma still loves me!?" Aqua screamed in disbelief as she lifted the Sui and Hiki Bowl (New Name) right up to her face, their owner's face was mixed with a hint of disbelief and happiness.

Sui had sparkles in her eyes, amazed with her owner's capabilities, the sparkly Sui just nods in acknowledgement. Hiki just swam there in shock as he felt the Karma in his laughing fit from earlier.

This is also a miracle of love...

"You guys really think so?!" Aqua again asked for... quite a long time, again again. Sui and Hiki (Now joining this miracle.) just nods eagerly again and again, trying their best to match up with Aqua's expression.

"Y-Yokata~!" Aqua sighed in relief as her face became the color of red tea. Realizing that her 2 goldfishes were watching, she just smiled with pride and cockily. "O-Of course he is! That Hiki-NEET wouldn't even find someone better than a goddess such as myself!" Aqua declared, her smile not following her prideful statement.

The two goldfishes now swam in content, their owner now knowing the truth and answer to her own delusions.

"Oyyy, Megumin! Give that back!"

...Until Kazuma's scream was heard throughout the mansion, hinting something was happening.

The 2 goldfishes quickly stopped their swimming session yet again, to see the expression of their owner. Their owner now having a blank expression on her face, unbelievable that she was just grinning a second ago. And Sui and Hiki just mentally cursed their other owner for his foolishness.

Aqua now rested the Sui and Hiki Bowl, to the table beside her royal bed and went to the door. Putting her ears at the door of her room.

"No! Let go of me, you perverted,maniac, unfair, cheating tyrant!" Megumin her voicd sounding like she's being sexually harassed.

"Ummm. Guys please be quiet. You'll disturb Aqua-sama." Wiz warned in a low voice.

"... _ ***grunt!*...*grunt!*...*grunt***_ "...Darkness.

"K-K-Kazuma san?" Yunyun sounded like she doesn't want to see a crime take place.

The two goldfishes expressions worsened after hearing their other owner's shananigans, they slowly turned to the owner leaning at the room door.

Aqua slowly turned around to look at the Sui and Hiki Bowl. "You... _ ***hic!***_..really. _***sniff~!***_.. think so?" Her face for the third time took a full 360degree turn. As her already numb eyes, produced another salty waterfall.

"... _ ***nod***_ " The two little goldfish had a long pause before nodding, and Aqua, noticing this, her lips started quivering heavily. "UHHHH~!"

Sui and Hiki felt a little scared that their owner was going to cry blood any minute now.

And the whole truth of from the other side, was just Kazuma chasing a fleeing Megumin. Megumin stealing the hidden pink raiment from the pervert, cheating, unfair Hiki-NEET, as she was scared for what will happen to Aqua's pure holy item in the hands of a pervert. And Kazuma screaming angrily, his plan to do some snuggling with his useless goddess's holy item was foiled by a crazy loli kid wearing a nurse outfit.

 **And it was the day that I began to doubt his love.**

* * *

 **DAY 3**

First thing in the morning, I expected myself to be promoted into a full-timer in this mansion. Until, the Hiki-NEET came to us in the hallway, with already a bath towel on, commanded us to go to the bath...wearing only bath towels.

"We all know that your pervert of a lover will probably command us something terrifyingly creepy and perverted." Megumin commented as she removes the bondages on her foot.

"T-That H-H-Hiki-NEET is not my l-lover!" I feel my body being Tindered right on the spot, as I take off my hair tie.

"I actually thought the two of you were engaged , Aqua-san." Yunyun butts in, as she unbuttons her long sleeve.

"H-H-Huh!?" I almost ripped my blouse as that statement entered my ears.

"I thought so too." Wiz smiles with a slight blush on her face as she takes off the layers of her clothing.

 **'Why does everyone think that!? Is it the fact that we practically hold hands, pinch each others cheeks and me always wearing his cloak?'** My body being the opposite color of water, just thought of reasons why.

"H-H-How can you tell!?" I stutter at every word I'm saying.

Everyone practically stared at me with blank eyes while still removing their clothing.

"He holds your hand." Megumin.

'Gh!' That struck my always held hand.

"He only cooks for you." Wiz.

'Ugu!' That struck my always full stomach.

"He always looks at you." Yunyun.

 **'Geh!'** That struck my eyes... And Yunyun only meeting her 2 days ago, already told me an unknown fact.

"He always _***hmm~***_ teases you." ...

'Hiiiiih~!' That struck my always pinched cheeks.

"Oy Aqua, are you not feeling well?" Darkness already in her black tightsuit, asked with a teasing grin.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I take off my last piece of clothing, my trademark mini-skirt.

"O-Of course not! My body's just tired from all the chores that pervert's been commanding me!" I ran to the other side of the changing room to get a towel.

 **'Me and that Hiki-NEET... Everybody sees us that way.'** I could only feel my face worsening every time I think of this!

Finding a blue towel in one of the shelves, I cover my undressed body, I see a mirror nearby, and I could only stare at the form reflecting it.

 **'Grrrr~!'** I glare at the form in the mirror. The form with blue hair and blue eyes, the form that has the opposite color of blue written all over her face, the form that has the body measurements of 83-53-86, the form that was going to confirm if her measurements have increased but hesitated in the end and the form that is currently glaring on the also glaring face reflected on the mirror.

"What are you blushing for!?" I could only grip the sides of the mirror as I look at my ungodly form.

 **'Uhhhh~ Look at what that Hiki-NEET did to me!'** I clutch my burning cheeks.

"Go back in there! In you go! Get in!" I try and push the scary color back to my face.

"I wonder why Kazuma hasn't done anything... scary to her yet?" The blush that I was pushing back inside me, suddenly disappeared as I heard Megumin's question.

"I agree, the fact Kazuma hasn't s-*hmp~!* stripped her by now is a real mystery." The darkness of my blush suddenly weakened l, from Darkness's comment.

"I don't think so~." Wi said suspiciously.

"Maybe Kazuma-san's planning the worst for her? Save the best for last I guess." Yunyun said fully expecting it.

Is that it?... So he's just saving the best for last?... The one he loves...

... **'I can't believe this is making me happy!?'** I deliberately scratch my blue head, as I dashed towards the others.

"Eh?" Everyone, already in a bath towel, uttered as they saw me.

 **'Let's rate each of their punishments.'** I stare intently, starting at Wiz.

"Ahhh, Aqua-san? W-What are you doing?" Wiz speaked red in her face as I intensely stared at her proportions.

Hiki-NEET sexually harassed her, laid on her lap, and leaned on her... rockets for an entire day!

 **'Uhhhhh~!.'** I can't deny the fact that they're big... Kazuma obviously likes them big...

 **'I wonder if he likes min- What did I just think of!?'** When that last thought played in my mind, I unconsciously flick her...jug. My eyes blankly stare when the jug made contact with it's other half as they bounced all over the place.

"Ahhh!" Wiz loudly yelped as she held her chest.

"Tch, 7 out of 10!" I snarled as I went to the next defiled woman, Yunyun.

I eyed her undeniably bigger measurements than my 83-53-86 measurements...

Hiki-NEET only met her 3 days ago and he already harassed her with no amounts of embarrassment and shame in his actions!

 **'She faced an harassment of strip rock paper scissors, which probably traumatized her for life, a day which she felt she was being a concubine dressing up for a scary emperor.'**

"Tch! 8 out of 10!" I clicked my tongue and went to the other pitiful victim...with a few flicks in Yunyun's breasts. I only narrowed my eyes as I heard them bouncing.

 **'Really?... It has sound effects?'** I thought out as I heard the embarrassed squeak of Yunyun.

Aqua then went to Megumin. Megumin just covered her chest as she doesn't want to receive a flick just like the others. Aqua just eyed Megumin for a second and then walked to Darkness. **'9 out of 10... I can't believe that Megumin had more scary experiences than me...'** Aqua thought with a dark expression on her face.

Megumin knowing that Aqua like spent a minute eyeing the others...except her, slightly looked angry and had a brow up. "Are you mocking me? I feel like you're doing something rude." Megumin said in a blank tone.

"Not at all." Aqua said with a denying motion on her hands.

And now... Lastly Darkness. Aqua eyed the last and probably the most pitiful out of the bunch.

Feeling a soundtrack playing on her mind she now recollects her memories on what happened to Darkness. Her push-ups...Her sit-ups... Her pull-ups... Her weightlifting. For 2 straight days... It's okay if Darkness was just training for a somewhat death match for money but no... It was just a command from perverted brute.

"It's a full 10 out of 10, Darkness?" Aqua said, hugging Darkness.

"Huh?" And Darkness just stood there dumbfounded, it might be because it has been 2 days since she had a loving caress on her body after 2 whole days of traumatic body building.

"Are we really going to the bath? Can't we just stay here and just lock the changing room?" Yunyun suggested, fully wanting to follow the idea.

"We can't Yunyun... We don't have enough supplies to live here for the rest of a year." Megumin exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Let's not keep Kazuma san waiting...right Aqua sama?" Wiz said nervously as she turned to Aqua.

Everyone following suit, they all looked at the blue haired goddess.

"Let's save this Hiki-NEET." Aqua declared as she opened the door to the bath.

The group facing the back of Kazuma sitting in a mini seat, at the very center of the bathroom.

"The Pervert, Cheating, Unfair, Tyrant Lord." The girls said with the exact same expression on their faces.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14 END!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHOLE 7 MONTHS! T_T I'm really sorry for making a chapter with a whole new level of OOC but, I still won't leave this story even if I do more crazy out of character shananigans. Everyone... The people who waited for my update. I just can't show my full thank you for you guys. I'm really baffled at how people like a story so messed up OOC. I really wonder why! So everyone... Please don't think that I left the story even if I didn't update for years. It's just... Even if I didn't update the story for 6 months. I would check my story everyday... Every morning... Every night... I always check it. I still love my story even if I just make up the most cringy stories. So... Please continue your support! T-T**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Man, I really can't help being guilty for not updating in a standard schedule T-T! Really sorry for the ones who really waited for me to update! I really hope that my updates can at least help me payback the time you guys wasted to read my fic :). I don't know if I improved my writing skills because of the reviews you guys said about my latest chapters. But, I sure do feel like I'm your average writer. I just use some rare or deep words just to ignore my lame concepts to use. Also minding the fact that I really try my best to not make the fic as OOC as it is. But, even though I really want to finish this fic with a smile in my face. I know you guys are so used to me saying this but... I promise to finish this fic, I promise to update even if it takes like years for me to do so, and I promise to improve my writing skills so I could better portray my cliched~ ass plots for everyone, and I promise to do my best to prove my love for this ship! May you guys continue to support me! :) FYI: I have like 68 concepts to use so~... I'm not really running out of ideas anytime soon xD!**

 **COMEBACK is BACK!**

 **sistermary: Here it is!**

 **NeaTO11: I don't think of this cliched story or unbelievable amount of OOC-ness is cute... Many thanks for thinking of it that way 3**

 **Cr7Savage: That is the concept of this update! May you enjoy the answers for your question in this chapter, and please continue to reading my cheesy fic! Oh yeah! Thanks for the extra line for me to use in this chapter :)! May you find that specific line here!**

 **Gilanor25: Actually...that was actually a reference xDDD! Man, took someone long enough to notice this!**

 **MindCleaver27: Please keep reading my updates :)**

 **anonymous: Please continue to support me 3**

 **bootlegwat: I will! I swear I will become much more better with each update!**

 **Kurohime25: Major concepts are actually planned for those arcs :)**

 **Lagspikes: I promise that I will fix the early chapters of my 15 year old stupidity 2 years ago... T-T I promise...**

 **N2(x2): Thank you for looking forward to it.. Really sorry for the lateness of it hehe...**

 **I'm not Dunzek: Ikaw si Duncan hahaha**

 **hanniffaiz21: What can I say except your welcome! Really thanks for reading the story up to this point :)**

 **WackyAMA: I really feel like this chapter really overdosed with the unbelievable personality change of the 2... But! I promise that the concepts are going to be above average than usual!**

 **NameHackingZ25: If you like a story of Kazuma breaking the sound barrier of OOC-ness then, please continue to read the fic and please enjoy!**

 **BK-209: I really love AquaxKazuma too! But I don't love this kind of OOC-ness, I'm ashamed of myself! And please keep loving the story, thank you so much! T-T**

 **Aszy: I feel like you're going to wait for a bit amount of time, but still, thank you so much for looking forward to this :)**

 **Guest: I really can't express how grateful I am for being a loyal reader to the story.. You guys are really one of the reasons why I have the inspiration to write and improve. I really..love you guys :)**

 **Bastable1993: Well I sure hope this would amuse you, since this is a whole new level of OOC-ness lol!**

 **italo0211: Oh my god you're right! See you in the next decade XD! I'll really try and update at least a chapter every 3 months...I hope.**

 **Hydrolic08: PLEASE ENJOY THIS AGAIN!**

 **ulttoanova: I don't think I've portrayed this pairing properly... Seriously!**

 **OtakuTrunks: And here it is... The very 1st update of 2018.. May this year be a good one :) Thank you for your support!**

 **SPECIAL MENTION:**

 **Molomar: Your the last guy/girl (gender equality) who inspired me to finish the chapter :) Seriously... that message actually inspired me in the end. May you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Last Wish_

 _Wish...A word that resembles a lesser form of the term "dream". Wishes can be granted immediately or in most cases, in very long periods of time._

 _They can only be granted if; A person has expressed his/her utmost effort to acquire their own wish. If a person is luckily rich and can buy their way to their dream, making it miniscule. And...if a certain perverted brute "accidentally" equipped a forced wish granting weight-loss accessory. But, as such, perverted wishes could only last a few days or so... Maybe because scums will eventually die if they're out of lust._

 _Especially... if you can't even wish to the one you fell for._

* * *

The air on the steam covered bathing room had a sense of dread engulfing and flowing through the air. And specifically, the cursed weight-loss accessory wearing commander, tyrant, unfair, and perverted Kazuma Satou was actually the one releasing this dreaded air... And _"it"_ not wearing any kind of clothing except a barely covering nether region cloth did not make the room any less creepy as it is.

To be exact, creepy was an understatement.

It was terrifying.

Such is the word best in describing the 5 little lambs, facing off the biggest baddest, perverted wolf they've ever seen... No, HAD ever seen for the rest of their life.

To be specific, a lamb with social anxiety, an overly explosion crazy lamb, a masochistic wanting to be ravaged lamb, an undead... _"healthy"_ lamb and lastly, one especially self proclaiming truly goddess lamb.

Seeing the barely covered, panty lover creep sitting at the center of the bathing room, made the courageous five shake in fear. Well, one was already shaking for an entirely different reason though.

 **'Don't turn around... Don't turn around... DO NOT TURN AROUND.'** Kazuma steeled himself as his chest made beats like doing a drum solo. He was nervous to command Aqua to come with the other girls in a bath towel too. **'I don't want my efforts to be in vain, just because of that single command!'** He slightly cringed his teeth.

Kazuma desperately tries to brace himself for what is to come. **'CRAP! I don't think I can hold back anymore! If I see that useless goddess in just a bath towel, who knows what I'll command out of the blue!'** He desperately tries to remove the useless goddess in his mind, again and again and again.

But to no avail, the color of water always waved in his thoughts.

 **'That useless goddess's form... Her long untied aqua blue hair... Her blue eyes...'** Kazuma shook his head to spill out every thought about that goddess yet again. Only having barely enough time _(8 hours)_ with Aqua's raiment made his self control weaker, and his desire for her stronger. Because of a certain arch wizard he didn't get to caress...with love Aqua's raiment in his room throughout last night.

He felt the choker in neck tighten, even stronger from yesterday. **'I need to remove this...now.'** He grimaced as he put his head down from the aching pain of the choker. A dark aura circulated around him, his determination to control his desire, to think of happy thoughts throughout today.

That's how he sees it... But to others... The dark aura surrounding him, made them think otherwise.

"I can't tell who's the Demon Lord anymore..." Megumin spoke, her head down in despair.

"I-I-I can't do this anymore!" Yunyun already showing enough skin for a honeymoon, decided to turn tail and run to the exit of this steamy hell. Her open mouthed smile was so wide when she saw the wooden exit, that it was almost pitiful to watch. But... mysteriously an unknown dark force made the doors quickly slam shut. "Impossib- _ ***oomph!***_ " Yunyun collided face first the second the doors made contact. Kneeling down because of the shock, her eyes slowly widened with fear and disbelief as she looked up the shut tight door. "No...No...NO!" She screamed in despair as she slowly stood up from her spot, shaking her head as she did so. "Hiyaaah~! Dasukete! Dasukete kudasai!" She banged the door as she screamed for help, her nose started to bleed from the _***oomph***_ earlier.

Darkness... probably the worst of the bunch. Started to have the biggest fantasy she ever had playout through her head. Looking at the cheating, unfair, tyrant brute sitting on a bathing chair at the middle of the room in only an _"hankerchief"_ sized towel covering the...important parts, made her do so. Her breathing already being disarray worse and worse by each second. Her hot breathe being sucked up in the steam of the room. Huge amounts of sweat started to form in her body like she just finished a marathon of some sorts.

But what probably stood out the most, was how the crusader's legs shook tremendously like a blender in full throttle. Like she's trying to hide something...exciting beneath her legs because of the way it shook. She also started drooling, and that didn't make the situation more creepy as it is. "Ohh~!...Ohh~!" She almost said in a moan as her voice clearly displayed her shaking.

Everyone ignored her.

"Yunyun-san!? A-Are you okay!?" Wiz ran...bouncily because of certain parts, towards the rampaging Yunyun. Aqua and Megumin had blank look on their faces as they watched the huge competition in front of them... _(Especially Megumin)_.. To no avail her towel cannot contain her body's prowess anymore, it said its farewell to being a miniscule towel and slipped itself out of Wiz's rack... Wiz didn't notice this however and continued to bounce towards Yunyun. "Yunyun-san! Calm down!" She spoke as she grabs Yunyun's shoulder from behind. Another blank look escaped the two watchers as they saw Wiz juggling her body mass from the force of Yunyun's squirming.

"Let go of me~!.. _ ***boing!***_ " How they would bounce from the pressure from Yunyun's squirming. "I need to get out of this scary place!~... _***boing!***_ " How they would bump with one another consistently from Yunyun's elbow. "T-This is sexual harassment~!... _*boing!*_ " And how the 2 most healthiest go chest in chest, made the two least healthiest in the steamed room stare in awe. "C-Calm down, Y-Yunyun-san!" Wiz now stuttering, began to notice how _"direct"_ her feeling of touch in Yunyun's form. Assuming the reason made her face as red as a One Shot Bear's bloodlust eyes. Slowly... She looked down, to see what was causing this more direct sense of touch. "M-M-M-M-M-My..." She stuttered as fast as a shooting star as fear started filling her voice. The fear of seeing her dressed like a newborn, by a sexual harassing Trash-zuma. Yunyun, after calming down finally, processed the situation happening at hand. Her face slightly turned red as she immediately looked towards the zone where the brute was sitting.

"Are you guys done? I can't help but feel like you're all thinking something rude about me." Kazuma, of all the times to speak up, decided to finally talk when someone _"conveniently"_ dropped their towel and being _"conveniently"_ covered by the steam... Especially covering the certain parts quite nicely actually.

Wiz gasped red headed, as she instinctively used Yunyun as a meat shield. But to no avail,... Wiz was just too healthy _(in some parts)_ to be completely covered by Yunyun. Everyone expected that Kazuma would turn around to see a sight for his lucky eyes but fortunately he never even thought about turning around. No curiosity whatsoever.

"N-N-Nothing to see here!"...Until Aqua stutteringly spoke up, obviously implying that something happened at the back. Everyone gasped in shock as they looked at Aqua, quickly turning their looks to Kazuma.

 **'Everyday of my life, watching anime every day and night, I've always known the true meaning of those clichéd words. I always knew that the useless-goddess loves clichés.'** Kazuma thought out quickly. **' "Nothing to see here." The true meaning of those words probably meant that something did happen, knowing that this is a bathing room its probably a wardrobe _(towel)_ disfunction.'** He continued his line of thought quicker.

 **' _*sigh~*_ I so so so hate clichés like this.'**

... **'So I'll turn around and look.'**

... Kazuma's head slowly turned around to the side.

Everybody's expression was a mix of fear, disgust and despair as they saw the sexual harassing pervert turned around. Megumin's expression looked scared and was running towards Wiz's miniscule towel, determined to stop the pervert from being a pervert yet again.

... Kazuma's head was still slowly turning around dramatically.

Yunyun flails her arms to try and cover and support Wiz form, but to Wiz's dismay she was just too much healthy to be covered, even with a body like Yunyun's... Yunyun's expression took a pitiful turn, as she felt her towel loosen. "W-W-W-Wiz!" She called out desperately to Wiz who had her eyes closed from the fear of being scene and holding YunYun for dear life. Due to that death lock, YunYun couldn't use her arms to fix the almost removed towel. "NOOOOO~ Mommy~!" Yunyun screamed throughout the world for her mother who mildly sensed it from her location.

Slowly... Kazuma's head turned around...really slowly.

" _ ***shake~!* *shake~!***_ OHHHH~! OHHHH~!" And Darkness... _(18+)_

 _ ***SLAP!***_

The sound echoed throughout the entire room. Everyone in the steam filled sauna like space all came to a halt... Even Darkness's legs stopped buckling, and that's already a feat on its own.

Kazuma felt a slight sting emitting from both sides of his cheeks, his lips also puckered out due to the pressure of the force... Aqua had slapped him.

Well, not technically a slap, but a hold of some sorts. Aqua held his head by the cheeks, making sure the Hiki-NEET's head would stay in place.

"I told you that there was nothing to see there, Hiki-NEET!" After 2 days of not having a serious conversation _(shouts)_ , Aqua screamed looking down at the Hiki-NEET, holding his head just in the place of her stomach.

Kazuma after some thought immediately processed what happened, quickly forgetting the thoughts he had earlier.

"That hurt, you useless-goddess!" Kazuma shouted back, not even trying to remove his head from the goddess's clutches. The reason would probably because he was scared of the death lock Aqua had on his head...or probably because he didn't want to remove his head from the goddess's soft hands.

Realizing that, made him slightly avert his eyes, earning the usual trademark red in his face.

"HUH?! Stop being a baby and take it like the cheating, unfair, pedophile, mean, pervert you are!" Screaming this, Aqua repeated the slap hold she had on the Hiki-NEET's head.

"OUCHH! If that's going to leave a mark, you're dead!" Kazuma yelled in pain, already feeling the red handed marks appearing from his cheeks.

 **'This is for the time you made me think that you're going to command me!'** The useless-goddess thought out with a pout, barely able to control herself in saying it out loud.

 **'Wait... He's going to command me, if there's a mark?'** Having a somewhat great _(?)_ realization, made her blush slightly.

" _ ***slaaaap!***_ "...And again, she slapped the Hiki-NEET by the cheeks. Making the others cringe in pain.

"I..TAIIIIII!~~~" Kazuma screamed in agony, writhing in pain from the useless-goddess's touch. "What is wrong with you!?" The pained Kazuma, not noticing that he was now leaning his head on Aqua's stomach, looked up to her face with a glare, clenching his teeth.

" _ ***hmph!***_ What are you going to do about it, Hiki-NEET!" Like a declaration of war of some sorts, the useless goddess's glare met the Hiki-NEET's.

The two glared into each other's eyes, not even noticing the blank looks from everyone else in the steamy bathing room.

Kazuma looking up... was reminded of how he always gazed on the useless goddess's eyes after he was resurrected from the Winter Shogun, and One shot Bear incident.

And Aqua looking down...was reminded of how the Hiki-NEET's reassuring gaze he gave after being resurrected, his gaze showing that he was really alive again.

Now being embarrassed on their actions, the two blushed slightly at the same time. But both of them did not even bother looking away, maybe because the one who averts their gaze would be the one who loses. Or,...they missed their everyday life with the other by their side.

And...Kazuma suddenly placed his hands on Aqua's, unconsciously.

"Goddammit... I'm going to cry, because of your war horse strength, useless goddess." Kazuma, his hands now on top of the terrifyingly red marked places on his cheeks that is currently being occupied by Aqua, he made a sarcastic sniff like he was crying. He stared at the glaring blue eyes of the other, and Kazuma's glare turned into a serious gaze for just a brief moment. **'I...missed you dammit.'** The true meaning of those words was thought affectionately, his blushing glare growing and... his grip on her hands tightened ever so slightly.

Aqua slightly gasped from Kazuma's sudden change of action. "W-What are you, a NEET baby?" She replied stuttering...But, she immediately adapted with it. **'It's only been 3 days since we held hands... Why does it feel like a long time ago?...'** Realizing that her thoughts were now taking on a weird turn, she shook her head tremendously. **'I-I didn't miss this! Not even a tiny bit!'** She tried gripping back the hands that were sexually harassing hers', with a worsening glare blush like the NEET.

" _Wah~. Wah~._ I'm a NEET baby." Kazuma spoke, not even bothering to act like an infant and his blushing glare turned into a blushing blank look.

The moment he said that line, he smoothly brought the hands he was holding, closer to his cheeks and not a hint of embarrassment or shame in his actions... He's self control was barely working now, because of holding back for too long.

Well some people meant the word long as reaching up to 2 days and such.

" _Uhhhhh~~_!" Aqua only gushed out in embarrassedly and angrily, her lips turning into a mix of frustration and rage, but not once did her glare falter and... not once did her blush became weaker.

Again, the two goldfish owners forgot the sensation of being watched blankly by their other peers. Each with their own blank looks of narrowed eyes and straight lips.

 _ **'We were sexually harassed all day and night.'**_ The 4 thought out right in the exact same time.

 **'I was mentally abused by being used to dress up into the tastes of that...of that pervert, and my clothes was taken off right outside in broad daylight.'** Megumin was trembling inside... **'And all it took for him to blush is a double slap from Aqua!?'**

Trembling in rage.

 **'I was used...'** Yunyun thought out like she's going to cry. **'I was used up like a tool playing dress up and bared already enough skin for my future fiance... And all that made him contented was a painful deadlock from Aqua-san?... The world is...scary... The world is so scary.'** Yunyun trembled holding her head. **'I'd rather relive my lonely childhood years instead of this terrifying days.'**

Trembled in fear.

 **'Kazuma-san treated me like a body pillow for 2 straight days.'** Wiz thought out, now with two towels tightly tied out on her, with very slight anger lubricating from it. **'It wasn't as troublesome as the others, so I'm not going to complain that much. But, my whole body was sore because of having to stay in one pose for hours.'** She continued to _"slightly"_ complain as she rubbed the sore parts of her healthy healthy body. Her eyes then went to the two. **'But...'** Her slightly grumpy expression turned into a small smile. **'Kazuma-san and Aqua-sama finally look happy after the last couple of days.'** Wiz slightly blushed.

Blushed in happiness for the 2 with a hint of embarrassment mixed in.

But unfortunately...Wiz had the most positive outlook on the situation... Actually, she was the ONLY ONE who had happiness for what was happening, like her soul did not even have a tinge of undead in it.

 **'I...'** Darkness even can't process her thought, as she was feeling too much emotion. **'I trained and I trained and I trained and I trained.'** She thought on and on. **'I made sure I followed every command voiced by Kazuma, I... wanted to do my best to try and help him, to save him from the hold of that very feminine choker that really doesn't suit him. And yet, he was shook easily by that little touch of skin from Aqua.'** The emotion she held in all this time, started to leak out. **'All my muscles ached, my body too tired to move properly, and pain would strike my body in every sense of touch it receives.'** She let it all out, everything she felt at this moment...

'Her breathing got unbelievably rugged, her legs now shook tremendously that it's releasing loud sounds of wet flesh smashing each other, her drool almost reached her chin dripping to the floor, and... Her eyes were... scary,scary,scary,scary,scary,.

Hearing someone _(they knew who)_ fainting at the floor made the 2 center of attention exchanged blank looks with each, their blush was still not going inside their faces. Their hands still gripping on each others fingers, quickly forgetting their other peers they both just continued to gaze at each other.

Accidentally Aqua unconsciously moved her hands slightly on Kazuma's cheeks.

"Tch!..." Kazuma slightly cringed and lowly clicked his tongue. Feeling slightly sore from the dark shade of RED Aqua was placing on. **'What is up with your hands, you useless-goddess!'** he thought out instead of speaking, as to not try

Aqua noticing the change that happened on his face. **'Are you making me feel guilty, Hiki-Neet!'** Her thoughts said otherwise, but she still felt guilty seeing his pained expression. And she still kept her thoughts to her self, as she also didn't want to ruin the moment.

Suddenly Kazuma felt a soothing light circling throughout his face. Kazuma averted his eyes to the hands he was holding, seeing that they were glowing in green, and also seeing the focused expression made by the useless goddess let him knew...

"...Sorry." Aqua apologized genuinely averting her eyes to not look at the Hiki-NEET's surprised expression.

Aqua...was healing him from a very miniscule injury. The useless-goddess that doesn't cast Heal for the most light injuries, was now healing Kazuma's sore cheeks.

 _Kazuma, now staring to this bizarre sight, made his heart doki doki, and..._

"I thought that if you use your magic to heal a light injury, the name of the beautiful and stunning Aqua sama will fall by the wayside?" Kazuma said jokingly...to cover up the bursting of his feelings.

 _And...made his love for her stronger._

"Huh? Be grateful I healed you, you were crying like a baby earlier, s-so I just didn't want to hear you complaining later!" Aqua replied with a snark, not sending the hidden gratitude in Kazuma's comment. **'I regret healing you now, you ungratef-'**

"...Thanks." Kazuma finished first, again smoothly gripped Aqua's hands tighter and leaned her soothing hands closer to his cheeks.

 _"Uhhhhhhh~~~!"_ Aqua gushed out, stronger than before. "Y-You better thank me! As a matter of fact praise me more, for healing your injury from your low defense stats!" Aqua said embarrassingly, not thinking of what she's saying because of the fact... that she's happy.

"Yey~. Praise Aqua sama's only working spell, and the only thing going for her in this party." Kazuma replied blankly, also unconsciously running his mouth because of his happiness to this situation.

Realizing that the two were returning to their everyday interactions made them grin at each other in anger. Their eyebrows twitching in irritation and thinking of words to make fun on each other.

"Ehhh~? I'm sorry for not always healing your little booboos everyday." Aqua went first, making Kazuma slightly twitch in the process.

"Ohhh~? Apology accepted to the only one of the party, that always have debts that I always have to pay in return to her only working spells used on me." Kazuma replied savagely, making Aqua's lips slightly quiver, to the blow it made.

 **'I think I was too harsh.'** Kazuma slightly regretted inside.

"That was too much, Hiki-NEET!" Aqua shouted agreeing so, excreting pressure in her palms to squish the head of the already puckered out lips of the savage.

"Uyyy! It's uur faolt! Yur da wun ho entt first! _(Heyyy! It's your fault! You're the one who went first!)_ " Kazuma tried to reply in his puckered lips.

Their argument continued, glaring at each other, wracking out nasty comments they always do in a daily basis, the usual hurt expression on Aqua, and the irritated expression on Kazuma. And throughout their usual argument...their hands never separated with one another, as a matter of fact they became tighter in each's hold.

And always after each argument...

"How can you say that to the one you lo-" Aqua suddenly paused, not finishing the usual sentence. '

Always at the end, Aqua would always shout that question to Kazuma...

Kazuma didn't notice Aqua's pause, but nonetheless continued."I'm doing it because I lo-" But suddenly, he also stopped right at the last 3 most important words. He breathed deeply, composing himself. **'Don't flare up, don't flare up, don't flare up...'** He thought trying to hold his urge to command the useless goddess. **'What the hell is wrong with me? When I say those words, my urge to just stand right up and kiss her intensifies!'** Now getting the thought of kiss the useless goddess should have made him barf, but instead... **'Don't imagine it! Don't imagine it!'** But suddenly, Kazuma's choker again tightened, almost to the point where he had some trouble breathing. **'...I really need to remove this today.'** He grimaced. **'I really want to confess to her now...But, I need to remove this first.'** Thinking that, he looked at the useless-goddess again. He tightened his grip.

...Only to notice that he was the only one gripping back. His eyes widened and his blush slowly removed itself from his face, when he saw Aqua's sad expression on her face.

"You...okay?" Kazuma voiced with concern.

 **'Why...are you making that face?'** Kazuma thought out mildly sad. **'...Is it because of what I'm doing now...?'** His eyes widened slowly, thinking it was true.

His sudden urge to command the useless goddess hugely lessened due to her expression. The thought made him grit his teeth, as he realized he'd decreased the chances of Aqua's confession to him. **'Dammit...Dammit...Dammit!'** He's eyes narrowed again, his irritation became stronger due to the fact that the choker in his neck tightened again.

 **'...He didn't say it.'** Aqua thought out shocked... **'...He didn't finish saying it.'** Her shock slowly became enveloped with sadness. ' **...Kazuma always says that to me.'** Aqua continued, counting the countless times the Hiki-NEET had said that. **'He... doesn't love me anymore.'** Aqua slowly thought out, her lips now started quivering and her body started shaking.

She knew it was true, Kazuma's action made her think so. He released his grip on Aqua hands, making her hands slowly fall back to her sides. Kazuma also slowly removed his head that was leaning on Aqua's stomach. **'... Hiki-NEET.'** She thought out almost like a wish, regaining her sense of touch in her hands, the hands that were squeezed so much earlier,...and the hands that wanted to squeeze the other big hand.

"Aqua go to that corner over there." Kazuma said, not bothering to look at her reactions. **'Come on~! Think of a reasonable command that is easy to do!'** he thought irritated.

Aqua only stared down to the Hiki-NEET's back. **'...He finally gave up on me.'** She continued her thoughts of realization. Her eyes now started to form tears. **'You...weakling.'** she tried to scream, but didn't have the strength to do so. "... ** _*hic!*_** Hiki-NEET, you weakling!' She only managed to shout on her thoughts as her tears started to flow down. No matter how much she cried for the last 2 days, her tears never became smaller. **'Oh _*hic!*_ no!'** Realizing that the others were right there behind her, and especially the Hiki-NEET in front. She immediately tried to wipe away her tears. **'...Stop _*sniff~!*_ crying already!'** She willed herself to stop, wiping off her unstopping flow of tears. **'Stop... _*hic!*_.. it! He.. doesn't love you anymore!'** The last part made her eyes tense much more. **'... _*hic!*_. Stop it! Hiki-NEET!'** She could only cover her eyes with her palms, begging for it to stop.

 **'Hmm?'** Kazuma raised a brow. **'Something wet is dripping in my back.'** He thought moving his body to make sure. **'Wonder what's up behind me.'** He thought as he turned around. Aqua still hiding her eyes with her palms, never noticed Kazuma's head slowly turning.

"That's unfair, Kazuma!"

Fortunately, Megumin had interrupted Kazuma's course of action, not noticing the heavy drama happening.

"You always give Aqua the most easiest commands, or even sometimes no commands at all!" Megumin continued, Yunyun nodded her head, totally agreeing to what her rival said.

Darkness slowly stood up from the floor. "Ghh... My head hurts." She grunted, holding her temple. The towel miraculously stayed in its place.

"A-Are you okay, Darkness-san?" Wiz voiced out in concern, helping the crusader to her feet. She eyed Aqua worriedly just behind Kazuma, she was the only one who knew what was happening.

"O-Oyy! I command this useless-goddess once in a while you know!" Kazuma defended, looking at the wizard, barely missing Aqua's form just behind him. Slightly blushing at the arch wizard's sudden comment.

"Prove it!" The crimson demon replied, not believing what Kazuma said. Yunyun nodded in agreement behind her other bloodline.

 **'Tch, now I have no choice but to command her. Thanks a lot, you loli!'** he thought cringing his teeth. "Like hell I won't!" Kazuma snarled. Making Aqua remove her hands covering her eyes.

"Go into that corner there, useless-goddess. Wait for my command." Kazuma commanded, pointing at the location. **'Don't look... Don't look... Never!'**

Aqua looked with widened eyes. Tears still flowed down her face, when she looked at the location the Hiki-NEET pointed. "H-H-Hai, sir! _***hic!***_ " she tried to reply properly, but couldn't help adding a hic. Aqua quickly ran to the corner, wiping the remaining tears left on her eyes. **'...He still has commands for me?...'** Aqua thought out, slightly sniffing. Looking at Megumin and the others, made Aqua think back what they said earlier.

 **'...He still has commands for me?...'** Aqua thought out, slightly sniffing. Looking at Megumin and the others, made Aqua think back what they said earlier.

She placed her hand on her chest, as she remembered. Having a somewhat miniscule hope at those sayings. **'This... will be the last time that I'll expect something from him.'** Her eyes gazed at the thinking Kazuma.

 **'If that Hiki-NEET doesn't command me today...'** Her last hopes was now made. **'Then...he really doesn't love me anymore.'**

"Now then." Kazuma spoke, out of his thinking mode.

Everyone in the room gasped, except the water goddess at the corner.

"I slightly regret interrupting them now." Megumin said regrettably.

"T-This is your fault, Megumin!" Yunyun realized, shaking her arch rival with an angry tone.

"Etoo, please be gentle with us." Wiz pleaded, checking the double tied towels on her form, making sure they were tied tightly and properly.

"P-P-Please be g-g-gentle with us!" Darkness yet again.

 **'Tch, I can't come up something for Aqua.'** Kazuma bit his lip irritatingly, ignoring the others reactions.

"Darkness go wash yourself into the tub. Wiz,Megumin, and Yunyun soap my body up." The tyrant pervert unfair commander returned, commanding those tasks like it was second nature to him.

* * *

 **Aqua POV**

Revealing the commandments Kazuma had foretold, the others tool a while to let the information sink in.

Darkness gulped...in an uncomfortable way, as the first one to move, she briskly walked to the hot water. Slowly putting her legs one by one into the spring, she carefully sat in place. Her back turned towards us.

Kazuma raised a brow at this. "Why are you facing away? Face here." He commanded with his blank tone. Making Darkness shiveringly _(despite already in a hot spring)_ sat sideways to follow his command half heartedly.

 **'Why isn't he like that to me?'** The thought went to my mind like a brick. **'Is it because he doesn't like my body?'** Unable to control my thoughts, my heart sank deeper and deeper.

Kazuma slightly grunted. "What are you all waiting for, back there." The tone of his voice never changed, as he questioned Meg, Wiz, and Yun behind him.

"W-We don't know what to wipe you with the soap." Megumin excused, embarrassed at the whole situation just like her other 2 companions.

Kazuma quickly pointed at the flannels beside his seat. "Just use this." He said, implicating that he was already prepared for that excuse.

"Uhhhh~" The three ushed out with a blush, as they slowly walked towards Kazuma.

 **'He's always ready when it comes to doing perverted things to others...except me.'** My thoughts kept going on and on every minute. **'Is it because he doesn't prefer my reactions at all?'** My gaze turned towards the floor... **'I don't want to look at this anymore.'** I realized that my right hand was giving off little embers that evaporated when it reached the floor.

Getting their own flannels, the 3 proceeded to mildly wet the scrubbing towels. Shortly after, the 3 were quite hesitant of where they will start scrubbing the blank faced failure of humanity.

"Get on with it." Kazuma pressed, raising his arms.

Megumin seeing her chance to get the most easiest spot to conquer, she quickly started scrubbing the left arm that Kazuma raised.

Yunyun, following behind her rival, targeted Kazuma's right, much to her dismay.

Wiz raised a brow questioningly... Until she realized far too late what the two was doing. Now left with Kazuma's back, she looked at it with a blush. And just decided to do it, slowly her towel touched Kazuma's back. Growing accustomed to it, Wiz brushed the flannel at his back.

"That... actually feels great." Kazuma slightly blushed to the sensation, his blank look turned into a surprised expression.

 **'Why?... Why are you making that face?'** My hand that was shaking, fell limply towards my side, not releasing the small embers earlier. **'... Is it because of everyone else?'** I looked at the others... Darkness, who was just in the tub, trying to brush herself with a flannel... Megumin, Yunyun, and Wiz who were now scrubbing Kazuma seriously... And Kazuma... Who is enjoying everything. **'...Are you happy without me there...? The one... you confessed your love to?'** I gazed at him, unknown of the expression I was even giving. **'You said you love me right?... Everyday you would always say that to me with a blank tone.'** I wanted him to return my gaze, but he was occupied by the others. **'...Earlier, you didn't finish saying it to me... Nandeyo?'** I... begged him to look at me. To try and deny everything I thought of... But he never did... Was it because of the steam? Because of the others? Or...

 **'Is it really because you don't love me anymore?'** The only conclusion that makes sense to me, it replayed to my mind again and again and again. And with each replay, made the blow in my chest stronger and stronger. But... The incident earlier attacked my huge conclusion, like it was the most smallest hope to ever face harsh reality... **'I know you still love me, Hiki-NEET!'** I took that hope in my arms, as I mentally screamed towards him. **'Holding my hand like it was an underwear, gripping it too much that it hurt, making it closer to your cheeks! Of course you love me! Hehe!'** I now grinned to myself, completely opposite of what I was feeling earlier. **'I'll prove it! If I make you command me here and now, with your most embarrassing command, the worst of everyone elses!'**

...I know I was only releasing the very last particles of my hope. I know that if this didn't work out I'm going to cry... But, I take the huge gamble. The biggest gamble I ever took in my life. The worst debt that would befall me if I failed. But, I know myself... I take a gamble if there's a prize worth being drunk for.

Now getting embarrassed like a normal girl, Darkness started to blush slightly to this uncomfortable change. "All I have to do is sit here, and wash myself?" Darkness asked, turning towards Kazuma.

 **'Phew, get ready Aqua!'** I braced myself, thinking that something worse will be coming towards me.

"That's right. That is all. And I am sitting here watching." Kazuma stated blankly, staring at her.

 **' _Uhhh~!_ Here goes!'**

I cover my chest with my arms, feeling myself blushing at the act. "No doubt you are going to try and defile me, a goddess, today!" I felt my face flush more. "What are you going to make me do?"

 **'...This is it... The moment of truth.'** Seeing his eyes slowly turning towards me...

"You can go and find me a natural hot spring. You can do it right?"

 **'...See?'**

"Huh?... Why?" I said, almost muttering.

"Aren't you the goddess of water? Oh, my mistake. Was it the goddess of parties?" He teased...not even looking in my direction.

" _ ***Mm!***_ Alright, I'll do it!" Forgetting for a moment the situation... I placed my hands on the floor. "I'll show you the true power of a goddess." Declaring that, I focused at the task at hand.

I...tried to...

I...really tried to focus at the command...

I...begged myself to...

Begged myself to just think about the command, forgetting everything else about me.

My hands that were tightly pressed at the floor... They were aching... I tried to grip the floor to relieve their pain... But the floor didn't grip back... It didn't grip tightly like what happened earlier.

 **'See?... I knew I would get commanded.'** I looked at the hard cemented floor... **'I knew it's a command that's second to none...'** I did not notice the state of my body, shaking as I pushed at the floor. **'...I knew...'** And my eyes were getting... irritated at the steam hitting it. **'He...still loves me...right?'** It was only natural for me to cry because of the steam hitting my eyes...right?

My body losing all hope, I just let my feelings... I just continued crying, not bothering to try and hide it anymore.

* * *

 **Kazuma POV (A/N: Finally!)**

 _What do tears leave behind?_

 _A trail of salt water, for one. Salty sadness. But there's more._

 _There comes a point when tears dry; when try as you might, they just won't come anymore._

 _-Not from Sepia Tears but from Kazuma_

 _Tears... I've never liked it... It always makes me sympathize, makes me kinder, makes me sad, and... it tastes salty._

 _But...it's not me tasting the salty tears today._

* * *

"D-Does it itch anywhere?" Wiz, after some time reluctantly scrubbing my back, asked in a meek tone.

"No itchy parts...I guess." I said, not bothering to say that a specific part was itchy... Very itchy.

 **'Why does it seem like deja vu if I did say that?'** I slightly tilted my questioningly.

"I-Is that so? T-Then I'll continue then." Hearing her reply behind me, she continued scrubbing my back in a gentle manner.

 **'Ahhh~~ That feels great~'** I tried to contain the expression happiness that I'm feeling but I knew I would unconsciously smile to the sensation once in a while.

Seeing the others gently scrubbing me and the crusader just scrubbing right in front of us, really did a number in me.

Their smooth petite fingers exerting the gentle caress brushing on my skin feels ecstatic. They were truly the feeling you'd expect from a girls' skin.

 **'...Unlike that useless goddess earlier.'** I could only close my eyes in agreement, nodding at my thoughts. **'Those hands that could make a grown elephant shriek with that slap. Those arms that could probably make a charging bull stay in place. And those petite fingers...'** I tried to grip the air. **'Those fingers that can withstand the most tightest grip I've ever released in my life.'**

Shaking my head slightly, and already feeling hot from the steam, I removed the train of thoughts that was really getting out of hand.

 **'Gotta have it to me, I gave a really great commandment.'** Giving myself a pat in the back, I try to avert my head. **'I wonder how she's doin-'**

But...then again.

My eyes opened widened... Ignoring the steam that was already irritating my eyes... My brain tried to process what I was seeing right at this very moment... The very one thing I tried to avoid for 3 days... And mysteriously...the one thing I hate to see.

" _ ***hic*... *sniff***_... It's coming.. ** _.*hic*_** " The useless goddess said, almost mutely. Her hands only pressed to the floor, her tears uncontrollably flowing down the rocky bedded floor below.

 **'...I did my best.'** I stood up from my seat, the others looked at me questioningly. **'I...did my best you know.'** I walked towards her. The others averted their attention to Aqua, only noticing what was happening now. **'...I controlled myself for 3 days.'** Despite the steam already hurting my eyes slightly, my gaze at her never ended. **'...I controlled myself, just so you could rest easy and be happy.'** My choker tightened yet again, but I ignored the pain. **'...But this still happened!'** I almost want to scream at her, but inevitably controlled it.

Kneeling right in front of her, I looked at her form for a while. **'Crap, don't run out of self control right after thinking all that crap!'** I bit my lip to sustain it.

"It's... _ ***hic!***_... really.. _***sniff!*** _ coming! _***Uhh~***_ " She continued, her tone being worse than earlier.

Really doing my best to not bonk her head at the spot. I grabbed her shoulders, and lifted her up from the floor...

"Why...the...heck...are...you...crying, useless goddess?" Already feeling a vein pop up, my eyes still averted from her as I brace myself to look at her.

"W-What.. _ ***hic!***_ are you doing, _***sniff!***_ Hiki-NEET!" She tried to complain properly, but her tone still hadn't changed. Her hands now removed from the floor, she slowly tried to wipe away the ever flowing tears that was on her face. Unfortunately, it didn't stop no matter how many times she wiped them off.

Not containing it anymore I now turned my head in front. My heartbeat already escalated the moment as I did so. Seeing her also kneeling like me, her hair untied and the strands of hair flowed with just a little action, her blue eyes that were shining much more due to her crying as she tried to wipe the tears away again and again.

Instantly blushing at the sight, I wanted to quickly kiss her right in front me. But really, really, REALLY controlled myself not to do so. **'Don't you dare kiss her!'**

"What the heck are you crying for, useless-goddess!" To make myself have restraint, I try talking to her the usual way. Not having any options, but to yell.

"... _ ***sniff!*** _ Because! _***hic!***_... _ ***hic!***_ " She tried talking, but was stuttering every time she tried. "... _ ***hic!***_ Your unfair! _***sniff!***_ " The useless goddess screamed at my face.

"Huh?! Unfair?! What do you mean, unfair?!" I screamed back.

' **How the heck can you call living a simpler life than the others, unfair?! It should be the other way around!'**

"You can also command me for other things, Hiki-NEET!" Surprisingly she didn't stutter there.

"...H-H-H-Huh?" Now getting caught of guard, I backed away slightly to think what she had said.

 _ **'What the heck is happening?!'** _ Not even processing what she had said, I removed my hands that were holding her shoulders, and held my head because of unbelief.

"I... _ ***hic!***_ knew it... You just don't prefer me do you?" she muttered, like she had another realization thought of.

"...Eh?" I muttered out.

Suddenly, she quickly stood up from her place. Her tears flowing down hardly as she did. She turned around and slowly ran to the doors.

 _ **'Why is this happening?'**_

Well, the fact that this moment is moving in a slow motion cliche as f is one thing.

But, why are you like that Aqua? I did my best not to command you

... I tried my best to give you the easiest commands

... I did my best not to say those 3 words just for my self restraint.

.. And here you are again... Crying pitiably like a baby because of a reason I can't even think of...

What did I do wrong?...

What do I have to do to prevent this?...

What do you want?...

I gave my utmost effort to do what you want... And yet...

I quickly stood up from my spot in the most angered way possible. Giving off a glare that I felt would even scare me if I saw my reflection. "WHAT...IS...WRONG...WITH...YOU,...USELESS GODDEESS?!" Screaming that made the others gasp surprised.

 **'Then all of that self control bull crap was for nothing! I should have already defiled you the moment I had the opportunity!?'** Both of my hands were doing the _"creepy"_ movement, as I realized that thought. **'I should already cosplayed you, lay on your body parts, play strip rock paper scissors and scrub soap with your boobs on my back! (Forgetting about Darkness)'**

 _"Come back here, you ungrateful usele-!" "Kyaah!"_

...And

Why is this happening? How did I accidentally grabbed her wrists? How did we slowly slipped down towards the rocky bed floor? How did she manage to fall on her back?

 _ ***THUD!***_

Oh yeah, how did I manage to pin down her wrists at the floor?

"I... _ ***hic!***_ tai~~" Aqua grunted below me, with tears still on her eyes.

Not wasting a moment I pinned her wrists tightly on the floor. Not going to bother letting her escape.

I open my eyes to this overly too familiar voice...

It's actually horrifying that...this voice always clouds my mind with emotions. **'What is seriously wrong with your brain, Aqua!'** I narrowed my eyes as I just stare at her form... slightly embarassed.

The form...that is currently laying on the ground, the form that is currently pinned by my arms, the form that has her aqua blue hair spread everywhere, the form that is currently crying her eyes out, and the form that destroys my beating chest. Her head was turned to the side, still trying to hide her crying face from me. But...what bothered me the most was that her towel was already untied... Like serving as her small blanket in a very hot night.

 **'OH NO! OH NO! OH NO'** Medusa's eyes was right in front me, turning me _(only a specific part)_ to stone.

Unconsciously, my creepy moving arm was already inches at the miniscule small blanket that was her towel.

"NO! Kazuma, don't get arrested!" Megumin shouted behind us.

"Run, Aqua-san! Be free!" Yunyun, also screamed her support.

"Bnrggg~!" Darkness shouts, her face under the water to contain her excitement...

 **'Yeah, I can't control this anymore! I don't care what happens anymore!'** I grinned devilishly as my hand was slowly making towards its way to the piece of cloth. My choker seemed to tighten again, making me lose my reasoning even more.

' **Almost...there.'** Already lightly grabbing the small hem part of the towel... My rugged breathing, slowly escalated.

"Kazuma-san! Remember the reason!"

Until Wiz shouted, the moment I was going to remove the towel and throw it into the skies.

"GHAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I shouted maintaining control. Shooting my hand back. "STEAL! STEAL! STEAL!" I chanted my thief skill in 3 rapid successions.

Grabbing 3 towels at the same time.

 _"Eh...?"_ The 3 muttered in sync. Looking down their probably uncovered new born state. "Hyaaaaah!~" The 3 screamed, I heard them running, and also the loud splashing of water behind me.

"What is this sexual harassing pervert doing!?" The arch wizard shouted.

"It's unfair! Wiz still has her other towel with her!" Yunyun complained, grabbing the last towel that was protecting Wiz.

"Yunyun san! I don't want to show my body a second time!" Wiz screamed, another healthy session of juggling happening at her.

"Oyy! Why didn't you steal my towel, Kazuma?!"...Darkness complained _(?)_ standing from her spot.

"Your towels wet! And it's probably not because of the water!" After having a moment to calm down. I placed the towels all around this useless-goddess (still crying) almost exposed body.

 **'... It's too early for me to get arrested anyway.'** I averted my eyes, still mad at her. After placing them properly, I again looked at her form. Being on a combination of different colored towels covering her whole body, made me calm down properly.

"I knew it..." She continued still with tears in her eyes. "You don't like my body like the others do!" She yelled right in my face again.

"What nonsense are you shouting now, you idiot!" I yell back at her face.

"Because! I know I don't have better sizes than Darkness, Yunyun or Wiz! But, how can you even prefer Megumin's body than mine?! You lolicon!" Aqua squirmed trying to get out grip.

Hearing the splashing of water at the back, and the restraint of a person, made me raise a brow for a second.

"Megumin-san, calm down..." Wiz tried to calm the raging crimson demon that was being restrained by Darkness and Yunyun.

Ignoring them I return the glare of the crying goddess in below me. "Why did you even think of that?!"

"It's not fair!... It's not fair!" She squirmed as she said those 3 words. "It's... _ ***hic!***_ not _***sniff!***_...fair!" And slowly her squirming got weaker and weaker as her body started to pay attention into crying.

 **'Why is it unfair, Aqua?'** Already narrowing my eyes in a slight painful manner. I just stared at her with a hurt expression.

"Making me do chores on the house... _ ***sniff!***_.. And them, doing the commands for couples, prostitutes, concubines, and wrestlers _(Darkness...)_. Despite me, being the one you love... _ ***hic!***_... It's not fair!" Screaming at the last part, she wiped the endless tears with her free hand, as she continued hiccuping.

 **'... That's why...'** My eyes widened, as the pieces started to come to me. **'The lust for a loved one, is much more stronger than the lust for others.'** I can see her thinking those thoughts.

"...Or _***sniff!***_ maybe it's because **_*hic!*_**... You just don't love me anymore?!" That sentence made her hiccup more.

"HOW DID YOU END UP THINKING THAT PART?!" I headbutted her to remove her line of thinking.

"Itai! That hurt, you Hiki-NEET!" She cushioned the blow with her free arm.

 **'Suites you right, for all the nonsense your thinking!'**

"I'm doing this because I love you! I LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT?!" Saying that line made me blush so much.

"How can you hit the one you-... Huh?" she blinked questioningly... And slowly a blush soon covered her face. Her widened eyes still having tears stored up.

"Just...how can you say that to me?" I just grimaced for a second. "After everything I put up with, just to confess this to you everyday... You still think that my feelings for you are so weak, that they could change for after only 3 days?" I looked at her seriously.

"Datte!... _***sniff!***_.. You didn't order me in any way like the others, for the last 3 days!" she defended her reason.

"I WAS HOLDING BACK, YOU IDIOT!" Narrowing my eyes as I explained. "I wanted you to be the only one to rest easy." I confessed, really trying to ignore the 3 glares _(Except Wiz)_ that was shooting at my back.

"...Etoo~" Aqua losing her words, and was now embarrassed to look at my face. "You don't look at my way! All your attention was on the others doing those commands for you!" She screamed, finding another petty reason.

"I was doing my best to restrain myself, so I don't want to look or gaze at you for very long, because I'm not sure what sort of command I would unconsciously blurt out the moment my self restraint was gone." I replied quickly and bluntly.

And that made the useless goddess open her mouth in disbelief. Her blush worsening by the second. "Then... Why didn't you just command me like the others then?!" Her last question... The last question, I don't want to answer.

 **'Should I answer this... Should I tell the truth?... Meh, I'm not really going to lose anything.'** I shrugged internally.

"I don't want to lessen the chances of you finally going to love me back." I declared.

"Eh...?" Aqua now faced me... Clearly astonished by my answer.

"EHHHH~?" The others also gushed out, unexpecting my reason. Only Wiz smiled in the sudden change of events.

" _ ***sigh~***_ Now that my plans have been foiled and exposed... I have a command now for you, useless goddess." Gushing out a sigh of exasperation. I looked at her again.

The form that was completely covered by towels... The form that has only her arms out... And the form that despite her body being completely hidden, her beautiful hair was still sprayed everywhere, and her blue eyes that was shining.

"Naniyoo? Is it me going to clean the bathroom this time?" she pouted.

 **'Crap, my self control is still weak. Her head is the only thing I can see, and it's still that way?!'**

"You were complaining earlier for not getting a command like the others... So here is the worst I can do for now." I slightly grinned at the new idea at hand.

"...N-N-Naniyo?!" she now screamed in terror and embarrassment as she again tried to squirm out. Having a free hand this time, she tried to remove my left hand that was pinning her right wrist.

"Mwehehehe!" Not caring for the consequences I also pinned her flailing left hand also with my left hand.

"Hyaaaaah~! Help me!" Aqua now screamed in terror as her movement was trapped.

"What is this, rape!?" Megumin shouted shocked, holding her head in the process.

"This is all just a dream... This is all just a dream... A dream... Okaa-san wake me up now..." Yunyun sang quietly at the corner of the tub.

"Etooo! Kazuma-san, reasons please!" Wiz still tried to save me and Aqua... But unfortunately, her words cannot reach me anymore.

"Oh no!~ Oh no~... Gah! Ahh~! My greatest fantasy~~! Happening to my comrade!~~ U-U-Unfair!~" Darkness shook tremendously, causing waves and making the water overflow in the tub.

"Huhuhu... You asked for this, my beloved Aqua." I smiled, as I covered her mouth with my right hand.

"Mphhh! Pmhgfgg! _(No I didn't, Hiki-NEET!)_ " She tried shaking her head to remove my hand covering her mouth.

 _"SO IT IS RAPE!"_ The others shouted and standing up in sync as I closed in.

"Uhhhhhhh~~!" Aqua just closed my eyes when she saw the pervert closing in on her.

And as it was only an inch just before contact, I inspected her for a while, the closest distance I've ever been on her face. Her expression, her eyes closed tightly as she could her eyes shaking because of it.

" _ ***pfft!***_ " I snickered a laugh.

 **'You're an idiot...'** I just smiled knowingly, as I closed in...

And I kissed her...

Technically an indirect kiss...

Only kissing the part of my hand where her lips should be...

Not bothering to close my eyes, as I just want to look at her face...Or maybe because I just don't want this clichéd situation to be more sickeningly more clichéd.

 **'...What the hell is wrong with me?!'** Only realizing what I've been doing now, made me widen my eyes in anger... Not removing my lips on her still. **'I could have just kissed her in the lips! What the heck!** ' Despite already burning up to this situation, I still wanted more of the sensation. **'I know that my hand signifies the wall that we should accomplish first, before we should do the real thing. We need to realize our feelings for each other, as it must be needed to remove the wall right now.'**

...BULLSH*T!

No one does that otome maided crap! Men don't even kiss women, they instantly go for s*x!

 **'S*X! S*X! S*X! S*X! '**

Almost wanting to remove my hand to finally ignore this shenanigans... Aqua suddenly opened her eyes... **'Crap! I'm really close!'** I thought, seeing her questioning eyes.

Then...every thought regarding moving my hand was suddenly removed, as we just stared at each other.

"Bi tankful E bidnt gu fer ur liss, useless-goddess... _(Be thankful I didn't go for your lips, useless-goddess.)_ " I spoke still kissing her.

"W-W-W-Wut es ip wit u, Hiki-NEET! _(W-W-What is up with you, Hiki-NEET!)_ " She yelled with a muffled voice.

 **'Be really grateful that I have a mind of steel, if this was another man, he would have already defiled you by now.'** My eyes narrowed, looking at her.

"Jest bu qiot, ind lit ma fenesh. _(Just be quiet, and let me finish.)_ "

After mumbling that, the useless goddess averted her eyes. Not closing her eyes... I followed suit, only staring at her face.

 **'I feel like the others are just staring at us...'** Thinking that, I felt my back being shot by stares yet again.

Aqua looked at me, quickly averting her eyes the moment she saw me just staring at her... She repeated this for quite a while, and every time she did, I felt her face being warmer and warmer.

"Whi r uo stiring aet me?! Jaast cluse ur iyes, Hiki-NEET! _(Why are you staring at me?! Just close your eyes, Hiki-NEET!)_ "

And that I did.

I just closed my eyes and gave more force to the indirect kiss...that was still going on.

"Uhhhhhh~!" I heard Aqua gushing out.

 **'Hmmm~... It's a mystery that I'm still going.'** I just shrugged in my mind. **'Well what happens... happens.'**

 **30 seconds later***

The air in the steam covered room had a sense of dread flowing around it. And the perverted masochist that was currently shaking in bath tub that was completely filled with hot water, wasn't the one releasing this dreaded air. As it was probably not me...Probably.

"Oyy. Oyy. How long is that pervert planning to do this." Megumin whispered, slightly getting hot from the tub.

"Phew~... I was holding my breath there for a second." Yunyun huffed and puffed.

"...Until Kazuma-san runs out of breath, I guess?" Wiz just smiled crookedly.

"This punishment is intense~." Darkness complied

 **'I wonder why I can't pull out...'** I deliberately thought myself.

I was probably thinking that if I make the kiss longer, I will probably feel Aqua's lips after a while...

But I didn't.

Breathing to my nose _(Thank God I can)_ , I gave more force to the mysteriously unmoving goddess below me. I still had my eyes closed by the way. **'Heh, she's probably frozen still, embarrassed to her very core.'**

 **'I can probably last 15 minutes or more.'** I thought to myself as I continue my command.

If only I didn't think like a complete pervert like that...

If only I didn't come up with this underwhelming command...

If only I had just commanded her for s*x...

If only I hadn't closed my eyes at that time...

If only I had noticed that I was also covering the useless-goddess's goddamn nose...

If only I had noticed the desperate breathing pleas of her mouth and nose...

If only I had felt her feet shuffling like a dying animal...

If only I had saw her pitiably blushing face that was obviously out of breath...

"If only I had heard the screams of my comrades telling me to stop sexually harassing the useless goddess...

If only I had noticed her hands touching the rock bedded floor...

If only I had heard or even felt an earthquake happening at the ground...

If only I hadn't commanded her to bring a freaking hot spring here in the bathroom...

If only I had worn a bigger and longer towel to hide my man parts more...

If only she had made the hot spring shoot through my back, not my freaking ass...

If only the hot spring water was not strong enough to lift me from the ground...

If only I hadn't screamed like I was being butchered piece by piece...

If only I hadn't moaned in the end...

If only... I had confessed my true intentions earlier...

* * *

 **KO-NO-SU-BAAAAAAHHHHH~~~~**

The night sky slowly showed itself to this unexpected parallel world we inhabit. The sun slowly burned out, giving away the world to the nocturnal color slowly covering the city of Axel. As the sun slowly sank down, so did the feeling of my numb butt that was bandaged up like a complete diaper. Nonetheless, I felt the choker still intact, tighter than ever before. The others looking at me as I did so, the situation hinting that some drama is happening.

"Why won't it come off? Every single wish I can think of has been granted."

Why does it feel like I'm still blushing like a recently penetrated maiden? No, no, it must be hot because of how tight this choker is strangling my freaking neck!

"Are all your wishes seriously like that?" Megumin abruptly asked. Yunyun just agreed nodding.

 **'You did see earlier before my butt got burned by boiling hot water beneath the Earth's crust, that I wasn't holding back anymore from that ungrateful useless-goddess right?!'** I only just managed a bite in my lip as I thought irritated.

"If only that certain BLUE haired someone, had given a major HEADS UP hinting that she can't BREATHE..." I implied SLIGHTLY to a certain one in our group.

"HUH?! If only that a certain PERVERT would have not covered my NOSE, I would have BREATHED the air properly!" she also implied, as SLIGHTLY as I did. "And besides! I didn't expect that the hot spring would flow out like a fire hose! And also if it wasn't for you sexually harassing me for half a minute, this crime of yours would be fine!"

"What was that, you dumb goddess! Be thankful for my self restraint, if I didn't have a mind of steel, I would have ra*** you earlier!"

 _ **'If only had he just commanded Aqua from the start...'** _ The others just thought out in sync, not really bothering to interrupt the unbreakable quarrel of the two.

"I-If you had just commanded me normally from the start, none of this would have happened!" Aqua screamed back, like the little ungrateful self proclaiming goddess she is.

"Ohhhhh~ Your DEAD!" My right hand glowed with the luminous bright light of the spell Steal. "I will not care for the you will hate me for this and that crap anymore! I will unleash every lust I built up for the last 3 whole days..." I pointed at her with the shining hand...that would probably look like a pervert planning to kidnap a girl, since I'm wearing a freaking diaper with no pants and all. "Get ready, useless goddess."

Everyone backed away unconsciously... Except the one who I was pointing at.

"H-Heh! Nothing is impossible for the great goddess Aqua... I'll show you the true power of a goddess." She replied, blazing her hand with a God Blow.

 **'Tch, showoff...'**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Saying their goodnights _(mostly the girls)_ , and already changed to their pajamas. Everyone all went their separate ways in the mansion to go to their respective rooms. Yunyun went with Megumin to her room, since they are roommates. Rivals often are roommates with each other. Wiz however went with Darkness to her's. As she can't share the same bed as Aqua since being an undead and all. So, Aqua went to her royal bedded room solo.

Entering her room, Sui and Hikki perked up and their attention went to their blue haired owner. Aqua closed the door and leaned on it, obviously meaning that something happened. The two goldfish just waited their expressions not changing at the least.

Until Aqua looked at them...with an obviously painted blushed smile on her face. Dashing to their table, Aqua carried their bowl and assumably spun around her room holding it.

"The Hiki-NEET still loves me, Sui , Hikii!" she whispered at them at a screaming tone. She squealed hugging the bowl, and Sui and Hikki just blooped in reply. "Hehehe! Of course he does, I wasn't worried.. Not worried at all!" she defended, shaking her head. And the two only shook heads denying what she's saying.

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

"That dumb, ungrateful, self proclaiming useless-goddess!" I roll in my bed with irritation. **'Making me waste all my hardwork for nothing... Making me wear this diaper because of an injury she made because of self defense!?'** Sitting up I feel the injured posterior in my body... "Why did it feel great at the last moment earli-" I shake my head to disregard the thought.

"That useless-goddess... She needs to pay...SHE NEEDS TO PAY!" I yell at my room.

"You're disturbing the neighbors, Kazuma!" The voice of the crazy explosion girl penetrated my should be soundproof walls.

"Ehhh?! You have neighbors here!?" I heard Yunyun probably yelling out in shock.

"D-D-Darkness-san!? Are you having a nightmare?! You're shaking in your sleep!" I heard Wiz, probably scared at what Darkness's state is in.

 **' _*sigh~*_ So much for a caring bunch... They did not even stop me when Aqua was not breathing anymore... _(Not realizing the lack of towels)_ '**

Disregarding that last thought.. I instantly felt the night continue. As ideas flowed into my head, so did the flow of time of this sunny opposite. Imminent sounds of the owls' hooting was the only thing that could be heard at this time, almost nearing midnight. But my body was still going on and on with my revenge attack on the goddess.

"I'm going to make her dress up with my tracksuit, lay on her lap, sniff her hair as long as I want..." My list went on and on... Like almost I heard the last tick tocks of the clock outside of room...And as I heard the last hour of the day switch to 12, I also heard my choker tighten.

"GH!" It's presence made itself undeniable now, I try and grab the choker with both my hands to try and lessen the tightness of its wrap in my neck... But to no avail, I couldn't even grab or even put a finger to make the tightness loose. **'I... can't...breathe...properly...anymore.'** I thought in between desperate breaths to catch a proper oxygen intake in my lungs. Not being able to breathe to my nose anymore, I try and calm myself down laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I slowly returned to my calm state, as I just continued staring at the ceiling, only the sounds of my desperate breaths could only be heard through my room.

 **'Crap... I...forgot...my...commands.'** I thought in between breaths again. Slowly recollecting my commands I try and continue the list. "Make...her...cook...for...me,...as...I...hug...her... from...behind...and..."

My list suddenly stopped.

"And...and...and..." My desperate breathing also stopped for a brief moment as a realization slowly dawned upon me. **'I... can't think of anything.'** I completely forget my list, not even having a small chance to get it back. **'Will this really work?'** I thought out in complete succession, suddenly realizing I was not breathing, I quickly returned to try and breathe properly.

I tried sleeping for a couple of hours, only in my half asleep state... But no matter how much I felt sleepy, I cannot truly fall into slumber because of this choker that already has the power of a strangler. **'I... can't...sleep.'**

My thoughts completely died out, I just stood up from my bed, not stopping in trying to get a good breathe of oxygen in my lungs. I walked slowly out of my room. Walking towards the hallway, I saw the door to Megumin's room. **'I...should...get...the...raiment...that...the loli pantied kid _(nice succession)_ stole...from me...'** Slowly thinking that I held my breath for a moment, and went inside. Looking around I saw the two rivals currently beside each other on the bed. "E-E-Explosion..." Megumin stated out, mildly holding out her imaginary staff. "I-I won, Megumin..." Yunyun replied, hearing her rival's voice.

 **'Even in their dreams they're dueling...'** I thought out in rapid succession as I quickly looked for the pink raiment. Seeing it on the table, I quickly but quietly walked towards the table beside their bed. Having a last look at the two, I then went outside.

"Buwagh~..." I quickly tried and breathed in some oxygen desperately needed by my lungs. Finally getting a hold of the pink raiment for the whole night, I started wrapping it around my neck for starters.

Suddenly... I felt the choker weakened its strangle on my neck by a considerable amount... It was still tight, but it helped me regain the ability to breathe properly now.

I grabbed a hem of the raiment in my hand. **'You..dumb, ungrateful, useless goddess.'** I thought out, slowly engulfing the raiment in my nose. Blushing at the feeling on how warm it suddenly made me feel. "I...kinda want to stare at her sleeping" Not thinking that I was talking like a pervert I... _"slowly" (speedwalked)_ towards Aqua's room.

Not even bothering to enter her room quietly as it would take a whole more than that to wake Aqua up. I entered her room, almost like how I casually enter her room. Minor mistake, it didn't wake up the drooling snores of Aqua, but it did slightly jolt Sui and Hikki. "Crap, sorry about that guys." I whispered above their bowl. The two just looked at me and blooped in response.

 **'Do fishes sleep?... I kind of want to search that in Guogle right now.'** Thinking that, my attention went to the sleeping beauty in front of me. Technically her face is just really beautiful, but her way of sleeping is just hideous and ugly. **'I can't believe I was able to even sleep at how loud she snores...'** I rub an ear. Seriously... It's a good thing Sui and Hikki can even ignore this snore of a grown old man in their sleep...If they even do sleep.

 **'Now that I think about it...It's been a while since I saw her sleep like this.'** Ever since we had the mansion, there was no reason for me and her to sleep together anymore...

I clearly remember when we first slept beside each other on the stables back then. I was really nervous and embarrassed since it was the 1st time I had a girl on the same bed or even slept beside a girl... And the moment we lay down... Oh boy, she immediately fell asleep and started drooling all over the place and snored as loud as our grown men neighbors/co-workers. All the embarrassment that I had, the fantasy of sleeping a girl, and the cliche statement of "You can't sleep?" was immediately thrown to the trash bin, and so did my expectations in this parallel world.

"And in the end, I still fell in love with her." I facepalmed myself, shaking my head in disbelief. **'I think I was just probably bitten by a lovebug or something.'** As there really is no natural way for a man to be in love with this useless-goddess naturally.

"N-N-Naniyo? You don't love me anymore, you weak Hiki-NEET!"

I gasped at the suddenly spoken words. Seeing that her eyes were still closed shut and the way she scratched her belly, implies that she was sleeptalking.

 **'Oh yeah, she sometimes hears me saying rude things about her.'** I just smiled knowingly as I grasped the raiment on my neck. I covered her with the blankets she kicked off, wiping the drooling saliva off her face with her own raiment, my face slowly went towards her ear.

"Sometimes I just hate to love you,useless goddess." I said, before leaving her room with Sui and Hikki.

* * *

A nice breeze brushed my body making the raiment flow throughout wind when I went to the balcony. Putting the already awake Sui and Hikki to the railing, I just leaned and stared at the sky for a moment.

"I wonder if this also looks like the sky back at Japan right now." I spoke out a cliche as heck line to 2 goldfish that don't know how to speak. Already wearing my tracksuit, I still had to shudder to the winter wind the sky was giving. I hid my head under the raiment more and put Sui and Hikki closer to me. With the long sleeves of the pink raiment serving as my gloves and "pot holders" for Sui's and Hikki's. The two swam cozzily warm in reply.

" _ ***sigh~***_ I wonder what would my life in Japan would be right now." I just spoke, trying to release something inside me.

"I could have played a whole lot of awesome RPG games and watched a ton of anime _(Ecchi)_ by now." I continued.

"Probably have tasted different kinds of cup noodles with brand new flavors and kinds." The feeling I had inside because of this choker.

"Probably already collected good poses of collectables of figurines and action figures." The feeling I only had felt recently.

"If I had just have never met this goddess, I would have probably continued to enjoy that kind of lifestyle." I knew why I was saying all of this.

"If I had never met this goddess, I wouldn't have went to this crap of a parallel world and instead just had a new life or even went to heaven." Are these lies or the truth? I could only know.

"If I had never met this goddess, I would probably be a billionaire by now if I had just picked a proper cheat item with me." Some were the truth, some were lies.

"If I had never met this goddess, I would had never met Wiz, Megumin, Darkness, and even Yunyun. I could have had an awesome party, and we would have already been at the Demon Lord's Castle by now."

But there was one truth that is undeniably true.

"If...I had never met this goddess. I wouldn't have experienced all of this... I wouldn't have felt happiness now... I wouldn't have realized the truth about my family... I wouldn't...had fell in love for a long time." I gazed at the two below me. "Oh yeah, we wouldn't have met you guys of it wasn't for your useless owner." Smiling slightly, I just returned the gaze the two were giving. **'You guys would have been cat food if it wasn't for her.'** Sensing my scary thoughts the two rattled in their swim.

Seeing the birds slowly chirp out in after their slumber, and the stretching of their wings. The morning sun was becoming visible, and so did the city. Sunlight slowly bathed our mansion, and the birds now flew towards their worms _(Early bird crap)._ "Yeah... I really hate loving you, you useless goddess!" I yell out the last of my regrets as the sun now shined in my face.

"Tch..." The choker... Already wearing Aqua's raiment, I still felt the accessory tighten in my neck. **'Damn you weight loss crap!'** The two looked at me with worry as I felt the choker tightening within the raiment. "Let's...go inside." I lightly smiled to try and ignore the painful strangle.

Going to the main room, I now noticed the sunlight now lighting up the entirety of the room. "...Too bright..." I...complained as I close the curtains. **'I don't want to see the sunlight because of the brightness of course. It's not because I'm going to miss this sight.'**

Going to my room I now changed to my adventure gear. Since I do not want to pass away dirtying my track suit... "And...I'm going to give it to her I guess. Since its just a waste not to."

Having one last look at my room, I then went back to the dark main living room. Putting my tracksuit, and Sui and Hikki on the table nearby, I just sat on the sofa waiting for the others to wake up.

Bit by bit, I reminiscent the past 10 months that happened to me here.

"Heh, I'm not going to cry like I did when I was beheaded by the Winter Shogun... Of course I _***sniff~***_ won't!" Feeling my leg being suddenly wet from something, I also noticed Sui and Hikki looking at me sadly. **'Oh come on... I already died last time... Why am I still going to cry now!'** I thought out as I rubbed the tears away and just sniffed the snot that was now trying to form in my nose. Still wearing the raiment in my neck, I could only hug the cloth in sheer sadness. "Why do I still wish to adventure with those girls more longer? I regretted that when I was resurrected." Still sniffing, I only continued to talk to my 2 listeners. "Hey, I'm also going to miss you two of course." I said as I grabbed them from the table and put them in my lap. After I did so, the two just looked at me upwardly as I complained and complained and complained until the others woke up.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmmm~" Aqua hummed as she strutted throughout the hallway. **'I wonder when did the Hiki-NEET take Sui and Hikki? Heh, he probably stared at me when I was sleeping before he did.'** she thought out cockily. Her eyes went up as she saw the 4 grouping up. "Ohayou~!" Aqua greeted.

"How on Axis _(earth in the real world)_ are you in a good mood, knowing that your going to be sexually harassed by a pervert throughout the day?" Megumin raised a brow. Yunyun only nodding besides her.

"I-I-I- wonder if we're j-j-just going to be standing there watching, as Aqua g-g-gets s-s-shamefully commanded." Darkness stutteringly tries to hide her excitement for the day.

"Now, now, let's not keep Kazuma-san waiting. And let's make breakfast first, I'm quite getting hungry myself." Wiz interrupted.

"Let's cook eggs!" Megumin stated as they all went to the main room.

 **'Heh, that Hiki-NEET is probably waiting for me to show up!'** Aqua thought out, as a blush soon started to paint her face.

The 5 little lambs of sorts, now entered the living room. Expecting today to be a sunny good morning, they instead saw the darkness of it.

"Why are the curtains blocking the sunlight-" Aqua didn't finish as she saw Kazuma sitting on the ground. **'He's wearing my raiment...'**

"Thank you, everyone. I was happy." he said bowing to us.

"Huh?" We all muttered out.

 **'...Eh?'** Aqua stared in shock and so did everyone else.

"Are you just guilt tripping us just so you could command us yet again?" Megumin raised a brow, thinking that Kazuma was joking.

"All I did was work out and wash myself! So you can continue, and command me a more gruesome order!" Darkness commented, still thinking that Kazuma was joking.

"Thank you for coping up with me after all this time. Really, thank you so much." he bowed again.

 **'How...can you be saying that? Aren't you still going to command me, right?'**

"Aqua..." he looked at the useless-goddess. "Here." he grabbed his tracksuit and placed it in front of him. "Can you keep this for me? It's not that I want you to wear it after I die of course."

He said shaking his head at the thought of Aqua wearing it.

"Goddess...Blow." Aqua chanted silently. Waves of hot air blew around their surroundings, following the image of Aqua's fist flaring up with flames. "If you don't stop joking around, I'll really show you the true power of a goddess." she said seriously with not even a slight amount of the usual prideful, cocky tone in her voice.

"I am serious, useless-goddes-...huh?" he eyed the useless-goddess's flaming hand. **'It's...blue.'** Also noticing that she had chanted Goddess Blow instead of the usual God Blow, feeling the air being hotter than her usual spell, and the blue flames implementing that its stronger than the mixed yellow and red one.

 **'She's...really angry huh?'** Kazuma tried to revert his attention back to the others. **'I'll deal with her last.'** His eyes went to the sad expressions of his other peers. **'Tch, you useless bunch... Don't look at me with those eyes... Especially you Darkness.'** Kazumas lips slowly quivered as he bowed his head again. "I'm really grateful for meeting you guys... Thank you...so much for being the best friends a despicable scum like me would ever ask for... Ari-Arigatou!" Kazumo steeled himself to not cry right now using his mind of steel. **'It's still too early for me to cry damn it...'** he thought, keeping his tears in check.

"W-Wait..." Aqua, feeling too shocked at what was happening, not knowing her spell diffused its flames.

I looked at them once again, and lastly my eyes went to the one in front. "Aqua..."

 **'Useless-goddess...'**

"If it weren't for you..." he joined his hands together.

 **'It's because of you...'**

"I wouldn't have met everyone here..." he put his forehead at the joined hand.

 **'If it weren't for your pridefulness and your cockiness, I wouldn't have brought you here...'**

"And...I could have never lived a happy life here in this good for nothing wonderful world."

 **'And...I would had avoided the best choice in my life.'**

"..." The others were staring at shock at the unbelievable sight of Kazuma praying to Aqua... And their eyes slowly chanted the salty water briskly building up in their eyes...Except Aqua who had a dark expression in her face.

"Kazuma-san..." Wiz was the first one to react, and moved towards Kazuma's side, kneeling at the ground beside him. "Kazuma..." Followed by Megumin. "Kazuma-san..." Followed by Yunyun. "Kazuma..." Followed by the surprisingly sad Darkness.

Aqua still stood at the front... Kazuma seeing the chance to continue, his intertwined hands slowly parted with each other, as he thought the last of his words. "I'm sorry if I couldn't keep my promis-!"

"GODDESS BLOW!" Aqua suddenly dashed forward with the questionably fast chanted blue flamed fist when Kazuma was about to finish.

Kazuma flew a couple of meters before landing on the cold hard floor. He quickly sat upright holding his chin. **'How overpowered is this thing!?'** Luckily for him, the raiment's cloth flowed towards his chin the moment Aqua let out air pressure the instant she chanted her skill.

"WHAT THE HELL A...qua." he muttered out in the last part the moment he saw the useless goddess's angered crying face.

"That's what you get for joking around too much, Hiki-NEET!" she said, dissipating the flames on her hand.

"You weakling...you said you don't want to lessen the chances of me loving you back... But now you're doing it, you unfair weak Hiki-NEET!" she screamed, the volume almost reaching outside.

Kazuma only blushed slightly as he just looked at her, utterly shocked at what he just heard.

"Wiz! Can't we just cut of his head and remove the choker off his neck!?" Aqua turned and looked at the also shocked Wiz. An unexpectedly good idea leaving her mouth made Kazuma a little surprised.

But unfortunately...Wiz only replied with a shake of her head. "After the four day limit, after choking the wearer to death, the choker then coats the dead body with iron, immune from any resurrection spells or healing spells." she explained in detail.

 **'...What kind of an 100,000 eris accessory is sitting around in your store Wiz...'** Kazuma could only stare in shock due to anger. **'But...'**

"That can't be..." Aqua muttered out putting her head down.

 **'Seeing her this troubled because of me...really reminds of when I was almost killed by that should be bald One Shot Bear.**

"Tch! I know you still have commands there, Hiki-NEET! Just shout them outloud and lets get this over with!" she said turning to him.

 **'The time when we both changed... whether for the worst or the best.'** Kazuma stood up and went to Sui and Hikki's bowl.

 **'It's still a change that I should stick to at the very end.**

"It's all okay now, Aqua." he said sitting again on the spot he sat earlier, only difference is he had the sad swimming Sui and Hikki.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" she replied screaming, faltering everyone. And after a moment, her tears then formed on her eyes. "You said you love me right?! Then..." her tears now trickled down her face. "Live for me, you goddamn Hiki-NEET!" she yelled making everyone blush at the words.

 **'WHAT THE HELL, AQUA?!'** he thought his mouth opened in shock. **'If that's the case...'**

"Then, I have 2 last wishes." He declared to everyone.

The others eyes shined only for a moment as they felt the last chance of saving Kazuma. "What is it?!" ... Especially Aqua.

"Kneel in my level and face me here." Kazuma declared pointing at the spot in front of him.

 **'And the sexual harassing pervert is back.'** Everyone thought in sync.

"Uhhhh~" Aqua only gushed out as she had no choice but to comply with Kazuma's command. She slowly went to the spot he pointed and slowly kneeled in front of him, only a few feet away from him. "Then what, perverted Hiki-NEET?" she said averting her gaze due to how close they are already.

 **'... It's all or nothing.'** Kazuma braced himself.

"Tell me...DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT!?" he screamed at the last part, blushing furiously the moment he finished.

Everyone covered their jaw dropped face, as they all looked at Aqua's expression. Even Sui and Hikki had the capacity to swim rapidly in their bowl due to the embarrassment.

"W-W-W-WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT!?" Aqua also screamed, as her blush copied the guy who confessed yet again to her.

 **'I DON'T KNOW!'** Kazuma thought. **'I...really don't know why...'** he thought, now bringing his head down.

"I...just want to know before I die, if I made you love me, I guess." he lightly chuckled at the last part.

 **'...Kazuma.'** Aqua thought out.

"I...don't hate you." she muttered out.

 **'...Figures.'** Kazuma only lightly smiled his head still down.

"I see." he also muttered out to the shaking goddess in front of him.

"Of course." Megumin commented.

"Not surprising." Yunyun...

"Impossible." Masochist pervert...

Wiz only smiled crookedly...agreeing with the others.

'Way to rub salt in the wound... I'm really regretting thanking you guys...' Kazuma thought out almost on the verge of crying.

But...suddenly.

Aqua had hugged the rejected _(?)_ confessor.

 **'Eh?'** he thought out.

"Eh?" Everyone muttered aloud.

" _ ***bloop~***_ " Sui and Hikki blooped aloud.

"I don't hate you. I don't hate you. I don't hate you. I don't hate you. I don't hate you. I don't hate you. I don't hate you. I really don't hate you, Hiki-NEET." Aqua muttered lowly in rapid succession.

And Kazuma's heart escalated in rapid succession. Feeling the useless-goddess's hands gripping his back, and the head of the goddess on his shoulder really made blush at the sensation. "I...see." he could only mutter out.

 **'...That means...'** his eyes widened so much that it hurt his eyes.

"W-What does that mean?" Kazuma asked almost like a whisper of embarrassment.

"I-I-It means I don't hate you, Hiki-NEET!" Aqua repeated, not bothering to look at the Hiki-NEET she was hugging.

"Crap... I really do hate loving you, Aqua." he said to her as his hands now hugged her back. "I really do."

"W-What does that mean, Kazuma?" she only pouted turning to him.

"Taking it this long just to say it, what's up with you? Are you actually a hard sadist?" he blankly said turning his head to look at her.

"Don't compare me to the likes of you, Hiki-NEE...T" she trailed off right at the end when she saw the choker that was strangling Kazuma.

 **'His neck...'** The part of Kazuma's neck that was being strangled by the accesory had turned into a terrifying color violet.

Kazuma raised a brow and slightly blushed because of the stare Aqua was giving. "What's up?"

 **'His been strangled like this for 4 days straight... How can he even breath properly in this state.'** she thought out in shock. The useless goddess then brushed her finger to the dark violet part on Kazuma's neck.

"Oy, what the heck are you doing in my neck?" he asked embarrassed, slightly squirming out to try and get out of Aqua's touch.

 **'He can't feel it because of my raiment... But it only does that, the damage is there, it only weakens the pain.'** she thought out staring as she closed her eyes and brought her palm in Kazuma's neck. "Heal." she chanted, her hand glowing with green light.

The choker glowed with a dark menacing violet color the instant it absorbed the green light Aqua had summoned, and it tightened yet again in his neck.

"GH!" Kazuma's eyes suddenly snapped open, knowing that he can't grab the choker, he instead quickly tried to tighten Aqua's raiment in his neck. "You sadist useless goddess!" he yelled at her head butting her in the process. **'Oh no... I can't breathe properly anymore!'** he thought out again trying to get a good breathe of oxygen in his lungs.

"What is your last command Kazuma?" she immediately asked rushing to remove the choker now.

 **'This is the last chance to remove this freaking cursed choker out of my neck... If this doesn't work... No, it has to work!'**

"Cover your mouth. No excuses." he said blankly. **'So there will be no more excuses like you can't breathe and crap!'**

The others now covered their eyes due to the embarrassment of the situation... Except, Darkness who was actually staring with excitement. Sui and Hikki just looked upwardly at their owners.

 **'I won't let you die, Kazuma.'** Aqua declared with a strong blush, as she braces herself.

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

This is it...

My last chance to be saved...

The last commandment I can think of...

And the last thing I want to do to this useless-goddess.

The useless goddess whom I loved...

The useless goddess who finally loved me back... And...the Aqua who I want to be with forever.

I closed my eyes...

Waiting for at least 10 seconds before closing in, since I really don't want to be pummeled by a Goddess Blow again because of the lack of patience and excitement... Only hearing my heartbeat that was rampaging through my chest and the creepy long breaths of Darkness from the back...

I waited...

It felt like an hour for me...

I counted... 10...9...8...7... It actually takes too long I'll go in now.

 _ ***chu!***_

 _ ***sigh~~~~*** _ This feels great...

This is pure bliss... Kissing her smooth hands that actually holds the strength to punch a full grown man flying...

Her smooth hands that felt so smooth that I can actually slide through it...

CRAP... I might get addicted to this... It just feels so good... I mean REALLY good...

There really is a huge difference in kissing my rugged hands and her smooth hands...

Wait is she breathing?... Oh yeah she is. I can feel her breathing since our nose our just side by side each other...

So I can actually take a long time doing this since she can breathe, unlike freaking last time... I can probably last an hour or so, if this choker does last for another hour...

I'm sorry guys, I want to kiss this unbelievably soft hands that actually feels like a marshmallow...

I pressed my lips harder to her hand _(?)_... That's strange...

Why don't I feel any bones?... Really strange...

What kind of hands do you have Aqua?...

I tried and moved my lips only slightly to try and explore to know why there's no bone... But it only got stranger since I can't feel any hard bone, only unbelievably soft fat...

Wait...

I tried opening my lips a little...

Those hands _(?)_ also opened slightly like mine...

Don't tell me...

I pressed my lips harder and opened them trying to grab the should be hand _(?)_ skin...

But instead, I grabbed something completely similar to my lips...

What are these hands, Aqua!?...

This are like lips...

Lips?...

Wait...

Aqua...

I gathered air through my nose, inflating my cheeks with air and exhaled the said air through my mouth...

There should be a farting noise being made by that action but instead...

" _ ***hmph!***_ "

I heard a cute squeak being made, as I felt the thing I was kissing being bigger. Suddenly the air I passed on was returned back to me again inflating my cheeks in the process.

 **'How can hands do that!?'**

I immediately snapped my eyes open as I needed to know what I was kissing with my lips. It might be a dog, a cat, a Giant Toad, or even Sui and Hiki _(If they can even produce that much air with their little faces.)_. But...instead... I saw the aqua blue eyes the closest I've ever saw them.

"What the hell are you doing, inflating me like a balloon, Hiki-NEET." she said still kissing me, trying not to scream as she just looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Huh?...Eh?...Huh?" I could only mutter out still kissing her.

"I know you wanted to kiss my lips, I know your just too scared to ask and you didn't even give me at least 5 seconds to get ready, Hiki-NEET!" she only talked a little louder...still kissing me.

"I-It's because it felt like an hour actually." I could only offer an excuse even if I know that she won't believe it. I'm still kissing her by the way.

 **'I'm kissing Aqua... I'm really kissing her... How can we actually talk when our lips are literally sticking with the other?'**

"Tch, your lips are all chapped, useless goddess." Trying to remove even a little embarrassment from this, I tried teasing her still kissing her by the way.

"Says the guy who's lips feel like cement, Hiki-NEET!" she replied with same intention as me. "Be thankful that I, the beautiful water goddess, Aqua, gave you my first kiss. Be honored!" she explained with a dark blush, still kissing me...again.

 **'...I'm her first...Crap, I can't believe I'm feeling happy because of that.'** My eyes slightly twitched because of my own foolishness.

"Huh?... I thought you would kiss anyone just to get alcohol. Guess, you're still a girl after all."

 _ ***bite!***_

"Ouch! What was that for!?" I yelled as I felt her bite my lip for a brief moment but we never pulled out from each other.

"That's for taking away my first kiss, and treating it like a small thing! Your just a pervert who would kiss any girl you see who has a better body than me!' she pouts averting her eyes from me.

 **'You're not cute... You're not cute at all!'**

"Oyy! That was also my first kiss you know! And I'm not THAT perverted to kiss other girls besides the one I love anyway!" I declared to her, pressing my lips in the process.

"Uhhhh~!" Her eyes only twitched in embarrassment as she just averted her eyes.

 **'Not CUTE!'**

"Well, probably."

"! _***chomp!***_ "

"ITAI~!" I pulled out for a moment. "I'm already being strangled here to death and your biting me?!"

"Hmph!" She only pouts in reply.

 **'I...want more.'**

"I'm going to bite you too. Gender equality." I said blankly, as I closed in.

"What kind of a lame excuse is tha- _ ***hmph!***_ " Not bothering to let her finish I pressed again my smooth(a lie) lips to her chapped ones.

We just stayed in that position until the other wanted to pull out and so. But,... both of us didn't pull out. **'More for me then..** **'**

"Impossible... Did Kazuma have blackmail material on Aqua?!" The arch wizard embarrassingly comments covering her eyes slightly peeking on the scene.

"Awawawa~!" Yunyun let out copying her rival's actions.

"Why am I not excited on this?" Darkness said questioningly, letting out a light blush unlike her excited blush.

"I-I'm happy for the two of them." Wiz had an embarrassed smile displayed.

But...as it always... Happy times...always gets crushed by the power of reality.

"GHHHHHH!" My eyes that was currently closed as we were still kissing, suddenly snapped open as unbelievable pain quickly took my neck. I backed out from our kiss and coughed to desperately try to breath. Again, I tried and tightened Aqua's raiment in my neck, so much that I was almost strangling myself.

"Oy! I don't have fish breath if that's what you're implying...Kazuma?" Aqua now opened her eyes too... I tried to hide my gritting teeth as I only raised a brow at her.

"That's... _ ***wheeze***_...you get... _ ***wheeze***_.. for hanging out... _***wheeze***_ with Sui and Hiki too much." I tried acting like nothings wrong but, I was already shaking from the pain, and I can't even complete sentence without my desperate breathing.

"Kazuma...I already let you kissed me, and the choker still didn't come off?! What did you even wish for!?" she yelled, her actions not following her anger as she purified her raiment to become stronger.

"I don't know... _***wheeze***_ I really don't know anymore... _***wheeze***_ I can't think of anything of anymore..."

The choker tightened yet again, implying I don't have much time left.

I looked at everyone again... The worried expressions of my teammates, the eyes of Sui and Hikki looking upwardly at us, and...

"Purification. Purification. Purification. Purification. Purification." The desperate look on the useless-goddess's.

Making my decision... I tightened Aqua's raiment to its core. **'Please give me more time...'** I pleaded to the choker in my neck one last time to make me breath for this last moments. Suddenly having a good breath of oxygen I faced towards the others.

Already done saying my thanks to the others. My eyes went gently to Sui and Hikki. I gave them a small smile to not let them get anymore worried. "You two are the best listeners a guy like me and that useless goddess can have... I'm leaving Aqua to you guys." I slightly grinned at them. They only replied with a sad nodded bloop. "Take care of her for me okay?" Hugging their bowl one last time, I then placed them on the floor.

And lastly...my eyes went to the useless-goddess. She looked at me with sad widened eyes, shaking her head with disbelief. **'Don't look at me like that, you useless-goddess.'**

I...tried to not be sad as I don't want to die with regrets. "Hehehe, you going to miss the guy you love, Aqua-sama?" I could only tease her with a carefree voice as I slightly feel I'm losing time bit by bit.

"Your.. accepting that your going to die? After all this?" Aqua replied ignoring my carefree voice, putting her head down in the process.

"...I was happy... No, I am happy. I don't have anymore regrets... It's all okay now. I can die peacefully now." I give off a gentle smile trying to put her at ease.

Aqua only shaked in reply. And finally... " _ ***hic!***_ Why do you always do this to me? _***hic***_ You're always making me cry, dumb Hiki-NEET!" she yelled trying to wipe off her now flowing tears.

" _ ***sigh~***_ You're just a crybaby, useless-goddess." I only replied with a knowing sigh, as I used her raiment to wipe away her tears.

"How _***sniff!***_ can you _***hic!***_ do this _***hic***_ to the one _***sniff!***_ you love, Hiki-NEET!" she yelled again at my face.

 **'No regrets, Kazuma... No regrets...'**

"I'm doing this because I love you... I love you okay? I really love you... I love you so much you useless-goddess." I only whispered to her as I held her hand.

"Then... _ ***hic!***_ Don't leave me! _***sniff***_ If you..love me...then live for me!" she weakly headbutted me. "If this _***hic!***_ was going to happen, _***sniff!***_ then all my efforts has been wasted!" she declared.

 **'...What?'** Shocked my very core I slowly backed away from her.

"What do you mean?"

Aqua not realizing that she accidentally blurted out an important detail, shenonetheless continued. "I'm immortal, Kazuma... I age more slowly than mortals... I rejected you, because I don't want to be left out when the time comes when you pass on... I rejected you and rejected you and rejected you, but you still didn't give up on me... And now, you're just going to accept that you're going to die? I don't want to be alone anymore, Hiki-NEET!" she finished...

She finally told the truth...

The very reason why she rejects me...

The very reason why this all happened...

The very reason why she can't love me back...

It's all...

It's all...

"YOU USELESS-GODDESS!" I yelled, not caring if I'm wasting the precious oxygen left in my body. "THAT'S IT?! IS THAT IT?! THAT'S ONE OF THE WORST CLICHÉS EVER, YOU USELESS GODDESS!"

"What do you mean, that's it?! Put yourself in my shoes, Hiki-NEET!" she yelled back.

"What kind of a goddess doesn't even follow her own words you idiot!" I said reminding her of what she said to me back then.

"Ehh? _***sniff!***_ What own words?" she asked questioningly.

"No matter what path you take, you'll definitely regret it later. So, just choose what makes you the happiest right now." I copied her words, using the last of my breaths I told her the words she said to me last time.

"I..." Aqua stared at me... Shocked by what I said. "Watashi wa..." Her hands slowly went to me. "Watashi wa... _ ***hic!***_ " I reached out for her hand...

"GHHH!" As our hands are about to touch, I pulled my hands back and grabbed the choker that was strangling me.

"Kazuma!" Everyone screamed going towards me. Aqua grabbing my shoulders, she tried to purify the raiment again.

 **'...This is it... There's no more time for me.'** I just thought out blankly as I felt the choker now being unfazed by the purified raiment. I felt that I was going to black out any moment now.

Seeing the others being worried and sad for me... Our two goldfish swimming around in a panic because of me... And.

"Don't die _***sniff!***_ on me, Hiki-NEET! Don't die _***hic!***_ on me, Hik-Kazuma!" Aqua yelled looking at me, trying to keep me conscious...

Was more than enough for me.

I prayed...

I prayed to the choker...

I prayed to it to make me say my final words...

I prayed to it to make me breath one last time...

To make me say my final words to my friends...

To make me say my final words to her...

'Please... Kami-sama...' I felt a hoop of light appearing above my head, feeling like the one who was the whole victim in this accident.

Miracles do happen... As I had my very last breath of oxygen filled properly in my air sac... Not wasting any time I removed Aqua's hold on me, as I stood up from my spot.

"I have a few things to apologise about." I stood up with a gentlemanly posture.

 **'I still want to be remembered as the Kazuma they all knew and probably loved...'**

"Megumin... When I was carrying you on my back, after your explosive magic sessions, I would purposely shift your position just so I could feel your breast on my back. Gumene." That comment made the sad into the disgusted.

 **'I need to stay like the pervert I am for them...'**

"Yunyun. Wiz. Whenever I would talk to one of you, my eyes were always on your breast. You've got a huge bust, Wiz. And Yunyun's clothes reveal her breast a bit. I always thought that, well it was your own fault for having such bodies. Gumene." That comment made the guilty into the guiltless.

 **'For myself...'**

The crusader for some reason had a blush of excitement on her face. "Darkness... Ever since we started living together in this mansion, all I could see in you was your boobs. You are boobs. Oppai... Gumene." That comment made the excited into the

 **'And...'**

"Aqua..."

' **For her...'**

"When we would sleep in that stable... I tried really hard to see you as a heroine, but it was no use. Gumene." That comment made the tears of sadness into tears of anger.

"So you didn't love me at all, Kazuma-san! You didn't love me at all!" she cried shaking me.

My legs ran out of strength to stand straight, as I leaned my head on Aqua's shoulder for support. Doing my best to stay awake, I begged the choker one last time as I didn't bother breathing anymore.

"Kazuma!" she yelled supporting my body.

" _ ***wheeze*...*wheeze***_ That was what I felt on our first days together." I whispered to her already out of breath. "But... _ ***wheeze***_ now... It's the complete opposite..."

"No... Kazuma... _***hic!***_... Don't go..." she begged me.

 **'I can't hear her clearly anymore...'**

" _ ***wheeze***_... I really don't know what life I would have had.. _ **.*wheeze***_...if I hadn't met you, useless goddess."

My eye lids are so heavy, I can't open my eyes properly anymore. " _ ***wheeze***_... Thank you... Aishite-mause... _ ***wheeze***_... Aqua-sama."

"No...No... Don't leave me... _***hic!***_... Onegai!" her grip on me tightened.

 **'My hearings...really getting...bad.'** Now having no strength to even think I said the very last of my thoughts.

" _ ***wheeze***_ Hey... I have _***wheeze***_... one last wish...Aqua." I said with half lidded eyes, while my voice slowly died down.

"What is it!?" Aqua rushed, shaking my body.

" _ ***wheeze***_... Say you...love...m" My vision suddenly got darker as I didn't even finish my sentence.

"I...I..."

I heard a voice... My vision covered in black...

"I l-!"

 _ ***SNAP!***_

 **'Huh?'** Suddenly my thoughts came back together, as I felt something on my neck fall off. Regaining the strength, I breathed the best oxygen I felt in my lungs as I regained the strength to open my eyes.

Opening them I quickly saw the choker on the ground.

"What? Why?" I muttered out feeling my neck.

* * *

 **My eyes again went to the girl with blue hair, drinking her tea as she watches Wiz and Darkness. She looks blankly at me for a second until looking away, clearly in a bad mood.**

 **'What is she angry again for...?' I could only just cringe as I can't think of another way to make her happy and smile again.**

 **'Tch!... I've saved her from One-Shot Bear,... I've took property of her not giving her away to other parties,... I took her to a date to the festival,... I held her hand,... I've danced with her, ...I've faced Bitter *cringe!* Sharks with her,...I've confessed,... I took care of her in her illness,...I've made a birthday party for her, ...I always take care of her, ...I always worry about her, ...I tease her so much because of how much cute she is...and I've loved her.'**

 **'Is she still unsatisfied for all I've done for her?...' I just don't understand it...**

 **'What the hell should I do, just to make her tell me that she loves me?!' I just scream in my thoughts in frustration.**

* * *

 **'Oh yeah, I actually wished for her to say it...And the moment she was going to, the choker suddenly snaps.. . What a freaking cheapskate.'**

"Hey, shit-NEET."

I felt a shiver in my neck when those words entered my ears. Looking at my peers, I saw the most disgusted, angriest and darkest expression they ever made, completely opposite of the expressions they had earlier.

"Oy, oy, oy, you saw how much pain I was feeling earlier right? Don't look at me like some sort of trash!" I shot back, feeling the sweat flowing down my back.

"Why don't you just wear this choker again?" Aqua asked with the most gentlest tone she can master, that it was actually terrifying in both ways than one.

"H-Hey, is that a face you should be showing to the one y-you love r-right?" I hugged the raiment for dear life, holding my only chance of defence.

The useless-goddess just grinned snapping her fingers, taking away my only chance of survival. "I'm doing this because I love you~."

 **'That line should have made me happy, but its the complete opposite!'**

"If you had just said that earlier, none of this should have happened!"

I looked at my comrades, who I thanked from the bottom of my heart.

"Hey, can I cast my explosion spell now?" Megumin darkly said with a hint of scary excitement filling her voice.

"No! Megumin!" Yunyun remarked.

 **'YunYun!'** I almost had tears in my eyes when I saw Yunyun standing up for me.

Until...

"We should have a competition on who's spell is stronger... Whether its your Explosion or my Light Saber..." she shook her rival with dark excitement.

 **'SCARY!'**

" _ ***mmmm~!***_ Why am I getting excited? I should be excited if I'm the one going to feel pain... This is a first for me, let's begin Kazuma..." Darkness said with a blush, cracking her knuckles.

'How'd you turn masochistic into a complete sadist!?'

"No, no, no, everyone we shouldn't do that..." Wiz interrupted patting their shoulders.

"Save me, Wiz!" I screamed in delight as my last line of defense is released.

"We shouldn't do that inside the mansion guys... Let's go outside first..." Wiz smiled sweetly... Sweetly terrifying.

 **'No...No... It can't be!'**

My eyes went to my very last hope of surviving. "Sui! Hikki!" I shot my hand towards them.

 **'They wouldn't hurt a guy with a fish bowl!'**

But all I saw were the turned fish figures of the two, munching off a whole stick of Pocky shoved in their bowl.

 **'Why act like Aqua now!?'**

"You traitors!" Tears of betrayal slowly flowed down my cheeks.

Seeing the 5 little lambs closing I tried to back away. "No...No..."

Their shadows slowly overlapped my body as I slowly saw Darkness's darkness.

"Ya-Yamete~~~!" I only screamed helplessly like a girl being defiled, as the 5 little lambs beat the crap out of me.

* * *

The air on the afterlife realm had a sense of awkwardness flowing in the air. With the realm only containing 2 chairs that are faced face to face didn't help the situation any less awkward as it is. The two figures being the goddess Eris and the now track suit wearing Kazuma, the Defiled.

Eris only blinked in rapid succession after knowing the situation. I just put my head down ashamed of myself.

"Eto...can I say something." she finally interrupted the silence.

"...Go ahead."

"Please don't die in such a ridiculous manner." she said putting her head down.

"..."

 **'And I can't even make a comeback...'**

The silence then came back to the two of us as there is nothing left to say or do, since we were just waiting for my body to be resurrected.

"Hey..." I interrupted the silence.

"What is it?" Eris replied, probably knowing what I'm going to say next.

"Is it true that you guys are still immortal even if you go to the parallel world?" I asked curiously.

Eris only discarded her smile, implying that she's serious. "We're not exactly immortal when we go that parallel world. But we still age much more slower than an average human living there. Probably what must be 15 years for you, only takes a year on us."

 **'So that's why...'** I can't help but also feel sad to this sudden truth.

"I see." I only managed to barely reply.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Eris asked looking at me.

 **'...What I plan to...'**

" _ ***chuckle***_ " I only grinned back at her. "Isn't obvious? Of course I'm going to do what makes me happier right now. No matter what kind of decision you make you'll probably regret it later. So just do what makes you the happiest right now." I finished, repeating her words.

Eris only blinked in my words.

"Pfft!" Until, she giggled, seeing it for the 1st time I couldn't help but be captivated by my ex heroine.

"T-That sounds like what Aqua-senpai would say!" she said finally done with her fit, wiping off a tear of laughter.

 **'So I've really fallen deep to that useless-goddess's level huh?'** I could only just breathe out a sigh as that thought hit me.

"I think I really had been bitten by a love bug." I shrugged probably thinking it was true.

And finally...

"Come back now, Hiki-NEET." A grumpy voice echoed through the realm.

My body quickly stood up jolting in response to the tone of her voice. "Yes, Aqua sama!" I replied nervous to what was coming to me.

Eris just smiled crookedly as she snapped her fingers, showing the magic circle of revival. "Goodluck out there Kazuma-san." she said winking at me.

"You got it." I replied with a smug tone as I felt my body slowly levitate to the exit.

...As Kazuma's body was about to leave the realm, Eris had a sweet smile on her lips befitting the smile of a true goddess. "...I lied." she confessed her sin to herself as she closed off the magic circle.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, feeling my body in one piece, and seeing the ceiling in our mansion, meant that I returned to the parallel world. Oh yeah, I also was lying in Aqua's lap as I always do when I get resurrected.

"I-I'm back... Aqua." I tried to break off the silence. Seeing her averting her gaze from me, really meant that she was in a bad meeewd. "Oyyy~... Talk to me already~ " I cooed out, trying to get her attention, but she still had grumpy expression on her face. I just sighed, taking off my head on her comfortable lap. Seeing that the living room was only occupied by us 4 (adding Sui and Hikki) meant that the others probably went out.

 **'And she stayed here...'** I thought out looking at her, slightly blushing at the thought.

"Hey Aqua..." I tried getting her attention once more.

And finally she just looked at me with blank look on her face. Taking it as my chance I sat properly in front of her.

"I'm going to do what makes me the happiest right now... Since we're both going to regret it later, then let's just do what makes us the happiest now instead of not having the chance to do it."

She just put her head down in reply as her pout still didn't leave her face... Then she nodded to me.

 **'All in a hard day's work...'** I breathed out of a sigh of relief as the new life I've worked upon to obtain has finally come in this oh so wonderful world of mine.

Aqua again averted her gaze from me still pissed off.

"Hey Aqua." I called.

Her gaze went towards me again.

..." _ ***chu!***_ "

I chanted a Steal spell on my lips to steal hers. Doing it for a brief moment, I quickly backed away doing the blankest face I can master but a blush still painted my face. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

"W-W-What the hell, HIKI-NEET?!" Now finally back to her old self she just covered her lips with crimson face at the sudden realization at what happened.

 **'Falling in love with a useless party member? Check.'**

"I heard that the 2nd kiss can revert your attention back to the person your talking to... Oh yeah, I also heard that the 3rd kiss can also cure anger, so let's go do that." Saying that I puckered up again as I slowly went in.

"What lies are you blurting out now, you perverted Hiki-NEET! No~!"

And the goldfish just swam with satisfaction. With their stomachs full and their owners' lives finally escalated to a new level.

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

"Hmmmm~!" Aqua stared intently at the cursed weight loss accessory.

 **'That dumb Hiki-NEET...'** she thought irritated as she recapped the events the in the last four days. "Making us every command he can think off... Even giving my first time to him, because of a wish he acted like he had forgotten."

Saying that Aqua had developed a revenge plan to her abuse by the NEET. With that mindset... "Hey, Kazuma!" she called out.

The others still haven't returned from their therapy hours ago, Kazuma was taking a rest by the strangling days of his choker incident, and Aqua was just in her room thinking of the incidents that happened today. Her face quickly flushed itself as she just shook her to the thought of her first time being stolen once again. **'He needs to pay... HE NEEDS TO PAY!'**

Kazuma walked sleepily towards Aqua's room. 'What does she want now...?' he thought out giving off a yawn. And as he opened the door...

 _ ***CLINK!***_

He heard the traumatizing sound of a 100,000 eris cheapskate cursed item possessing his neck again... But unfortunately it didn't attack his neck but his loved one!

"Aqua!" he dashed towards the moment he saw the useless-goddess wearing the choker.

"Hehehe!" Aqua however only had a smug grin on her face as she saw the Hiki-NEET's worried expression. **'Now you know how I felt, Hiki-NEET...'**

"Are you crazy?! If that choker tightens on you, it will really be painful!" he smacked her head.

"What was that for?! Don't compare me to the likes of you, completely forgetting what he wished for, the moment he wore it!" she shot back.

 **'That was actually YOUR fault!'** Kazuma thought with gritting teeth.

"What did you wish for, useless-goddess?! " Kazuma rushed. "There's no way I'll let your skin that is finally mine, be damaged!"

"W-W-Why are you saying they're yours!?" she said hugging herself. "Just go buy me food! Like how you did to me at the 1st day!" she said pointing outside.

Kazuma only raised a brow, secretly giving a sigh of relief because she remembers her wish.

The two then went outside the mansion together. "Well then, I'm off." Kazuma declared, slowly walking towards the city.

"Wait." Aqua interrupted his stride. "You have to run with tears in your eyes, and also run screaming "Nandeyo~!"."

"Huh? Why the hell would I do that?" Kazuma asked blankly raising a brow.

"That was how I did it when you commanded me!" she exclaimed.

"There's no way I'll run while crying and screaming why." he replied with the same tone of his voice. Kazuma then continued to walk his way towards the city.

"Oh no... I think the choker just tightened." Aqua muttered out feeling her neck.

That comment made the Hiki-NEET run... Running sarcastically like a girl. "Nandeyoo~." he yelled _(?)_ lazily as he slowly went to town.

"Uhhhh~! That's unfair, Kazuma!" Aqua yelled towards him.

" ** _*sigh~*_**. So what now, Aqua sama?" Kazuma deliberately asked massaging the shoulders of his tyrant commanding useless goddess who was now sighing with pure bliss. 'My back hurts... I should be recovering right now, you useless-goddess!' he thought out, his eyebrows twitching.

"I'm full~!" she screamed out. The two were currently in the grass outside their mansion. "Demo! I have one last stomach to fill!"

 **'You probably have like 12 stomachs there, Aqua sama.'**

"Desserts! I want some Pocky!" she screamed like a little kid.

Getting a box of her requested dessert, Kazuma just tossed her the box. "Here you go." He yawned wanting to go to sleep.

"Tch! Tch! Tch! Not yet, Hiki-NEET!" she said waving her finger. "You have to feed them to me!"

 **'I'm avenging you Yunyun and Megumin!... It's not that I was jealous or anything...Not at all!'** Aqua thought out.

"...Ok fine, let's get this over with." Not bothering to overreact at her, Kazuma just opened the box having little to no change in his blank face.

Aqua sat properly on the grass, she then closed her eyes and shot her face closer to Kazuma.

 **'...Why does it look like you want a kiss!?'** he blushed furiously as he saw the useless-goddess's lips again. Swallowing his nervousness, his hand slowly picked up a stick of the chocolate treat and his stick _(Don't be thinking of impure thoughts)_ slowly went towards her mouth.

Sensing something hard pressing up her lips, Aqua slowly opened her mouth accepting the brown stick of deliciousness and savoring the taste of it before slowly munching the stick bit by bit. Swallowing, she gave off a sigh of pure bliss. "O...mai~~" she cooed out.

"..."

 **'Why did I hold my breath for a moment there?'** Kazuma thought out shaking his head.

This went on slowly... So slowly that the sun was almost setting. Kazuma was actually getting sweaty because of the intensity of feeding someone you love was actually this intense!

Seeing the box only having one last stick of deliciousness made Kazuma think for a moment. **'No...'** he shook his head. 'I can't break her trust towards me. The fruits of my efforts are finally rewarded, so...I'll just take things slow.'

He grabbed the stick...and put it in his mouth. **'Starting tomorrow.'**

Aqua sensing that something dangerous was going to happen, ignored it since she trusted Kazuma so much and knew he wouldn't break her trust, she believed him. Feeling another stick being pressed on her mouth she again grabbed it and slowly munched through it. Guessing that this was the last one Aqua consumed it much more slowly. **'That's weird...'** she thought out curiously. **'This one is much much more heavier than the last ones... Don't tell me...'** she slowly realized... **'Did the Hiki-NEET put a treat at the end of the stick!? I'm going to make this last even more!'** she slowly realized a harsh lie.

Kazuma was blushing furiously but still had a blank expression on his face as the other end of the Pocky was now bitten by Aqua. He didn't bother closing his eyes.

"Phew~ That was a really good therapy!" Megumin exclaimed skipping happily back towards their mansion.

"Yeah, I agree. Wiz has some really great connections." Darkness replied stretching her body.

"Yeah! I can't even remember what happened in the last 4 days!" Megumin thankfully said.

"Indeed, even I don't recall what happened in the last 4 days." The crusader agreed. "But..." Suddenly her breathing became extremely ragged. "But, I feel like it's probably something really shameful." she finished.

"If what happened made you like this Darkness, then it's probably something terrifying." The arch wizard said blankly.

"But..." Darkness's masochistic blush suddenly vanished. "I feel like the very last part is really something dreadful." she added having a dark expression on her face.

"... Why do I feel like it's something really disgusting and despicable." Unfortunately the arch wizard went in sync with the crusader.

The two soon saw the mansion at the end of the road home. Hitting a sense of nostalgia as they walked towards it closer and closer. Then they saw the yard that was being occupied by their other two party members.

"Wha-!?" The two gasped. Seeing Kazuma slowly attacking the innocent Aqua.

"No...No...No!" Megumin clutched her head, remembering the crimes of sexual harassment that happened, and also remembering the same experience that was happening to Aqua right now. "It can't be!" Her body shook as she fell to the floor clutching her knees.

And Darkness fainted, landing on the floor.

 **' _*gulp*_ Almost there...'** Kazuma thought out as he heard the clicks of Aqua consuming the pocky. And each click, she slowly closed in on his face.

 **'What is it... What is it... Is it ice cream?! Or maybe chocolate?!'** And Aqua innocently not knowing the situation was just guessing in her own world.

A few more clicks was made, until their faces had only a few more inches left. **'THIS IS IT!'** Aqua breathed before clicking the pocky stick. And Kazuma felt sweet bliss wash over his lips flowing down his body.

The sweet bliss only happened instantly as Aqua bit to the lips of the pervert in custody.

"IHAAAAAIIII~~~!" Kazuma screamed helplessly as the useless-goddess's teeth sinked through his lips.

The moral of the story.

Do not wear a 100,000 priced eris weight loss accessory in an undead's shop.

And most importantly...

Do not Pocky kiss a hungry useless-goddess.

 _ **CHAPTER 16 FINALLY ENDS!**_

* * *

 **A/N: PHEW~~~~~! FINALLY FINISHED THIS ONE! This update is thrice as long as my usual update. I'm sorry if I made the story boring since I just made an unbelievably out of character chapter undeniably longer xD! Criticism is absolutely allowed, I really need to improve my writings and Kazuma and Aqua's personalities. I just can't really think of another way on how I can really show their original personalities in the concepts I've thought of.. But even though I'm still sorry on how the way I write and such I still thank the people who finished reading this seriously from the bottom of my heart :) But, even if I do overstretch everyone's personalities, my promise to finish this doesn't change. I just hope that my updates are at least tolerable for you guys to read xD But, I think I can probably follow the twos' original personalities in the next chapters of the story, since the two are basically a couple now... OR ARE THEY?... Please look forward to the lemons after this one :) Please support me! Thank you so much for having the time to finish the chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: How you doing, fellas! I'm back and gone for another 4 months XD Lately, my chapters are so long to write and such. After this chapter I'll also be focusing on fixing my old chapters probably because I really should fix on those old cringy and childish way of writing 2 years ago. Good News my line of chapters are as of the following; Anime Based, Manga Based, and Original Based. Anime based and Manga based are self explanatory, the concept and story are from those Godly creations. While, Original Based is like my own concept and crap like that. So the next chapter is Original Based. So please look up to that! Thank you as always for reading my ship stories and may your Aqua and Kazuma ship sail to more further heights! Also, sorry for some out of character things here and there again and enjoy! Also for more enjoyment, you guys should read the Chapter 18 of the KonoSuba manga so you can get the environment of this chapter.**

 **DDXIII: Dude, why the hell are you still reading this fic! You're awesome~! Really thank you for the time for reading my fic this years! I'm actually going to fix the old chapters so, thank you for still telling me my errors and my crappy writing! Seriously, thanks for keeping up all this time :)**

 **TheCrazyJoe: Dude you're really overestimating the story I'm writing! Not that I don't like it of course :)))) But, it's not really anything big. I just want to wrtite the stuff I want other people to see when it comes to their Kazuma and Aqua ship. But man, reviews are the best rewards I can get for writing a new Chapter. It's so uplifiting and inspiring! The whole reason why I want to update as soon as possible. Really, thank you for your opinion and stay tuned for more :)**

 **ZombieSlayers: Dude, I just copied the concept from the My Sassy Girl franchise. But...I actually agree it will be fun xD**

 **Taromaru: *whistle~* Of course I knew that... *whistle* Thanks for the encouragement of the fic not being OOC but even still, it's like that for me! XD I can't help thinking it is!**

 **SpinelessJellyfish: Wowie, swerte na may Pilipino na nag basa! Salamat par, at abangan mo ung iba :D**

 **Warlus999: Lemons and Cheese DO NOT go well together I gotta say that xD!**

 **Kurohime25: Reviews always wins my heart! Don't know what happened to Aqua at the choker...Might be true that Kazuma became a slave for a day.**

 **N2: I sure will!**

 **Kaisito Hyoudo: CHEESY! CHEESY! CHEESY! CHEESY! CLICHE! CLICHE! CLICHE! CLICHE! Spectacular review, please look forward for more!**

 **You10: Too much happiness dwelling in me for every review I've read! I'm really making THINGS SLOW! Look at what I'm still at... 2 years have already come by and I'm still at Season 1 in Anime standards... I really feel like it will take like 5 more years to finish this fic... BUT still, THANK YOU! And look forward for more!**

 **BadonZAKIRA: AQUA WAIFU forevers! Happy to have the same ship reading my ship stories :)))! Dude, how the heck did you cry from that xD Cry in more better stories than mine honestly! But thanks for the review and please look forward for more! May the SHIP sail!**

 **Guest: Yowatup! I really have a soft spot for Guests. Since when I read fanfics I never had an account, so having a Guest read and review my fic without even an account is really something special for me. OOC ness is just what I always think at the back of my mind when I write. It just really sticks there all the time xD! But man, thank you for liking this fic dear Guest and may you look forward for more!**

 **Dino aids: YOU'RE GETTING MOREEEEEEEE! May this chapter go up with the best!**

 **Emerl G: Dude, I remember you from the very 1st chapters of the fic! So glad that you still read it up to this day! Thank you, and please enjoy!**

 **Bastable1993: I don't think waiting for 4 months just for a 15k+ word Chapter is worth it man xD! My writing style is no biggie than the better ones out there. Just going for more Normal PV writings, since they make me write more than the POV's I did from the start. And it's probably because of the cheesyness of the fic that I can get away with OOCness of the story... So please enjoy the new chapter and Thank You!**

 **ProGenji69420: Thank you! 100k words is really an achievement for me! Never have I expected for reaching that many when I first started! The story is just a combo of the Anime, Manga, and my own concepts so its not really anything that special. Still, thank you for reading and enjoying my fic and please continue to :)!**

 **Molomar: May this be a happy Saturday for you :) Dude, you're so right about the two being terrible together.. I really try and do my best to capture that essence in the story! My writing is really not anything I'm proud off xD! Chapter 16 is pretty cringy for me not going to lie! I'm doing my best to come up with better LIMES for the soggers of the upcoming Chapters! Thanks for your review, one of the reasons why I wanted to post early and please continue to support me! Really...Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OOCness of the characters.**

* * *

 _Chapter 17: A Change of Pace_

 _Regret is a strong word. A feeling of sadness, repentance, and disappointment over something that has happened. The emotion making the memory more or less unforgettable to the person. There are only 2 ways to overcome this despised human emotion. One, forget and move on from it. Or... Overcoming it and finishing this unfinished business._

 _Oh yeah, regret can almost be formed if you confessed to the worst party member of your group._

* * *

The city of Axel...

One might say it is the city for beginners...

The standing point for heroes...

The first stepping stone of adventurers...

The first tale of their legends...

That fact is the absolute truth...

For everyone that's absolutely true...

But for my party, that's also certain...in our next lives that is.

That thought hit my head as I walk through town looking at the other adventures, being away for 6 days made me more observant after being almost strangled to death this couple of days.

Fortunately or un-fortunately for that matter, I have the company of the blue haired useless-goddess walking beside me. My 2 other party members still being wary of me. Keeping their distance from the guy who had brutally harassed them after the last couple of days.

 **'So...this is probably me and Aqua's 1st stroll after...'** My thoughts being like a high school girl who had been granted her requited love, and my face also blushing like that otome maiden... Gender equality.

Being slightly nervous, I turned my head to look at her. Seeing her walking normally, with her usual light skips that was keeping pace with mine, with her usual smile looking forward, and her aqua blue hair lightly flowing through the air just as usual.

 **'What the heck am I getting nervous for?'** I thought with an irritated fashion. I just shook my head trying to remove this shoujo manga feelings. **'It's usually the girl who gets nervous in this situations... What the hell does this mean then?!'**

"Well... I didn't see her as a girl anyway." I muttered something rude in my breath.

"I sense a disturbance." Now getting her attention, she now walked properly so she can face me.

"Nothing to see here my goddess." I said with a _"shooing"_ gesture.

Hearing the _"my"_ part made her slightly blush from anger or embarrassment."I-I'm not your goddess! The great Aqua-sama is no one's property!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah~ That's what you said when I was getting strangled 2 days ago." I smugly grinned towards her.

"Y-You were hallucinating, Hiki-NEET!" she interjected, running ahead.

 **' _*sigh~*_ Still as stubborn as a rock.'**

Yesterday, I tried making her say her confession again since I didn't get to hear it properly. But, all I got was an _"You were hallucinating, Hiki-NEET!", "You were dreaming, Hiki-NEET!", "You were hipnotized, Hiki-NEET", and "Your a Hiki-NEET, Hiki-NEET!"._

So yeah, I never got to hear it properly because of the freaking cheapskate choker. **'It sure does suck...'**

"Hey! Aqua is here!" A kid screamed pointing at Aqua, alerting her other playmates.

"Aqua!" Gaining their attention, they all ran towards her.

"Hey! I told you to call me, Goddess Aqua or Aqua-sama!" the most ungodly goddess scolded.

"Those are children, useless-goddess. Don't make them your followers." I said blankly, raising a brow at her.

The children didn't bother replying as they pulled her arm. "Play with us!" they all said in unison.

"Ehhhh~? What should I do~?" Aqua said with a teasing voice.

"Play with us~! Onegai~!" they all pleaded.

"Tsk~! Tsk~! Tsk~!" The useless-goddess waved her finger. "Say the magic words!"

The children perked up as they excitedly complied as Aqua now agreed to play with them.

 **'I've got a bad feeling about this.'** I thought nervously as I fear the love I have for Aqua will already decrease in love points.

The children then proceeded to kneel on their knees and joining their hands as they bowed their head. "Please show us your divine prowess, Aqua-sam-!"

"ITAI!"

I smack the head of the grinning blue haired idiot before making the pitiful children finish this unbelievably UN-godly act. "What have you done to this innocent children, Aqua!?"

"What did you hit me for!?" she now exclaimed with teary eyes as she rubbed her swollen head.

 **'You lost a lot of love points now, you dimwit!'**

Ignoring her , I walked towards the children _(Still kneeling)_. "Listen kids, don't ever listen to whatever this blue haired idiot is saying. She's just a self proclaiming goddess, so don't believe ANYTHING she's about to say."

"What'd you say, Hiki-NEET!?" Now recovering from my attack, she immediately did a payback smack on my head as I was talking to the children. "Don't corrupt my future Axis followers!"

"You already corrupted them yourself, you self proclaiming goddess!" I pinch her cheeks.

"Ihai~! Ihai~! Dhon't hirt mi ihn fhront ohf mhy fhollhowers~! _(Don't hurt me in front of my followers!)_ " she tried speaking properly in a painful manner.

"We do know that Aqua is just a self proclaiming goddess." The boy on the center of the group spoke. The children were still kneeling by the way.

Making me and Aqua stop in our actions.

"Eh?" we both let out in sync.

"Uh-huh!" the girl beside him agreed happiky nodding. "We didn't want to hurt Aqua-neesan's feelings so we went on with her delusions." she finished like an angel, having her other playmates nod with pity.

The children closed their eyes, slowly joining their hands together and a lone tear of pity slowly flowed down on all of the children's cheeks. "Please show us your divine prowess, Aqua-sama!" they all said, the sun shining on their faces.

"What..." A lone tear of pride also flowed down my face. "Beautiful angels!" I exclaimed emotionally, running towards them and hugging the shining children.

The self proclaiming, and pitied useless goddess stood silently...Until tears flowed down like a waterfall in her pitiful face. "NANDEYO~~!" she cried as she bangs her fist on the ground. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!? UGAAAA-"

 ***PAUSE***

 ***START***

Aqua continued crying on the ground, making even me depressed watching her.

"We do belive in you, Aqua-sama..." the children again showed a smile of a loving mother to a crying child, their faces shining much more brighter than before.

I just bit my lip emotionally, trying to contain my tears. "I'm so proud of all of you..." I looked at all of them, as I felt my tears escaping in my eyes. "Please take care of my Aqua, my dear children." Giving them one last hug, I stood up and slowly went to the still crying Aqua.

I grabbed her hand, making her stop.

" _ ***sniff~!***_ Kazuma..." she looked at me with a blush, her eyes still full of tears.

I offered her a smile as I pulled Aqua to her feet. She just wiped her tears away as she looked at me.

I put my hands on her shoulders, earning another blush from her. "These kids should should take your divine position, Aqua sama." I patted her shoulders in regret.

"GAAAHHHH~!" she yelled yet again, having false hope from me. "Fine!" she sat upright, crossing her arms and turned her back at us. "I'm not going to play with you guys anymore!" she grumpily said.

"Ehhhh~~?" the children's smiles turned upside down, they quickly walked towards the grumpy Aqua and again began to shake her. "Please, Aqua sama~! Show us your divine prowess~!" they again used the _"magic words"._

However, the grumpy expression on Aqua's face didn't even budge. "NO!" she said like a little kid with tantrum. The children just continued to shake her and pleaded to play with them. And again the goddess just closed her eyes, her arms crossed and her cheeks puffing out grumpily.

 **'I wonder who's more childish, the children or Aqua... Seriously, I really can't tell who.'**

And again, the grumpy Aqua suddenly glared at my direction probably sensing my ill thought of her.

"Until that Hiki-NEET apologizes to me, I won't play!" she remarked pointing at me.

And the children's attention immediately turned to me. Their pleading expressions looking into my soul. "Hiki-niichan! Please apologize to Aqua-sama!" All of them now ran towards me and just like Aqua earlier, they all shook my body.

"No way! I'd rather be hit by a truck than apologize to that childish goddess!"

"KAZUMA, YOU MEANIE!" Aqua placed her hands on her eyes, acting unbelievably well like a crying child.

The children just gave off a pitied look at her, buying her act but instead having a worse effect than intended. "You made her cry now, Hiki-niichan." The boy in front said to me sadly. "Please, Hiki-niichan. We don't want to see Aqua-sama cry anymore." The girl beside him begged.

 **'Even the children on Axel don't even think that Aqua's a goddess.'**

"It's okay, Aqua sama. We'll make him apologize." Some of the other kids were consoling the still acting Aqua, patting her head.

Looking at the looks the kids are giving me, I just gave off shrug and just went to the useless goddess.

"Aqua, I really advice you to stop crying or you're going to lose way more than your self proclaiming goddess title." I lightly smacked her head. "I apologize, alright?"

And Aqua's expression backflips having that smug grin on her face, feeling like she triumphed me in this situation.

 **'Ohhh, you're clearly the loser here.'** Hiding off a smug grin on my own, I just contained it for when I will tell her later.

"Be thankful that the great water goddess Aqua sama, will grant all of your wishes." Her self proclaiming act now sky rocketed, but only now...will it have no effect on the children's beliefs. "Now, what do you guys want to play?" she now asked excitedly, with her usual childish attitude. The kids all shouted out their desired entertainment with bright looks on their faces, as their best playmate (Not a compliment) finally decided to play with them.

 **'And this is the person _(child)_ who I wanted to say I love you to me.'** I only shook my head with a tired smile, as I walked to a nearby bench since this _"child's"_ playtime will probably take some time.

"Now marvel at this sight..." Aqua announced, slowly raising her arms up. "The Moving Fortress..." Wriggling like a worm, that should not be witnessed by 6 years old children. "The Destroyer~!"

"Wow~! It's really like the Destroyer!" The children watched in awe as they witnessed something probably breath taking.

 **'What the hell is a Destroyer?'** I just cocked an eye brow not getting what Aqua's mimicking.

Suddenly, I felt a pull on my sleeve. Looking at it, I saw some of the children looking at me with curiosity on their eyes. "What is it?" I gently asked them.

"Hiki-niichan... Why does Aqua-sama call you Hiki-NEET?" One of the girls asked looking at me innocently. "Is that your name?"

The way they looked at me innocently helped me contain the anger that is my vein popping at my temple. And the light visible snickering the childish goddess was making didn't help me one bit.

"Etoo~? I don't know what that blue haired mentally disabled _"goddess"_ told you but my name is actually Kazuma." I only gave a light smile as I explained. "Don't call me Hiki-NEET, and especially don't call that self proclaiming goddess 'Aqua-sama'."

"Kazu-niichan we don't want to make Aqua sama cry so we always follow her commands." The boy in front again said with kindness on the bottom of his heart.

I'm so touched that there are such angels here in the Axel City. But I'm also extremely pitying the useless goddess now. Not only does the whole town don't believe in what your saying, but the kids here treat you like a person with a mental disorder.

 **'And I even fell in love with that person! The kids here would think I'm like you then!'**

"Now, now why don't you guys play with Aqua sama, all right?" I gave a fake smile, hiding my regret and disappointment at my actions.

"Yeees~! Play with us sometime, Hiki-niichan!" The kids ran off waving, clearly forgetting what I said earlier about the name.

"Kami-sama... Don't let this innocent angels turn out like that alcoholic, debt making, childish, and dependent lover of mine." I prayed, looking at the blue sky.

"Ouch!" Immediately after praying, I felt a pebble hitting my head. Looking at the direction of where it came from, I saw the useless goddess sticking her tongue out at me. The children watching slowly being influenced by her action.

 **'Keep calm Kazuma... It's only a pebble... You're the adult in this relationship... So do not retaliate... Do not influence this angels to be like that deadbeat of society...'** Closing my eyes I just breathed deeply, and I just smiled at the children who were looking at me from afar.

That's what happened in another life.

Not wasting a second, I quickly picked up the pebble at the ground and immediately threw it at her. I aimed towards her head, not holding back. And Aqua only closed her eyes as she already knew that the pebble was coming. Grinning, she ducked and the pebble missed her. "Hah! You throw like a girl, Hiki-NEET!" she pointed at me smugly, as the kids clapped, impressed.

"You're already dead, useless goddess." I laughed maniacally as I just closed my eyes, grinning like a fool.

Aqua immediately got her guard up, as she sensed something was up. "What does that mean?" Looking around, her eyes widened as she noticed it too late. "No...No... Where is it!?" and sooner her body started to shake in fear.

I walked closer to her, my hand clenched.

"Where is the pebble!?" she yelled out.

The kids made a path to the superior me, as I was now infront of her. I unclenched my hand, and showed her the pebble.

"How... How did you do it?" she asked frustrated. "I knew you threw it... Don't tell me..."

"Your eyes were closed when I threw it, and I chanted _Steal_ to get it again, I knew you were going to close your eyes and dodge the pebble. Your cockiness..." I felt the kids' eyes look at me in fascination. "That is your sin, useless goddess." I pointed at her, delivering that line.

 **'I need to save these kids from even thinking of being a cocky little bitchis.'**

"Sugoi~!" the children's eyes shined looking at the strong.

"I can't believe I was defeated by Hiki-NEET of all people..." Aqua looked down defeated.

 **'And there's no way I'll believe if you actually defeated someone, Aqua-sama.'**

"Now accept your punishment from being a cocky goddess." I reeled my hand back with the pebble in hand.

"Y-Y-You wouldn't hit a beautiful girl like me, right K-Kazuma san?" she now asked nervously already thinking that I would actually do that.

"Aqua-sama, you, of all people should know that I can drop kick lady with my eyes closed." I smiled sweetly.

 **'I also need to teach these kids about Gender Equality.'**

"K-K-Kazuma san!? Y-You can't! I-I thought you didn't want to damage my skin, right?" she said her voice filled with hope, thinking she turned the tides on her favor.

 **'Ohhh~? Being a cheapskate won't save you now.'**

"You can just heal it off afterwards, with the only skill going for you~." I stretched my right arm in a circular manner. "Don't worry, my arms only managed to carry a drunk horse, and do construction work for a month, so I'm not _"that"_ strong."

"N-Not in the eyes! Or the nose! Or my mouth!" Aqua's face clenched up, her lips hiding, her eyes closed shut and her head braced.

' **What kind of monster do you take me for, Aqua.'** I just smiled exhaustingly as I only flickered the pebble, hitting her head lightly. **'There's no way I can do that with kids around, so I'll just smack her later.'**

"A grudge can always be solved by being mature." I explained to the kids. "So be mature, or else your going to turn out like her." I pointed at the still _'closing her eyes'_ goddess.

"We don't want that." The kids all said in unison.

 **'Holy crap, that's harsh.'**

"K-Kazuma san!? The longer it takes the more nervous I get! I-I don't want to have a blacke-"

I lightly flicked her forehead. "Stop embarrassing yourself, and just open your eyes."

Slowly opening her eyes, she still looked at me nervously and noticing I didn't have the pebble in my mind she just let out a relieved sigh. "H-Hah! I knew you weren't going to do it!" she gave off an excuse.

Me and the kids just looked at her blankly as she continued, knowing full well what she's doing

* * *

"Uwaa~ I'm pretty beat~!" Aqua exclamation tiredly, wiping off the sweat.

It had now turned quite hot, the sun shining at its most brightest of the day. It probably had turned into noon. I stood at the bench I was sitting, and again walked towards Aqua.

"Finally tired now?" I asked, also seeing the kids slightly gasping for breath.

"Yeah, I'm hungry~!" she said looking at me.

"Ok." I blankly replied, already knowing that she's expecting something from me.

"I'm hungry~!" she repeated, suspiciously looking at my direction.

"I know." I again replied blankly. "It doesn't matter how many times you say it, I'm not going to treat you to lunch."

"Uhhh~! It was worth a shot!" her cheek slighty pouted, as she wiped off the sweat from her cheeks. Leaving off dirt on her cheeks.

I grabbed the handkerchief on my pocket. _"Create Water."_ A weak spray of water bursts from my hands wetting the cloth I was holding. I squeezed out some of the water, until it was wet enough to use. " _ ***sigh~***_ At least clean yourself up, childish goddess." I wiped off the dirt on her cheeks.

"I'm not a child! If that is the case, that makes you a lolicon!" she backfired not closing her eye as she lets me clean her.

"I meant mentally, not physically! Don't make me look like a pedophile in front of these children, hopeless goddess!" After wiping the dirt away, I immediately pinched her cheeks. "Your body's like a 16 year old girl who had just been hit by puberty."

"Dhon't lie about how you like my body, Hiki-NEET!" she retaliated, teary eyed.

"Watch your mouth! There are kids watching!" I felt slightly embarassed as I looked at the staring kids.

The children again looked at us with curiosity in their eyes, a question probably circulating in their minds.

"Kazu-niichan, what is your relationship with Aqua sama?" the kid who questioned me earlier, asked again.

"Girlfriend." I immediately replied.

Seeing that it was my chance to finally get back at her, I quickly took it.

"Yeah, she is my one and won't probably be the last, girlfriend!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

 **'Heh, take that useless-goddess!'** I grinned internally as I looked at her.

But unfortunately... All I saw was the most smug grin she ever had done.

"Kazu-niichan..." And the pitying voice of the kid worsened the fear I had. "I also have girl friends. But, I have like 10 of them."

 **'THIS kids a playboy!? I was wrong about you!?'**

"Yeah! I have a lot of boyfriends too!" the girl beside him said happily. "He's one of my best boy friends!" she held his hand innocently.

 **'These kids are monsters!'** The whole opinion I had about them completely changed.

"Me too!" A kid chimed in.

"Me three!" Another one.

 **'Wait...'**

"We're all boy friends and girl friends!" All of them high fived each other in celebration.

 **'Girl-friend... Don't they know the other meaning?'** Come to think of it, our ex co workers on our construction job before had thought me and Aqua to be engaged, and not in a relationship...

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" I finally realized the reason.

This parallel world's civilization is like the Earth's past society. The people in this world hadn't used the term _'lovers'_ , or the _'in a relationship'_ status. The common terms at this time were _'engaged', 'fiance'_ , and _'married'._

"Kazu-niichan..." The tone of voice the kid used is the one I gad feared the most. "I thought you were a cool, wise, and popular guy..." The tone of voice they used earlier at Aqua.

 **'No...No...NO'** My face clenched up in depression.

"But,...you are actually a loner... Only having Aqua-sama as your only friend." The kid continued... probably earning a newfound respect at Aqua.

 **'No... DON'T COMPARE ME TO THE LIKES OF HER!'** My knees crashed on the ground.

"Don't worry..." And they all gave off the same pitied smile they gave Aqua earlier. "We'll be your friends from now on, Kazuma-sama." They all closed their eyes as they all joined hands. "Please..."

"Tell me what I did wrong!" I pleaded them to stop.

"Show us..." But nonetheless they all continued.

"I'll do anything I swear! I'll give you candy!" I smiled crookedly.

"Your..." But they all did not quiver from the sound of candy.

"I'll give you money!" I rummaged through my pockets. And retrieved my eris pouch. "Here! 100,000 eris!"

"Divine..." They all said gently, with tears of pity in their eyes.

"500,000 eris!?" Being thought to be on the likes with HER is more worth than half of my savings!

'You can buy yourselves the most diabetic candy with this enough money!'

But they all looked towards the sky...completely unaffected.

"Prowess..." The end is near...

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE HER!" Tears suddenly rolled in my tears as I held to the kids shirt.

"Kazuma...sama."

And those 2 last words, had changed my reputation to every kid in Axis. And ever since that noon I was called... NEET-sama, the loner who only has the mentally disabled, childish, pitiful Aqua sama as his only friend.

And the useless goddess's smuggest grin traumatized me ever since that day.

"I-I was joking! I have two more girlfriends!" Instantly, I got their attention after I said that. "Yeah, they're the best girlfriends I have! Even better that this self-proclaiming goddess!"

The kids stared at me for a while, even Aqua who was now coming up with some way to retaliate.

'I never freeze!'

"So you're kinder to those other girl-friends of yours Kazu-niichan?" The kid asked sadly.

"YES! Wait, what?" I immediately took note of what he said.

"Then...you're a playboy, Kazu-niichan." he said pointing at me shakingly. "You're already so nice to Aqua-sama, but you're more nicer to other girls..." he said, his voice shaking as tears started to flow in his eyes.

Aqua immediately gasped in surprised and gave me a devil's smile before rubbing her eyes dramatically. "Kazuma, you cheater!" she exclaimed, landing on the floor in an overdramatic fashion.

"That's not what I meant! I know that I'm nice to Aqua, but I'm just nicer to somebody else who deserves it!" I defended already nervous on how the kids started to cry looking at me.

"My Dad is like that... That's why Mom always cries everytime she sleeps." The boy now rubbed her eyes, trying to brush away his tears.

"Kazuma, you cheater!" Aqua took the opportunity yet again.

"My Dad also cheats on Mom..." The girl beside him, agreed also crying.

 **'What type of parents are those!?'**

"Kazuma, you cheater!" Aqua yet again screamed at me.

"Damn you!" I threw a pebble at the acting Aqua.

"Hiki-NEET... You're a scum!" The kids now took hold of pebbles as they threw them at me.

"UWAAAAH~! I'LL REMEMBER THIS AQUA~!" I only screamed helplessly as I ran away from the pebbles who I'm unable to Steal all away.

And the useless'goddess's laugh was all I heard as I ran away.

* * *

 _ **KONO-SUB-NEET-SAMA~!**_

"Why~... Why~..." I wept silently, as I raked off the leaves in the front yard of the mansion. "The kids think of me now as some sort of scum."

"You already are." Megumin said still a little bit wary of me, still bitter about the whole incident. She was reading her book of spells about Explosions, sitting on the grass.

"You only realised it now?" The useless-goddess complied, laying down like an old man.

 **'And you probably love that person, Aqua-sama.'** I managed to contain myself from saying that.

"A scum as a true friend, I've never thank Eris-sama enough for it." Darkness said gratefully, training at the yard.

'Some _'true friends'_ you all are.'

"Hey, Darkness don't continue praying for that pad wearing Eris and come join the Axis Sect."

"Why'd they ** _("Pad wearing?")_** think your a scum anyway? You stole their money or something?" Megumin asked slightly curious.

"Just because I have a Thief skill doesn't mean I steal from kids. Apparently they thought I was cheating on Aqua since they all probably thought we're already engaged." I explained continuing to rake the leaves away.

"Wait aren't you two already engaged?" Megumin asked, surprised at my explanation.

"You thought of that too? Only the kids thought about th-. Ohh~ I get it now."

"Don't you dare..." she said threateningly. "You two already said I love you anyway, so that means you're engaged."

 **'Wow, lucky you. You heard her say it.'** Wait... Didn't the choker instantly break the moment she was about to say it?

"I-I didn't say that!" Aqua protested, now joining the conversation.

"Why do the people in this world always cut out to marriage the moment they fall in love." I complained continuing my work.

"Don't your people have that system at your home town, Kazuma?" Darkness asked cocking her head slightly.

"No... If the society here is like the society on my hometown. Then my relationship with Aqua is called _'girlfriend'_." I explained, also taking a small break.

And the two looked at me questioningly as they think of what I said. "Aren't we also your girlfriends, Kazuma?" Megumin asked rather hurt, misunderstanding like the children earlier.

 **'And this is the whole reason why this all started.'**

"Of course you two ar-"

"Kazuma, you Cheating-NEET!" Aqua yelled acting sad. The moment I was going to explain.

 **'It's because of YOU!'**

"Shameless~!" Darkness remarked, flipping her switch on.

"So... Kazuma never considered us as friends to begin with..." Megumin trailed off sadly.

"I told you! The term _'girlfriend'_ is different in this world and my worl-"

"So you did cheat on me, Adultery-NEET!" Aqua continued her charade continued, but with 'Nature's Beauty' in hand for extra efffects.

"My bucket list of my husband cheating on me, has happened to my comrade right before my eyes~!" Darkness now shivered her way through her delusions.

"That's why he was only sweet to Aqua... She was the only girl Kazuma has considered as a friend." Megumin laid on the grass depressed.

"GAAHHHHH~!" I kicked the patch of grass I cleaned up in anger. "WHAT IS THIS!? A CLICHÉD SITUATION~!?" I screamed, scratching every bit of my head.

And FORTUNATELY we saw a figure coming towards our mansion. And as it went closer, we saw Wiz waving at the entranceway as she continued walking towards us.

"What's up Wiz?" Finally regaining my calm, I raked down the leaves I kicked off earlier.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I've come to show you all something from my shop!" she said rather excitedly.

Noticing that Wiz was hiding something behind her back, we all had wondered what it was.

"Ta-dah!" she revealed what she was hiding, and it was a small box with a rather cool design. "Please look at this, everyone! This item is amazing!"

"What's that?" I asked rather dejectedly. "Did you come here because of that?"

'She's probably promoting this item just so we can buy it.'

"W-Well I've come to promote my merchandise to make for the loss of my sales these days." she said a little sadly...and for a moment realised finally what she had confessed. "No! I meant, that's not it!"

'I was already right on the money...'

"The truth is when you open this box... You can travel to another world!" she exclaimed enthusiastically...like a sales woman would.

"Ah, nice." I said barely catching any interest in it.

"Eh!? I was hoping for a big reaction!" she said shocked. "It's another world! Doesn't it feel you with curiosity and excitement to know of this place and explore it?" Wiz persuaded some more.

 **'I've already traveled in this god forsaking world anyway, nothing can surpass this.'**

"Give us some more details, Wiz." Seeing Wiz try so hard hurts my feelings a little bit, so I at least let her explain the product.

"Eto~? Other than the name, I don't know what kind of world you would go into." And now she explained nervously.

"Well you can travel to the other world for 12 hours. You can bring up to 4 people fortunately, but if you bring more than one your time on it will extend. If you bring an extra being then the time will extend for 12 more hours." she explained.

'Hmm, so one extra person gives 12 more hours. Man, that's overkill.' This product suddenly got my interest.

"Oh! And when you come back, you will lose your memories!" she added like it was a good thing.

And all my interest had been thrown out of the window by that statement.

"I'm sorry but try somebody more willing to waste their time to a world they don't know, and have amnesia of what happened afterwards." I tried to walk away, but Wiz grabbed hold of my sleeves to prevent me from leaving.

"Please! I beg you, Kazuma san!" she said pitifully with tears on her eyes. "I can't pay this month's rent if I don't sell this! Everyone in town ignored me!'

 **'That's not a problem, you can just live here... Oh yeah...'**

"Heh! No one will probably buy something that might be a scam!" the goddess(?) took hold the box from the lich(?).

 **'If it wasn't for that goddess, you can probably live in our mansion Wiz.'** It is really becoming more apparent who should be the undead and the divine here.

"N-No! It's not a scam!" Wiz retaliated trying to get back her life saving rent money. "Aqua-sama~! Please give it back~!"

"But even if it's not a scam. We should at least know what place we're going."Megumin who FINALLY returned to normal, suddenly chimed in.

 _"I know, right?" "Indeed."_ Me and Darkness said at the same time as the three of us look at the crime of one goddess bullying an innocent lich.

"Uhhh~~" Finally giving up on getting her rent, Wiz suddenly drops to the grass floor. "I guess you're right... I don't know anything else about the place, other than its name being _'Japan'_."

"I'll buy it."

 _"Eh?"_ My 3 party members uttered out.

* * *

 **KO!-NO!~ SUBA!**

 **Normal POV**

"Come on, Aqua~! It's already 9 in the morning!" Kazuma shouted yet again for what it seemed to be the 15th time. Scratching his head, he only inspected the box at the center of the table. He was wearing his track suit as it would be probably be weird if he had worn adventure clothes to the real world.

Darkness, who was sitting in the other side of the table. Had followed his advice, removing her armor and instead wore the black casual clothing the crusader would sometimes wear for _'normal'_ occasions.

Unfortunately, the arch wizard didn't bother changing her clothing, as she probably wanted to show off her _'unique'_ choice of clothes to a place different than this oh so wonderful world.

"Don't rush me! I was cleaning Sui's and Hikki's bowl!" Aqua said to the irritated Kazuma, and in her hands, the two goldfish, Sui and Hikki.

"Are you really sure we should bring Sui and Hikki on this one?" Kazuma asked nervously, looking at the swimming Sui and Hikki.

The two goldfish stopped swimming about, as they only stared their male owner in the eyes. Kazuma only averted his gaze, being slightly guilty.

"I'm just worried about them! Japan is pretty dangerous, so bringing their bowl is completely risky." He explained, sincerely worried about the 2.

Sui and Hikki only stared at him motionless. Their little fish eyes piercing through his soul.

"Don't worry, Kazuma! Of course, I'll keep a close eye on them! I'm going to keep a tight hold on their bowl for 12 hours!" Aqua saluted, and the little Sui swam happily to her owners determination.

 **'Well... They have a guard 'dog' anyway, so it will probably be alright.' Kazuma thought out, looking at the useless-goddess touching Sui and Hikki's fin with a finger. The High-One.**

"Okay fine." The Neet only scratched his head. "But I'll guard them after the first 6 hours. Don't want you complaining how tired your arms are." Kazuma said breathing out a sigh.

"Yaaay~!" Aqua happily spinned, the bowl in her hand.

"Let's go already!" Megumin impatiently said.

"I'm rather excited to see Kazuma's hometown too." Darkness commented.

 **'Huh... That's pretty touching.'** Kazuma thought out slightly happy.

"I wonder what kind if world it is~~" Until Darkness started to shake in her seat. "If Kazuma's the greatest scum in Axis...Then, I wonder what his world is~~!" A little amount of saliva started to flow out of the crusader's mouth as she said those words. "Hurry~~!" she urged on... excitedly.

 **'...Why does happiness always comes with consequences.'** Kazuma only thought out blankly. His eyes darted off to the useless-goddess.

"Aren't you two excited~?" she asked joyfully, her face right in front of the bowl of Sui and Hikki. "We get to see the Hiki-NEET's home~!" she smiled, and the 2 goldfish _(mostly Sui)_ only swam happily in reply.

 **'I know I am! '** Aqua thought out, a little blush spreading on her. **'W-Well, not that much anyway!'** she defends even on her thoughts.

Kazuma only felt a slight jump in his pumping chest organ when he heard the useless goddess say that. **'Tsk... That's unfair, useless goddess.'** He thought out covering his face.

"Come on, Aqua. Let's go." Trying to regain his composure, he urged Aqua to sit down at the side of the table. "I don't want Darkness wetting the floor." With sweat that is.

"Hai~! Hai~!" the useless goddess complied sitting beside Kazuma, the bowl tightly held by her hands.

"So you only remove the top cover?" Kazuma asked, slowly removing the top of the box.

And suddenly all of their vision turned black.

* * *

"Ouch." I rubbed my aching head. "Well, that was fast." Opening my eyes, a sense of nostalgia immediately hit me after. "I'm back, Japan." I muttered, smelling the neighborhood.

"Ohhh~" The two 'foreigners' looked out in wonder.

"This place is Japan. People are more developed and advanced in this world. Technology here, is far more advanced than the other world." Aqua quickly explained to the two foreigners and to our two fishes.

"Soo, what time do you want to meet up?" A random person was walking on the street, talking to his phone.

That's what it seemed like to NORMAL people. But for two _'aliens'_ that SO wasn't the case.

Our two party members stared in fascination, completely mystified by what they're seeing.

"Kazuma! Kazuma!" Megumin was the first one to speak.

"He's Kazuma." Aqua commented.

"Yeah what she said."

"There's a random person talking to somebody... but there's nobody there!" The curious arch wizard, rubbed her eyes to confirm if she's not seeing things.

This time a random person was walking casually nearby, and took a sudden turn towards the convenience store. The person cash register greeted the newcome customer with a bright smile.

That's what it seemed to the normal people of society, but not for THEM.

"Look, Kazuma!" This time the perplexed crusader pointed. "That door opened on it's own, and it's talking!" Darkness brows furrowed suddenly. "It's a trap! It's a door shaped monster!" Darkness braced herself, getting ready to run towards the person doing his own business.

"Stop it, you idiot!" I immediately held her arm.

"No~! I also wanted to ente- I mean! I need to save him!" Darkness complained, squirming from my reach.

"Man, you two sure are country bumpkins." Aqua remarked cockily, shrugging her shoulders. "Unlike these two here. Right, Sui and Hikki?" Aqua lightly shook the bowl, expecting the two would give a bloop or two. But unexpectedly the two didn't reply. Aqua looked at the two, and saw they were staring at something. "What's wrong ?" she asked questioningly, as Aqua looked at the direction they where staring.

And there it is, a huge group of cats staring at the two goldfish. Sui immediately hid behind Hiki. And Aqua looked at the pride of cats flabbergasted. "I'll protect you two! Don't worry!" Aqua said, hugging the bowl with even a top on, tightly.

 **'We're screwed here!'**

"HII!?" Megumin suddenly squeak out, as the truck dashed out beside her. "Kazuma! There are many things that look like small sized Destroyers! Let's DESTROY them before they go back to their mother!" Megumin stated, holding out her staff.

The truck slowly stopped as it was nearing the stoplight. Stopping beside the other cars and motorcycles. And OBVIOUSLY Darkness took note of this. "Why are there so many monsters lurking around in the civilization! I should have lived h-! How did you survive here, Kazuma!?"

 **'Shut the hell up! And again, what the hell is a Destroyer!'**

"Keep calm, everyone! These are not monsters, these are man made machinery called _"Trucks"_. They don't attack humans, but the people controlling them are sometimes rough natured. So becareful around them.

 **'I regret coming with other people here... Well, I can bring Aqua though.'**

"But... I'd really returned home." Not minding the kids for a brief moment was bliss. "It still doesn't feel like it. Might be because I've lived at Axel for such a long time. Almost a year already." I muttered to myself, looking at the nostalgia of my home country. And also...

"No furball will brutally eat Sui and Hikki! No one!" The useless-goddess yelled again, making our goldfishes more nervous.

 **'It's because of this not self proclaiming girlfriend of mine, that I miss my home.'**

We still have 12 hours to spare. Looking at someone's cellphone, the time is 7 am. And rummaging through my pockets, I still have the money I had before the accident and I still have my own ATM card.

"Kazuma! There are wild beasts roaming around behind Aqua!" Megumin panicked already hiding behind Darkness.

"Their bloodlust stares and their predator like pose... They're going to attack in groups! Let me be the decoy, r-run! Don't come back for me!" Darkness immediately shielded the two, and already panting like a dog

"Remember! The objective here is to protect Sui and Hikki! They're as good as sushi if those wild beasts get their claws on them!" Aqua stated pointing at the still staring cats.

 **'It will already be a miracle if we survived for an hour... Oh my godlike like Luck and God that isn't Aqua, please let us survive.'** Holding his hands together, Kazuma prayed for the worst,

* * *

"Akihabara~ We have now arrived in Akihabara~" The train announcer's voice echoed out throughout the station. People _(With normal Mentality)_ casually walked out the train. Whether it would be for work, school, and enjoyment. This is the start of their unique day.

"The monster opened its mouth! Quick! We need to jump out and escape before it eats us again!" Megumin almost jumped like she was escaping from a disaster of some sorts.

"Kazuma! It said we have arrived at Aki-ha-ba-ra?! Are we going out here!?" Darkness yelled, with the one she was trying to communicate with was only beside her.

"Don't panic! This monster is trained! But even so, the rails have too many bumps!" The wet water goddess complained, refilling the Sharance Water in Sui and Hikki's bowl. "I can't even count how many times I have to refill Sui and Hiki's bowl! I'm going to complain to the trainer of this ride!" Sui and Hikki only gasped the only oxygen left at their bowl, as they waited another refill.

The people could only stare at the ruckus happening inside the train. Their faces told off what they're thinking.

Kazuma could only roll out into a corner in shame and embarrassment. **'11 hours left Kazuma... ONLY 11 hours left.'**

Kazuma only kept his composure as they all walked outside the train. The people's stares never wavered probably because of the 3 sketchy foreigners who were wearing some cosplay and one of them holding a bowl of 2 goldfish.

"That was rather pleasant." Darkness said casually said as they were walking out the station. "But my heart leaped out of my chest when I saw Megumin's cape got stuck on the _"Train's"_ mouth."

"That gets to show why you can't let your guard down on Kazuma's world." Aqua nodded knowingly, the 2 swimming on the bowl copying her.

"That person called the _"Station Attendant"_ was a lifesaver, I would have been done for if it wasn't for his amazing skills." Megumin said in relief as she again checked her cape. "With his great skills, that monster user can probably use the Destroyer too." Their conversation is not meant for the ears of the people in Japan. One would assume that you are probably a chuunibyou or a crazy person.

"Again, what the heck is a Destroyer."

And again, nobody replied to Kazuma's statement.

The moment their steps reached toward the end of the station, they were immediately bathed with sunlight and the loud sounds of the environment. Huge amounts of people were walking through the streets more than the eye could see. Buildings surrounded the streets. And different kinds of people roamed around, whether they would be the normal, the otakus, and the crazy. The 5 _(Sui and Hiki)_ stared in awe as they got the whole glimpse of their surroundings.

Kazuma only patted himself at the back when he saw the three looking at Akihabara. One would assume that he was mentally disabled and doing it for revenge, that he brought his party in a more crowded place. But...

"Kazuma! That person has the biggest sword I've ever seen..." Darkness stared in fascination with how big and sharp the cosplayer's mighty sword is. And Darkness who was already starting to shake didn't make it any less creepy. "I need to t-t-test his strength in a duel!"

"Calm down! That person is only wearing a costume for show! They're harmless!" Kazuma explained immediately before Darkness started to run.

 **'Thank God there was a Cosplay event at Akihabara right now.'** Kazuma thought out, thinking that the situation is too convenient.

Megumin only continued to stare at the different cosplays that was walking around the streets and Aqua _(Who was still wet from earlier)_ continued to tightly hug the glass bowl from any incoming danger.

Until...

The sound of an airplane coursed through the sky. A vehicle that can travel to other parts of the world in hours and the impressive pilots who do their very best to make sure the passengers travel or go home safely. That's what it seems to the other _"normal"_ people...

"THERE'S A DRAGON IN THE SKY!" Megumin immediately noticed it, and quickly pointed her staff at it. "I'll shoot it down with Explosion magic!" she removed her eye patch , throwing it again and hitting another person dead in the face.

"STOP! I don't want to be accused of mass murder!" Kazuma held down the crimson demon.

"That monster is called an _"Air Plane"._ " Aqua explained. "It's the best way of transportation in this planet. It keeps people inside its belly and flies through the air."

"Why did you explain it like that!? Useless-goddess!" Kazuma yelled, with the usual pinch of the water goddess's cheeks.

"Ihaaaai~! Hat's whong whith wat I shaid~!? _(What's wrong with what I said)_ " Aqua gushed out not being able to fight back since her hands are full.

"THERE'S PEOPLE INSIDE!? I'll save them!" The crazy kid's staff glowed and the bystanders were impressed with how her staff worked.

"WHY AM I STUCK BABY SITTING YOU THREE!?" Kazuma yelled out, finally not caring about embarrassing himself.

* * *

"You get it? You do not walk away from us, do not scream or yell when you see something new, and most importantly...Do not embarrass me. Understand?" Kazuma said to Megumin as they were now walking through the streets of Akihabara. With Darkness and Aqua(Still wet) right behind them. Also with Sui and Hikki.

"Understood." Megumin and Darkness said.

" _ ***sigh~***_ Why do we need to baby sit you two?" Aqua said cockily, acting like she's complaining.

 **'You're one of them, Aqua-sama. Sui and Hikki are more civilized than you, even if they can only move in their bowl.'** Kazuma thought out.

They continued walking in bliss silence, until they came across a red light pedestrian lane. Kazuma stopped walking, followed by the two behind him but not by the person beside him, which was Megumin.

"STOOOP!" Kazuma immediately pulled Megumin back. And a car driving on the speed of light gave off an irritated horn. "Are you crazy!?" The driver yelled through his slightly open window.

"Kazuma! He called me crazy!" Megumin pointed at the Deja Vu car. "I'll blow him up..."

"It's because you really are! Didn't you even notice that we stopped before crossing the road!?" Kazuma pointed at the now green light pedestrian lane. "Green means go and Red means stop." He explained to Megumin who was listening intently.

"Ohhhh~ Red means Explosion in our hometown." Megumin commented and Kazuma only shook his head blankly.

"Ohhhh~! Look!" Megumin again pointed at a random cosplayer. "She's another arch wizard! I'm going to duel her! The strongest magic user in Axis!" she exclaimed walking towards the bystander.

 **'She'll be pulverised!'** Kazuma thought out in a panic. He immediately grabbed hold of Megumin's hand. "I'm grabbing hold of this child's hand. She's too damn hyper!" Kazuma said irritated, having a tight hold on the hyper arch wizard's hand. And the green light from the Pedestrian lane changed into a red. "And look... Because of you we have to wait again." He exclaimed tiredly.

"Kazuma! Kazuma!" Megumin tugged his arm, not even caring about what he said earlier.

Kazuma breathed deeply, desperately trying to keep his composure. "...What?" he replied after a moment of peace.

Darkness only stared at the two in front. And quickly noticing that Kazuma was now holding Megumin's hand like it was second nature. **'This is bad...'** she sweat dropped nervously. **'If Aqua saw this she'll probably be jealous.'** Keeping that thought Darkness's head slowly turned to Aqua.

"Keep calm, Sui! The bread here in Japan is supeeer delicious! So control yourself for a little bit longer!" she said to the rather swimming impatiently Sui.

 **'Why am I not surprised.'** Darkness only said dejectedly as again she looked at the situation that was happening to Kazuma and Megumin.

"Just STAY PUT and shut your MOUTH!" Kazuma not able to take it any longer started to scream to Megumin's unending questions.

"NO~! I want to ask her if she knows Explosion spells~!" Megumin tried advancing, pulling the NEET's hand who was trying to fight back.

Darkness's eyes went towards Aqua again.

"And Hiki! Stop hiding anymore! There are no cats anymore!" Aqua said, encouraging the little green goldfish who was hiding in the corals.

 **'I'm scared of how oblivious Aqua is...'** Darkness thought out shaking her head. **'And how low Kazuma's expectations of Aqua making the 1st move...'**

Realising that she must do something to try and save her comrades' relationship while its still early, Darkness went closer to Aqua. "Hey Aqua." The crusader tapped the goddess's shoulder.

"Nani~? You curious about something~?" Aqua said rather happily, not even noticing that Kazuma's holding at another woman _(kid)_ , and doing some sort of crime. _(Pedophile)_

"Etooo~?" Darkness took a moment to think what she was going to say. "You're Kazuma's _"girlfriend"_ right?" she asked, still confuse by the meaning of girl friend but still said it because that's what Kazuma calls her.

"I guess?" Aqua said raising a brow. Sui and Hikki now following the conversation. Slowly, a blush soon appeared on her face even making Sui and Hikki think that they're owner is kinda cute. "I guess so?" she repeated, only this time it hit her.

Darkness slightly became embarrassed by Aqua's sudden change but her determination to save their relationship doubled. "Then look at Kazuma and Megumin right now." The crusader pointed at the bickering two hands still intact. Aqua followed suit, finally noticing what was happening at the two.

"Stop pulling! I'm gonna rip you're tiny arm off if you do it one more time!" Kazuma yelled out angrily, his arm still being stretched out by the overly curious arch wizard. His determination to not let go of a hyper active child tripled as to protect his self from the shame of having to deal with an embarrassing child.

"Etoo~ What about it?" Aqua asked, not even batting an eye or even feeling anything towards what was happening.

Darkness still didn't let up and only braced herself to help the most she can. "Look at their hands." She again pointed, making Aqua squint to see what was up with it.

"So? Do I need to heal Megumin's hand because of Kazuma's monster grip or something?" Aqua asked obliviously, still not feeling a thing.

"No... Well.." Darkness slightly felt embarrassed at what she's about to say. "Aren't you jealous? Even a tiny bit?" she finished.

"Jealous? About them holding hands?" Aqua repeated... Still staring at the two.

 **'Why should I be jealous? They are just holding hands.'** Aqua though out, looking at the irritated Kazuma and the excited Megumin. **'It's just Kazuma holding Megumin's hands just so she won't wonder out.'** she again thought out, now feeling rather strange. The feeling she had from the choker incident, suddenly hit her back again. It was weaker, but it was still pretty irritating for her.

"Actually, thinking about it... I am a little bit jealous." Aqua confessed a little pout appearing on her cheeks.

 **'She finally noticed it! This relationship has a chance to survive!'** Darkness said triumphantly, Sui and Hikki swimming with relief.

"But what do I do, Darkness!?" Aqua now asked some advice for the crusader who was feeling slightly happy, since this was the 1st time she was asking her for advice. "I know if I make the 1st move that..." Aqua held a hand on her head. "That..." Shaking from the thought that was circulating on her mind. "That Hiki-NEET will make the biggest smirk in his life!" she finished, completely terrified.

 _ **"Ehhhh~~~~? *smirk*smirk* *smirk* You missed me that much, useless-goddess~~~? *SMIRK~!*"**_

"I'm already shaking in my boots, just thinking about it!" Her body agreed, spilling out the water from Sui and Hikki's bowl. Even the 2 pets shivered from the idea.

"I agree... I see it happening too." Darkness rubbed her arms from the sudden shiver. Suddenly, Darkness noticed that Aqua still hadn't dried up due to the droplets of water flowing down her hair. **'She sure got wet from the _"Train"_ earlier... Wait that's it!'**

"Aqua, I've got an idea." Darkness whispered getting closer to her.

* * *

"Boo~, I wanted to buy some new gear." Megumin complained.

"Oy, just because I have the money here in Japan doesn't mean I'm going to spend all of it here." Kazuma said, already exhausted and realizing that they haven't even crossed the street yet.

"But when it comes to Aqua you would always spend your money... There's no equality there." Megumin complained blankly.

"Hey. I would drop kick that self proclaiming goddess like how I would drop kick you and Darkness, and any other member of the opposite sex." Kazuma said, no amount of hesitation in his voice.

Megumin only looked at the side not believing what the NEET said.

 **'Speaking of Aqua, what is she up to?'** Kazuma thought out and looked to the side to try and look at her.

Aqua nervously walked to Kazuma's side, acting like a normal passerby who was only waiting for the Pedestrian light to be green...or so that's what she was asked to do.

* * *

 **'How is this going to work, Darkness!?'** she thought out nervously, already dripping witb sweat and from the Sharance water earlier.

"All you have to do is walk towards his side. And Kazuma will do the rest." She said assuring the dumbfounded Aqua. "I'll deal with Megumin, so leave it to Kazuma."

* * *

 **'The Hiki-NEET will not do anything here, Darkness!'** Aqua thought out looking towards the crusader behind her, with a nervous gaze. Darkness only gave a thumbs up, already expecting what will happen. Sui and Hikki swam to encourage the owner. Slowly, Aqua turned her head to look at the NEET...And there he is blankly looking at her. **'It's not working!'** she closed her eyes in a panic.

 **'What am I getting jealous for anyway?'** Aqua felt the people starting to walk around them, implicating that the Pedestrian Lane had now turned into a green light. **'I'm already so much happy right now... I don't need to be jealous...'** she expects that her other party members had walked off anytime now. **'Why am I so greedy... Why am I still waiting for him to make the 1st move...'** And suddenly the wet water goddess had felt something light dropping at her head.

"How the heck did you get so wet, you childish goddess." Kazuma sighed, almost used by the useless goddess by now.

Aqua only blushed in reply as she just hugged the bowl tighter, Sui and Hikki swimming excitedly like they were right. Flabbergasted she only put her head down. **'Baka-NEET...'**

"Megumin! Look, the light turned green and there's a green man walking!" Darkness pointed at the green light, a mix of duty and a mix of curiousity in her voice.

"The people around us are walking too... Don't tell me..." Megumin's attention immediately averted away because of her realization. "They're copying the Green Man when they are crossing!" she said almost excitedly as the arch wizard looked at the Green Man once again. "Quick, Darkness! Let's copy the Green Man before he gets tired and turns into the Red Man!" Megumin imitated the Green Man's slow walk. Being much slower than every one else who was walking normally, gave her some stares. And the worst is, Darkness copied the Green Man also.

"What the heck are those two eggheads doing..." Kazuma only scratched his head, and just reverted his attention back to the useless goddess. Seeing her not using the little towel Kazuma had put in her head just made him scratch his head more. "And why are you so lazy?" Seeing her hands are literally full, Kazuma reluctantly wiped her wet hair with his towel. "You can't even wipe yourself, I have to do it myself." The harsh words that left his mouth, didn't follow the gentleness of his action.

"Be thankful, I had a towel with me or I've had already left you by now." Kazuma raised a brow to the goddess's to the unusual silence of Aqua, but paid it no mind for a while. Wanting to dry her first. And after a few seconds Kazumas towel had been completely drenched, while Aqua's hair still had droplets of water flowing down to the floor. "What the hell? Why is it not drying up. The towel's already dripping wet!" Kazuma exclaimed wringing out the towel. Kazuma looked at the silent goddess, and flicked her head. "Don't tell me you're doing it on purpose, useless goddess! This is abuse of property!"

"NO, Hiki-NEET!" Aqua unconsciously replied rubbing the part she was flicked, finally turning back to normal. But the blush on her face weakened slightly.

 **'Finally back to normal.'** Kazuma thought out wringing the last drops of water on the towel.

"Of course no mere towel would dry the Sharance Water, its water is the best quality out of every liquid!" The goddess explained, completely returning to her usual self.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and hold Sui and Hikki's bowl. You're embarassing yourself and worse you're embarrassing me." Kazuma replied blankly not caring on what she's saying as he again wiped her unrelenting wet hair rather harder than before.

"Itai! Be gentle with my beautiful hair, Hiki-NEET!" Aqua complained, closing her eyes.

"It's because of your Sharance crap!" Kazuma replied yet again with the same amount of irritation in his voice.

The two bickered for a while, Sui and Hikki only shook their bodies as they swam in their bowl. And the two didn't notice the country-bumpkins still imitating the walking Green Man. Only this time, the walking Green Man had become faster.

"Why are you acting like this now? Despite being so sweet to me earlier~." The useless-goddess goddess turned tables, now the one teasing the Hiki-NEET.

 **'I don't think treating you like a little kid is called sweet, Aqua-sama.'** Kazuma thought out, not wanting to say it since it will probably make another commotion. And then again he still noticed the drops of water flowing down the goddess's blue hair. Like it was on impulse, the Hiki-NEET checked his surroundings and after confirming that no one's watching... _"Tinder."_ He whispered as he chanted. His hand glowed a light shade of orange, as he held it at the towel he was holding.

"Oy, Kazuma! If people saw you chanting a spell, we're toast!" Aqua whispered in a panic. **'Why the heck is he channelling Tinder in a place like this!?'** she thought out. "Oy! Kazum-" her statement didn't finish as she again felt another light feeling on her hair, only this time it was really warm. She held her head who was being occupied by the cloth as she looked at the Kazuma in question.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Kazuma mutely said in pain as he shook his hands. Controlling the strength of a spell through an object that is already flammable is far more vexing and also considering from hiding in plain sight while doing it is probably not THAT hard. "Look at what you're making me do, you Idiot-goddess." Kazuma complained again for the umpteenth time, as he wiped her hair again. Quickly noticing the effectiveness of his plan on Aqua's drying up hair.

"Using a spell in broad daylight and in an open area like here, just to wipe me... Do you love me that much?" Aqua said in retort, hoping to finally get back at the unfairness the Hiki-NEET was doing.

"Yeah, I really do... Why the hell would I even use a spell that would get me to jail if I get caught, if it wasn't for you." The chill Kazuma said still focusing on wiping the one who he claimed he loves soooo~ much just now.

"Y-You just love me too much, Hiki-NEET..." Aqua said unconsciously finally looking at the focused expression on Kazuma's face.

"Yeah, yeah, good thing you know." Before she even had the time to think of what she said, Kazuma blankly replied first.

 **'...'** Aqua thought for a moment on what happened just now... She can only just avert her gaze again due to the blush that was worsening on her face. "Of course you do... Now hurry up and wipe my beautiful blue hair... Sui and Hikki are already getting hungry." she said, not being able to look at Kazuma's face. **'Unfair... This is unfair...'** the blushing goddess thought her chest already beating so much in the inside.

Sui and Hikki only stared at their blue haired owner for using them as an excuse... But it was true that they were pretty hungry. Well, Sui for the most part.

"Finally drying up." Kazuma said in relief as he saw the usual glimmer on Aqua's beautiful blue hair shine again. "Seriously, the heck is up with your hair? It's so hard to manage, if I were you I would have cut it up by now." The Hiki-NEET said, now touching the now silky blue hair of Aqua.

"Don't say something like that to a girl's hair!" Aqua retorted, finally facing him again. "And just when you said that every part of my body is yours." Aqua said, faking a pout or something.

And this time it was the Kazuma who was blankly being smooth earlier, turn to blush and feel embarrassed by what Aqua had said. "Yeah..." It took him a moment to recover and find his words. "Every part of you is mine, that is completely correct." Kazuma averted his gaze, a huge blush on his face. **'UNFAIR!'** Kazuma thought out, really not expecting Aqua's surprise attack.

And it was finally time for Aqua's revenge, having a big smug grin on her face but the blush that was painted on her face didn't leave. "Oho~? Getting embarrassed now, Kazuma~?" she said a small amount of snickering in it. "You always say that to me with a blank face~. But if I say it you get shy~?"

"N-N-No!" Kazuma feigned ignorance as he now glared at the smug expression on the goddess's face. And quickly having a comaback with her, he also had a smug expression right on his face. "Ohhhh~? So you're finally admitting that you're mine now~?" he said with the same amount of embarrassment and sadism as Aqua did earlier.

"N-N-No way in hell, Hiki-NEET!" And this time it was the useless goddess's turn to retort. The two AGAIN had bickered in their usual ways for a while.

AND AGAIN the two goldfish only swam in their bowl knowingly... Wishing that the two would eventually finish their bickering faster so they can finally eat the delicacies Japan has to offer.

Fortunately...

"Oy, look at those two girls." A random passerby said to a friend.

Kazuma's ear immediately perked up and picked up the conversation.

"The heck are those two doing?" His friend also said questioningly as he watched.

 **'This build-up... It must be..'** Kazuma thought out sarcastically as he now gazed to where the two had been staring.

"Darkness! The Green Man is too fast! We need to go faster!" Megumin who was already speedwalking, still decided to copy the _"Green Man"_ who was practically running at this point.

"Faster Megumin! Before the Green Man disappears forever!" Darkness who was actually taking 1st place of a race with only two people, had the knack to even encourage Megumin.

"GOOOOOHHHH~!" The two screamed out, as they were now already running through the busy streets, the _"Green Man"_ already went to heaven at the pedestrian lane at this point.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING~!?" Kazuma screamed out the loudest that he can, being thought out as a madman by the other pedestrian lane.

But that didn't stop the 2 from going on at the speed of sound.

 _Can't you see now~_

Kazuma immediately grabbed hold of Aqua's free hand, holding it tightly. "We're going after those two IDIOTS Aqua!" The NEET yelled out a warning. "Hold Sui and Hikki's bowl tightly!"

 _Emotions~_

"EHHHH~!? I'm going to get wet again!" Aqua complained, but still held a tight hold on the bowl.

 _Riding into your mind...?~_

"DEJA VUUUU~!"

And the two set off, going out at the speed of sound, chasing the other two. Not even caring that the pedestrian lane was already in Red light and even ignored the very bad cursing from the drivers. Sui and Hikki, already fish kill at this point had their bowl dragged around and doing tsunami waves inside their home. But still... The yet again getting wet useless-goddess held the hand of the running Kazuma tightly... **'I REGRET DOING THIS, DARKNESS~!'** she thought out, a huge splash again hitting Aqua square in the face.

* * *

 **I've just been in this place befo-! KONO-SUBA!**

Miracles are a thing of the past... While Legends are the true victors. A Miracle is when you survive an hourwith 3 girls with the mindset of a 6 year old child, and a Legend is when you LIVE for 9 WHOLE hours with them. Facing off the HARDEST monsters such as; The Hunger for Junk Food, The Mascots Run, The Wild Beasts Roaming Around Cafe _(Almost ate Sui and Hikki)_ , and the worst of all, The EAT EVERYTHING AT SIGHT.

"I really feel like I've used all my Luck today." Kazuma commented, and just like he promised he was now holding the glass bowl. Sui and Hikki was beyond happy, being traumatized by being held by the useless-goddess who was at the same attention span as the other 2 "foreigners for the first 6 hours, and being really thankful to Kazuma and even Darkness for having the other owner hold her hand.

As Kazuma was already walking with exhaustion, the other 3 still haven't had their fill.

"Kazuma, I'm hungry~!" Aqua nagged the Hiki-NEET beside her (Hadn't let go of Kazuma's hand ever since), pulling his hand to get his attention again.

"Is your stomach bottomless!?" Kazuma yelled out, wanting to smack her at least but his arms were literally full with a fish bowl and a useless-goddess's hand.

Darkness and Megumin only ignored them, as the two of them continued walking slightly ahead and in complete guard of Kazuma at the back. The 6 _(Sui and Hikki too)_ were almost caught by the police because of being mistaken as thieves _(Goldfish Thieves)_ due to how fast they were running, and by breaking the law of crossing a Red Lit pedestrian lane. The Crusader and the Arch Wizard became more civilized and behaved after the Hiki-NEET had really told them off.

Suddenly loud sounds coming out from something ahead of them got Megumin's attention/ "Kazuma, what is this show where I can hear really loud and exciting sounds?" Megumin said, pointing at the an Arcade.

"Oh. That's called a _"Game Center"_." Really thankful that Megumin's statement got the always hungry goddess 's attention, he answered immediately. "It's practically another form of an _"Amusement Center"_ in this world. Wanna go in?" Kazuma said, rushing to finally go to place that is cheap.

"Yes, please! I want to go!" Megumin said excitedly, her excitement still haven't died down.

"I would like to see what's inside also." Darkness said, not as excited as Megumin but still had it.

Sui and Hikki also stared at the GameCentre also curious as to what is inside.

"Then, let's go." Kazuma said leading them. **'Finally, a place that is cheap.'** Kazuma thought out happily, pulling the hand of a somewhat reluctant Aqua.

As soon as they automatic doors opened, the 6 of them _(Hikki and Sui)_ immediately caught a glimpse of different kinds of Arcade Machines inside. A huge variety of games with a cheap token input of only 25 YEN each. It was enough to make Kazuma into tears, as his wallet can finally rest in peace for a while.

And immediately the AB-normal Megumin had took note of this mysterious technology. "Kazuma! Your people are making the Dwarves fight to the death in those boxes! We need to help them!" Megumin held out her staff, already ready to help out.

" _ ***sigh~***_ It's a fighting game, and those are not dwarves." Kazuma calmly thought of a proper explanation, unlike how the useless-goddess did earlier. ""It's like drawings that can be moved by magic."

"Ohhh~ Interesting." Megumin looked at the arcade machine, really impressed on how advanced Kazuma's world is.

"Umm, excuse me." A random otaku, had walked closer at the group, a cellphone in his hand. "Is that a cosplay from that anime that's really famous this season?" he asked excitedly...and creepily for having a blush looking at a kid that's cosplaying probably another kid in that anime he was referring to. "Can I take a photo?" he asked, and the other otakus joined in as they now got a chance to also take a picture.

 **'What kind of tastes do you guys have, for having a waifu that looks like a kid?' _(A/N: Megumin fans please don't take this comment seriously _)_** Kazuma thought out raising a brow at the group of people.

Megumin who was looking at those potentially perverted people, scooted over to Kazuma. "Kazuma, what are these people who are like you, talking about? Cosuplay? Photo?" she asked the NEET she had unconsciously spoke bad off.

 **'I will pretend that I didn't hear that 1st part.'** Kazuma thought out as his eye brow twitched. "Well... They..." he thought out of what to say. "They actually want to become acquaintances of Axis's strongest arch wizard." Kazuma said blankly, not bothering to explain the "deeper" meaning of the situation.

"...Of course it is." Megumin tried to hide it, but there was probably flattery in her voice. "I never would have thought that my name, would even spread as far as another world." she heaved out a sigh, knowing that that's probably the truth _(Which is not)_. "Fine. Then, carve it into your souls and cower in fear to me! My name is Megumin! Axis's number one magic user and the one who controls Explosion Magic!" she declared, yet again throwing that eye patch for show, to another innocent bystander.

"Ohhhh! She's like the real thing!" The group of people suspiciously said happily, as their cellphones flashed away at Megumin.

 **'I'm not picking that up for you.'** Kazuma thought out, now seeing the suspiciously huge amount of people picturing away at the arch wizard. "Well, that's one baby occupied." Kazuma breathed out a sigh of bliss.

"So, how do you use these man made machines, Kazum-" Darkness hadn't finished as she was now too surrounded by people. Not as big as the group surrounding Megumin, but still big most of all.

"Look! She's cosplaying the hot blonde knight in that anime!" One of them pointed out, his cellphone already at hand.

"Even though she's one heck of a pervert, she's still my waifu." The other otaku stated, having a smiling blush painted at his face.

 **'Why is that really on par with how Darkness really is?'** Kazuma thought out again suspicious at the anime they're talking about.

"I can't believe that even my name had spread to this world." Darkness said, really flattered that even having the lowest possible accuracy in sword fighting, she was still known by other people. "Can I give them my regards too, Kazuma?" Darkness asked to the NEET beside her.

"Knock yourself out." Kazuma did his best on not sounding happy, finally having a time for himself or with Aqua for the most part.

Darkness only smiled in appreciation and thanks as she walked slowly to the group of people who are already ready to shoot away. And as soon as she was in range, Huge amounts of camera flashes shot away at her body. Unknown to the technology, Darkness only blushed and covered her eyes to the sudden action of Kazuma's people. **'What is this feeling?'** Darkness thought out the excitement coming to her. **'They're not doing anything to me, but I still feel their shameless feelings to strip me naked and stare at my covered body.'** she was now trying to contain the saliva that was little by little flowing out her mouth. ' **No...No...No...'** Her breathing suddenly turned rugged as she shook her head. **'They all had the trouble of remembering my name...I need to...'** And suddenly... "A-A-Arigatou GOZAIMAAASU~!" Darkness finally showed her complete splendor as she spread her arms completely, the expression on her face is one like the time at the Cabbage Festival.

"OHHHHH~~!" The otakus we're really...really excited by this unbelievably accurate acting of their waifu. And soon, the camera flashes had increased to the ecstatic looking Darkness.

 **'How the hell does she even enjoy this?'** Just like the Cabbage festival, Kazuma's expression just showed a hint of shock. **'Well, considering Darkness's form and beauty... I would probably make her my waifu too.'** Kazuma thought out, rather rudely and even holding Aqua's hand.

"Oyy. I feel something rude coming from you." Aqua, of course, took note of this and looked at the Hiki-NEET with a blank look. Sui and Hikki also did the same, looking upwardly at the owner who was currently holding their bowl.

"Nothing~." Kazuma deadpanned. "So what do you want to play?" he asked the useless goddess who's hand he was holding.

"Hmmmm~" Aqua looked for a while, finding an Arcade game she's interested at.

"Come on, pick already I need to know if I still have my skills in those fighting games." Kazuma informed, actually wanting to have some blissful time away the two babies.

"Don't rush me!" Aqua replied, slightly panicking on what game she should pick.

"Hey... Look at that blue haired girl." Another otaku appeared, looking at Kazuma and Aqua's direction. Only Kazuma took note of this as Aqua was looking around the Game Center. "Isn't she cosplaying the goddess in that anime?" he continued, and slowly his friends also got on in his whisper.

"Yeah... Usually everyone would ship the arch wizard, and the crusader but I actually like her." His friend confessed his true waifu. And that takes a lot of courage.

Kazuma's face turned blank after he was shocked from what he heard with his super hearing. **'How...'**

"Really? I actually like her too. I don't care what everyone thinks. She's my waifu! Every one else should just like that loli and that pervert!" And another one of them said with rage, obviously hating on the other two Waifu groups. _**(A/N: DON'T SUE ME~!)**_

Kazuma only looked at the useless-goddess who was now scratching her head for not knowing which game to pick. **'How...'**

And slowly the Goddess Waifu Group slowly picked up on numbers... The group who was laughed at... The underdogs... The #Useless-Goddess for life...

"Let's go take the picture of our BEST GIRL!" Their leader who was the one who spoke first, announced to his newfound lifelong friends. His cellphone already at his hand, he looked towards his NAKAMA with fierce determination as a lone tear slowly flowed down his face.

"YEAH~!" They all cheered. "Blue haired girls are the best!" One of them said pointing at his hair. "No to Lolis!" The other one discriminated, spitting at the ground. "No to OVERLY HUGE BOOBS!" The other one rebelled, rubbing his man boobs in an overly dramatic fashion. And finally... "YES FOR THE FIRST MAIN HEROINE~!" They all screamed in one mindset, and everyone else ignored them. The shop keepers not bothering to calm them down. And even not the guards, knowing that they should not mess with an otaku's main waifu.

Kazuma only just stared at the useless-goddess who was now asking Sui and Hikki on what game they should pick, not even realizing the revolution that was happening that is probably because of her. **'HOW CAN YOU EVEN LIKE THIS GIRL!?'** Kazuma thought out furiously in his mind, his fury not being copied by the expression of his blank face from the outside. **'CHOOSE A MORE BETTER, PRETTIER, SWEETER, KINDER, CUTER, GIRLY WAIFU THAN "THIS"!'** His eyebrow twitched as he tried to contain his anger. **'THAT'S WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE!'** Suddenly a vein popped out at his temple, still doing his best to contain it. 'BUT I CAN"T!' He suddenly clenched his teeth as he was now practically glaring at the useless-goddess. **'BECAUSE I'M ALREADY IN LOVE WITH THIS MESS!'**

"Hmm~?" Aqua immediately looked towards the Hiki-NEET who was now suddenly glaring at her like she had drank away all of their eris. "What's up?" she asked, also raising a brow on the NEET's sudden behavior.

"Stop making me jealous, you unappreciative, alcoholic, barfing, one skill pony, childish, dumb, self-proclaiming, money loving, goddess of party tricks, useless-goddess!" Kazuma exclaimed, the expression on his face and the tone of his voice were like he was trying to pick a fight, not even a slip tongue on the insults that came from his mouth.

"HUH!? T-That's what I should be saying to you! You lolicon, pedophile, boob-loving, cheap, underwear stealing, laundry sniffing, coward, cheating, unsensitive, perverted Hiki-NEET!" Aqua retorted back, with the same expression and tone as the Kazuma who was trying to pick a fight with her, not even thinking about the insults she knowingly said.

The attention of everyone in the game center suddenly, averted to the two who were actually quarrelling yet again. But for those in the Game Center the two were practically showing off.

"Tch, she has a boyfriend." The leader said disgusted as the two bickered on the back ground.

"What a bunch of normies... _"HUUUUH~!? You!? Jealous!? Don't make me laugh! Do you even know how to spell that!?"_ 3D girls are the worst." One of the members said bitterly, as he spat on the ground yet again.

No one bothered the to stop the two. Even the shopkeepers and the guards not bothering to calm down the Lover's quarrel. Since they could't calm the two without making disgusted and bitter expressions on their faces.

"Let's get out of here... Let's find our waifu somewhere else." The leader announced spitting on the exact spot as one of the members before going towards the exit. "It's not like she's the real thing." And every one on the group nodded their heads agreeingly at what their leader had said, as they all went towards the exit.

And everyone left the the two bickerers alone. The two only quarreled into the distance their hands not even weakening their grip on each other.

Humans are naive creatures... Respect each and everyone's waifu... _**(A/N: AND PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!)**_

* * *

 **KO!-(NO!-SUE!)-BA!**

"Gahhhh~! I'm tired!" Kazuma sighed out loudly, sitting on a bench of the Game Center.

Having to deal with everyone for 10 hours would be considered as a true miracle. The impossible. The NEET that already felt like he could sleep for a week, just sat in the bench tiredly as he was just finished testing his skills on a nearby fighting game.

"Such a Weak-NEET... It's not that tiresome to hold Sui and Hikki's bowl." Aqua said beside him, playing with the overly satisfied Sui and Hikki, their bowl resting on her lap.

 **'Tch... You guys are the worst wing-fishes.'** Kazuma thought out slightly irritated by the sweet spot the two had.

"You're not the one dealing 3 overly hyper, bottomless stomached, mental disordered kids." The NEET complained for the umpteenth time as he just sighed all the exhaustion away.

"I know, I know... You had fun." Aqua just smiled tenderly as she just nodded her head.

"Hmph... As if." Kazuma retorted a smirk escaping his lips. "Well a little at least... The heck, how did you know anyway?"

"Heh! Who are you talking to? I'm the great water goddess, Aqua! I always know what you're thinking." she said proudly, not even realizing what she had said.

"Oho~? So you're keeping a close eye on me these days huh~? Aqua-sama~?" Kazuma retorted back, seeing the chance to strike yet again.

"N-N-No! I just didn't have anything to do anyway!" And yet again the goddess feigned ignorance, as she averted her gaze yet again from the smirk Kazuma was giving.

 **'Such a handful...'** Kazuma just sighed the softest he had done for the whole day.

The two only stared at the Game Center... Sitting comfortably on the bench they had spotted... Seeing the overly angered person whacking the unfair claw machine _(Not knowing it's Darkness)_... And still seeing Megumin having another line of otakus taking her picture away...

"Hey, are we going to your house next?" Aqua had asked, trying to contain her excitement to see Kazuma's home in person. Sui and Hikki also sprang up as they also wanted the answer.

"Huh?... Oh...Yeah.." Kazuma managed to reply, unexpecting the question coming from Aqua. "That's the whole reason why I wanted to come home at the first place. I just wanted to do something at my room." The tone of his voice suddenly turned serious, as he thought out his mission.

"Ohhh~. Then, are you going to see your family?" Aqua asked again.

"Well..." Suddenly Kazuma's tone of voice suddenly turned sadder and depressed. "I... actually want to." he mumbled out, but Aqua heard it clearly. "But I don't think I will... I just want to finish something in my room, and I don't want to remember the bad memories of what happened back then." Kazuma said gingerly, as he just rubbed his arms. Remembering the whole reason why he had doubted his family from the start. _(Chapter 9 Story)._

"I see..." Aqua only managed to squeak, witnessing a new side of Kazuma. And a side she didn't like when she saw it.

"And besides..." Kazuma noticing the bad air going around, decided to lighten up the mood. "They probably wouldn't want to see a person coming back to life after dying _'tragically'_." Kazuma said, snorting at the idea of his father passing out if he saw his son walking around the house.

"Pfft!... Yeah, and that person is the one who had died _'tragically'_ because of shock." Aqua did her best to contain her snickering as she hid her grinning mouth with her hand. "They'd probably make fun of your way of dying first before getting scared."

"Oy, you take that back." Kazuma replied, still bitter about the way he had died.

And just as their usual mood had finally returned...

"Megumin-chan! Do an Explosion spell!" A certain suspiciously excited otaku, exclaimed happily because of every picture he had collected.

 **'Oh no...'** Kazuma sweatdropped when he heard the E word.

"Very well! Kazuma had said not to do spells in this world, but if its for my followers then I'll gladly do so!" Megumin said already having that cocky grin on her face. Much to the otakus' delight, Kazuma was not having it. "Darkness darker than black..." Her eyes suddenly glowed red and her staff shined its light.

"DON'T! DON'T BLOW THE GAME CENTER !" Kazuma immediately ran towards the 'seriously going to blow up the Game Center' Megumin, leaving Aqua and their pets sitting on the bench.

Having to finally be alone, Aqua looked down at Sui and Hikki. "I hate the face he made earlier..." she said almost sadly, the two goldfishs nodded their heads, agreeing to what Aqua had said. "What should I do...? I want to help that Hiki-NEET." Aqua said, lightly gripping the glass bowl. "I don't want him to make that face ever again."

 **'But what can I do... I don't have the power I once had when I was on the other realm.'** Aqua thought out helplessly, as she desperately thinks for a way.

"All of their prize games are scammers! It's no doubt that Kazuma is from this world!" Darkness thought out grumpily, losing all of her tokens on the claw machines, and different prize driven games. The crusader tiredly sat on the bench where Aqua was sitting and immediately noticed Kazuma holding off Megumin. "What are they doing?"

"Kazuma! My followers demand I do an Explosion! Don't worry! It will be a 10/10 Explosion!" Megumin explained, trying to get out from Kazuma's clutches.

"That's not the problem here, you crazy, stupid named arch wizard! You'll be in jail for life if you do that!" Kazuma retorted, saving the ungrateful naive otakus who were having a ruckus in the back.

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT! LET GO OF OUR WAIFU!" The otakus immediately demancd justice for their loli.

Darkness just smiled crookedly as she saw the guards immediately tried to stop the pedophile who was harming the suspicious line of waifu of the otakus.

Aqua looked at Darkness... And immediately her face sprang up. "Darkness! Do you have any symbol or item of the Eris Sect!?" The useless goddess asked quickly.

"Well... I have the Eris charm that I always use when I pray to Goddess Eris." Darkness replied worriedly, due to the fact that Aqua had always forced the crusader to join the Axis Sect.

"Give it to me!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Ehhhh? Are you going to break it, and say that I should join the Axis sect and make fun of Goddess Eris wearing pads?" Darkness said blankly as she tried removing the violet necklace on her neck.

"No!..." Aqua said suspiciously, having the crusader raise a brow at her antics, but reluctantly gave her the purple charm nonetheless. **'That's for another time.'**

* * *

"Tch... Kazuma's the worst... Not even giving me the permission to give my followers a proper send off." Megumin said grumpily, as the party were now walking through the streets going to Kazuma's home. The sun had already come down, and the early night clearly showing its nocturnal presence through town.

"Don't give you're _'fans'_ a bomb threat! And if it wasn't for your small stature, the guards wouldn't have thought of committing a dangerous crime your _'fans'_ probably do!" Kazuma remarked, leading the way to his home. "Dang, we only have like 45 minutes left." The Hiki-NEET clicked his tongue as he picked up the pace.

"Man,... This day was rather fun." Darkness exclaimed, some tiredness showing at her voice.

"It was so~ much fun than I was really expecting!" Megumin said happily. "This world's food, and amusement centers are really great!" she continued smiling all the way, completely satisfied for the day.

 **'I'm going to hibernate after this..'** Kazuma stressed out as he just listened on the conversation.

"So, Kazuma what are you going to do until we go back?" Aqua asked glass bowl in hand with the satisfied Sui and Hikki, not getting the answer of that question earlier.

"Yeah, well..."

Kazuma's house was now on full display in front of them.

"I see... You're going to sneak into that house. So even if you get caught, you'll at least dissapear after a while." Aqua said impressed by the NEET's antics."

"NO! That's my house!" Kazuma defended as he looked at his home.

 **'...That's the Hiki-NEET's home.'** Aqua thought out almost happily as she looked at the house for a while.

"That's surprising... I thought Kazuma's home would be a hut made of wood because of how cheap he is with money." Megumin commented out, REALLY expecting that Kazuma's home was like that.

"Oy, my family are on the more above average on life." Kazuma said going over the fence. The 5 _(SUI AND HIKKI)_ just looked at him, expecting to be invited inside. "You guys stay there, I can't let you come inside the house." Kazuma said seriously, not a hint of playfulness on his voice. The 2 party members just nodded silently, not messing around. But Aqua had the knack to actually walk towards near the fence to see Kazuma's expression. "...Even you, Aqua." Kazuma continued, slightly feeling guilty looking at her disappointed expression, knowing that she probably wanted to go inside ever since coming here in Japan. 'I should at least explain what I'm doing inside.' he thought out trying to at least ease up the guilt he felt inside. "I was sent almost immediately at the parallel world and all... So there's something I can only do, before leaving this world for the last time... And I know I wouldn't have the chance to do it again." Kazuma explained out. "Wait over there a bit, my family sleeps at around this time so I'll probably not get caught." he continued still looking at the disappointed face of the useless goddess, and the sad stares of Sui and Hikki looking upwardly at him. "Sorry..." he patted the two goldfish with his finger and... lightly bopped the goddess's forehead before heading off inside.

The useless goddess just held her forehead where she got bopped and just looked worriedly at the Hiki-NEET that was going around the house.

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

 **'Man, why did this house never even changed after I died.'** I thought out going over around the house looking for a specific empty flower pot. **'How can I even not miss it if it hasn't changed, come on guys.'** I complained, looking under that specific flower pot. I expected for the The easily spotted duplicate key spot to change at least, but nevertheless it was still on the exact same spot I remember it.

"I remember when Dad freaked out that the Duplicate key had been stolen back then... And it turns out it was just used by our grandparents." I mumbled to myself as I remembered my life here.

I went to our house's door, and slowly put the key in the key hole. Carefully turning it and hearing the clicksound. I quietly went inside. Inside the house that I missed all this time. Walking through the wooden floor, I chanted the skill "Lurk" as to make my presence more quiet just in case. My homesickness completely cured as I saw the state of my home. **'Everything is like how I left it.'** I thought out, almost feeling the joy of seeing my house one last time. Quickly, I went towards my room before my emotions got the better of me... And after some steps of nostalgia, I was in the front of my room. **'They probably cleared out and sold all of my stuff here, it can actually make some money if they did.'** I thought out, already expecting every goods I've collected, and even my PC to already be gone. But... my lips quivered immensely as I saw the state of my room. **'Why...is it the same as I left it?'**

Everything... To the PC, my bed, my manga, my mecha figurines _(Anime Figurines are at the apartment)_ , and everything. I felt the floor and saw my stuff clean, which means... "Okaa-san... you're always such a cleanaholic." I mumbled out, feeling feeling my eyes start to burn and my lips start to quiver again, I try to remove my attention from what I said and just continued to look through my room. Looking at my figurine collection, I immediately noticed that something had changed. "Why is there 12 here? I always had 6." I mumbled out questioningly. When I was just 12 years old, Dad and I bought 12 different boxes of Mechs. That old man is a really big fan of mechs, especially the ones where you have to combine all of their parts and such. And looking at it closely, the other 6 I had saw were the ones I really wanted to got the more awesome looking bunch out of the 6... I always pleaded for him to at least let me have one of the 6 he had in exchange for mine but he didn't give me one... I would always steal one of those special 6 of his and he would always get it back... "The heck old man...Took you way too long to give them all to me, you childish parent." I mumbled yet again, my state worsening by the second as I already feel my eyes producing something liquid. I just slowly sat at the center of my room, and I saw something shining because of the moonlight. I slowly made my way there and saw something that immediately worsened my state. "Our first family picture..." I whispered to myself, reaching out my hand to touch the picture frame. This is where Tekite my little brother, has just been a month old... When Okaa-san gave him to me so I can hold him, I was really nervous that I would accidentally drop him and bopped his head...But when she did, I saw his little baby face just cry his eyes out and I panicked not knowing what to do... And I promised myself to be a great brother to that whiny kid... That crybaby who would always cry on the floor holding the very reason he's crying... "At least... pick a better picture to leave on the floor you crybaby..." I just stared at the picture, the picture of my complete family, and the picture where I'm not part of it anymore. And suddenly, a tear dropped down on the glass frame... And as it did, every tear came crashing down... And I finally lost it.

"C-Crap why the heck am I crying..." I said in between sobs and hiccups that I couldn't manage to hold in.

And suddenly I heard my window open, and before I even realized it, Aqua had landed on the floor, the glass bowl at hand safe from damage. "Itai~." she whined silently as she checked Sui and Hikki's bowl for any damage. "Good. No cracks." she exclaimed in relief as she now looks towards me.

Looking at me who is literally bawling his eyes out, hugging a picture frame and was sitting on the floor. **'Shit, I need to stop... Or this goddess is going to laugh so hard, the glass bowl will break.'** I tried to calm down... but my hiccups and tears still hadn't died down. "Oy Aqua please do me a favor and turn around until I calm down please? You can laugh all you want late-" My sentence didn't finish as I felt someone hug my form... And that person was none other than that useless goddess. I felt my forehead resting on her shoulder, as she didn't look at my expression.

"The heck are you hugging me for...?" I tried to tease her, to relinquish the nervousness I was feeling on wetting her clothes with my tears.

"Hiki-NEET... You can cry all you want. Don't hold back anymore." she mumbled to me, knowing what I'm going through. "We're here... We're right here...I'm right here, Kazuma." The useless goddess tightened her embrace...making me embarrassed as to what I should do.

"Tch... You're embarrassing me to Sui and Hikki." I managed to reply, now wrapping my arms around her frame.

It took me a moment to calm down, and when I did...Of course, I smoothly got closer to the useless goddess's body. Since I'm _"still"_ crying anyway. "You smell like sweat..." I commented, the calmness returning to my voice.

Aqua only blushed in reply and just averted her gaze to another direction. "It's not my fault that someone made me run with him through out Akihabara..." she said embarrassingly, now being conscious with her smell.

 **'...The hell, how did you turn into a girl Aqua?'**

"Why the heck did you hug me for anyway, useless goddess?" Now returning my question, I tried to return back our usual mood.

"Your face looked like crap, Hiki-NEET...You just looked so pitiful that I had to do it." she blankly replied, turning the tables on me.

"Those are not the lines you should be saying, useless goddess... At least do it, how I always do everytime whenever you cry." I lightly complained, slightly irritated by what she said.

"Stop being picky and just be grateful, Shit-NEET... I'm going to tease you so much afterwards, so hurry up and stop being a crybaby now." she said with the same tone as earlier. I can't see her face properly but I knew she had a smug expression on her face, knowing that she is having her revenge on how I always treated her when she cries like this.

 **'Tch, that's why I didn't want to bring her to my room.'** I thought out irritated.

"Those are so not the lines you should be saying to me, you penniless-goddess." I just said tiredly as I felt my body already calmed down.

Looking at Sui and Hikki who were placed on the floor, made me look at the goddess questioningly. "Why did you come here anyway? I told you guys to wait outside." I asked Aqua, who was now removing her hands on me.

 **'Bummer...'** I'm not disappointed of course.

"Well, I just felt like I should go inside... Don't know why though." Aqua said shrugging her shoulders.

 **'What a cliche lover.'** I though out just smiling knowingly.

"And I saw some lights opening at the house, so I wanted to tell you."

'...'

...

...

"THEN TELL THAT FROM THE START, YOU IDIOT!" I whispered a yell of some sorts as I smacked her in the head.

"I forgot! You were crying, so I just acted on impulse!" she defensively said, grabbing Sui and Hikki's bowl.

"Don't think you can get away, for saying something sweet!" I immediately opened my PC.

"What are you doing now, Hiki-NEET?!" she said trying to get my attention as I was now browsing in my PC.

"I should do what I came in here for!" I replied back, my mouse cursor going towards the _'Browsing History'_ of my Internet. **'THE ONE THING I CAME HERE FOR!'**

And suddenly I heard footsteps walking around on the hallway.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" I quickened my pace as I tried to find the _'Delete Browsing History'_ on my browser.

"Kazuma! Come on!" Aqua pulled my tracksuit as she now panicked.

"Don't rush me! And look away for a secon-" Just when I was about to click the button I heard the door knob turn on my room.

 **CHAPTER 17 END!**

 **A/N: MAN~! What a long chapter! I don't why though but when I write in Normal POV I write SO MUCH MORE than when I write in 1st person. Not going to lie I at least got teary eyed when I wrote about Kazuma's family, I don't know why though but when it comes to family themed stories I always feel emotional since I love my family so much xD! Don't sue me please! About the Waifu wars of KonoSuba! I respect all Waifus and Ships! Sorry also for the big changes on how Kazuma and Aqua interact with each other. To LEMONY for my tastes too actually XD Coming UP! Is an Original Based Chapter! So please look up for it! Thanks for reading until the end and see you guys again!**


End file.
